Rescued
by MishaySahila
Summary: Rated T for language and mentions of child abuse. Harry is saved and healed medically and mentally by Severus. This is the story of what happens when love overcomes all. non-slash ... father/ son Someone brought to my attention that I should warn people that there are allusions to rape as well as abuse
1. Chapter 1

Characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. I've just borrowed her characters and made them more to my liking. This is rated T due to mentions of child abuse and the use of bad language. At the present time there are no plans for anything sexual. If this changes I will be changing the rating.

**CHAPTER 1 : THE RESCUE - 7/20**

Laying there in a pool of blood, locked away in his bedroom, he knew he was not going to survive. The damage was just too much. "I don't know what I did this time girl. But Uncle Vernon was really pissed." he whispered at the snowy owl who was pecking at his head, trying to get his attention. "I don't think I can make it, girl." He groaned as he opened his eyes a slit and looked at the owl who was his first real friend. In the owl's talon he noticed a piece of parchment."I can't girl. I don't have anything to write with." A thought entered his pain fogged brain. Slowly he moved his hand to the parchment and with shaking hand he printed '** HELP HARRY**' in his own blood before he passed out.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus was just making his way from the great hall toward his rooms when he was dive bombed by a snowy owl clutching a piece of parchment. "Go away you bloody pest. Go bother someone else" he snarled. The owl persisted until Severus finally took the parchment. Opening it he read '**HELP HARRY**' written in red. For a moment he thought it was a joke or prank until he realized that the red was blood not ink. "Bloody hell, Potter, what have you gotten yourself into now?" with that Severus took the owl and went to the nearest apparition point. Looking into the owl's eyes Severus spoke "I need you to take me to your master. I need to apparate to where he is but I don't know the address." Hedwig looked deep into Severus' eyes and sent the information to him knowing it would be alright even though her master did not give her permission. Once he received permission, he disappeared with a pop and ended up behind the house at Number 4 Privet Drive. Casting a spell to make himself less noticeable he let himself in the kitchen door, listening intently he proceeded into the house. Hearing nothing he slowly went upstairs checking rooms as he went. When he made it to the third door he was extremely puzzled, this door was locked with six different locks. With a flick of his wand and a spell or two the door finally opened. What met Severus' eyes almost made him vomit.

Taking a step toward the bloody mess on the floor, Severus held his breath as he tried to tell if it was alive or not. Suddenly Severus heard a low moan which spurred him into action. Kneeling next to the boy on the floor Severus felt for his pulse which was weak and thready. "Tibby, I need you at once" Severus commanded. Suddenly a small house elf appeared ready to do her master's bidding. Placing Harry in a stasis spell Severus picked him up. "Tibby, I need you to take us to Prince Manor, The heir's bedroom then go get Poppy. I don't care what she's doing bring her and her bag to me immediately." With that the elf took Severus' arm and with a pop they were gone from Harry's room and were standing by the bed in another room. Tibby was gone in an instant. "Taffy I need you." Severus spoke and with a pop a smaller elf was standing there. " Pull down the blanket, cover the bed with several layers of sheets, then get me basins of warm water, flannels and white towels." Once the sheets were down on the bed Severus gently laid the boy down and practically ran to his lab and came back with his arms loaded with vials of potions. Severus was just setting them down when Tibby returned with Poppy.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this? I was just getting ready to go out." the medi-witch said in a huff.

"Poppy, looked what those damnable muggles did to Potter." Severus swore as he removed Harry's clothes with a spell while leaving him in the stasis spell. Poppy looked to where Severus was pointing and gasped out loud.

"Merlin, Severus, how is he still alive." she asked as she began running diagnostic spells. Meantime Severus charmed several blood replacement and pain potions directly into Harry's body. When Poppy finished she and Severus started to work on healing the worse of the injuries. Poppy placed Harry into a medically induced coma so there was no chance of him coming to until they were done. Poppy and Severus worked hard until they were both exhausted and there were still injuries they didn't heal because they were afraid to give him any more potions right then. When they finally finished cleaning Harry and bandaging the wounds they hadn't healed yet Severus sat in the chair next to the bed and picked up the diagnostic that Poppy had run. "Tibby," Severus called quietly, the elf popped into the room. "Would you be so kind as to bring us tea and the bottle of brandy from the cupboard in the dining room." Severus started reading:

_**Medical scan – Harry James Potter – July 20, 1992**_

_**SKELETAL DAMAGE**_

_**Cracked skull**_

_**Cracked cervical vertebra**_

_**Broken collar bone – Left side**_

_**Broken ribs – 5 on right / 6 on left**_

_**Broken Humerus – right arm **_

_**Broken Radius and Ulna – left arm**_

_**Carpals of both wrists**_

_**Metacarpals and Phalanges of both hands**_

_**Broken Pelvis – left side**_

_**dislocated hip – right side**_

_**Broken Femur – both legs**_

_**Broken Tibia and Fibula – left leg**_

_**Cracked Tibia and Fibula – right leg**_

_**Broken Tarsals – both ankles**_

_**Broken Metatarsals and Phalanges – both feet**_

_**MUSCULAR DAMAGE**_

_**Torn Pectoral Muscle – left size**_

_**Torn Trapezius Muscle – left side**_

_**Torn Rectal muscles**_

_**general bruising to most other muscles**_

_**ORGAN DAMAGE **_

_**Eyesight Damage from previous injury acerbated **_

_**Bruised Larynx**_

_**Punctured Lung – left side**_

_**Slight Tear Lung – right side**_

_**Injured Kidney – left side**_

_**Crushed Testes – left side**_

_**Bruised Testes – right side**_

_**Bruised bladder**_

_**Tear in Spleen**_

_**Torn areas in Colon and Large Intestines**_

_**EXTERNAL DAMAGE**_

_**Bruises and Contusions to most surface areas**_

_**Eyes swollen shut**_

_**open wounds appear to be inflicted by narrow leather strap.**_

_**extensive wounds on buttocks and thighs from wooden **_

_**cane or other similar object.**_

_**Deep bruises on neck appear to be from a pair of hands.**_

_** Summary:**_

_**Patient has been severely injured by non-accidental means. **_

_** Extensive medical intervention is required. **_

_**Complete recovery can not be assured. **_

_**Both Physical and Mental therapy will be required.**_

_** Some memory loss should be expected.**_

_** Eyesight correction should wait until patient is mostly healed. Glasses will still be needed until patient has reached full maturity then other means may be tried.**_

_**Scan performed by: **__**Madam Poppy Pomfrey**_

_**medi-witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Scan verified by: **__**Professor Severus Snape / Lord of the House of Prince**_

_**Master of Potions, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School**_

_**of Witchcraft and Wizardry, certified Emergency Healer, **_

"Bloody Hell, Poppy, Potter is lucky to be alive at all. It's going to take a bloody long time to get him healed enough to function on his own. Merlin only knows if we can get him back to how he was before all this. What is he going to do Poppy, he's such a tiny thing." Severus and Poppy sat there for a long while not speaking just sipping their tea laced with brandy and running things through their minds.

" Severus, now that we have him stabilized in the coma do you think we should transport him to St. Mungo's or the Hospital wing at the school?" Poppy questioned, the pain visible on her face as she looked at Harry.

Severus looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Potter stays here. There is no way we can keep him safe at either place. Besides the press doesn't need to find out and spread it to the whole wizarding world. Here I can brew whatever potions he needs fresh daily, I have trained house elves to assist me in his care and no one can get to him here that I don't personally allow." Severus said patting her hand. " Between the two of us we can start him healing. I'll have to talk to Minerva she is his head of house and he cares as much for her as she does for him. I'll also have to tell the headmaster but I will do all that I can to prevent him from meddling. He's going to have to figure out someone else to be his golden boy. He can wait until he gets back in a couple weeks."

" You're right of course, Severus, first things first." Poppy agreed. " There's not much more we can do tonight. If you'll be alright for tonight I'm going home, bathe change and figure out how to torture certain muggles and not end up in Azkaban." Severus gave Poppy a disbelieving look.

"Madame Pomfrey , if I didn't know better I'd swear you were a Slytherin. Things will be fine here with the help of my elves. I think I'll do a little planning on my own but I'm planning real punishment. I have several friends who can assist me with the muggle authorities. If it works out the way I hope Mr. Potter will not have to deal with the wizarding world at all about this." With a half smile Severus turned to Poppy and placed his hand on her arm. " Thank You, Poppy, I'll be expecting you tomorrow. I'll add your floo to mine so you can come through when you need to. I trust you won't be letting just anyone through but I'll have it password encoded. If you speak to Minerva you can bring her through so we can fill her in on what's happening."

"Until tomorrow the Severus, try to get some rest." Severus snorted. " You're going to need it. Merlin knows rest will be lacking when we bring him out of the coma." Poppy smiled and gave Severus her stern no-nonsense look. " I know you, young man, once he's awake you won't be far from his side." Severus gave her a glare then a smirk.

"I have some potions to brew then I will rest. I promise, Madame Pomfrey" Severus told her as he escorted her to the floo and added her residence to his fireplace floo network giving her the password.

"I'm honored Severus, ' til tomorrow" Poppy smiled as she flooed home.

"Bloody meddling witch" Severus growled " What would I do without her." Severus headed for his lab after asking Taffy to remain in Harry's room and come get him if needed. After brewing more skele-grow, blood replenishers, pain relievers, healing potions, bruise creams and nutrient potions Severus showered and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: MEDICAL DECISIONS 7/21**

At dawn Severus gave up trying to sleep and got up for the day. After checking on Harry he went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. While sitting there eating he called for parchment, quill and ink and started writing down everything that happened from the time Hedwig showed up at Hogwarts with the bloody parchment until present time. Severus decided to keep a record of everything that was done for and to Harry medically as well as a journal of everything else concerning Harry. Taffy popped next to Severus at the table. " Master Severus, young master be making noises. Taffy be thinking he needs you." Severus rose and hurried to Harry's room where he could hear Harry moaning before he even entered the room. Using his wand Severus ran a diagnostic then used magic to put the needed potions into Harry's body. Within a few moments the boy quieted. Going into the bath Severus returned with a basin of water and flannel and started bathing Harry's face. This was how Poppy and Minerva found him a short time later.

"How's our Harry this morning, Severus?" Poppy asked a knowing look on her face. Severus looked from her to Minerva then back to Harry. Grabbing the results of his last scan and setting Tibby to watch over Harry, Severus led the women to his sitting room. Once there he called for tea and snacks and showed Poppy the latest scan.

"Harry woke up this morning moaning, Poppy. Shouldn't the coma be holding him under? I gave him more pain potion but what he had should have lasted longer." Severus questioned the medi-witch.

Poppy looked at Severus, "I don't know what's happening unless the pain is overcoming the coma. We may have to try something different." Poppy seemed just as puzzled as Severus.

Minerva watched the two discuss Harry's condition for a few moments before she broke in. " Severus, excuse me, I'm having problems believing that Harry was hurt as badly as Poppy told me although I trust her word implicitly. How could someone do that to a child? He's not even twelve for Merlin's sake." Severus looked at Minerva and saw the feelings behind her words. He didn't say a word but handed her the folder with everything he and Poppy were accumulating as evidence including the pictures Severus had the foresight to take before they treated him. Severus and Poppy continued talking while Minerva went through the evidence. By the time she was through the stern professor had tears streaming down her cheeks and a look of fierce determination on her face. " I need a drink. Then I need to kill some muggles." Minerva snarled. " Mess around with one of my lions will they."

Severus snorted as he poured Brandy for all of them. "First things first 'Momma Lion'. Poppy does your friend at St. Mungo's still work with those muggle doctors?"

Poppy looked puzzled, "Yes he does, Severus, why?"

" I would like you to contact him and see if you can get some bags of I.V. fluids, I.V. Set-ups, and bags of drip morphine. I'm thinking of starting a morphine drip and seeing if that works. He's a halfblood so it should be alright. This way we'll be able to keep the pain medications constant." He explained. "We need something we can monitor more closely. With the potions we can't be sure just how long they're lasting or how much pain he's in." Poppy nodded. "Do you think you could get in touch with him now?" Severus asked. Poppy flooed home so she could contact her friend. Severus and Minerva went into Harry's room so they could check on him while they talked.

"Severus, how could something like this happen? Dumbledore said he was safe. He said the blood wards would protect him." Minerva ranted as she paced the room. Severus put up a silencing spell around Harry's bed.

Severus magiced in several bottles of skele-gro and another blood replenisher before turning to his friend and fellow teacher. " Minerva, the blood wards kept him safe from the Wizarding World but there was no way to keep him safe from those people without checking on him." Severus said. " Do you know I heard him refuse the Weasley's offer to keep an eye on him this summer? It seems Potter told the youngest Weasley that his relatives were harming him. Albus told Molly and Arthur that Potter was just looking for attention."

Minerva was dumbfounded "You mean he knew and he never checked." Minerva said in disbelief. "He knew and sent him back anyway. What was that old fool thinking?"

"As he told me ' It's for the greater good, my boy'. Look at Potter and tell me that's for the greater good. He would have died if that pesky owl hadn't found me when she did." Severus was getting more and more livid. " Potter is not going back to that Hell house, Minerva, I don't care what I have to do. No child should have to live like that especially Lilly's child." Severus stopped just then as Poppy returned with a box full of supplies and a man he didn't know. Pulling his wand " Poppy who's that and what's he doing here?"

Holding up his hands " easy my boy" the man said. "My name is Stefen Jones. I'm a healer at St. Mungo's. Poppy contacted me about the I.V. supplies and morphine. I cannot in good concious let you have them without making sure you know what you're doing." Severus lowered his wand and shook the man's hand. "Just so you know I swore an oath to Poppy above my Healer's Oath that whatever I see and learn here will not be told to anyone without express permission from you personally."

Severus nodded. "Healer Jones, I don't know what Poppy has told you but I'm a Potion Master. As part of my training my Master had me take some muggle medical training. It was so interesting to me that after I gained my Potions Mastery I continued with classes every summer. I can show you my certifications if you wish."

"That's not necessary right now." the healer said as he walked to Harry's bed. Healer Jones ran a scan then questioned Severus and Poppy what they had done and what potions he had been given. The healer stood back as Severus started an I.V. and set up both a saline and a morphine drip. "Well done Professor, you learned that well. Is there perhaps somewhere we can all sit and talk? I believe even when a person is in a coma they can still hear us. Oh and if the ladies will step outside for a moment I'd like to put in a catheter. With Mr. Potter in the induced coma we will not be able to tell when he needs to urinate and we will be increasing his fluid intact a great deal. I don't want these injuries to get infected."

Severus and Healer Jones finished taking care of everything Severus called Taffy to sit with Harry and had Tibby bring lunch to the sitting room. By the time they arrived in Severus' sitting room Tibby had sandwiches, fruit and drinks for everyone. While the four of them ate lunch Healer Jones went over the previous scans, looked at the pictures Severus had taken, and read Severus' journal of the treatment Harry was receiving. He agreed that it would be better for Harry to stay where he was and that he was probably getting better care from Severus and Poppy than he would at St. Mungo' Jones also agreed to become Harry's healer and oversee his treatment. By doing this he was protecting them all legally. Soon everyone finished and went back to Poppy's leaving Severus to go back into Harry's room where he sat reading and taking care of Harry until he went off to bed leaving Tibby with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Dumbledore bashing so be prepared.

Not completely according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. If Harry acts younger than he is remember he almost died so there is some regression and he will be much more needy. I realize Harry is a wizard and usually they heal quickly but not in this case.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. This is my first fanfic and I appreciate your comments.

**Chapter 3 Becoming Harry's Guardian 7/22- 24**

During the next few days Harry continued to heal slowly. Healer Jones came once a day with Poppy to check on Harry's progress. The morphine drip worked well keeping Harry painfree while the saline kept him hydrated. After several days Severus was finally ready to take care of some legal details. Poppy would be staying with Harry while Severus took care of business.

Armed with all the evidence he had gathered, the medical evidence and latest scans done by Healer Jones, Severus headed to Gringotts bank to speak with the goblins. After explaining things to Ringold (the goblin in charge of his accounts) and Griphook (the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts) he showed them the proof he had and got their complete support for what he planned to do. The goblins arranged for Severus to have a meeting with the Minister in charge of the Department of Wizarding Child Welfare. Due to the fact that it was Harry Potter they were speaking about the Minister agreed to come to the bank for the meeting. The meeting was set for that afternoon so Severus took care of other business while he was waiting. Soon it was time for his meeting so Severus made his way to the conference room where they were to meet.

Within minutes after he arrived the floo flashed green and a serious looking witch stepped through. " Professor Snape," she held out her hand. " I'm Minister Garland the goblins have requested a meeting on your behalf. May I ask what the secrecy is about?" After receiving a vow of secrecy Severus proceeded to show her all the written documents, the medical scans and photographs. Using a pensive borrowed from the goblins Severus showed her the memories of Albus' refusing to have anyone check on Harry, how he brushed aside the others concerns and his refusal to try and find a new home for Harry. Severus also showed her his memories of conversations he had with Lily ending with him making a vow to take care of Harry if anything happened to her and James and Harry's godparents, the Longbottom's, were not able to. " Professor Snape, may I ask why you did assume your responsibilities when the Potters were killed by You – know – who."

"I tried Minister Garland, by the time I got there Albus had already removed him and refused to let me know where he had taken him." Severus explained. "I asked Albus continually where Harry was and how he was doing. He told me the same thing ' young Potter is doing fine my boy don't worry about him. He's somewhere safe.' I hadn't seen Harry again until he came to Hogwarts in September. I wanted to tell Harry about my vow but Dumbledore convinced me he was safer where he was. Albus said he needed the blood wards to keep him safe. Well we know where that got Harry." by this time Severus was trembling. You could hear the disgust in his voice as he spoke of Dumbledore. " Minister, I'd like to do a blood adoption of Harry as soon as possible and with his agreement. I realize he's not yet 12 but he has a right to choose. Until then I need an unbreakable guardianship. I can't let them try to send Harry back."

Minister Garland thought for awhile then she started writing out some papers. " Professor, I consider the vow you made to Lilly Potter the same as if you were named a guardian in writing. However to cover you even more I would like you to get Harry's blood relative to sign these papers granting you full and permanent guardianship. Please take at least two impeccable witnesses. I assume you will be dealing with the abusers when young Master Potter is able to make a statement." Minister Garland handed Severus the papers.

"Thank you, Minister," Severus said " I may be going through the muggle authorities for that. I have some friends who work with the muggle police department in London. Harry is a very private person, Minister, he gets very upset with all the publicity. I would appreciate it if you could close this file so no one can see it. I know you have done it for others. I want to have all the legal things taken care of before I have to deal with Dumbledore or Fudge. They both want control of the - boy – who – lived." After shaking Severus' hand the Minister left promising to see him soon. Severus spent several more minutes speaking with the goblins about Harry. Griphook agreed to start going through all of Harry's inheritances and have everything ready for Severus to go over when he comes in to add Harry to the Snape and Prince vaults.

When Severus returned home he spoke to Poppy about who to take with him as witnesses. He finally decided on Minerva McGonagal and Arthur Weasley. Who could be more impeccable than the assistant Headmistress/ Professor at Hogwarts and the Head of the Department of Muggle Affairs at the Ministry. Poppy left for home to arrange bringing Minerva and Arthur through to Prince Manor that evening. After checking on Harry, starting a new bag of I.V. fluid, and speaking with Taffy on how Harry had been, Severus settled in his chair to go over the papers that Minister Garland had given him.

"Master Severus, you need to be waking. You be having guests sir." Tibby said startling Severus awake in time for him to compose himself before Poppy walked into the sitting room followed by Minerva and Arthur. After requesting refreshments from Tibby, Severus asked them all to be seated.

" Thank you all for coming." Severus said to Poppy, Minerva and Arthur. "Hopefully if you hear me out your questions will all be answered. Minerva you and Poppy know the background so if you will bear with me while I fill Arthur in on what's happening." Severus looked toward Minerva and Poppy who both nodded before he turned to Arthur. Severus handed the file to Arthur and watched his face as he read through the reports and looked at the pictures. Severus could see the horror, followed by anger and then disbelief appear on Arthur's face.

"Severus we warned Dumbledore" Arthur sputtered. "We offered to keep him with us or in the least keep track of him but Albus assured us we had nothing to worry about." Minerva placed a hand on Arthur's arm patting it as he continued. "How's Harry now?" Poppy explained how they had Harry in a medically induced coma and he was healing slowly. Looking to Severus " We have to keep Harry away for those muggles. What do you need us to do?" Arthur asked.

Severus looked at everyone " That is why I asked you here. I met with Minister Garland today. She's the head of the Wizarding World's Child Welfare Department. She gave me the paperwork to make Harry my ward. She said in order to make it unbreakable I need to get the signature of Harry's muggle guardian as well. She suggested I take a couple of people to act as witnesses who can't be accused of having ulterior motives for transferring guardianship. As you know Minerva, Lily and I were quite close in school except for a brief period of time. We remained friends after the Potter's were married. Before they went into hiding Lily had me swear a vow that I would take care of Harry should anything happen to them and the Longbottoms. When the Dark Lord killed the Potter's, Dumbledore took Harry away before I could get him. No matter how often I asked all Dumbledore would tell me was he was safe with the blood wards where he was staying. I tried talking Dumbledore into letting Harry live with me when I heard your concerns Arthur but it was ' For the greater good' that Harry return to his Aunt." Tibby brought everyone tea, drinks and Severus' bottle of brandy in case someone wanted something stronger. While they were having their refreshments Severus explained his plan for getting full guardianship as soon as possible. When Harry was better and could make his own decision Severus wanted to perform a blood adoption of Harry. Severus started pacing as he told of his trip to Gringotts and his meeting with the goblins and how they were helping them. Severus showed them the paperwork that Minister Garland had written up for him and how she had vowed to keep it quiet and push everything through before Dumbledore or Fudge could do anything about it. Then he stopped pacing and faced Arthur and Minerva. " I'm going to ask you to make a vow that what you've heard here and what I'm about to do won't go any farther than here until I give you the okay. Arthur you may speak to Molly about this if she vows not to say anything. I can't stress how important secrecy is right now."

Minerva looked at Severus " You have whatever you need from me Severus. I remember how close you and Lily were and I know you'll do your best for Harry. People may think you're a hard man Severus but I know how much you care about these children." Severus snorted and raised his eyebrow at her but Minerva just gave him a knowing smile.

Addressing them again "This will be the hardest thing any of us will have to do. I need you to go with me to that muggle's house and refrain from doing anything to them until after I get the papers signed and approved. I have friends in the muggle law enforcement agencies that I will be contacting to take legal actions when Harry is better. I would like to keep this out of the wizarding world as much as possible. That is the last thing Harry needs. I would like to take care of getting the signatures as soon as possible. Could we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 8 AM so we can catch them home." Minerva and Arthur agreed to meet him and Poppy planned on being at the manor at 7:30 AM. Before they flooed to Poppy's they checked on Harry and made sure he was still alright.

Severus made his way to Harry's room after things were taken care of downstairs and sat on Harry's bed stroking the hair out of Harry's eyes and talking to him. Severus explained all that he was doing and promised that he would keep him safe. After running a final scan and asking the house elves to wake him if needed Severus went to his bedroom suite and turned in early.


	4. Chapter 4

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Dumbledore has been a very naughty boy.

Not completely according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. If Harry acts younger than he is remember he almost died so there is some regression and he will be much more needy. I realize Harry is a wizard and usually they heal quickly but not in this case the damage is too severe. He does heal faster than us mere mortals though.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. This is my first fanfic and I appreciate your comments. I'm hoping to update every other day though sometimes life makes it a bit longer.

**Chapter 4 Facing the Dursleys 7/25**

Bright and early that morning Severus met up with Arthur Weasley and Minerva McGonagall at the Leaky Cauldron where they proceeded to apparate to the alley near #4 Privet Drive. Slowly they walked to the door each lost in their own thoughts. Severus knocked on the door which was opened by a whale sized man. "Vernon Dursley, I presume, my name is Severus Snape. I'm a professor at Hogwarts School..." Before Severus could say another word the door was slammed shut in their faces and they could hear the man bellowing for his wife.

"Petunia, there are some of those freaks at our door. I thought we didn't have to have anything to do with them once we sent the boy to their freaky school." Vernon screamed as he headed for the kitchen.

"Alohamora!" three voices shouted, the door blasted open and Severus, Minerva and Arthur entered with wands poised. Closing the door behind them, they stood there as Petunia and Vernon entered the room. "Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley do you know where your nephew is right now?" Minerva asked.

Petunia looked down her nose, disgusted at the wizards and witch standing there. "Of course I do,` he's upstairs locked in his room. We can't have him contaminating our Duddlykins with his freakishness." Vernon was trying to get his wife to be quiet but she was paying no attention to him. Minerva gasped in disbelief. Harry had been gone for four days and his aunt didn't even know.

Minerva gathered herself together and said "Please take me to Harry's room. It is urgent that I speak to him." gesturing for Petunia to lead the way. Vernon attempted to place himself between Minerva and the stairs but a glare from Severus stopped him in his tracks. Petunia led Minerva to the door with all the locks and began to unlock them. Petunia opened the door to let Minerva in when she was stopped by Minerva saying "After you, Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia entered the room " Boy one of your... " Petunia stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. There was blood everywhere including a large puddle of blood in the center of the room outlining the spot where Harry had been laying. "What happened? Where's the boy" Petunia yelled at Minerva looking totally puzzled.

Minerva could not believe what she was seeing. Holding her anger in as well as she could "Harry has spent the last four days at Professor Snape's home in a coma, close to death, and you DID NOT EVEN KNOW HE WAS GONE." Minerva took a deep breath and took a step closer. "You never checked on the boy, or let him out to use the bathroom, or gave him any food. You call yourself a human being, woman, I've seen animals take better care of their young then you have." Minerva then pulled a folder out of her robes and removed some photographs and pushed them in front of Petunia's face. "THIS is what YOUR nephew looked like when Severus retrieved him, after receiving a note for help, written in the boy's own blood." Petunia looked at the photos, clasped her hand over her mouth, ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. While waiting, Minerva took photos of Harry's room to be used in evidence when Severus dealt with those filthy muggles. She also looked for Harry's belongings while she was there. All she found were a few things hidden under the bed and some clothes that belonged in a rubbish bin. Minerva waited for Petunia then they walked down stairs. Petunia glared at Vernon then looked over to Professor Snape.

"Severus, what do you want me to do?" Petunia's voice was barely audible as she continued "No one deserves that." Hanging her head she sat in the nearest chair her legs no longer able to bear her weight.

Arthur had put Vernon in a body bind with a silencing spell on him after he had tried to follow his wife and Minerva up the stairs. Severus looked at Arthur and Minerva then he addressed Petunia. " If Harry agrees I am going to adopt him and make him my son. I will not let Lily's son live in this house to be tortured and abused by some sick animal like that." Severus pointed at Vernon. Vernon struggled against the body bind trying to get free. Petunia just sat in the chair in a state of shock, not saying a word. "In the mean time I have these papers giving me sole, undeniable custody of Harry. You will sign all rights over to me. You will also write a statement that Lily wanted her son raised in the wizarding world, that she wanted him to go to Hogwarts School and that you were never given a choice of taking Harry in or not. You will also note that Lily and I grew up together and we were best friends since we were nine years old. When you are finished with that you will gather any of Harry's things that are here along with any of Lily and James' things you may have so I can give them to Harry." Petunia nodded silently the took the papers from Severus. When she finished signing the papers, Severus signed then Arthur and Minerva witnessed them. When Petunia finished her statement they repeated the process of signatures. When all the paperwork was finished Petunia showed Severus and Minerva where Harry's things were and gave them the two trunks that were once Lily's that she had in the attic. When everything was gathered and shrunk down to fit in Severus' pocket, Arthur released Vernon from the spells then the witch and wizards left #4 Privet Drive hoping never to see that place again.

Severus made a quick stop at Gringotts before heading home. Severus had invited Arthur and Minerva to his home for a drink but after the day they had they all wanted to get home. At Gringotts he spoke with Ringold who got in touch with Minister Garland. Severus flooed to her private office and handed over all the paperwork. Minister Garland was impressed with his choice of witnesses. Severus received a Letter of Guardianship signed and sealed by the Minister of Wizarding Child Welfare. Minister Garland promised to see Severus and Harry before the blood adoption ceremony he planned just to assure herself it was in the best interest of the boy. When Severus returned to the bank the goblins recorded the guardianship and Griphook was called in to discuss the Potter accounts now that Severus was Harry's legal guardian. It was discovered that there were discrepancies as to what should be in the accounts and holdings and what was really there. Griphook and Ringold assured Severus that all of Harry's accounts would be audited and an investigation made discreetly. Severus thanked the goblins for all their help and left. As long as he was at Diagon Alley, Severus decided to go to the apothecary for more potion supplies. As he was leaving he ran into none other than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and meddling old coot. "Albus" Severus said with a sneer.

"Severus, my boy, how is your summer going? Enjoying your time away from the children." Albus asked, eyes twinkling.

"My summer has proved very interesting so far Albus. How is young Mr. Potter doing at his aunt's house this summer?" Severus asked wondering just what Dumbledore would come up with.

Dumbledore paused for a moment giving Severus a puzzled look. " Harry is doing just fine, my boy. I spoke with his Aunt and Uncle at the beginning of break and they assured me he is treated well there."

Severus smirked 'treated well my arse'. "Well, headmaster, I must be going, I have potions to brew for Poppy and my own experiments to perform. I'll see you the week before school. With that Severus apparated home.

Poppy met Severus in the sitting room. They discussed everything that had happened that day while they ate. Severus went over the latest diagnostic scan while Poppy informed him what Healer Jones said " We can start bringing him out of the coma in the morning. Most of the internal damage has healed. The broken bones are almost healed. Harry will have a long haul, Severus. He will need a lot of physical therapy when he is finally able to move. The hardest part is going to be his mental attitude. We have no way of knowing what this is going to do to him.

Looking up at the medi-witch who was one of the few people Severus considered a friend, "Poppy we will do what has to be done for the boy. We'll take it one day at a time. The first thing has already been done, I have full legal guardianship of one Harry James Potter, all signed and sealed. Madame Garland took care of it all and it is filed at the ministry and at the bank. Griphook and Ringold are doing a full audit of all of Harry's inheritances there seems to be some discrepancies and as his guardian I can now authorize it. I have also talked to Minister Garland and have authorized to do a blood adoption as soon as Harry understands what it entails and approves. I told Minister Garland I wouldn't do it if Harry didn't approve. Now Poppy all we have to do is concentrate on getting this boy better." Severus got up and walked Poppy to the floo. " Oh Poppy, be prepared. Arthur asked permission to tell Molly. She has grown quite fond of the boy through her boys. In fact it might be nice to have someone on our side who has actually born and raised children. An old bachelor and a couple of maidens may not know all there is to the fine art of raising children." Poppy laughed and gave Severus a peck on the cheek before she flooed home assuring him they would survive.

After Poppy left Severus walked into Harry's room and found Tibby sitting in the chair. "What can Tibby be doing for Master tonight?" the house elf asked as she walked to where Severus stood checking Harry's IV bags.

Severus gave the elf a small smile. "Tibby I did something today I hope I'm ready for. I got the papers and made Harry my ward. I'm also planning on adopting him as soon as he approves. Do you think we can raise an almost twelve year old boy Tibby?"

Tibby squeaked, "Oh Master Severus, we be so happy. All of the others will be happy too. We be raising you alright You be the best master ever. We know you will be good to young master and he be safe here. We all be giving him so much love he not be knowing what to do."

Severus smiled, "Tibby with you all helping I'm sure we can raise him alright. Do you think you could get me some tea and perhaps some cheese, crackers and sliced fruit. I think I'm going to sit here with Harry for awhile. Oh and Tibby, you might want to tell the others the news." Tibby popped out, returned with his tray then popped out again leaving him alone with Harry. Severus sat next to Harry's bed running his hand through Harry's hair. " Well, Harry, a lot has happened in the last few days. There will be a lot for you to get used to when you wake up. The most important thing is you will NEVER be going back to that house or those people ever again." Severus sat at Harry's bedside for several hours, drinking his tea and telling Harry all about his day.


	5. Chapter 5

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Dumbledore has been a very naughty boy.

Not completely according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. If Harry acts younger than he is remember he almost died so there is some regression and he will be much more needy. I realize Harry is a wizard and usually they heal quickly but not in this case the damage is too severe. He does heal faster than us mere mortals though.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. This is my first fanfic and I appreciate your comments. I'm hoping to update every other day though sometimes life makes it a bit longer. I would like to thank all those who have put me on their story alerts. I realize that not many people take the time to review but I'm thrilled you think enough of my story to want to keep coming back. To those of you who have asked about Severus' relationships with the others: Minerva is more of a mother figure to him, Poppy is a close friend and fellow healer, The Weasley's he came to know through the war against Voldimort. As of now there is no romantic interest for Severus but you never know what could happen.

**Chapter 5: Waking Harry Up**

Severus was woken bright and early by Tibby announcing guests. Severus asked her to supply his guests with refreshments, have his breakfast ready in 15 minutes and he would be down. After Tibby left Severus had a quick wash up, got dressed, and checked on Harry before going downstairs. As soon as he reached the bottom step he knew who his guests were. "Severus, how is Harry? How could those terrible muggles do that to that dear sweet boy?"

" Good morning Molly, Arthur. Would you please join me for breakfast and I'll try to answer your questions. I'm afraid I was up late caring for Harry and slept in this morning." Severus stated as he held out a chair for Molly Weasley to sit.

Sitting down and waiting for Severus to take his seat Molly continued "Thank you Severus. I could not believe it when Arthur came home from your appointment. Imagine that woman did not even know the boy was missing and that brute of a man almost beating him to death." Molly sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Severus patted her hand and turned to Arthur, "Thank you again Arthur for going with me as a witness. Minister Garland was quite impressed. I not only had the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts but a Ministry Department head as my witness as well. Arthur nodded and gave Severus a small smile.

"Glad to do it Severus. We can't let them get away with this. Nasty business isn't it." Arthur picked up a piece of bacon and began eating to cover up being uncomfortable with his feelings.

"Molly after breakfast we'll go up to Harry's room so you can see him. Minister Garland has already signed and sealed the guardianship papers. Merlin knows how I'll do as the guardian and eventual father of an almost twelve year old boy. Being a teacher and head of house is not the same as a parent. I hope that you are both available to come to if I need advice." Soon they were done eating so Severus led them upstairs. "Healer Jones and Poppy will be here shortly so we can start bringing him out of the coma. Please don't be concerned about the bags and tubes. We had to resort to the muggle way of administering pain killers. Harry kept waking in pain before the pain potions should have worn off. This way there is a constant amount of pain killer in his system all of the time."

As they reached the room, Severus started to open the door, they could hear a small voice talking. "Master Severus be telling us you be ours now. You be waiting ,young master, us elves be taking good care of young master you see. Now Master Severus be here soon so you be needing freshening. We be changing those sheets later now we be freshening them." Just then Taffy the house elf heard Severus at the door. She eeked, jumped and turned so she could see the people in the doorway. Lowering her head, she waited to be chastised for disturbing Harry.

Speaking softly to the young elf "Taffy, can I ask you what you were doing?" Severus asked.

Gulping Taffy looked at Severus, " Taffy just be freshening young master up for guests. Taffy be sorry if talking be bothering Master Severus, sir. Mistress Madame Poppy said it be good to be talking to young master even if he not being able to talk back. So we be talking to him when we being taking care of him."

" Thank you, Taffy, and please thank the others for me. You may go now and I'll call when I need you." Severus gave the tiny house elf a pat on the shoulder before she popped out of the room. "As you can see Harry is never alone. If Poppy or I can't be in here one of the house elves is here. Healer Jones comes once a day or more if we need him." Severus offered Molly the stuffed chair, Arthur pulled out the desk chair and Severus sat on the bed and began stroking Harry's arm. "Even after we get the broken bones and other injuries healed he's going to need therapy and special exercises to stretch out his tendons and ligaments and build up his muscles and stamina. It's going to be a lot of work and he'll be getting frustrated, tired, angry and want to quit. I have to figure out a way to keep him going. I thought I might look into some sort of muggle martial arts and getting some of the other boys like your three youngest to join in."

Molly looked at Arthur then back to Severus, "I think that would be a superb idea. It would help our boys deal with this when they find out. You know they came to us at Christmas about Harry." Arthur nodded "I don't know how Professor Dumbledore could have sent him back Severus. He's such a little thing." Severus nodded.

"Molly, Arthur, I must ask you again to PLEASE say nothing about Harry or any of what I'm doing to anyone other than Poppy or Minerva. I need to have the adoption finalized first. I don't want any chance that someone my try to stop it, especially Dumbledore." Severus and the Weasleys sat and talked for another half hour or so when Tibby popped into the room.

"Master Severus, sir, Mistress Madame Poppy and Mister Healer Jones be here to be taking care of our young master." Tibby said.

"Send them up Tibby." Looking at Molly, shaking Arthur's hand ,Severus led them to Harry's door where he introduced them to Healer Jones. "Please see yourselves out. I'll be talking to you soon, especially you Molly." Molly turned and gave Severus a hug then followed Arthur downstairs. Poppy gave Severus a look and he just shrugged and looked toward the healer. "Alright Healer Jones, Poppy says we are bringing Harry out of his coma today. How are we going about doing this?" Severus turned to the healer waiting for an answer.

Healer Jones ran a diagnostic scan then started to decrease the amount of the Morphine in the drip Harry was receiving, he then magiced a potion into Harry's system. "This will start the process to wake him up. He will need the potion every hour. Keep the morphine set at what it is now. As soon as he regains consciousness floo me, otherwise I'll be back tomorrow morning."With that Healer Jones left Poppy and Severus alone with Harry. Severus filled Poppy in on his conversation with the Weasleys. They both got a laugh when Severus told her about the house elves talking to Harry.

Poppy stayed until lunchtime to give Harry his potion so Severus could get some rest. "It is like having a baby, Severus, you rest when you can." Severus grumbled but did as she suggested. After lunch Poppy went home and Severus took his book into Harry's room to watch over him and give him his potion every hour. Severus even had his dinner in Harry's room not wanting to leave in case Harry woke up. About 9 PM Severus dozed off in the chair and a short time later was brought wide awake by a soft moaning coming from the bed. Severus called Tibby to notify Poppy and the healer. Severus accriod a wet flannel and began wiping Harry's face. When Poppy and Healer Jones arrived they found Severus sitting on the bed wiping Harry's face and talking to him. "Come on Harry open those pretty green eyes. We want to see your eyes, Harry." Just as they entered the room Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"Professor" Harry croaked in a barely audible whisper. "How? Where?"

"Don't worry about that now, Harry. Just know that you're safe here. No one is going to hurt you or make you go back." Severus told Harry taking his hand and stroking it. "Harry this is Healer Jones. He has been helping Madame Pomfrey and I take care of you." Harry looked at them with half-opened eyes and gave them a small half smile.

"'ello" Harry whispered looking toward the healer. Looking to the familiar medi-witch standing there he whispered, "Hi ma'am Pompy "

"Well, Mister Potter, you were quite a challenge to our healing powers." the healer said as he walked up to the bed. "You still have a lot of healing to do but you've come along enough that I felt we should bring you out of the coma."

"How long?" Harry questioned.

"This is the sixth day since I brought you from your aunt's house." Severus told him softly still running his hand up and down Harry's arm. "We have a lot to talk about but for right now we need to work on getting you better."

"Mister Potter, we healed most of your internal injuries, cuts and bruises. We have fixed most of your broken bones but you have bones that are not fully set." Harry closed his eyes and the tears started overflowing his eyes and running down his cheeks. Severus wiped his face with the flannel and kept running his hand up and down Harry's arm. " I know this is hard Mister Potter, but Poppy and Severus have both told me you do not like to be lied to. Your muscles will be weak from lack of use so you can not get up no matter what. Is that understood?" Harry nodded eyes still full of tears. " If you've noticed we have you hooked up to a muggle I.V. We were hard pressed to keep ahead of your pain so your potion professor suggested this method and it worked very well. If things go well tonight we will be able to remove it in the morning. I'm going to run one more scan then I'll leave you to it." The healer ran a scan, looked at it and nodded. "Good, good. Well, I'll see you in the morning gentlemen. Poppy are you leaving now?"

"I'll be right with you, Jonesy. Severus if you need anything send an elf no matter what time." Severus smiled and nodded "Harry, you be good for Professor Snape, and I'll see you in the morning." Harry nodded slightly. "Let's go, Jonesy." The healer and the medi-witch left and soon Severus and Harry were alone.

Harry looked at Severus then tentatively reached out and touched Severus' arm. With a voice barely above "You found me, sir" Severus nodded running a hand through Harry's hair. "What now?"

When Severus looked at Harry the boy could see actual caring in the man's eyes. "Tibby, please come." A house elf popped in. " Tibby please bring some cold water and some fresh juice." With that the elf popped back out. "Well, Harry, as to what happens now. While you were in the coma I went and showed the ministry the medical scans and memories of how I found you. The Minister of Wizarding Child Welfare gave me full guardianship of you. If my house elves have anything to say about it you will be staying here and becoming part of our family forever." Just then Tibby popped in with the drinks followed by Taffy and Lolly. Laughing at the surprised look on Harry's face Severus introduced the elves. "Harry, I would like you to meet your nurses. The one with the drinks is Tibby, she has been doing most of the work along with Taffy and Lolly."

"Young Master is awake. Taffy and Lolly be so happy to see our young master awake. We be taking good care of young master. You be loving it here with Master Severus. He be a good daddy to young master you wait and see." Taffy and Lolly spoke at the same time.

"Enough Taffy, Lolly you'll be giving Harry a headache. Now off with you. You may let the rest know that Harry is awake but still very weak so please behave." Severus said to the two young elves. They popped out along with Tibby leaving Severus and Harry alone in the room.

Severus poured Harry a glass of water which he fed to him in sips. "Sir," Harry said, "Am I staying here with you?"

"Yes Harry, you will be living here with me. Now let's see if we can sit you up a bit and get some of this juice in you." Severus said moving to the head of the bed. Harry was still too weak so it ended up with Severus sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard and Harry reclined against his chest. Harry's hands were real shaky so Severus helped hold the cup while Harry sipped the juice.

When Harry finished Severus helped Harry get settled on the bed, laying him on his side with pillows behind him. When he was set Severus sat in the chair next to the bed. "Professor, would you please tell me what happened. I don't remember much after Uncle Vernon..." Harry's voice faded and the tears started flowing again. Severus got a wet flannel and wiped Harry's face.

Taking Harry's hand he gave it a squeeze. "Well, I was at Hogwarts picking up some supplies when your blasted owl attacked me. I took your note and for a moment I thought it was some sick joke but your blasted bird wouldn't let off. I had to figure out a way to find you so I put a spell on your bird so I could understand her. Luckily she wanted me to find you or I would have never been able to. When I got to the house I had trouble finding you at first. I finally got those blasted doors open and saw you on the floor." Harry was crying again so Severus wiped his face again and ran his fingers through Harry's hair, softly he whispered, "It's alright, baby boy, no one will hurt you ever again, I'll make sure of it. I vowed to your mother that I'd take care of you and keep you safe. You should have been here with me this summer if it wasn't for that blasted headmaster."

Harry looked up at Severus "What do you mean you made a vow to my mother, sir?"

Severus looked into those green eyes so much like Lily's. "Do you remember when I told you about knowing your mother and going to school with them all?" Harry nodded. "Lilly and I remained friends even though your father was not too keen on it. Before they went into hiding Lilly brought you to my home and I swore a vow on your head and my magic that if anything happened I would take care of you or make sure you were taken care of if I couldn't. When I got there after it was all over, Dumbledore had already removed you and wouldn't tell me where you were. All he would say was it's _'for the greater good'_ and you were safe where you were." Severus growled when he said that. "I kept asking him how you were and where you were and the only thing I got was you were safe and happy." Severus looked at Harry "He somehow even prevented me from finding out where you lived. Every time I tried to ask something would happen. I was going to follow you home on the train but he somehow kept me confined to the school until the next morning."

Harry could see the anger and sadness in Severus' eyes " I never knew, sir. Where am I now?" Harry questioned.

With a smirk on his face Severus said, "Well, Mister Potter, welcome to Prince Manor. Not many people know that I'm the heir to the most noble House of Prince. Snape was my muggle father's name and I normally go to the Snape family home in Spinner's End. My mother was a Prince and as the last male member of the Prince line I'm now Lord Prince. There are very few people who know about this place. The only floo that is connected is Poppy's house and you need a code to enter." While Severus was talking he noticed Harry's eyes slowly closing. " I think it's time you went to sleep, Harry. If you have a good night we'll see about taking out the catheter and the I.V." Severus helped settle Harry in "I'm going to my room Harry but either Tibby or one of the others will come get me if you need me." Tibby popped in and Severus left heading to his own bed.

Just as Severus reached the door he heard a quiet "G'night, sir. Thank you for saving my life."


	6. Chapter 6

Alas I do not own the characters or places they belong to JK Rowling. I rather enjoy playing with her world and changing things here and there especially where my Severus is concerned. A rather long chapter but it explains a lot of things. A few little surprises here and there. Enjoy.

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely manner.

**Chapter 7: Getting Answers 7/27**

Just after dawn, Taffy woke Severus up. "Master Severus, our young master be moaning. I be thinking he still be sleeping but it be getting louder."

Severus rose, put on his robe and slippers and left his room. When he got to Harry's room he could hear the boy talking in his sleep. He was begging his uncle not to hit him. Severus sat on the bed next to Harry, rubbing his arm and talking to him. Soon Harry calmed down and went back into a sound sleep. Severus decided it was too late to go back to bed so he went to his room to shower and dress. By the time he was finished Tibby had his breakfast already on the table waiting for him. While he was eating Taffy popped in to tell him Harry was awake. "Jelly, please bring my tea and fruit to Harry's room along with a thin porridge with honey and a glass of milk." Severus made his way to Harry's room where he heard Taffy and Harry talking.

"Young master, you be likin' being here. Master Severus be a good man. He be makin' people think he be very mean but he be very good to us." Taffy chatted on as she worked straightening up around Harry's room.

"Have you been with the Professor long?" Harry asked the house elf curiously.

"Taffy has been with the family quite a few years. She was born here." Severus said from the door. Taffy squeaked and popped out, leaving the two of them alone. "In fact, Harry, I named Taffy when I was about your age. You will find I had a thing for sweets back then as you have met Taffy's siblings, Lolly and Jelly." Harry laughed at the thought of strict Professor Snape naming house elves after sweets. Just then Jelly popped in with the breakfast tray. Severus helped Harry sit up in the bed and placed the tray on his lap. "You will be having light meals to start with. You do not need to eat it all but I'd like you to try to eat as much as you can." Severus said while he sat drinking his tea, eating his fruit and helping Harry with his breakfast.

"Sir, I'm sorry I'm being too much trouble." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, look at me. You are not being too much trouble. If having you here was too much trouble would I have gone through what I did to get your guardianship? Would I have gotten witnesses to go with me to your Aunt Petunia's house?" Severus asked quietly. Harry shook his head no. "Now as long as we're talking about my guardianship there is something else I wish to talk to you about. You don't need to decide anything right now but I need you to think about it,alright?" Harry nodded. "I want to make it impossible for anyone, especially Dumbledore or someone at the Ministry, to take you away from me. When I was getting the guardianship papers approved Minister Garland agreed with my intention of doing a blood adoption and the goblins agreed to help. You will still retain your status as heir to the House of Potter. The blood adoption will add my bloodline to yours. Your blood will change to show you are a blood relation of mine and our magical signatures will combine. Once that happens no one can legally part us." Harry looked stunned as he nodded. "I need you to think about this and let me know if you wish to become more than just my ward. You may also talk to whomever you wish about this." Harry started to yawn so Severus helped him get settled in the bed where he promptly fell asleep. Severus went to his room to relax and read one of his potions manuals.

Several hours later Tibby popped into Severus' study to inform him that Madame Poppy and Healer Jones were there and had been shown to Harry's room. "Well young man it is good to see you up." Harry smiled at the healer. "Now let's get this scan done so we can get these tubes out shall we." Harry lay still while the scan was being done and waited while Healer Jones, Poppy and Severus talked. Turning back to Harry, Healer Jones sat in the chair so he was more on eye level, "Okay, young man, I have some good news and some not so good news. The good news is most of the bones in your body have healed. The not so good news is the bones in your ankles and feet need at least three more days before you can put any weight at all on them. Then you should be able to stand but you are going to need lots of physical therapy before you can walk again. That means lots of stretches and exercises to make your muscles, tendons and ligaments strong. Poppy and Severus are both trained to help you with those exercises. I won't lie to you, Harry, it's going to take you a long time before you get back to normal, if ever." Harry looked to Severus who gave him a reassuring look. "Alright let's get that catheter out." Healer Jones started to pull the sheet down when Harry grabbed it and looked horrified at Poppy. The healer looked puzzled but Severus saw where Harry's eyes were focus and knew immediately what was wrong.

Taking hold of Harry's hand on the sheet, Severus leaned close to Harry and said one word, "Poppy?" Harry's face turned red as he nodded and lowered his eyes. Severus turned to his friend. Poppy would you be so kind as to step outside for a few moments?"

"Severus Snape, you know perfectly well that I ..." Poppy noticed Severus nodding toward Harry, " Oh" Poppy said when it dawned on her what Severus meant. "Of course I'll be happy to step outside. Please call me when you're ready for my assistance."

Severus looked at Harry and softly asked,"Are you alright now?" Harry nodded. "Harry, Poppy is a very good medi-witch. She is quite capable of taking care of all parts of you, however, sometimes she forgets how embarrassing this can be for a young man." Harry gave Severus a small smile. "Healer Jones, I believe Harry is ready to have his catheter removed." In no time at all they had the catheter out an were calling P{oppy in to help remove the I.V. By the time they were done Harry looked drained. Severus made him comfortable "Harry why don't you just lay down and rest. I'll wake you in about an hour for lunch." Tibby came and sat with Harry while Severus, Poppy and Healer Jones went to the sitting room for a cup of tea and conversation. Severus filled them in on how Harry had eaten and the conversation they had about what was going to happen. Healer Jones explained what stretches they needed to start and what potions they needed to give him. By the time they were done it was lunch time. Poppy and Healer Jones left and Severus headed up to Harry's room. Harry was waking when Severus arrived. "Well, young man, how are you doing?" Severus asked.

"It feels good to have all those tubes and things out." Harry shivered thinking of the catheter. I feel kind of gross though, I really need a shower." Harry said.

Severus said "Well you can't take a shower but how about a nice bath.? I'll go get the tub ready and be right back to get you." Harry smiled. When Severus got the tub ready he came back into the room and carried Harry into the bathroom. In the bathroom Severus got Harry undressed and into the tub. Leaving him there to enjoy the water for a few minutes Severus went into Harry's room where the elves were stripping the bed, freshening the room and cleaning the whole thing while they had the chance. Severus transformed an ottoman into a chaise lounge so Harry could be out of bed but still off his feet. Severus gave Tibby orders for lunch to be brought to Harry's room,grabbed some pajama pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. As Severus was heading back to the bathroom Harry called him to have him wash his hair. After helping Harry finish his bath, get dried and dressed, Severus carried him back to the room. Setting Harry on the chaise and gave him a healing potion, mild pain reliever, a digestive potion and a stomach settling potion. Jelly popped in with lunch. A nice vegetable soup, crusty bread, pureed fruit for Harry and fruit salad for Severus along with a glass of milk for Harry and tea for both. The two of them ate quietly, Harry did pretty well feeding himself and soon had finished about half of his soup and all of his fruit and milk. When they were done Jelly took the tray and the two of them sat their drinking their tea.

"Sir, I have a few questions if you don't mind." Severus assured Harry he would answer his questions if he could. "Sir, why did Professor Dumbledore take me away when he knew my Mum and Dad wanted you to take care of me? Why didn't you tell me any of this at School? Why were you so distant? It would have been nice to have an adult to talk to." Harry asked along with more questions along this line.

"Harry, I went to school with your mum and dad. We were friends for most of that time. I don't know if you know it or not but I used to be a Death Eater. I was just 17 when I took the dark mark." Severus pushed his sleeve up and showed Harry the skull and snake branded on his arm. "It was the biggest mistake I ever made, but your mum and dad didn't desert me. When I found out what the Dark Lord was really like I wanted to get out but once he has given you the mark the only way you get out is to die. Your mum and dad took me to Professor Dumbledore and I agreed to become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Professor Dumbledore gave me a prophecy to pass on to the Dark Lord hoping to trick him into making a mistake. The Dark Lord believed that the prophecy was about you so he set out to find you and kill you. Your mum and dad went into hiding but the secret keeper they had gave away their location. The Dark Lord went there on All Hallow's Eve and tried to kill you. Lily and James died trying to save you and when he cast the killing spell at you it backfired and he died. Professor Dumbledore was the first one there and had you gone with Hagrid before I could get to you. Professor Dumbledore altered Hagrid's memory so he couldn't remember the address of where he left you." Severus stopped to give Harry a chance to take in what he had been told and for Severus to catch his breath. " After you were taken away I tried to find you. I asked Professor Dumbledore where you were, how you were doing, and especially if I could see you but the answers were always the same. ' He's just fine, my boy, the family that has him has another son his age, he's fit right in and adapted well. Don't worry, Severus, you'll see him when he starts school.' that miserable old coot" Severus' voice started breaking with emotion. "If I had only known Harry I would have found someway to get you out." Harry nodded. "As to why I didn't do more during the school year I was afraid of Dumbledore. I was afraid if I got too close he would find someway to separate us. He has always believed that the Dark Lord will be coming back. If I got close to you he would lose his spy. Without a very good reason the ministry would not remove you from a home where you had been happily raised and place you with a former Death Eater. I didn't want to give you or myself hope and then have it dashed by Professor Dumbledore." Severus sat there with his head in his hands unable to look at Harry.

Harry reached out and touched Severus' arm. Severus slowly raised his head and looked at Harry. "Sir, if you do this blood "doption thing will I have to do what Professor Dumbledore says?" Harry asked quietly. Severus shook his head. "Sir, I think I want to do this blood 'doption thing but do you think I could maybe talk to Professor McGonagall and maybe Mister Weasley. Ron says his dad helps him when he has questions and Professor McGonagall is my head of house. I think I need to talk to them about things."

"Of course, Harry, I'll get in touch with Poppy and have her contact them." Severus replied. "Now young man, I think you need to rest you are still recuperating." Severus picked Harry up took him to the loo then placed him on his bed and tucked him in. Just then a house elf popped in to get the dishes. "Harry, this is another of the elves I named when I was in my candy phase. Harry this is Jelly. Jelly this is Harry he is a member of the family now."

Jelly bowed, " Tibby be telling all of us about young master. It' be god to meet you, young master. We be taking good care of you. You be liking it here yes indeed. Soon you be up and around."

Harry smiled at the little elf. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jelly. Could you please just call me Harry and look at me when we talk." Jelly nodded and popped out with the dishes.

Severus looked at Harry a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Harry , you are going to have all of my house elves fighting over who is going to take care of the young master. I'll have no one to take care of me and I'll have to do everything myself. My elves will all be too busy with you." Harry laughed and Severus thought it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. "While you rest I'll contact Arthur and Minerva for you. What about your friends? I'm sure the Weasley boys are most anxious to see you."

"NO! You didn't tell them did you?" Harry started to panic. Soon he was hyperventilating at the thought that everybody knew.

Severus sat on the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. "Harry, listen to me son. You need to calm your breathing. Listen to the sound of my voice. Breathe in... hold it... now breathe out. That's it, Harry, keep it up. Breathe in ... hold it ... breathe out ... Good boy, Harry." Severus continued until Harry's breathing began to even out. Harry buried his face in Severus' chest gathering Severus shirt in his fists. Severus began rubbing his hand in circles on Harry's back as he talked to the boy softly. "Harry, son, there are only a few people who know what happened to you. Poppy and Healer Jones know because they helped me keep you alive. Madame Garland knows everything because I needed to tell her so I could get the papers through fast and quiet. Minerva and Arthur know because they went with me as my witnesses. Molly knows some of it but we kept the worst of the abuse away from her. The only thing the children know is that you were in a terrible accident. That is all they will know until you decide to tell them more." Harry sobbed into Severus' chest for another half hour while the man rubbed his back and eased him with the sound of his voice." When the crying eased Severus called Tibby, "Indeed one of the mild calming potions from the potion cupboard in my room, and I need a cool wet flannel." Tibby was soon back with both and Severus was able to get Harry to drink the potion then he wiped the tear stained face. Slowly Harry fell asleep and Severus settled him into bed. Tibby stood there looking at Severus. "Tibby, I think he's finally realizing what happened to him. Will you please sit here and comfort him until he's completely restful. I need to floo to Madame Poppy's house and talk to her. Please come get me if you need me for any reason at all." Severus left Harry's room, changed his shirt and fire-called Poppy. After getting her permission he flooed to her home.

Sitting down with a sigh and taking the brandy that Poppy handed him. Severus started tell Poppy about what had happened that day. Just as he got started, first Minerva then Molly fire-called to check on Harry. Soon both women were there and Poppy was serving tea. Severus was telling the women about Harry's day "By the way, Minerva, Harry wishes to speak with you about the adoption." turning to Molly, "He would like to speak to Arthur too, Molly. Do you think it would be possible for it to be tonight? I really don't want to put this off any longer than I have to."

Molly assured Severus that Arthur would be there about 7 PM. " Severus have you spoken to Harry about the boys coming to see him. I know they wouldn't be able to stay long but even an hour would work. They are so worried about him."

Severus nodded "I know. I asked him, Molly, he broke down completely. It took me almost an hour to calm him. I explained that we told the children that he was in a bad accident that almost killed him he was a little better. We have to be very careful speaking about the abuse. I'm sure that once Harry's had more time to process everything he will want you to bring the boys over. They need to fully understand how careful they need to be with him. Harry may not be strong enough to do a lot for months." Standing and heading for the floo, "Well, ladies, I need to get back to my home. I have a young man that will be waking shortly and I prefer to be there for him." Severus did not notice the looks passing between the three women.

Minerva was the first to speak, "Ladies I do believe our school has lost it's 'bat of the dungeon' and gained a loving father." The other ladies laughed.

"Don't say that where he can hear, Minerva, or I'll be treating our dear potion professor for cardiac arrest." Poppy giggled. "Well, I think I'll gather my things so I can go check on Harry. If I'm not here you are welcome to just come in and use the floo to Severus'. Healer Jones invited me to dinner this evening and I'm sure he'll want to know about Harry." With that the ladies left and Poppy got her belongings together. She went to get ready for her evening as she was leaving as soon as she got finished at Prince Manor.

Severus arrived home and sat reading a book in Harry's room when a hour or so later Harry woke up. "Have a nice sleep Harry?" Severus asked. "It is almost time for dinner."

Rubbing his eyes and stretching Harry looked at Severus "I slept very well sir," Harry said quietly. "Thank you for ... um ... you know ... um ... earlier."Harry hung his head and his cheeks reddened.

Leaning forward Severus lifted Harry's chin and looked in his eyes "Harry, that breakdown this afternoon was no more than I expected. In fact I am surprised that there have not been worse ones. There will probably be more to come. Harry, those breakdowns are because of the fear that you have that your mind does not know how to process. Just remember it's not anything you do on purpose. It's just your minds way of processing everything that has happened to you." Standing up and picking Harry up, "Now, young man, how about the loo and getting freshened up for dinner?"Harry nodded and Severus carried him into the bathroom. Severus stepped out and gave Harry some privacy. "Lolly, we'll have dinner in Harry's room. We will take a creamed soup, potato I think, poached fish, cooked spinach, rolls with butter and poached fruit a la mode. Lolly popped away and Severus could hear Harry calling him. After they were done in the bathroom Severus carried Harry back to his room and placed him on the chaise. Tibby popped in and informed them that Poppy was there.

"Well, Harry, it is so good to see you awake and out of bed." Poppy said, smiling as she walked in. "Healer Jones wants a scan done today. So I told him I would get it." Harry smiled at Poppy as she carried on like always. "Alright then let's get this over." Poppy did her scan, "Oh Severus, I've been meaning to ask you about allowing owls for certain people. It would make it easier." Severus agreed to open his anti-owl wards for Hedwig, the Weasley's, Minerva and Healer Jones. Lolly popped in with their dinner. "Well, my boys, enjoy your meal. I have plans with a friend for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

Harry had noticed that Poppy was all dressed up. "Do you have a date Madam Pomfrey? You look very pretty."

"Harry, it is not polite to question a lady like that." Severus said sternly. Harry lowered his eyes and apologized to her. Poppy thanked Harry for the compliment and ignored the question about the date. After Poppy left Harry and Severus began eating. Harry did very well. He ate a small bowl of soup, about half his fish, all of his spinach, half his fruit and all his ice cream.

Just as they finished Tibby popped in to inform them that Minerva, Arthur and Molly were here. Severus told Harry he would send Minerva and Arthur up to talk to him then Molly and he would be up when they were done. Severus walked down to greet his guests. "Thank you so much for coming. Arthur, Harry asked to speak to you and Minerva about the adoption. He said he thinks he wants to do it but wanted someone to answer some questions. I think he has some questions about me and would like the answers from someone he trusts. Molly, if you don't mind staying down here with me until they are done I have about a hundred questions I want to ask." Molly smiled and agreed to talk to Severus while the others talked to Harry. "Minerva just call for one of the elves to come get us when you're done." Minerva and Arthur went upstairs, Severus sat in his chair as Molly took the couch. Putting his head in his hands Severus moaned, "Molly, how did you ever manage with seven children? I'm having all I can do with trying to deal with one."

"Severus" Molly patted him on the arm " Actually it was easier because the older ones helped out with the younger ones. You'll do just fine as a father just be consistent with the rules and don't lie to him. Harry is a smart little boy, from what my boys tell me, but he hates it when people keep things from him especially those things that concern him."

"Thank you Molly, I will try to remember that. I might have to talk to you boys to find out about mine." Molly laughed as Severus continued. "There is another thing I want to talk to you about. Harry's birthday is the 31st. I am hoping he will be comfortable with the boys before then as I'd like to have a small dinner party for him. Please check to see if you are available and send me an owl. I am opening my anti-owl wards for you and several others. Please remember not a word to anyone else." Just then Tibby arrived to let them know they were done in Harry's room.

"Harry, dear, you look so much better than the last time I saw you." Molly said as she walked over and gave Harry a hug. Harry moved his legs with some help from Severus so Molly could sit on the chaise with him. "Now, I just want you to know that we told the children that you were in a terrible accident because of those rotten muggle relatives of yours. That Severus rescued you and took you somewhere safe to heal. The boys are anxious to see you and make sure you're alright." Molly patted Harry's leg lightly.

Harry looked at Severus, "Do you think they could come over for just a little while. Maybe an Hour or so? Not everybody just maybe Ron and the twins." Harry asked quietly.

Severus smiled, "Anytime you are ready we can try. If it proves too much for you I'll ask them to leave and come on another day. Is that OK?" Harry smiled and reached to give Severus a hug. "How about we try tomorrow after dinner? I'll make arrangements with Poppy to use her floo." The four adults sat there talking with Harry for about and hour answering his questions before Severus noticed Harry's eyes starting to close. "Ladies and gentlemen I seem to have a young man with very tired eyes, so if you will excuse us I think I will get Harry into bed. Minerva, Arthur, Molly Thank you again for coming." Everyone followed Tibby out while Severus got Harry into bed. Harry was soon asleep and Severus went to his room to read before he too went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay in posting this. I had it all set to go into Word and instead of copying I cut and lost the whole thing so I had to rewrite it. I hope you enjoy._

Alas I do not own the characters or places they belong to JK Rowling. I rather enjoy playing with her world and changing things here and there especially where my Severus is concerned.

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely manner.

There have been several people who have commented on Harry's reactions. They have stated that Harry would not be behaving as I have him doing in my story. I have done a lot of research to keep my story as medically reliable as possible. Also I spent many years working in the medical profession especially with mentally challenged and abused teenagers. The only thing I can tell you is each child is an individual and each one reacts differently. Also they are very good at covering up the abuse and protecting the abusers because sometimes their lives really do depend on it.

**Chapter 7: The Weasley Boys Visit 7/28**

"Master Severus you need to be waking, young master needs you." Tibby called to Severus. In a matter of moments Severus had his robe and slippers on and was in Harry's room where he found the boy in the midst of a nightmare. Severus slipped up onto the bed and soon found himself with a lap full of sobbing child but he didn't mind a bit. With some help from Tibby, Severus was soon comfortably leaning against the head of Harry's bed.

"Tibby, please get me a calming potion and a pot of tea with 2 cups." When she returned Severus questioned her on the nightmare's progression. Severus sipped his tea while comforting Harry. Soon, with the help of the potion, Harry was calm enough to talk. Severus helped Harry to the loo then settled Harry in with a cup of camomile tea. They talked about Harry's nightmare. Harry kept apologizing to Severus for waking him up.

"Harry, would you feel it was right if I apologized for waking you up with nightmares of the Dark Lord torturing me?" Severus asked looking into Harry's eyes.

Looking at Severus puzzled. "Well no sir, you couldn't help it" Harry answered disbelieving.

Severus held Harry's face in both his hands, "Harry, what your uncle did to you was worse than any torture the Dark Lord used. It was worse than being under the Cruciatus Curse. Do not ever apologize for having nightmares about it." Harry nodded . "Harry, your nightmares are just your mind's way of dealing with what was done to your body." Harry nodded, "Now, young man, we need some more sleep. I'm going to give you some sleep potion to help you sleep."

"Sir, would you stay here with me?" Harry asked hesitantly Severus nodded and pulled a chair up next to the bed so he could rub Harry's back as the boy let the potion work and went back to sleep. As soon as Harry went to sleep Severus left him with Tibby and went back to bed.

The house was quiet when Severus woke. It was later than he normally woke so he quickly showered and dressed for the day then went to check on Harry. As he quietly opened Harry's door he was surprised to see Taffy and Lolly sitting on Harry's bed and the three of them talking and giggling. Listening, he soon realized that they were talking about the life and adventures of young Severus Snape. "Ahem" Harry and the elves jumped and looked quite guilty. Severus laughed, "learning all my secrets Harry?" Harry blushed and sputtered. "It is alright. I do not mind. Those two elves kept me sane when I was a child." Lolly and Taffy left after telling Harry to call if they were needed. Severus sat down and together they decided what they were doing for the day. After Severus helped Harry to the loo and with a bath he carried him back to where Tibby had their breakfast waiting. After a breakfast of eggs, pancakes, fruit and the ever popular nutrient potion for Harry, Severus headed to his potions lab leaving Harry with his two favorite elves.

Several hours later Lolly popped in "Master Severus, sir, young master said to tell you ' If you get a chance could you please help me to the bathroom.' He be getting wiggling sir." Severus put a stasis charm on his potion and went up to Harry's room.

"I'm really sorry to bother you,sir. I really have to go." Harry said almost in tears. Severus picked him up and carried him to the loo. When he was done Severus carried him back to the chaise.

"Harry, there is no reason for you to apologize. Next time please do not wait so long. It is not good for you. Eventually you will be able to walk with crutches or a cane but in the mean time I am here to help." Severus said to the boy. Harry nodded "You rest here. Luncheon will be in about an hour. I have some potions to finish and I will be back then." A little over an hour later, Severus walked into Harry's room to be greeted with a nice luncheon set out on a table with two chairs. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Severus smiled.

Harry smiled back then looked at the two elves standing by the desk. "I thought it would be nice to sit at a table to eat. Lolly and Taffy set it up for me. I hope it's alright" Severus assured him it was more than alright as he picked Harry up and set him down in one of the chairs. "Sir, can I ask you something important?"

"Certainly, Harry, you may ask me anything you want to. I will try to answer to the best of my ability. There are some things I will not tell you but I will let you know why I am not answering." Severus answered.

Harry nodded. After eating for a few minutes, Harry continued "Okay sir, I know you are my guardian. I understand all that. I talked to Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall about you 'dopting me." Harry stopped and the two ate in silence for a few minutes more. "I guess what I need to know, sir, is why you want me. I know you were my mum's friend but why would you care so much about me. I'm just a freak." Harry lowered his eyes.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER**" Severus yelled. Harry shrunk back, flinching in horror before rolling himself up in as much of a ball as he could in the chair. "**Oh shite**" Severus looked in shock, jumped up and quickly knelt at Harry's side.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ..." Harry was repeating over and over. Holding his arms around his middle and rocking.

Severus picked Harry up and sat on the chaise with Harry on his lap, "Harry, I'm so sorry son. I did not mean to yell at you. You did nothing wrong. Please forgive me Harry. I'm so very sorry, baby boy. Please open your eyes and look at me Harry." Severus rocked Harry on his lap, rubbing his arms and back. Slowly after about a half hour Harry finally uncurled and clung to Severus' robe.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bad. I won't do it again." Harry sobbed.

"Harry, look at me, baby boy" Severus said softly. Harry slowly raised his tear-filled eyes and looked at Severus. "Harry, I am the one who is sorry. I should not have raised my voice. You did nothing wrong."

Harry lowered his head, mumbling "mus...ta done wro...ng. Won..na ye..lled oth...er...wise."

"Baby boy," Severus said raising Harry's head. "it was not your fault, Harry. I was just so upset when you called yourself a freak I overreacted. You are not a freak you are a wizard. Those muggles are the ones who are freaks."

Harry sniffled and blinked back his tears. " 'm not a freak? But they always said so. I couldn't be normal. I tried though."

"Harry would you call your friends Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley a freak?" Severus asked.

"No way! They aren't freaks." Harry stated firmly.

"That's right Harry, they aren't freaks and neither are you and neither am I. We are wizards and witches. We have magic. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Now I will try to be better and not yell again it will be hard for me though. You need to try to forget what those muggles said to you and I know that will be hard for you. They were wrong about you. You are a sweet loving boy who deserves to have people who will love you and take care of you. Now I will try and answer your question. You wanted to know why I wanted to adopt you. When your mum asked me to take care of you we were best friends like you are with Miss Granger. If she asked you to do something important and to swear by your magic what would you do?"

"I'd probably swear to what she asked me." Harry answered.

Severus looked at him "Even if it meant you could lose your magic if you did not do what she requested." Harry nodded. "Can you tell me why."

"She's one of my best friends and she wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important." Harry answered him.

"Well, Harry, your mum was my best and only real friend. We met long before we even went to Hogwarts together. In fact I was the one who told her she had magic. We were friends in school until sixth year when I did something really stupid. There were some boys in our year in Gryffindor house with your mum. They liked to prank people and I seemed to be a favorite target. After one particularly awful prank your mum tried to get me to 'forgive and forget'. I got mad and called her a really bad name." Severus stopped to gain control of his emotions that were threatening to become undone.

"What did you call her, sir" Harry asked softly.

"I called her a mudblood. I tried to apologize as soon as it came out of my mouth but she was so hurt. She started dating your father that year and they married right after we finished school. Eventually she forgave me and gave me a second chance at being her friend. I even learned to get along with your father for her sake." Severus said looking Harry in the eyes. "When the Dark Lord went after Lily and James they went into hiding under a Fidelis Charm. Before they went into hiding your mum came to me and begged me to vow to take care of you to the best of my ability. I did not even for a second hesitate to take that vow."

"Everybody deserves a second chance sir." Harry said softly hugging Severus tightly.

"I promised to take of you and because of Dumbledore's" Severus practically spat out the name "interference you would have been with me from the beginning. Or at least with someone like the Longbottoms who would have taken care of you like a son." Harry remained silent, his head against Severus' chest. "Harry, I'm not adopting you because of my promise. Yes, that is part of it but I have come to realize I care for you a great deal. I decided there was no way I would allow anyone to take you away from me. That means neither Dumbledore nor the Ministry. The one way I can assure that they can not take you is to adopt you through blood. Do you understand now?" Harry nodded and mumbled something into Severus' chest. Severus just sat there holding Harry lost in his memories when he realized that Harry had fallen asleep. Severus turned around on the chaise, pulled a blanket up over Harry and sat there holding him the entire hour and a half that Harry slept.

Severus smirked when Harry started to awaken. "Hello sir," Harry slurred. "'m sorry I felled asleep on you."

"That's fine Harry. We had a rather emotional lunch." Severus stated. "Would you like a snack?" Harry nodded so Severus ordered a snack and tea for them both. Severus moved them back over to the table but moved his chair so it was right next to Harry's. "Are you feeling alright, son? I am so sorry that I distressed you this afternoon."

" 's alright sir I over'acted, too." Harry sat there looking at his cup of tea and snacking on cheese, crackers and fruit. "Sir, I think I want you to 'dopt me. If you still want to." Harry spoke softly, "Can you tell that lady who wants to talk to me."

Severus stopped dead still with his tea cup halfway to his mouth. "Are you sure, Harry?" Harry nodded. "You do not know how happy you have made me Harry. I will contact Madame Garland this afternoon and start on the potion. The potion takes over 24 hours to make so if you want we can do the adoption day after tomorrow."

Severus carried Harry to the bathroom then back to his room to work on his stretches. After taking his potions Harry settled in to read as Severus went to contact Madame Garland. They made arrangements for her to come to Prince Manor at 11 the next morning. Severus then went to start the adoption potion while he finished the ones he had going in his lab.

Dinner was uneventful. Harry decided he would prefer to sit on the chaise when Ron, Fred and George come to visit. "Sir, do you think I should tell them what really happened? Should I tell them about the 'doption? What do you think sir." Harry questioned nervously.

"Easy now Harry, it is not good to get so worked up. What I think is that you should do what you feel is right. These are your friends Harry. What do you want to do?" Severus asked sitting next to Harry on the chaise.

Harry looked up at Severus "Could you maybe help me tell them, sir?" Severus assured Harry that he would help. "Sir, you're really gonna 'dopt me right?" Harry asked. Severus nodded "Do you think maybe there is something I could call you besides Professor or sir. I won't if you don't want me to."

Severus looked at Harry "I believe it would be acceptable for you to call me something else. Did you have a name in mind that you want to call me?" Severus asked, shuddering at the thought of some of the things he had been called in the past.

Harry looked at Severus very seriously, "Well I can't call you by your first name that would be um... disre ... disrespect ... um ... disrespectful." looking at Severus to make sure he had the right word. With a nod from Severus, Harry continued. "I could call you uncle but that feels wrong. My uncle is the one who hurt me. I figured if you're gonna 'dopt me that makes me like your son right?" Severus nodded. "So can I call you Papa? I call my first father Dad when I talk about him so I couldn't call you that. So is that alright then?"

"I would be honored to be your Papa, Harry" Severus said. Harry gave Severus a hug and thanked him.

With a look at Severus "Papa" Harry said checking to see if he got a reaction. "What time are the guys coming?" Harry asked. When Severus told him they would be there anytime Harry asked to be taken into the bathroom. While they were in there, Tibby announced that the Weasley boys were there. Severus had her take them to Harry's room and bring refreshments. Severus carried Harry into his room to be greeted by three redheads. "Hi guys" Harry said as Severus settled Harry on the chaise, covered his legs and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong with your legs mate? How come Snape .." Severus raised his eyebrow and stared at Ron. "Sorry, sir. How come Professor Snape had to carry you?" Ron questioned as the twins joined in.

"Mum said you were in an accident." Fred chimed.

"She said it was really bad."George said looking at Severus.

Harry looked at the boys then at Severus. "Papa, can you tell them please I can't get it to come out." Harry whispered.

"Papa? What the ...?" Ron burst out. Severus held up his hand as he started to speak.

"Gentlemen" Severus said quietly, "If I could have your attention for a few moments all will be explained." The boys nodded solemnly. "First of all Harry did not have an accident. We told people that until Harry was ready to talk about what really happened." The boys started talking at once. Severus held up his hand again. "Gentlemen, Please" Severus said a little louder, which got their attention and they stopped talking. "I know you three have an idea of what Harry's life was like at the home of those muggles" The last part of that sentence was said with such disgust the boys instantly paid attention. "Harry was beaten by his muggle relative to the point of collapse. He somehow managed to write the words 'HELP HARRY' on a piece of parchment using his own blood for ink." The boys gasped "Hedwig found me at Hogwarts with the parchment. I happened to be there that day to pick up potion supplies. If I had not had to make potions for Madame Pomfrey Harry might not be with us today." Harry whimpered and was starting to shake. Severus pulled Harry up on his lap and was rubbing circles on his back as Harry buried his face in Severus' robe. "With the help of a spell and Harry's owl I was able to determine his location so I apparated out back of the home. When I finally found him he was barely alive."

"Bloody hell, mate. What did your uncle do to you ?" Ron asked his voice shaking in anger as he placed a hand on Harry's leg.

Harry placed his hand over Ron's and nodded at Severus to continue. "Ron, when I got Harry here I immediately called for Poppy. Between the two of us it still took several hours to heal him just enough to keep him alive. We ended up putting him into a medically induced coma for five days. What we found when we did our first scan was broken ribs, broken collar bone, both arms, wrists and hands; both legs, ankles and feet; and a fractured skull. Besides the broken bones he had internal injuries, bruises cuts and contusions over his own body"

"**Bloody freakin' hell Harry how are you alive**?" Fred and George exploded. At the same time, Ron was so shocked he pulled Harry off Severus' lap and onto his own, hugging him hard. Soon Harry found himself in the middle of a three-way hug.

Severus judged the boys reaction and quietly slipped a calming draught into the butterbeer before pouring them each a glass. Handing the boys each a glass Severus sat back down on the chaise and took Harry back off Ron's lap. "Now boys before I tell you any more I need you to promise not to talk to anyone other than Harry, each other, your parents and I. I mean ...NO ONE ELSE... understand? It's not safe for Harry. I know he rid us of Voldemort but the Dark Lord's followers are still around. If they should find out how weak Harry is right now Merlin only knows what would happen to him." The boys all nodded seriously. " Alright now for the next part. We need to explain why Harry called me Papa. The first thing I did when we got Harry stabilized was to find out how to gain guardianship of Harry. I spoke with the head of the Department of Wizarding Children's Welfare. Your father and Professor McGonagall went with me while we had those people sign papers transfering their rights to me. We turned in all the medical reports, photos of his injuries, my memories of conversations I had with Harry's parents, and the papers we had signed. I was granted immediate guardianship so Harry is now my ward." Severus looked down at Harry and smiled. "I received some advise from friends who are familiar with the ministry and Headmaster Dumbledore and was advised to perform a blood adoption of Harry as soon as possible. Harry and I discussed it after he received advise from your father and Professor McGonagall. We have decided to go through with it and that will be taking place day after tomorrow when the potion is done."

Harry looked up at Severus and then at his friends, "When we do the blood 'doption Papa says nobody can take me away."

Severus smiled. "Harry has decided to call me Papa as he already refers to James as Dad. No wise remarks, boys." Severus said looking at the twins. "Now I'm going to leave you boys to talk. If Harry needs something send for one of the elves. And boys no rough stuff please." The boys agreed and Severus headed out the door leaving it open behind him. Before he made it to the stairs he heard one of the twins saying something about 'Papa Snape'. Severus shook his head. It was going to be a long summer.

After about an hour George and Fred came down and found Severus in the sitting room going over Harry's latest medical files. "Professor Snape. Is Harry gonna be okay?" "We really care about him a lot." " He's like another little brother" Questions came from both boys at once. Severus could not tell who asked what.

Severus set the folder down, "Boys, I don't know what to tell you. Harry will live. The majority of his injuries will heal. At this point we can not tell how much of his mobility will return. He may be able to walk completely fine with no residual effects or he may never be able to walk again without a cane." Looking in the folder Severus pulled out several photographs. "Boys, I don't know if your parents would want you to see these but I believe they might help you understand." Severus showed them several photographs of Harry taken before they started treating the outside wounds.

The boys grew quiet, tears starting down their cheeks, "Bloody Hell Professor, How can anyone do that to another person? Especially a little kid like Harry."

"I do not know, boys. I really do not know. I think Harry might be getting tired. It's been a long day for him and we still have his stretches to do." Severus and the twins walked up to Harry's room where Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch. "Merlin preserve me from boys and Quidditch," The boys all laughed at the look on Severus' face. " It's time for the boys to go home now Harry. Don't worry they can come over again and maybe next time you will be out of that bed." While Tibby showed the boys to the floo, Severus did Harry's stretches and then drew him a bath. After his bath Severus wrapped Harry in a towel, placed him on his bed and applied the healing cream to every place that still needed it. While rubbing in the cream and doing the other things that needed to be done before Harry could sleep they talked about how the visit had gone. When he was done, Severus helped Harry into his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

Harry reached up and gave Severus a hug. "Thank you for taking care of me, Papa. I was pretty hurt wasn't I?"

Severus hugged him back and kissed him on top of the head. "You are welcome, baby boy. Yes you were pretty badly hurt but you are getting better. It will just take time." as Severus headed out the door he heard a barely audible goodnight from Harry. "Good night my sweet boy. I will see you in the morning" Severus went downstairs and read until about midnight then went up to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alas I do not own the characters or places, they belong to JK Rowling. I rather enjoy playing with her world and changing things here and there especially where my Severus is concerned.**

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely manner.

**Chapter 8: Meeting Madame Garland 7/29**

Severus woke on his own at 8 AM. He could not believe that Harry had not needed him at all during the night. After a quick shower and getting dressed Severus went into Harry's room where he found the boy sitting up, talking and laughing with Taffy and Lolly. "Well son, it would appear you had a good night." Severus said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I slept so good, Papa. I woke up once but Lolly gave me the pain potion you left and sat talking and rubbing my back until I went back to sleep." Harry smiled "I didn't have to wake you at all. But right now I really have to go to the bathroom." Severus carried Harry in the bathroom then came back to get Harry's clothes. With Harry still being restricted Severus chose a pair of black sleep pants, a long-sleeve t-shirt with a nice jumper for over top. After all one should attempt to dress when meeting a ministry official.

Breakfast that morning was porridge with honey, yogurt with fruit, milk and tea. Harry finished most of his breakfast and drank a big glass of milk. After they finished eating Severus went to check on the potion. At 10:50 AM the alarm on the floo went off signaling that someone was coming through from Gringotts. Severus was waiting when Minister Garland stepped through. He escorted her upstairs to Harry's room. When they got there Harry was sitting on the chaise talking with the two young house elves. "Lolly, Taffy you are excused for now. Minister Garland this is my ward Harry James Potter. Harry, I would like you to meet Minister Garland from the Department of Wizarding Childen's Welfare.

"It is a pleasure to meet you young man. I see you are feeling better." Minister Garland said as she sat in the chair Severus got for her. Severus sat on the chaise by Harry's legs.

Harry leaned forward and pulled on Severus until the man leaned closer. "Papa, I really have to use the loo. I didn't have to go before but I've got to go now." Harry whispered.

" That is alright, son. I am sure she will understand." Severus whispered back. Severus stood and picked Harry up "If you will excuse us for a moment, Minister Garland, we will be right back." She was looking around Harry's room when Severus returned with Harry and got him settled on the chaise.

Harry looked at the witch who was in charge of his case. " I'm sorry, I just all of a sudden had to go." Harry said his voice just above a whisper, his cheeks reddening in a blush. Talking a bit louder Harry continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you Minister Garland. Papa said you helped him get guardianship of me and you're going help us 'dopt me." Harry looked at Severus for approval and Severus smiled at him.

Minister Garland looked at Harry and then Severus. "Harry, I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"No, that's okay Ma'am." Harry said.

Severus scowled and said, his voice low. "Madame Garland or Minister Garland, Harry"

Harry looked stricken for a minute, "Sorry, Madame Garland" looking back at Severus he sighed, relieved, when Severus nodded.

"That is alright, Harry." Minister Garland told him. "Now do you feel comfortable enough to answer a few questions for me without your Papa in the room with us."

Harry looked at Severus questioningly. "It will be alright, son. She knows all about what happened to you. I will just be across the hall in my room. If you need me just have Minister Garland lower the Silencing Charm." leaning down to Harry, " She is one of the good guys." Severus gave him a hug and started out the door. "Minister, Harry sometimes has panic attacks and he does not always know when they are happening. If he should remark about not being able to breathe right please call me. His lungs are still not 100%."

"Certainly Professor Snape" When Severus left Minister Garland cast a silencing spell on the door. Harry looked at her and she began, "First off, Harry, I notice you called Professor Snape, Papa. Did he tell you to call him that?"

Harry looked surprised. This wasn't the type of question he had expected. "No, I asked him if I could call him something besides Professor or sir after he explained about the guardian papers and how he wants to 'dopt me. When I talk about my real father I refer to him as Dad so I can't call him that. He said I could call him his real name but I can't. That's too disrespe... um ... disrespectful. Harry said after pausing to think. "So I picked Papa and he said he liked it. Is that wrong. Should I call him something else?" Harry started to panic.

"No Harry, that is a good thing." Madame Garland said patting Harry's arm. "It is good that you feel comfortable enough to call him that. After all the only way you knew him was as your Professor."

"But Madame," Harry protested. "Papa saved my life. He told me he made a vow to my Mum when I was a baby to take care of my but Professor Dumbledore took me away before he could get me and put me with Aunt Tuney and Uncle Vernon. Papa said he tried to get custody of me but Dumbledore stopped him. He even stopped him from following me home on the train. Papa is smart. When I sent my help note he found me using a spell on Hedwig. That's my owl you know." Madame Garland nodded. "Papa said I could see her later but not now 'cause of the risk of infection." Madame Garland smiled. "Anyways, Papa took care of me, he got Poppy and Healer Jones to come here to heal me. He stayed with me, gave me potions and even used muggle medicine to make me better. He carries me where I need to go and doesn't complain, he even helps give me a bath and get dressed. I think that is how a Papa is supposed to be." Harry paused blinking back tears. "He told me about the guardian papers and what he had to do to get them. When he asked me about 'dopting me he didn't even get upset when I asked to talk to Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley first. Mr. Weasley is my best friend Ron's Dad and Ron said he's a good man to talk to if you have troubles." Madame Garland nodded and kept listening. "They told me that Papa cared a lot about me. They told me all the trouble he went through to get the guardian papers so fast. Mr. Weasley said some father's can't say how they feel but they show how they feel by what they do. I think Papa's like that." Harry stopped and asked for a house elf to bring them cold drinks.

' _Sometimes you learn all you need to know by just listening' _she thoughtand she was learning a lot about what kind of man Severus Snape really was. She had been a little worried when she had asked around about him. After all he was a former Death Eater and was close to He - who – must - not – be – named. "So Harry what else did Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall say?"

"They just answered all my questions. I get to live with Papa at school. Aunt Minnie said that once I get better I can stay in the towers or with Papa.." noticing the puzzled look Harry realized what he had said. "Professor said I could call her Aunt Minnie when we weren't in class. That's alright isn't it?"

"Yes Harry, sometimes when we're close to someone it feels strange calling them by their title and name and calling them by their first name feels, as you said earlier, disrespectful. So calling them Aunt or Uncle or even Papa shows them and others that we feel really close to them." She smiled at the young boy. So hurt and abused but more worried about other's feelings. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Madame Garland was in the Ministry she would know if it was alright or not. "So Harry what did you figure out about the adoption."

"Well, after everyone explained how if Papa 'dopts me and you get the papers from the goblins..." Harry stopped in mid sentence. " Have you met the goblins? I talked with Griphook when I went there. He was really nice and explained stuff, he is kind of funny looking though. Papa says you should always be polite to goblins 'cause they can get very upset if they think you are disrespecting them. Papa says we should be polite to everyone even the house elves because they take care of us. Taffy and Lolly are my friends. Papa named them when he was a very little boy. I bet you didn't know Papa was a little boy once and got into a lot of trouble sometimes. Taffy said Papa had a mean Daddy who beat him sometimes. Madame, do you think that's why he seems to know what to do when I have my nightmares?" Madame Garland nodded and Harry continued as if he had never stopped. "Papa says my nightmares are just my mind trying to make sense of why my uncle beat me. Papa is really smart."

'_This child would keep talking all day if someone would listen.' _she thought. "Yes Harry your Papa is a very smart man. Now what was it you decided about the adoption." Madame said trying to lead Harry back to the topic.

Harry stopped and looked at her. "Papa said it was totally up to me. I even asked him why he wanted to 'dopt a freak like me." leaning toward Minister Garland he lowered his voice. " Papa yelled my name and I 'membered Uncle Vernon yelling at me and hurting me like before and I breaked down. But Papa was different he holded me and rubbed my back and kept saying he was sorry and I think he even cried. Don't tell him I said that though. He thinks he has to be strong all the time you know. But when I stopped breaking down I fell asleep in Papa'a lap and he holded me the whole time I slept."Realizing he was getting all worked up, Harry leaned back and took a drink trying to regain his control. Taking a deep breathe he continued "Papa said I'm not a freak and I should never call myself that again. Anyways I asked Papa to 'dopt me. He's making the potion. He said there's lots of kinds of 'doptions but this one is the best. He said we have to prick our fingers and get some blood. He said it wouldn't hurt. Then we have to mix our blood in the potion and we both have to drink some. He said it's like mixing our blood and magic. I'll be his son forever and ever and nobody can ever take me away. Is that true? You know all about 'doptions, right?" Madame nodded "Is that true that no one can take me from Papa?"

Madame saw the hopeful look on the boys face "Yes Harry, I know all about adoptions. The kind you and your Papa are doing is called a blood adoption. A blood adoption makes you and your Papa have the same blood. When it is done and I get the papers from the goblins you will be Professor Snape's son forever and ever. Absolutely no one will be able to take you away."

"Good" Harry said seriously. "Minister Garland can we call Papa back, please?" Harry asked. She lowered the silencing charm and called to Severus.

"Well, Minister Garland, Harry is the interview over?" Severus asked as he walked in.

Madame was surprised at how quickly Harry changed. A moment ago he was so serious and now he was practically jumping out of his skin. "Guess what, Papa. I asked Madame and she said it was true. When we do the 'doption and see the goblins we'll be a family forever and ever. Madame knows 'cause it's her job. Nobody can take me away not even Professor Dumbledore."

"That's right Harry no one will be able to take you away, not even Professor Dumbledore. You will be my son forever and ever." Severus said kneeling next to Harry and receiving a bear hug from the excited boy.

Madame Garland watched the interaction and was pleased. This seemed to be a good connection at least from Harry's point of view. Severus sat on the chaise and the three of them talked for about a half hour. Severus had requested she call him by his first name and she did the same. "Severus, I'm concerned about your support system. I realize right now it is limited due to safety issues but what about later. Do you have someone to go to with questions? Does Harry have someone to confide in to give him another opinion besides his Papa's?"

"Well, Marie, I will tell you about a few of my supports." Severus said leaning forward on the chaise where he was sitting folding his hands, arms upon his knees. " There is Minerva McGonagall. She has been in my life since I started at Hogwarts. First she was my teacher, then when I started as a professor she was my colleague, and now she is more of a mother figure to me than anything. She was there for me after the first war. Even though I made that terrible mistake and joined the Death Eaters she never abandoned me. When I became a spy for Dumbledore she was the one who stood up to the others for me. She's the same way with Harry. She taught his parents, she grew very fond of them, and they fought on the same side before Harry's parents were killed. Now she has Harry in her life. She is his teacher, his head of house and mostly she looks on him as an honorary grandchild." That comment got Harry's attention. It gave him some things to think about.

"Papa, Professor McGonagall knew my mum and dad really well didn't she?" Severus nodded "Do you think she'll tell me about them?"

" I am sure she will if you ask her. She may think it would bother you if she brought it up." Looking at Madame Garland "Arthur and Molly Weasley are another support. We have never really been close but I respect them both. We fought together against the Dark Lord. Molly has born and raised 7 children. I have taught 6 of those children so far. I believe the youngest, a girl will be starting this year." Severus looked at Harry who nodded " Molly has already helped with advice and has agreed to continue. She also stayed here with Harry when I have had to attend to other things. Arthur as a father is an invaluable aid in how to deal with a son. I have taught many 11 year old boys in school but I have never had one under my roof and in my personal care. There is Lucius Malfoy who I have been friends with since school and although we do not have the same beliefs, the man is brilliant when it comes to finances, dealing with the Ministry and being the Lord of a Noble house. He has sworn a vow on his magic and is assisting Harry and I in dealing with Harry's inheritances. And of course there is Poppy." Severus smirked "Madame Pomfrey has healed me when I was broken from the time I started school. She is my secret keeper. She is the only one, besides Lily, who knew what my childhood was really like. She has never broken a confidence even when it would have better for me if she had. She is also the one who encouraged me to get my extra medical training and even helped me with my training. I'm sure when we go public with Harry's situation there will be more offers of help"

"Well gentlemen, it sounds like you have things pretty well in hand. I have work to do back in my office so I will take my leave." Turning to Harry "Young man it has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope things work out well for you. By the way, Happy Birthday. I seem to remember it's coming up in a few days." Harry thanked her. "Severus could you please walk me out?" Severus called for an elf to sit with Harry. "A very interesting young man you have there Severus. I learned all about you naming house elves and what a naughty boy you were sometimes." Severus rolled his eyes and groaned. "I also learned there was abuse in your background." Severus started to say something but Madame Garland stopped him. "Don't say anything Severus, I want to tell you that what your elves revealed to Harry has really helped him. It has changed his stern Potion Professor into a caring human being. One who knows what it is like to be an abused little boy. He doesn't have to be perfect for you because his Papa was a naughty boy sometimes. He can be silly and have fun because when his Papa was little he named the family house elves after sweets. He doesn't have to be ashamed of being abused because his Papa knows what that is like. But most of all he doesn't have to be scared of his nightmares because his Papa knows all about having nightmares and has given him tools to use against them." Severus nodded.

"I still wish my house elves were not so forthcoming with those bits of information to my son." Severus groaned and Minister Garland laughed.

"When will the potion be ready." She asked and Severus told her that it would be ready that evening and if Healer Jones releases Harry, the ceremony would be the next day. Nodding Madame said " Then perhaps we will have a nice surprise for Harry's birthday won't we 'Papa'" Severus smiled and Madame left through the floo.

Walking back upstairs he could hear the excited chattering of the boy. "... and do you know what? It's almost my birthday and I'm getting the bestest present ever. I'm getting a family and a Papa who loves me. Everybody says he loves me 'cause he takes good care of me and he doesn't get mad when I have my nightmares. Madame says when the 'doption is done no one can take me away ever again." Severus walked in and sat down in the chair by the chaise. "Papa, when is the healer coming so I can start getting up? I'm getting pretty tired being in bed all the time and my bottom hurts." Harry asked him.

Severus smiled, "Healer Jones and Poppy are coming this afternoon. After the healer leaves Poppy is going to stay here as I have some errands to run." Harry nodded "Do you want to freshen up before lunch?" Harry nodded so Severus carried him into the bathroom.

After lunch Harry took a nap for several hours. Severus made a fire-call to Professor Flitwick. The two men were not that close but Severus knew he was a genius at charms. Severus arranged to meet up with him for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron at 6 PM, there was something he needed help with. Healer Jones and Poppy arrived at 3 PM on the dot. The three adults spoke for a few moments about what had been going on in Harry's life. Severus also took that time to invite them both to Harry's birthday dinner on the 31st. He also told them about the blood adoption set for the next day if Harry was allowed off of bedrest. When they got to Harry's room he was just waking up. "Hi everybody. Healer Jones, Papa said maybe after today I can start standing up and getting out of my room. Can I please?"

Healer Jones laughed at the anxious young man. "Now Harry, you need to calm down and let me run the scan first then we'll talk about it, okay?" Harry nodded and lay back to let the healer run the scan. While the healer and Poppy were going over the scan Severus carried Harry into the bathroom. "I do believe you are puttin o weight young man." Severus joked as he carried Harry back. "Pretty soon you will be carrying me." Harry smiled.

"Papa, don't be silly, you're too big for me to carry." Harry scolded. "What will I do if you can't carry me before I can walk again?" Harry looked worried.

Severus laughed. "Don't worry, my son, you will be walking long before you get to be too heavy for me. I am very strong you know."

"That's for sure Professor." the healer said as they entered the room. "Please sit Harry in this chair for me." Severus sat Harry down and Healer Jones began moving Harry's legs and feet checking for mobility and any pain. When no pain was felt the healer had Harry stand with the help of Severus and Poppy. Harry stood for almost a minute before his legs started shaking and he had to sit. "Very good Harry. Your bones have healed nicely, now we have to work on those muscles. I have something here that my muggle patients sometimes use. I brought it for you to try." Healer Jones pulled something out of his pocket and enlarged it. "It is called a walker. It will help steady you when you stand and start to take some steps." Harry nodded and Severus checked out the device as Healer Jones explained how it is used. He had Harry stand again long enough to get the right height on it. "Now the results from the scan. Most of your bones have healed but they are not strong. You need to have more milk and milk products like puddings,yogurt, and ice cream."Reaching into his bag he pulled out a small recipe book. "There are some good recipes in here. You should really try the smoothies they are made in a machine called a blender but I'm sure your house elves can figure out something. There is also something the muggles use called a calcium supplement that can be added to his food that will also help. I can leave some things with your elves to let them know what would be beneficial for Harry to eat. The years of abuse have left his bones much weaker then they should be which is why they broke so easily." Harry nodded thinking how much he was going to like this part. "Harry" Harry looked at the healer. "it doesn't mean you don't have to eat your meat and vegetables. They help your body, too." Harry nodded.

"Papa always makes sure I eat good food." Harry said placing his hand over Severus' hand on his shoulder.

"You have a very smart as well as a very strong Papa, Harry." turning to Severus the healer took a packet out of his bag. "These are the exercises I'd like you to start Harry on. In a week or two we'll add some weights to them. Well gentlemen do either one of you have any questions before I leave. Harry no overdoing it on the standing and don't try it without an adult present until we say you can. Okay?" Harry nodded. "Well I'm off." Severus walked the healer to the floo after moving Harry to the chaise.

"So things are progressing well." Severus asked. Healer Jones nodded. Severus shook hands with the healer as he stepped into the floo. "See you soon Healer Jones." Severus headed back upstairs to let them know he was leaving. When he got to the door he could hear Harry chattering away telling Poppy all about the meeting with Madame Garland. "Well, we have turned into a regular little chatterbox today. First telling Minister Garland all my secrets and now talking Madame Pomfrey's ears off."

Harry looked at Severus a little scared then he noticed the smile Severus was hiding with his crinkling eyes. "Papa, you're being silly again." Severus growled "Aunt Poppy, Papa has been silly all day. He acts like he's mad but his eyes are smiling. I like it when his eyes smile." Harry said.

Poppy looked at Severus then at Harry, "You know what young man. I like it when your Papa's eyes smile too."

Severus tried to put on his stern face but burst out laughing."You two are going to ruin my reputation." He walked over and gave Harry a hug. "I have some business to attend to and I will not be back until after dinner. Just tell the house elves what you would like for dinner and yes Harry, you may have a scoop of ice cream." Severus left the two of them laughing.

Soon Severus was in Diagon Alley and headed to Gringotts bank. He spoke to Ringold inquiring how the audit was going and to get permission to floo Harry in for the blood adoption the next day. After making arrangements, Severus withdrew money from his vault and went shopping. The first place he went was to the jeweler's. After Severus explained what he was looking for the jeweler showed him 2 wrist bands. He explained that they could put Severus' and Harry's birthstones on them. Harry's wrist band could be charmed to call Severus if he needed help leading him to where Harry was, to grow as Harry grew, in an emergency it would act as a portkey and it could not be removed by anyone but Severus until Harry was 21 years of age. Severus thought these were perfect and arranged to pick them up after dinner. The next stop was Madam Malkin's Robe shop. Madam Malkin kept everyone's measurements on file so he bought a set of dress robes for Harry, in a vibrant green to match his eyes. He also bought himself a set of dress robes in a deep forest green. The book store was next. Severus picked up a few books on plants and potions used in healing for Harry along with some fiction books about dragons and pirates. Severus went to Easton's Enchanted Emporium where he found some dragon figurines that moved and breathed fire, blocks to build a castle with, along with figurines of witches and wizards that moved. By the time he paid for his purchases it was time to meet up with Professor Flitwick at the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus asked Tom for a private area and waited for Professor Flitwick to arrive. It was only a few minutes later when he arrived. Shaking hands "Now Professor Snape, to what do I owe the honor of being invited to dinner during our summer break." Filius questioned.

"Professor, please call me Severus. We are out of school after all" Flitwick agreed and bade Severus to do the same. "Filius, I need you to vow not to disclose anything you hear here to anyone, until I tell you it is alright. I would not ask you this unless it was very important." Filius agreed and after putting up a silencing charm Severus told him everything from first finding Harry to the present. "I find myself in need of an expert in charms and could think of no one more qualified than you."

"Thank you Severus, now how may I help you and young Harry?" Filius asked.

Severus looked at Filius. "I am in need of a chair for Harry. I was thinking of a muggle wheelchair but it just would not work at Hogwarts. It needs to be able to stand solid so he can get in and out of it safely. It needs to be able to float so he can go up and down from one class to another. Harry will not be able to walk for quite awhile. Today was the first time that he was even allowed out of bed. He is looking forward to going to school and would not agree to home tutoring." Severus explained.

"How is he getting around now?" Filius questioned.

"I carry him" Severus answered matter-of- factly. "However I will not be able to do that at school. Besides no 12 year old boy wants to be carried around by his father." Flitwick smiled.

"Okay let me see if I understand what you need. I'm assuming you want arms or sides on the chair." Severus nodded. "We'll need a strap or belt to help hold him in. It needs to be able to float , say 2 to 4 feet off the ground. Retractable or fold up legs that can be lowered to sit as a regular chair. We'll need a way for him to control it and it should be without a wand so he can use it all the time, perhaps verbal commands." Severus agreed. "Alright, Severus give me a day or two and I should have something for you."

Severus smiled. "Thank you Filius, you do not know what this will mean to Harry. Now shall we eat before this food gets cold." Severus said. The men finished their meal, enjoying a pleasant conversation and getting to know each other. "Filius, I am having a few people, those who know, over for dinner to celebrate Harry's birthday on the 31st, and hopefully the finalization of the adoption. We would be delighted to have you join us, if you would care to." Severus asked as they were leaving "Just owl me and let me know if you can make it. And again thank you for doing this for me."

Severus got home in time to give Harry his potions, do his stretches and tuck him into bed. After a conversation with Poppy on how everything went she floo'd home and Severus settled in for a quiet evening. '_It is going to be a long day tomorrow._' Severus thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Alas I do not own the characters or places they belong to JK Rowling. I rather enjoy playing with her world and changing things here and there especially where my Severus is concerned.

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely manner.

**Chapter 9: The Adoption 7/30**

Wednesday dawned bright and early. About 6:30 AM Tibby came in to get Severus for Harry. "Papa, my legs feel funny they kind of hurt." Harry said sleepily.

Severus gave him a pain potion then explained that with putting pressure on them to stand would make them feel funny. They decided to have an early breakfast then get ready for their day. The conversation over breakfast was mostly Harry asking questions and Severus answering them as well as he could. After breakfast they started on Harry's new exercises. After a few minutes Harry started to get frustrated as only an 11 year old can. "Papa," Harry whined "how am I ever gonna walk if I can't even hold my own leg up? It's not fair."

Severus pulled Harry up onto his lap and gave him a hug. "Harry, I am not going to lie to you. It is going to be a long, hard time getting your body back to where you want it to be. Your uncle did a lot of damage. To tell you the truth, son, if you did not have magic you would be dead." Harry looked up at Severus shocked. "So, baby boy, you will just have to learn to be patient and leave it to your Papa to try and make it more interesting. Okay" Harry nodded then lay his head against Severus' chest.

"Papa" Harry whispered "I really would have been dead?"

Severus held Harry tight, "Yes, baby boy, Poppy and I almost could not save you. As it was it took us almost 4 hours just to get you stabilized. That is why it is so important to me to get this adoption finished and the paperwork filed. I do not want anyone to be able to take you away from me and put you back there." For awhile they just sat there with Harry in his lap."

"Papa, can we try my exercises some more?" Harry asked. Severus put him back on the bed and they did some more exercises. When they were done Severus carried Harry into the bathroom where Harry took a bath to relax the muscles in his legs. When Harry was done Severus helped Harry get dressed in black dress slacks, button down white shirt with a black v-neck jumper over top. After Harry was settled on the chaise Severus went into his room to shower and get dressed for the day. When he got back to Harry's room he was having a milkshake and talking with Lolly.

"That looks good. Do you think you could bring me some iced tea, Lolly?" After getting his tea Severus filled Harry in on what they would be doing that afternoon. Harry was a little nervous about the adoption. He wanted everything to go well.

"Papa, do we have to go to the Leaky Cauldron to get to Gringotts. I don't want all those people to see me." Harry asked Severus worriedly.

"No Harry, I have it set up with the bank. We will be flooing right into a conference room. I just have to fire-call to see what room. Severus assured Harry. Just then Tibby came in.

"Master Severus, there be owls downstairs that be needing your attention. I be staying here with Master Harry if you want."

"Thank you Tibby. Harry, I have to take care of these letters. I will be back in a short time." Severus went downstairs while Harry was talking with Tibby about his exercises. There were several owls sitting on the sill. Severus gave each owl a treat and started reading the letters. The first was from Molly and Arthur Weasley confirming themselves along with the twins, Ron and Ginny. The owl from Poppy confirmed for herself and Healer Jones. There were also owls from Filius and Minerva confirming their attendance. Severus wrote back informing everyone to be there by 6:00 PM the next day for dinner. He also informed Molly that he was putting her house on limited floo access with a password. Once he was done with his correspondence Severus called for Munch, his head house elf. "I would like you to plan a dinner for tomorrow evening. It is Harry's birthday. I'm planning on ten people plus Harry and myself. Where will be five children present so we will need non-alcoholic beverages for them plus several bottles of wine from the cellar. We will nee a birthday cake and ice cream for dessert. Also for breakfast tomorrow I would like chocolate chip pancakes for Harry. I will have eggs and toast plus a fruit and yogurt parfait for both of us. I will be bringing Harry down after breakfast and if it is nice I would like luncheon served in the conservatory." Munch nodded.

"You don't be worrying Master Severus. We be taking good care of young Master Harry's birthday. It be nice having a youngling in the house again." Severus smiled at the elder house elf. "You be taking Master Harry back up after lunch and we be decorating, too."

"Munch, Harry is a little nervous about this afternoon. Could you set up our lunch in the conservatory today. It should improve Harry's mood. Just a light lunch I believe. Flooing tends to upset his stomach." Munch informed him everything would be set up for a 12:30 lunch. With everything done downstairs Severus called for Hedwig and wrote a note to Harry informing him that he would be upstairs in a bit with the owl stand and her treats because Healer Jones had said it was alright. Severus gave the note to Hedwig and sent her off to Harry's room. Standing at the bottom of the stairs he knew just when Harry read the note by the joyful yelling. As he entered the room Harry was busy petting his owl and Tibby was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Tibby, Did he notice you opening the window?" Tibby shook her head. Severus sat up the Owl's stand, food and water dishes near Harry's desk. At twelve o'clock Severus carried Harry into the bathroom to get ready for lunch. When they left the bathroom they headed for the stairs instead of Harry's room.

Harry looked at Severus puzzled. "Papa, where are we going?"

Severus smiled at him. "Healer Jones has released you so I thought you might enjoy a change of scenery. I have arranged for us to have lunch in the conservatory." Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Papa, I'm not too heavy for you to carry am I?" Harry asked seriously.

Severus looked down at him "No, baby boy, in fact you are much too light. We need to put some meat on those bones." Harry glared at him as they entered the conservatory.

"Wow, Papa, this is beautiful" Harry said as he looked around in awe. "It smells so nice in here and the flowers are awesome." Severus walked over next to the fountain where Munch had set up a small table and placed Harry in a chair.

Just then munch popped in. "Is everything to your satisfaction, young Master Severus." Severus nodded. "We be thinking this be a nice place to eat."

Severus looked at Harry. "Son, this is Munch, he is the head elf here at Prince Manor. He is in charge of the manor and all the other elves, including those two trouble makers that hang out in your room."

Munch started to look angry "Master Harry, is Taffy and Lolly being trouble. I be sending you two different elves then. I be wanting no trouble for the new young master." Munch went on. Harry listened to what Munch said and started panicking.

Harry looked from Munch to Severus with large panic filled eyes "No! Papa, please don't let Munch take Taffy and Lolly. Please Munch" Harry begged "they're my friends. They help me when I have bad dreams. They make me laugh. Papa just says they're trouble 'cause they tell me about when he was little. Please, Papa, tell him. Please."Harry begged. His breathing becoming more erratic and the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Severus knelt down in front of Harry's chair, "It is alright Harry, Munch will not take your friends. You need to calm your breathing now" Severus placed Harry's hand against his chest. "Feel my breathing Harry ... follow my voice ... breathe in ... hold it ... breathe out..." Severus continued breathing with Harry until his breathing was once again calm.

Munch looked at Harry then at Severus. "Master Severus, Munch be so sorry for upsetting young master so. Munch did not know young master be so ... so ... feeling about elves. Please forgive Munch, young master, if you be wanting Lolly and Taffy, then they can stay with you as long as Master Severus be okay with it. Munch will be talking with them about telling all Master's secrets."

Severus rubbed Harry's back. "Are you alright, son?" Harry nodded. "Harry, Munch did not know how much you care about Taffy and Lolly. He is not used to anyone thinking of a house elf as a friend." Conjuring a wet flannel, Severus wiped Harry's face. "Now how about we eat this nice luncheon the elves have set out for us. Then we have an appointment at Gringotts." Harry calmed down after Severus' assurances that his friends would not be removed as his caregivers. Severus and Harry had an enjoyable lunch talking about all the different plants around them. Just before two o'clock Tibby brought their dress robes and supply bag to the floo. After fire-calling Gringotts to get the conference room number, they put on their dress robes and with Severus carrying Harry they floo'd through to Conference room 1.

Griphook and Ringold bowed their heads to Severus and Harry. Harry and Severus returned the greeting. "Lord Prince, I need you to know as Lord Potter's guardian, before the adoption we should conclude the formalities of the Potter estate. That way there is no chance of it being frozen by the ministry until he comes of age."

Severus looked at Harry who he had placed in a chair at the table. "Of course we are obliged to take care of this now." Severus replied sitting next to Harry. "It is nothing to worry about, son, it is just a formality. The goblins in charge of our accounts know just what has to be done." Severus turned back to Griphook as the goblin continued placing a large stak of parchments in front of them.

"On top of the pile is a copy of the Potter will. There was not a formal reading as the only persons listed were Harry James Potter, infant, Albus Dumbledore as his magical guardian and Petunia Dursley nee Evans his muggle guardian. Now that you have received guardianship and Master Harry has passed the age of eleven he may receive his heir ring. Do you wish to do this at the present" Harry nodded when Severus looked at him. Severus asked the goblin to continue. Taking a drop of Harry's blood and putting it on the correct parchment the heir ring appeared. Harry took the ring and placed it on his finger. The ring magically resized and glowed for several seconds once it was on. "Lord Potter, Lord Prince I must ask you if you wish to continue the automatic payments to continue."

Harry looked at Severus confused. "Papa, what automatic payments? I don't have that much money." Severus patted Harry's hand reassuring him. He then turned back to the goblins.

" May I ask what payments you are referring to." Severus asked "There should have been nothing removed from the Potter estate."

Griphook looked at Ringold then at Severus "Lord Prince it is right in the will. You have a copy on top of the pile, Sir." Severus took the copy and read over it as the goblin continued. "1000 pounds per month was deposited into a muggle bank account for Lord Potter's care. 50,000 galleons per year to Albus Dumbledore for administrative duties of Lord Potter's estate." Severus sat there reading through the copy of the will he had.

"Griphook could you get the original of the Potter will. This copy does not seem right." Severus requested. The goblin sent for the original and the four of them talked of other things until the will was brought into the room. Severus read over the will then with a puzzled look on his face he cast a spell. Cursing under his breath "Albus ... bloody ... Dumbledore." looking to Griphook "I am afraid we have a problem. This will has been altered. Albus Dumbledore was never supposed to be Harry's guardian. Harry was never supposed to go to the Dursley's."

Griphook read the parchment then passed it to Ringold who took it and left. Harry looked at the goblin then at Severus, "Papa, what is going on? What do you mean I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursley's." Severus patted Harry's hand and asked him to be patient. Soon Ringold returned with another goblin.

"Lord Prince, Lord Snape this is Leadheart. He is the head of our department. The spell that was placed on the will was placed there by Albus Dumbledore just after the Potter's were killed." Severus nodded. " According to the will Lord Prince, also known as Severus Snape was to be Harry James Potter's guardian and if he could not then anyone of the Longbottom's were to be his guardian."

"What! I didn't have to live with Aunt Tuney and Uncle Vernon . Papa, all those years of being hurt and starved and locked in the cupboard and I wasn't supposed to be there." Harry was shaking like a leaf, crying, and starting to hyperventilate. Severus knelt in front of Harry and eventually calmed him down.

"Griphook, have you been the Potter estate goblin for long?" Severus asked.

The goblin looked at Severus, "No, Lord Prince, I have only been the goblin in charge of the Potter account for the last 5 years. I had no idea there was a problem. May I ask Lord Potter, have you been receiving your account statements?" Harry shook his head no. "You should have received statements quarterly and upon your eleventh birthday you should have received a notice to collect your heir's ring." Griphook told him. "It appears someone has been misdirecting your mail from us as well."

Severus had been holding in his anger not wanting to frighten Harry more. "Leadheart, would you please contact Minister Bones. I would normally go to see her but I can not leave Harry for that long." Ringold left to make the fire-call. "I would like a complete audit of the Potter account and all processions and monies taken from the Potter vaults returned as soon as possible." Ringold returned with Minister Bones. Severus and the goblins filled Minister Bones in on what was happening with Harry's accounts and what Dumbledore had done. Severus explained how they had originally came to perform the adoption when all the problems with the will was discovered. Minister Bones made notes and asked Severus and the goblins to keep her informed. She also offered to officiate at the adoption as long as she was there. So after about fifteen minutes they were ready to begin.

Harry had to stand for part of the ceremony so Severus enlarged his walker and placed it in front of the chair. Minister Bones stood in front of Harry and Severus. Severus handed her the ritual dagger and the vial with the potion in it. "We are gathered here to perform the ancient ritual of blood adoption. By the exchanging of blood you are being joined by your magic as well as your blood. This adoption is forever and can not be undone by any man. Before we start I need to know that you both understand what it entails and you agree to it." Severus and Harry both nodded so she continued. "This is the adoption of one Harry James Potter, Lord Heir to the House of Potter, by Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the House of Prince, by the joining of blood and magic." Severus helped Harry to stand "Harry James Potter, do you accept this adoption by Lord Prince? Do you agree that you will now be the blood son of Lord Prince and will abide by all the rules and regulations that being a son entails?"

"I, Harry James Potter, do agree to this adoption and I swear to abide by all of the rules and regulations to the best of my ability. This I pledge by my blood and magic." Severus helped Harry sit. Harry held out his left hand and Minister Bones used the dagger to poke Harry's thumb and allowed three drops of blood to fall in the vial. Severus used his wand to clean up and heal the cut.

Turning to Severus the Minister continued. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince consent to this adoption of Harry James Potter. Do you agree that you will now be the blood parent and will follow all the rules and regulations that being a parent requires. Will you provide for all physical, mental and emotional needs of this child."

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, Lord and heir of the House of Prince, do here by accept this adoption by blood of Harry James Potter. I agree to provide for his physical, emotional, educational as well as his mental well-being. I will endeavor to raise him in a way that he becomes an asset to the Wizarding Society." Severus looked down at Harry "Harry, I pledge to teach you that it is alright to feel, it is alright to laugh, and most importantly it is alright to love." turning back to the Minister "I hereby pledge by my blood and by my magic." Minister Bones used the dagger and poked Severus' left thunb and placed three drops of blood in the vial.

Minister Bones handed the vial to Severus "Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, by drinking this you accept Harry James Potter as your son by bond and magic." he then drank half and handed it back. Minister Bones then give it to Harry "Harry James Potter, Lord heir Potter, by drinking this you accept Severus Tobias Snape as your parent by bond and magic." Harry then drank the rest of the potion and handed it back. "By your vows and the mixing of your blood this adoption is permanent and binding." Minister Bones congratulated both of them then looked at Harry. "Well Mr. Potter or I should say Mr. Potter-Snape. Take care of getting well and I hope to see you again under better circumstances." Then she turned to the goblins "If you have the paperwork ready I'll take it with me and make sure it gets to the proper place as quickly and quietly as possible."

"Please wait a moment, Minister." Harry said quietly asking Severus to help him stand. "I want to thank you for helping Papa and I to become a family. I just found out today I was supposed to be with him from the beginning. I don't remember my real Mum and Dad. The only people who I had growing up hated me for being a freak." Harry stopped and turned to Severus. "Sorry Papa, that's what they called me." turning back to Minister Bones " Now we are the way we are supposed to be and you did that so thanks again for performing our ceremony. It was rememberable." Harry held out his hand to shake hands with Minister Bones. By then his legs were shaking bad so Severus helped him sit, knelt down and gave him a pain potion. Harry leaned his head on Severus chest. "Thank you Papa, I love you."

"I love you too little one. We will be home soon and you can rest." then standing he turned to Minister Bones. "I second my son's sentiments. I wish to thank you for taking time from your busy day to accommodate us. I wish I could take you out for a drink to celebrate but I am sure you understand. This is Harry's first real day out of his room and he is still very weak."

"Lord Prince, I haven't been this satisfied in a long while that the ceremony I just performed was the right one. I wish you both happiness." with that Minister Bones gathered the papers from the goblins and left the conference room.

"Lord Prince, we will be looking into these dealings closer." Leadheart said to Severus. "We will be contacting you in a few days with more information. Please accept our apologies in the meantime."

Severus nodded. "I realize the fault does not lie with anyone in this room. I wish I had more time to go over all of this right now but I must get Harry home so he can rest. Those muggles almost killed him and he still has a lot of healing to do. I will take these parchments with me to go over. I will contact you day after tomorrow if that would be convenient." The goblins agreed on a meeting time for Friday. Severus shrunk Harry's walker, picked him up and floo'd home. Severus carried Harry upstairs, magic'd off Harry's dress clothes and dressed him in pajama pants, t-shirt and jumper. By the time he was done Harry was sound asleep. "Taffy, Lolly" the two elves popped in."when Harry wakes please make sure he has a snack, a milkshake or smoothy would be good. I'll be in my office doing paperwork." Severus started to leave "By the way, Harry is now my son. None other than the Deputy Minister of Magic performed the ceremony but I will let Harry tell you about it." With that Severus went to his office and started going through the paperwork he got from the goblins.

The more he read the more he realized he needed Lucius' help with all this paperwork. Calling Tibby he informed her he needed to go to Malfoy Manor and if he was needed to come get him immediately. With the he fire-called then floo to meet up with Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus, my friend, what brings you here tonight in such a snit?" Lucius asked his old friend. "Let's go into my office where we can talk in private." Severus nodded and followed Lucius.

When they got to the office Severus looked at his friend "Lucius, remember when I asked you about helping with my finances and I asked you to take a vow not to disclose anything you found out?" Lucius nodded "Well I have some things to tell you and I need you to include what I'm about to tell you in that vow."

"Severus you know I do not give my vow easily but for you, my friend, I will." Lucius pulled out his wand and held it in the air. "I, Lucius Malfoy, swear on my magic what is disclosed to me by Severus Snape in this matter remains with me until given permission to disclose it. So mote it be" Now dear Severus let us sit down and tell me what is going on with you."

Pulling out the medical file first and handing it to Lucius, Severus began telling him just what was going on with Harry. "We finally have the boy to the point where we can start his rehabilitation. I decided to fulfill the vow I made to Lily all those years ago that Dumbledore prevented me from fulfilling. Not only did I get guardianship but to prevent any others from interfering this morning Harry and I did a blood adoption. Minister Bones performed the ceremony for us. She was at Gringott's this morning to investigate this." Severus handed him the parchments. "This is what I need the Malfoy expertise and deviousness for."

Lucius sat there reading, called for fire-whiskey for both of the men then read some more. "Bloody hell, I can not believe he got away with this all these years. Where were all the goblins while this was happening?"

"Well, Lucius, it seems the goblin in charge passed away just after the Potter's were killed. There was no open reading because Dumbledore arranged it that way and he had the Wizengamot behind him. The goblin in charge now has only had the account for the last five years." Severus downed his drink and poured himself another one. "The goblins are doing a complete audit and I have to meet with them on Friday afternoon. I'd like to ask you to come with me to the meeting." Lucius accepted Severus' request and after getting approval made copies of all the paperwork so he could look at it more carefully.

"Well, Severus, how does it feel to be a father? Lucius asked.

"Well, Lucius ask me that in a few months. The only thing I have been doing the last two weeks is trying to keep him alive and heal him. Now we are trying to get him so he can walk again. After that I will let you know." Lucius chuckled. Severus stood "Thank you my friend, I need to get back home and see how my son is doing." With that Severus walked outside the wards and apparated home.

At home Harry was still sleeping so Severus woke him up to do his exercises, have dinner, a bath and his potions. Harry was still extremely tired so Severus put him back to bed. Severus had no sooner got his book open and Harry was sound asleep. Leaving Harry in the care of the elves, Severus decided on a long soak and as early night. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. His son would be 12 years old.


	10. Chapter 10

Alas I do not own the characters or places they belong to JK Rowling. I rather enjoy playing with her world and changing things here and there especially where my Severus is concerned.

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely manner.

**Chapter 10: Harry's Birthday 7/31**

The sun shining in the window and Hedwig's soft hoot woke Harry early in the morning. There was a package tied to Hedwig's leg so Harry untied and opened it. It was a note and present from Hermione.

_**Harry**_

_**Happy Birthday.**_

_**How have you been? **_

_**I haven't heard from you so I was worried.**_

_**I asked Ron if he had heard from you.**_

_**He said you were fine but couldn't write.**_

_**I guess I'll see you on the train the 1**__**st**__**.**_

_**If you can please write me.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Hermione**_

Opening the present Harry laughed. Just then Severus walked in. "Well, well, what has you in such a good mood this morning?"

"Papa," Harry scolded, "it's my birthday and 'mione sent me a gift." Harry replied " It's a homework planner."

Severus looked at his son and noticed a difference in Harry's appearance. Harry's hair was no longer a bird's nest, it was longer and straighter. His face was thinner and his ears were shaped a bit different. His fingers were longer and thinner. Severus knew that there was the possibility of Harry gaining some of his characteristics from the blood adoption but did not expect them quite so soon. Deciding not to say anything about them yet Severus looked at Harry and put a scowl on his face. "Humph only my son for one day and already having a birthday. What is next? School shopping? Christmas?"

Harry looked at Severus closely. He could see the smile crinkling the corners of Severus' eyes. "Papa, you're fooling me aren't you. You're not really mad that it's my birthday are you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Severus smirked which brought a smile to Harry's face. "No, my son, I am very happy that it is your birthday and you are here to see it. If you want I can help you fill that homework planner." Severus said as he reached for the book in Harry's hand. Harry pulled it back, put it under his pillow and scowled at Severus. Severus snickered, "Alright young man, we will talk about your summer homework later. Now, do you want you breakfast first or your exercises and bath?"

"I'll take my breakfast first, Papa, I'm kind of hungry." Severus ordered their breakfast and took Harry into the bathroom. When Harry finished he looked in the mirror then looked at Severus. "Papa what happened to me? I look different then I did before. My hair's different it looks more like yours. My face and ears look like yours, too." Harry looked at Severus completely puzzled.

"Harry, when we did the blood adoption your body took on some of my characteristics. You still have your mother's eyes and nose. Your face shape is a combination of your father's and mine." Severus explained. "You may notice some other changes but at least you look almost like you did before." When Severus was done he brought Harry back into his room where Lolly and Taffy had the table decorated and breakfast all set up.

"Papa, look what they did. Pancakes are my favorite." Harry was practically bouncing in his seat. Harry called the two elves over to him and gave them each a hug. Harry did well on his breakfast. He ate one big pancake, a fruit and yogurt parfait and a big glass of milk. After breakfast Severus and Harry did his exercises then Harry went in and took his bath before getting ready for the day.

Before carrying Harry downstairs Severus handed him a gift box. "Harry, this is not a birthday gift. This is an adoption present. I wanted to get you something that is significant." Harry opened the box.

"This is beautiful, Papa, What are the stones for?" Harry asked.

Taking the wristband and placing it on Harry's wrist Severus answered. " They are our birthstones." Severus pushed his sleeve up showing Harry his wrist. "See I have one also. They are charmed. If you press on the red stone it will let me know that you need me. The same if I press on mine." Severus pressed the red stone and Harry's wristband got warm. "There is also a tracking charm and it can be set as an emergency portkey. We will set that when we get to Hogwarts." Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck.

"Thank you so much. Now I won't be so afraid back at school. I was kind of worried that someone could try to get me if I can't get away." Severus looked at Harry and nodded.

"I will always try to keep you safe, Harry." Severus said. "Now, how would you like to go outside on this beautiful day."

Harry beamed from ear to ear. "Yes sir, I'd love to go outside." getting quiet " Papa, can you carry me piggy back instead of like a baby."

Severus smiled and knelt down so Harry could climb on his back. Looking back over his shoulder "The first Giddy-up horsey or Tally-ho and you will stay in this room until you are old and gray. Understand?" Harry gulped and indicated he understood but Severus could hear a childish giggle coming from his back. "Giggling Mr. Potter-Snape. I thought you were an all grown up man of twelve today."

"Papa, twelve year old's can still laugh especially when their father's are being silly." Harry said as he laid his head on his father's shoulder as Severus carried him downstairs.

Severus put on his scowling face. "I will have you know I am never silly, young man." Harry just smiled. "Alright, young man, we are outside. So do you want to sit here or in the sun?" Harry chose to sit in the sun so Severus transfigured a blanket for him. After a while Harry started to get sleepy and doze off. "Oh no you don't, lunch first then a nap." Severus said as he carried him into the conservatory where Munch had their lunch set up. When they finished eating Severus carried Harry up to his room for a nap. As soon as they left the conservatory Munch and the elves got to work. The dining room was cleaned and decorated. A banner that read _**'Happy Birthday Harry' **_was strung across the wall opposite the stairs. The table was set with china and crystal, and at each setting there were crackers and small gifts for the guests. The conservatory was decorated with fairy lights and magical floating balls. There were chairs and cushions spread around and in the corner was a table with a birthday cake, two tiers with snitches and brooms flying around the sides. Everything was set for Harry's very first birthday party.

Harry woke at 3 o'clock. Taffy brought Harry a fruit smoothie for a snack and brought tea for Severus. Harry worked on his homework and Severus sat on the chaise reading and helping Harry until about 5 o'clock when Severus went to his room where he showered and changed his clothes. Harry was kind of suspicious because not much had been said about his birthday. "Papa, why'd you change your clothes?" Harry questioned Severus. "Are you going somewhere?" Severus just smiled and carried Harry into the bathroom where he got washed up then back to his room where Severus changed Harry's clothes. "Papa, what's going on?" Harry asked "I know something is going on. Are we going somewhere for my birthday?" Severus stilled refused to say anything he just smirked. "Papa" Harry said loudly getting more and more frustrated.

Severus looked at his watch, "You will find out what is going on in five minutes. Now we need to finish getting you dressed. We really need to do something with your hair, it is longer now that it is straight." Severus transfigured a leather thong and pulled it back cutting the hair in front, with a spell, short enough to cover his scar. At five after six, Tibby came to the doorway and nodded her head. "Alright my impatient son time to go." Severus picked Harry up and headed toward the stairs.

Harry put his arms around Severus' neck "Papa, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Don't be mad at me, okay?" Severus assured Harry he was not angry and just then they reached the doorway to the dining room. Harry turned his head at a noise and gasped. There standing around the table were all the guests for his birthday dinner. "Papa," Harry said looking at Severus with tears overflowing his eyes "you gave me a birthday. I never had a birthday." Harry said quietly.

Severus sat Harry in the chair at the end of the table where the Weasley children were. Kneeling next to Harry's chair. "Are they happy tears, Harry?" Harry nodded. Severus went to his seat at the head of the table. "Please be seated" he said as he pulled out the chair for Minerva who was seated next to Severus on the right. Next to Minerva was Filius then Poppy with Fred and George on Harry's end. On Severus' left sat Arthur with Molly next to him, then Healer Jones, Ginny and Ron next to Harry.

When everyone was seated Severus stood " Harry, I would like to wish you a very happy 12th birthday. Thank you for allowing me to become your father, all signed and sealed by the way. I wish you all the happiness you deserve and all the things your heart desires." Everyone held up their glasses and toasted ' **to Harry**'. Sitting down Severus said "Now please join us in this wonderful meal." looking to the Weasley children at the end of the table. "Young lady and gentlemen do not forget the gifts at your places but please wait until we are done eating before you open the crackers." Everyone sat laughing, talking and enjoying the meal. When the meal was done Harry called Severus over to him.

Pulling Severus down Harry whispered in his ear "Papa, please help me stand" Severus moved the chair back, removed the walker from his pocket, enlarged it then placed it in front of Harry. Severus took Harry under the arms and helped him stand. Everyone looked at Harry with surprise on the their faces, all but Poppy and Healer Jones. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming to my birthday. It's been the best ever. Madame Pomfrey, Healer Jones, Papa says I probably wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for your help. I don't remember what happened to me but I think I'm glad I don't. Aunt Minnie" Severus cleared his throat "what? She said I could call her that as long as we're not in school" Harry said looking at Severus then at Minerva, "Isn't that right?" Minerva nodded smiling. "As I was saying before Papa rudely interrupted me" everyone laughed. "Aunt Minnie, Mr. Weasley, Thank you for going with Papa and helping with the papers. Now Papa's 'dopted me and Madam Bones did the ceremony and she's a Minister of something. I forgot what Papa." Harry looked at Severus who told him what she was Minister of. Harry continued "She said now nobody can take me away never, ever. Mrs. Weasley, thanks for treating me like one of your kids it's really cool to almost have brothers. Ron, Fred, George, thanks for being my friends. Papa says I have lots of thea ...um... therapy to do to get my arms and legs working like they're supposed to. He says you guys offered to help me. I 'preciate it. So again everybody, thanks." Harry looked at Severus "Oh wait I almost forgot the most important thing. Professor Snape, Lord Prince" Harry said bowing his head slightly toward Severus looking him in the eyes. "Thank you for finding me. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for bringing me into your home and taking care of me. Most of all, thank you for 'dopting me, loving me and making me part of my own family." Harry let go of the walker and threw his arms around Severus. "I love you Papa" Severus picked Harry up and held him close for a moment then sat him down in his chair.

Clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure, Severus stood with his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I love you too, baby boy," Harry just gave him the 'look' at the baby boy comment and all the adults chuckled "Oh, alright, my all grown up 12 year old son." looking at Harry "better?" Harry nodded. "If you are finished eating, Munch and the elves have set up the conservatory, so cake and ice cream will be served in there. Honored guests, Miss Weasley, young Mister Weasleys please do not forget your gifts and crackers. Now if you will follow Munch he will show you the way."

Just as Severus started to pick Harry up Filius stopped them. "Happy Birthday Harry." Harry thanked him. "The other day your 'Papa' came to me and asked me for my help. It seems that you'll need a way to get around for awhile especially when we get back to school. Well I think between your Papa and I we came up with something that will satisfy the need." Filius pulled a chair out of his pocket and enlarged it so it would just fit Harry. "Severus if you will" Severus sat Harry in the chair and Filius fastened him in with a special belt. "Now Harry I need you to say your name and name a password only we will know so I can charm the chair to answer only to you. Severus, you will be able to get access through a special password." Harry did as he was asked. "Now Harry, all you should have to do is tell the chair what you want it to do and where you want it to go. The chair is charmed to stop if anything is in front of it. There are also anti-tampering, anti-jinx and anti-theft charms. The first few times you will need to tell the chair where you want to go and direct it to your destination with your commands. We can also set it up to be wand controlled when we get to school. Once it is programed with directions it should take you where you need to go by just saying the location." Harry looked at Severus who smiled and nodded.

Biting his lower lip nervously Harry spoke. "UP" the chair rose about 3 foot off the floor. Harry smiled "to the conservatory, go straight." Severus and Flitwick walked on either side of the chair as it floated toward the conservatory. Just as they neared the door Ron was there.

"Blimey Harry, where'd you get the cool chair, mate?" Ron questioned.

The chair stopped in front of Ron. "Let me in Ron and I'll tell you." Harry said. Ron moved "Go straight" Harry said and the chair went into the conservatory and Harry stopped it near the fountain. Everyone crowded around asking questions all at once. Harry was getting overwhelmed so Severus told him to set the chair down. Harry did as he was told then sat there twisting his hands. Severus accio'd a chair and set next to Harry taking the boy's small hands in one of his own.

"Alright everyone if you will be seated I will explain what a brilliant charms professor we have at Hogwarts." Filius blushed and bowed his head as Severus placed his other hand on Filius' shoulder. "A few days ago I went to Filius with a problem. I knew that Harry would not be able to walk to his classes and it was not feasible for myself or someone else to carry him around Hogwarts. I did not want Harry to miss any more than he already has to, so I needed something that could carry him. We could not use a muggle wheel chair because of all the stairs we also needed something easy enough for Harry to guide and move. Filius put his amazing talent to work and here you have it 'Flitwick's Floating Chair'. Everyone was asking what charms he had used and why. Healer Jones told Filius to patent it at the Ministry the next morning because he wanted Filius to make floating chairs for a few of his patients. After several minutes Severus got everyone's attention. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, what shall it be cake and ice cream first or presents?" The children all voted for cake and ice cream so Munch and Tibby cut and served everyone cake and their favorite flavor of ice cream. When everyone had their fill of cake Harry moved over to the table that had the presents on it. Ron got up and went to help Harry so Severus stayed talking with Minerva.

Harry started with the present from Ron and the twins. It was a box of pranks and gags. "Brilliant" Harry said joyfully. Severus looked at him and raised his eyebrow. Harry looked back at him. "I'll be very careful Papa, I promise." All of the adults chuckled. The present from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Ginny was a dark green Jumper with a snitch on the chest and a box of homemade fudge.

Molly looked at Severus "I knew he would need the extra warmth and I know he needs to gain some weight." Severus quietly thanked her.

"I helped Mum make the fudge Harry" Ginny told him shyly.

"These are totally great Mrs. Weasley." Harry gushed, picking up a piece of fudge, looking at Severus he put it back. "I'm full right now but I'll try some later". The next gift was the one from Healer Jones. It was a set of strap on weights for the arms and legs. Healer Jones explained how Harry could use them now during his therapy then later to build up muscles. The twins and Ron thought they might get some so they could get muscles to attract girls. The adults laughed . "Thank you Healer Jones, I may have to get Papa to put a spell on them so they don't accidentally end up at the Burrow." Severus told Harry he'd be glad to put a charm on them and the boys cringed. Poppy's gift was next. It was a book on Healing plants and one on Healing potions. "Wow these are what we talked about when you stayed with me. Thank you so much, Aunt Poppy."

"You're welcome Harry, I have several more in my personal library at school that you may borrow." Severus looked at her puzzled and asked her what it was all about. "When I was sitting with Harry he was telling me if he didn't get the use of his legs back he wouldn't be worth anything because he wouldn't be able to get a job. I explained to Harry that even if he couldn't move his legs at all he could still use his mind and arms. He could sit and make potions or learn to be a healer. I told him even if someone had to help him physically his mind worked fine. That got us into the discussion of plants. It seems your young man likes playing in the dirt Severus." He smiled and nodded.

"Aunt Poppy, I don't just like playing in the dirt. I like planting things, taking care of them and watching them grow. Aunt Petunia used to let me take care of her flowers. She thought it was punishment but I liked it. I..." Harry stopped and shook his head. He didn't do anything for a moment then asked Ron for the next present It was a leather back pack from Minerva. "Thank you Aunt Minnie, I hope my books fit in it."

"Don't worry Harry, I too put our brilliant charms Professor to work. He gave me a spell so it will be able to hold whatever you put in there. It will even hold your walker or whatever you need to put in there. It will fit over the back of your chair." Suddenly Minerva stopped, looked at the chair and then at Severus. "We have a problem Severus. We're either going to have to put a separate desk in each classroom for Harry or figure a way for him to carry one." Severus got a thoughtful look on his face and assured her he would figure it out by September 1st.

The last of the gifts were from Severus. Harry was thrilled with the blocks and magical figurines. Harry and the boys used the table the gifts were on to build a castle for the wizards and witches to defend and the dragons to attack. By 8:30 Severus could see the fatigue settling in on his son's face. Standing next to Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder, Severus addressed the guests. "I would like to personally thank each and everyone of you for attending Harry's birthday dinner. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves here as much as Harry and I enjoyed having you. I do not think this old mansion has ever heard as much laughter as it has tonight. Now if you will excuse us I need to get Harry upstairs. We still have his exercises to do and potions to administer." Everyone came over to give Harry a hug, a kiss, a handshake or just to say goodbye. Harry thanked them all again for coming and for the gifts as he said goodnight. Healer Jones made arrangements for Poppy and himself to come Monday to check on Harry. Filius made arrangements to stop by in the morning to pick up the chair to take with him to the Ministry to register it. And plans were made for the Weasley boys to come over to spend time with Harry. Molly agreed to come watch Harry so Severus could take care of things he needed to take care of.

When everyone had left Harry asked if he could be carried upstairs. Severus looked at him puzzled. "I love the chair Papa, I'll be able to do lots of stuff by myself. But sometimes I kind of like how safe I feel when you carry me. Is that strange? I never felt safe like this Papa." Harry snuggled into Severus' chest and yawned. "Papa, can I do two exercises tomorrow? I'm really tired." Severus smiled

"Yes, my baby boy, I think it will be fine if we skip those exercises tonight and just get your potions and get you into bed." Severus held Harry tight and climbed the stairs to harry's room. By the time he had Harry settled into bed and got back downstairs the elves had everything cleared up. Settling into his favorite chair in the setting room Severus called for Munch. Immediately the head elf was standing in front of Severus. "Munch, I wish to thank you for today and please extend my gratitude to the other elves. You gave a little boy who never knew the happiness of a family his very first happy birthday."

"Master Severus" Munch scowled at him and scolded "We be doing our job. Young master Harry be ours now. Don't you be worrying we be knowing how to take care of a youngling. We be taking care of you and you be turning out alright." Severus smiled.

"Munch, I realize that my son is yours now and I know that you know how to take care of him. I just want you and the other elves to know how extra special your efforts were to me. I do not think I ever felt happier then I did today seeing the smile on Harry's face and hearing his laughter." Severus told the elf. Munch told Severus he would be telling the others what he said and popped away. Severus sat in his chair reading for a couple hours then he went up to bed after checking in on Harry and finding him fast asleep with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Alas I do not own the characters or places, they belong to JK Rowling. I rather enjoy playing with her world and changing things here and there especially where my Severus is concerned.

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely manner.

**Chapter 11: Gringotts Goblins 8/1**

Taffy came and got Severus at 6:30 AM. Because Harry needed to go to the loo. When he was done in the bathroom Severus left Harry telling Taffy all about the party while he went back to his room to shower and dress. Harry was sitting up on the side of the bed when Severus returned. "Look Papa, I got sat up and turned around all by myself. Can we eat now I'm really hungry? Wasn't that the best birthday party ever."

Severus started to chuckle and Harry looked at him funny "Well, to answer your questions. Wow it is great, I can tell your stomach is rumbling and yes it was a very nice party." Harry gave Severus 'the look' and Severus laughed. Severus ordered their breakfast then got Harry settled into his seat at the table when Tibby came in to announce that Professor Flitwick was there. "I will be right back Harry, you may start without me if breakfast is served." Severus went down and gave the chair to Filius to take with him.

Breakfast was served and while they ate Harry chatted on about his party and all the gifts he had received. Severus just sat there listening and nodding occasionally. After breakfast they did Harry's leg exercises, then he had his bath and got ready for the day. Severus carried Harry downstairs to the conservatory. When they were there Severus charmed a small table so there was an indent in the middle of one side for Harry's chair. Harry could now reach the whole table top and he started building a castle with his blocks. Severus sat in his overstuffed chair reading through the papers from Gringott's. The more Severus read the more upset he became. About 10:30 AM Tibby announced Filius coming back from the Ministry.

"Well Filius, what did they think of your invention?" Severus asked his excited fellow professor.

"You wouldn't believe it Severus, the wizard in charge of registering new discoveries and inventions was so impressed he called several other witches and wizards in to look at it." Filius was bouncing with excitement. "I will receive a payment from anyone who wants to use my invention. I put your name on my registration as a co-inventor. You will receive 25% of whatever I get." Filius continued on. Severus looked at Filius as if he was going to refuse. "Now, Severus, I won't hear a word of you refusing to accept the money. If it weren't for your need of a chair for Harry to get around I never would have thought of it. If you don't want to keep the money, donate it, give it away, I don't care but you're getting a share."

Severus looked at Filius "Alright my friend I will accept the money and think of a worthy cause to donate whatever money it makes. Now would you like to join Harry and I for morning tea." Filius followed Severus to the conservatory. "Harry, Professor Flitwick has accepted my invitation to morning tea. It seems he made out really well at the Ministry this morning with your chair."

"Really sir, that's cool." Filius told Harry about his morning at the ministry. " I really appreciate the chair maybe now I can get up and go in to the bathroom in the morning and not bother Papa." Harry said more to himself then to anyone else. At least that's what he thought.

Severus took a step closer and put a hand on Harry's arm. Harry looked up "You will NOT be doing that until you are much stronger, young man. Do you understand." Harry nodded "Now let's move your wizards so you can have your snack." Severus magic'd Harry's things off the table. " Now let us see what they have sent you." Severus lifted the top off the plate of cheese, crackers, and fruit slices and a milkshake to drink. "looks good. As much as you can Harry, alright."

" Alright Papa." Harry started eating. "Papa, I like this table. It makes it easy for me to reach and I have lots of space. Can we keep it this way? Maybe my floaty chair will fit in here." Severus agreed to leave the table like it was.

Severus and Filius had morning tea and discussed an idea for a table / desk for Harry's floating chair. They went with the same design as the table Severus transfigured. It fastened over one arm of the chair. When Harry wanted to use it as a desk he would say enlarge one. If he wanted a bigger table he would say enlarge two. Legs would come out of all four corners and set on the floor for stability. Between the two of them they had the table figured out, transfigured and charmed within a half hour. Filius wrote everything they did, and what spells were used. He then credited Severus and signed his name and sent it to the Ministry to register it. Harry loved the addition of the table to his chair. Filius left about 11:30 AM. He wanted to get back to Hogwarts to tell his fellow teachers about his good fortune. Severus and Harry stayed in the conservatory until after lunch then they went to Harry's room. Severus helped Harry to the bathroom then they practiced using the walker to get in and out of bed, off and on the chaise, and in and out of his floating chair. Harry realized he still needed a lot of help but he was able to stand for longer than he had been able to before. Severus was just settling Harry down for a rest when Tibby announced a visitor. Severus looked at Harry "Remember I told you I would be gone this afternoon?" Harry nodded. "Well Poppy has agreed to stay with you. She will be downstairs until you wake from your rest. When you wake one of the elves will get her. Tibby has helped with getting you in and out of the chair so she can help Poppy. Remember Poppy is a medi-witch and she can help you with anything you need including the bathroom." Harry blushed. "I realize it can be embarrassing, I have been there, but please let her help." Harry nodded. Severus gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead then went downstairs. He filled Poppy in on what was going on and left to meet Lucius at Gringotts.

Lucius was waiting when Severus got there. They were immediately shown into Ringold's office. Griphook was there along with an older goblin which neither man knew. "Ringold, may your fortunes increase." Severus greeted the keeper of his accounts who greeted him back. "I have had the privilege of meeting goblin Griphook in regards to my son's accounts. May I be so bold as to inquire whom the elder goblin is?" Ringold introduced him as the Chief Goblin of Family Vaults. Lucius and Severus both greeted him as afforded his status.

"Lord Prince, when going through your son's accounts we have found several interesting things. We have discovered other inheritances that go to young Lord Potter-Snape." Severus looked at Lucius then back at Ringold and nodded for him to continue. "It appears that our young Lord Potter is the heir to Godric Gryffindor as well as the families of Bertie Bathford, Edward Dodge and three other minor wizard families." Ringold continued. "So far Lord Potter – Snape has 14 residences, 39 vaults and that is only the beginning. We have several goblins going through everything. We have also found several contracts that need to be completed that Lord James Potter started before his demise."

"Lucius, I can not believe all that I have heard. It just seems so much." Severus said shaking his head. " Ringold, Griphook please continue to look into my sons inheritances. I also require that Lord Malfoy be added as a financial adviser only, to my accounts and My son's accounts. All decisions are to be finalized by me until Harry is of age." Severus gathered up the papers then he and Lucius bid the goblins good-day. They planned on another meeting for next week.

"Lord Prince, Lord Malfoy it has been a pleasure doing business. Please let us know if there is anything else we can do for you. It would be beneficial to bring Lord Potter–Snape to our next meeting." Ringold said as he bid goodbye. Severus and Lucius floo'd to Malfoy Manor. Severus fire-called his home to check on Harry and let them know where he was. The men then went into Lucius' study where he made copies of the papers they got today.

"Bloody hell Severus your son is richer than the whole bloody wizarding world. No wonder Dumbledore wanted to get his hands on his guardianship. The Potter vaults are rich enough but add the Gryffindor estate not to mention the smaller estates." Severus just sat there, unable to believe what was going on, just shaking his head. "Not only that there are the seats in the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Harry Potter–Snape is one of the most powerful people in the wizarding world and he is only 12 years old, and you are his father Severus. Be prepared for everyone to try to get close to you and Harry once this gets out." Severus placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"What in Merlin's name have I gotten myself into. All I wanted was to keep my vow to Lily and protect her son. Now look I have Godric Gryffindor's own heir as my son. He has more money then you do Lucius and you have too bloody much money." Lucius laughed and made a remark about never having too much money. "I'm going to have to hire people to take care of everything. Most of it will be kept with the goblins of course. Checking out all the residences might be a fun way to spend vacations." Severus stood and shook hands with Lucius thanking him for his help. "We will see you next week for our meeting. I'll owl you with the time." With that Severus went home.

Severus got home and found his household in a slight case of bedlam. He had 2 squealing house elves and a laughing boy in a floating chair 10 feet off the floor . He had one very flustered medi – witch trying to get things back under control. Severus walked into the room, putting on his teacher voice "**Harry James Potter–Snape just what do you think you are doing up there in your chair. You get down here right this instant.**" Harry gulped audibly and lowered his chair immediately until it was sitting on the floor. "Stay right there do not move." Severus said to Harry and the elves. Walking Poppy to the floo Severus said "Poppy thank you for staying with Harry. We'll see you Monday with Healer Jones won't we?" Poppy answered Severus then filled him in on the days events including what started the one he walked in on then she left. Severus walked back to where Harry and the 2 elves sat looking down at their hands. "Taffy, Lolly we will discuss your actions later with Munch. Please leave now while I have a discussion with my son." The 2 elves popped away leaving Harry alone with Severus. "Now Mr. Potter–Snape would you care to explain to me why you were 10 feet in the air in a chair that was designed to go 2 to 4 feet off the floor with 2 of my house elves on your lap. And why when Madame Pomfrey was telling you to come down you blatantly disobeyed her. You could have been seriously injured or even killed."

Tears started flowing down Harry's cheeks. "I...m sor...ry Pa...pa, I wa...s ju...st pla...ying. I ... um ... ju...st g...ot hi...gh an...d it fe...lt li...ke fly...ing." _(I'm sorry Papa, I was just playing. I just got high and it felt like flying)_Harry stuttered as he cried. Those tears made Severus want to say forget it everything was alright but he knew Harry needed to know that when he did wrong there would be consequences. Fair ones that is.

Severus knelt next to Harry and put his hand on Harry's arm. Tilting Harry's head up until he was looking Severus in the eyes "I did not go through all I did to make you well to watch you injure yourself with your chair. The reason you have your chair is to help make you more independent. Now up to your room. We will discuss your punishment there." Severus followed Harry as he slowly made his way up to his room.

Once in his room Harry stopped his chair just inside the door. In a voice so soft it was almost a whisper Harry asked "Papa, am I gonna get a beating?"

Severus sat on the chair and signaled Harry over to him. "No, Harry, you will not get a beating. I do not believe in beating a child. There may be an occasion where you will get a spanking and that will be with my hand on your bare bum. There is only one reason for that and it is if you purposefully put yourself or someone else in danger or cause harm to someone who is undeserving. Is that understood?" Harry looked at Severus with wide eyes and nodded. "Now about your punishment for the misuse of your chair. You will write me an essay on the dangers of what you did and the proper use of your chair and you will write Madame Pomfrey a letter of apology. There will be no use of your chair until Monday, no deserts including milkshakes and smoothies and you will not be seeing Lolly and Taffy at all tomorrow. Do you understand?" Harry looked at Severus with tears of shame in his eyes. "Now we will go into the bathroom and get freshened up and I will have Tibby bring your dinner up here."

Harry was very quiet through the whole meal. After dinner they did Harry's exercises and got ready for bed. Once Harry was tucked in and Severus started to leave a very small voice came from the bed. "Papa, do you still want to be my 'dopted father?" The tear-filled eyes and trembling lower lip were more then Severus could handle.

Severus sat on the bed and pulled Harry up onto his lap. "Harry, I will always want to be your adopted father. Just because you were a naughty little boy does not mean that I do not still love you." Harry looked into Severus' eyes "besides you already know that I used to be naughty sometimes and no one got rid of me." Harry grabbed hold of Severus' robes and let his tears flow.

A shaky voice emerged from Severus' robes "I love you,Papa. I'll try to remember to be a good boy but sometimes it's hard to remember. Papa, please don't be too mad with Taffy and Lolly they were just playing with me." Severus held Harry until the grip on his robes lessened and Harry was asleep. Tucking him in Severus left him with Tibby while he went downstairs.

Downstairs he met up with Munch, Taffy and Lolly. The two young elves were restricted to the kitchens until Sunday morning. They could have no interaction with Harry until then either. Severus decided he would take a relaxing bath and go to bed early and several hours later he was glad he did.

"Master Severus, young master be having a yelling dream." Tibby informed him.

Grabbing his robe and slippers and a few potions Severus heading into Harry's room. Severus walked in on Harry in the midst of a full blown night terror. Placing the potions on the side table. Severus knew he would have to get Harry calmed down some before he could even give him a calming draught. Taking off is robe and kicking off his slippers Severus climbed up on the bed with Harry. Pulling Harry on his lap and rubbing his back Severus held Harry close repeating calm words until Harry calmed enough for Severus to give him the potion. Soon Harry and Severus were both asleep and Tibby just covered them up letting them sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Dumbledore bashing so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. **I have had several people commenting on Harry acting younger than he is. Remember he was abused and almost died so there is some regression, it is to be expected, and he will be much more emotionally needy. This will lessen as he gets more secure in his position an he starts to heal emotionally. I should have it resolved, mostly, by the time he returns to school but there will be setbacks. ** I realize Harry is a wizard and usually they heal quickly but Harry's injuries were so severe it is taking longer.

I would like to thank all those who have put me on their story alerts. I realize that not many people take the time to review but I'm thrilled you think enough of my story to want to keep coming back.

**Chapter 12: The Weekend 8/2 – 8/3**

It was after 8 AM when Harry opened his eyes. It felt awfully warm this morning. Turning his head he saw his Papa, with his eyes closed, laying on the bed next to him with a blanket covering both of them. As Harry lay there watching Severus opened his eyes and smiled "I thought there was a little Imp looking at me." Harry smiled and hugged him. "How are you feeling ,son?" Severus asked concerned. Harry looked at him puzzled. "That was a pretty bad nightmare you had last night."

"I don't remember having a nightmares. I'm sorry I woke you up" Harry said "but it was cool waking up and seeing you here." They got up after talking for awhile and got ready for breakfast. After breakfast was exercises and bath. While Harry was in the bath Severus went into his room, showered and got dressed for the day in jeans and a t-shirt. Harry almost had a heart attack when Severus came to help him back to his room. "Papa, you have regular clothes on not your robes."

Severus laughed "Yes son, I do wear clothes other than robes especially when I go out to work in my garden. Bring your plant books, one of those notebook things and a pen. You can work on identifying the plants I have in my garden and their uses. It will help you with your Herbology work." Severus said as he headed outside carrying Harry.

Severus set Harry down on a blanket and bolster that Tibby had set up for Harry. Using a small lap desk Harry started taking notes as he and Severus talked about the plants. "Papa, I didn't know Sage could be used for potions. When I cooked at the Dursley's I used it in the soup and on the roast." Severus agreed and kept on weeding. "Papa, is that Rosemary?" Severus nodded. "That plant the other side of you is Lemon Grass and that is used in cooking, too. I didn't know so many plants I cooked with at the Dursley's could be used in potions. I wonder what else they are used for?"

"There are other plants, called herbs, planted here that we use for cooking as well as my potions. I have several books in my Library I can get out for you if you would like to look into further uses of my herbs." Severus told Harry as he got up and walked over to the blanket. Casting a cleaning charm on himself Severus sat down on the blanket and called for lunch. While they ate lunch Severus and Harry talked about the plants and what he had learned about them so far that morning. Severus looked over Harry's notes. "Looks like you have a good start on your Herbology essay. What are you going to write it about?"

Harry looked at his homework list, "It says I need to write an essay on a specific plant group and their various uses. I think I'm gonna do my essay on Herbs. There are even healing properties to herbs according to my book besides the cooking and potions ones." Harry told Severus. Severus just smiled and let Harry believe he was telling the Potions Master something he did not know.

After lunch Severus carried Harry into the house and up to his room. After using the bathroom Severus placed Harry down on the chaise so he could rest. Severus went into his library and went through books picking out ones for Harry to use to do his essay. Harry woke a hour and a half later to find Severus sitting in his room. "Hi, Papa, What's going on?" Harry sat up and turned around on the chaise.

"You are getting good at doing that, Harry. I brought you some books from the library to help with your essay." Severus called Tibby and asked her to bring their tea up to Harry's room. "Would you like to sit at the table or at your desk to work on your essay after tea?"

"I'll sit at the table, Papa." Harry said as Severus put him in his chair. Tibby served tea and then Harry sat there studying while Severus went through the paperwork he received from the bank.

Harry was talking with Severus about the plants in his garden while Severus was reading. The more Severus read the more agitated he became."Bloody hell, what the hell am I going to do?" Severus said getting flustered "More bloody money then the British Government."

"Papa, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the bank papers?" Harry asked getting worried at Severus' reaction.

Severus could hear the fear and upset in Harry's voice at his reactions. He set the papers down, walked over and knelt by Harry's chair. "Son, I am sorry to upset you. When I went to the bank I found out several things that we did not know about. It seems that you are the heir to more than just the Potter family. So far they have found six other lines that have you listed as heir including the line of Godric Gryffindor. " Harry looked at Severus in complete disbelief.

"Papa, what does it mean? What do I have to do." Harry started to panic. "I don't know what to do."

Severus lifted Harry's chin so he could look him "Harry, we do not have to do anything right now. The goblins will take care of your accounts. I asked my friend, Lord Malfoy, to help me understand your accounts. He knows a lot about finances and business. Harry started to calm down.

Harry looked at Severus "Is Lord Malfoy Draco's father?" Severus nodded "Draco says his family is richer than anybody and his father knows everything about money." Severus smiled thinking to himself how Harry could buy and sell Draco's father many times over . "Does this mean I'm rich like Draco." Severus told him he was. Harry looked very thoughtful. "Papa, Is there someway I can give some of my money to Ron's family? They are all really nice to me and Draco keeps picking on Ron because his family is poor." Severus told Harry he would check on it for him.

Soon it was time for dinner and Severus decided they would eat in the family dining room. Tibby popped in and informed Severus that Master Malfoy was in the floo. Severus went to answer the call and soon came back with Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius sat with them at the table and had a cup of tea as Severus and Harry ate. Harry kept looking at Lucius out of the corner of his eye. "Is there something you wish to ask me Mister Potter-Snape?" Harry quickly shook his head and looked back to his plate as he finished eating. When dinner was over Severus carried Harry into the sitting room. Harry buried his face in Severus' chest and wouldn't let go of his robe so Severus ended up with the boy sitting on his lap. Lucius looked at Harry "Mister Potter-Snape, Severus has asked me to assist him with making sense of all of your inheritances. He was not taught about finances, potions were always more important to him."

"Lucius, you know you have been the beneficiary of my love of potions as you so put it." Severus said. "Everyone has their strengths. Your strength is finances and politics and mine is potions. I would no sooner go to you for a potion as you would come to me for help with your vaults. Unless you want help in how to spend your money."

Lucius laughed "Severus, I have no need of your assistance in spending my money, Narcissa and Draco take care of that just fine." Severus laughed. Harry sat there peeking back and forth. "Mister Potter-Snape the reason I came over this evening is to find out your wishes as to your finances. We need to know if you wish to invest your money or leave it in the vaults. Would you be willing to discuss this with me."

Harry looked at Lucius and raised up to whisper in Severus' ear. Severus nodded and turned to Lucius. "Harry wants to make sure you are not going to tell anyone about his condition or his finances." Severus looked at Harry "Harry, I am going to talk to Lucius about your condition, okay?" Harry nodded then buried his head in Severus' robes peeking out at Lucius. "Lucius, Harry was beaten and nearly killed by his muggle Uncle. I arrived barely in time to save his life. We had to maintain him a medical coma for several days and he is still not completely healed. It will be several months, if ever, before he can walk unassisted. Harry does not wish for anyone to find out before they have to. That includes Draco, Lucius. You know how brutal children can be as well as I." Lucius nodded. "Harry would like you to promise him you will not inform anyone."

Lucius looked at Harry "Mister Potter-Snape" Harry raised his head and looked at Lucius "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy, do hereby swear to Harry James Potter-Snape and Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of House Prince that I will not disclose any information I receive concerning the health or finances of either wizard. I so pledge on my family's honor." Harry looked at Severus who nodded knowing just what his family's honor meant to Lucius.

Harry raised his head and looked at Lucius. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy." Harry looked at Severus "Is that right, Papa, or should I call him Lord Malfoy?" Severus and Lucius both assured him that Mister was just fine. Harry continued "Mister Malfoy, Papa, started telling me about some of the inheritances the goblins say I have. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with all of them. How do the goblins know all these things? Papa said you know a lot about financial stuff and Ministry stuff. Can you help me with my inheritances?"

"I do not know exactly how the goblins know all they do. They have their own special type of magic. As for your inheritances, first we need to go through them looking for any marriage contracts or other obligations bound to the inheritance." Lucius explained.

Harry got big eyed and looked at Severus " NO WAY, I AIN'T MARRYING NO ONE" Harry yelled.

Severus took hold of Harry's chin and turned his head to look him in the eye. "Harry, no one is going to force you to marry anyone. If there is a marriage contract, unless it is the Potter or Gryffindor Line, you do not need to take on that inheritance." Harry calmed down and apologized to Lucius and Severus for his outburst.

"It is alright, Mister Potter-Snape, I understand your upset. I do not believe I was too fond of the idea of getting married at the age of twelve." Harry asked Lucius to call him Harry. "Alright Harry, now back to your inheritances, sometimes there are others who are heirs but they are not as close as you. You have first choice as to accept or let the others accept. Did Severus tell you that you will have homes in England, France, Spain and even in the Caribbean Islands? The last count the goblins gave us there were 14 properties.

"Papa, does this mean I can go a beach. I always wanted to go to a beach." Severus nodded. "I went to the zoo once 'cause Mrs. Figg couldn't watch me. I accidentally let the boa out of his cage. Uncle Vernon was really mad. He beat me bad then. I never got to go anywhere else." Severus was trying hard not to let his feelings out. "Do you think maybe we can take Ron's family with us. Ron's never been on a big vacation either. Can we go this summer maybe?" Severus and Lucius just looked at each other and smiled.

"Harry" Severus said to his chattering son "It is time to go do your exercises and get ready for bed." Harry nodded. Lucius said he would wait as he needed to talk to Severus. "If you would like refreshments please call Munch and he will get you anything you need." The evening routine of bathroom, exercise and bed went off with no problems. In just over a half hour Severus was back downstairs leaving Harry with Tibby. "Well, Lucius what do you think of my son?" Severus asked as he sat and poured himself a drink.

Lucius smiled and took a sip of his drink. "He is quite the young man, Severus. I almost laughed out loud as he described setting the boa free until he described being beaten in the same matter of fact tone of voice." Severus nodded.

"He would have been dead long ago if it were not for his magic. I tell you, Lucius, I had all I could do to keep from cursing those muggles to hell. Harry had been in a coma at my home for four days and his aunt did not even know he was gone." Severus shook his head remembering. " I am not done with those muggles yet. They will pay, especially that Uncle of his. I am seriously thinking of having him tried in a muggle court. Men who abuse children like that do not do well in muggle prison." Severus said with an evil smile on his face. "My friend on the muggle police force says the survival rate of child abusers in prison is not very long and it is an extremely painful way to go."

Lucius looked at Severus and raised his glass."I wish you well in your dealings with the muggle judicial system." Severus nodded his thanks. "Now the reason I wished to talk to you. I noticed several of of the inheritances have contracts with them." Lucius explained the ones he had found to Severus.

"Please continue to look into those for me Lucius. Also Harry wants to know if there is anyway to give his friends the Weasley's money without making it look like charity. So if you could check on that for me I would appreciate it." Severus said. Lucius agreed to look into it and bid Severus a good night. When Lucius was gone Severus went up and checked on Harry. Finding him sound asleep Severus went to his own room and fell asleep reading.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning was a good one for all. Severus was pleased that he had not been awakened by one of Harry's nightmares. Harry was happy that his friends Lolly and Taffy were back with him. When Severus went into his room to get him, Harry was excitedly telling the elves about all the things he had found out the day before. The boy was also telling them that there was a chance he could go to a beach that summer. Severus decided he definitely needed to talk to the healer and goblins. If there was any way possible Harry would go to a beach. Settling himself Severus walked in the room. "Good morning, son, how was your night?" Severus questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

Harry sat forward and gave Severus a hug. "I slept really good. Lolly and Taffy are back, Papa." Severus raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry. "I know. I know. You told me they would be back today, but Papa, mostly grownups don't tell us kids the truth." Severus was taken aback by this statement but then he remembered the situation Harry was coming from.

Severus looked Harry in the eye."Harry, have I ever lied to you?" Harry shook his head no. "I will not EVER lie to you. I may not tell you everything you want to know if I feel it is inappropriate. I may refuse to tell you things but I will not lie. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Also I expect you to tell me the truth. I do not like people to lie to me either. If there is something you feel uncomfortable speaking to me about tell me that and we will find someone else for you to speak with. And I mean another responsible adult not one of your friends." Harry agreed. "Now young man, I am starving so shall we get ready for breakfast?"

When they returned to the bedroom their breakfast of omelet, pancakes and fruit compote was already on the table along with milk and coffee. When they had eaten their fill Severus helped Harry with his exercises. This morning Severus added rising from the chair using the walker and assistance, and standing unassisted for as long as he could. Harry was able to stand for almost a minute before his legs became shaky. Once Harry was back in his chair Severus sat on the chaise so they could discuss their plans. "You did very well today Harry, tomorrow we will talk with Healer Jones about letting you start to take steps." Harry was very excited about that, as it meant he was getting better. "Now, how are we going to spend this nice day? Inside or out?" Harry decided he would like to go outside and read so that is what they did. At lunch time Severus called for a picnic lunch.

Harry and Severus sat on the blanket after lunch and talked. They talked some more about the inheritances. They talked about some of the places where he had property. But most of all they talked about school. "Papa, I don't want the whole school knowing about what happened to me." Harry said quietly. "They already treat me different with the whole 'boy – who – lived' crap"

"Language, Harry" Severus said.

"Sorry, Papa." Harry told him " I know things are going to be different because of the chair and all the special stuff but I don't want them to treat me even more different. I don't want to be different, Papa" Harry whispered with tears forming in his eyes.

Severus lifted Harry on to his lap. "Well, Harry, no matter what we want things will be different. We have already discussed some of them. You will be living with me in my quarters which in itself is different." Harry nodded. "You can stay a member of Gryffindor even though you will be down in the 'snake pit with me'." Harry laughed "We will be changing some of your classes. You will no longer be taking Divination. You can not possibly get your chair up into the tower besides the teacher is a fraud and the class useless. I do not know why you took it in the first place."

Harry grinned "It was an easy grade. All we had to do was make up some prediction of a grim death or accident and Trelawney was happy."

"Well, my son will most certainly not be taking any classes like that again. From now on you will take classes where you will learn the things that you need to get along in life." Severus said sternly. Harry agreed. "We will have to figure out something with Care of Magical Creatures. There is no way to get your chair to maneuver around the area to study that. You can keep up with the bookwork on the side but the practical will be nearly impossible." Harry nodded sadly. He really liked the class. Harry asked about Astronomy. "If you want to keep that up we can arrange for me to carry you up into the tower and back down. We can reduce your chair size and enlarge it again once we get there. If it is too much with the other students there we could arrange to do it on another night alone."

"Papa, What about Headmaster Dumbledore? Does he know about us yet?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to make his father angry. "Won't he be angry? We were kind of sneaky." Severus laughed.

"Yes it was quite Slytherin of us. We even got the head of Gryffindor in on our sneaky plans" Harry smiled thinking about it. "Do not worry. I am sure I will be hearing from the headmaster any day now." Severus smirked. "The Ministry has arranged a notice to go to the newspaper on Saturday announcing your adoption.. Madame Bones has already explained everything to the Minister of Magic." Harry started to say something "Before you get upset, Harry, she told him the least amount possible. He is on our side so Headmaster Dumbledore will not be getting any help from there. Harry was starting to get upset again.

"Papa, why did he keep you and the Weasley's from helping me? He put me with Aunt 'Tuney when I was a baby then he never even checked to see if I was okay." Harry was crying. "They hurt me all the time, Papa, I couldn't help it I was magic." Severus sat on the blanket, holding Harry, rubbing circles on his back and quietly telling him everything was better now. Soon Harry cried himself to sleep and Severus called for a pillow and blanket as he laid Harry on the blanket they were sitting on.

Harry slept for over an hour as Severus sat next to him reading and calming him when he got restless. When Harry woke Severus helped him sit up. "Feeling better after your nap, Harry?" Harry nodded and asked for a drink. Severus ordered a snack for both of them and soon they were sitting there side by side eating cheese and crackers, fruit and drinking ice cold pumpkin juice. "Harry, why are you so worried about the headmaster finding out about us?" Severus questioned.

Harry looked at his hands then looked up at Severus when the man cleared his throat. "He didn't want you to be friends with me at school and he kept you from following me home at the end of the year." Harry paused and looked back down at his hands. "Papa, don't be mad okay?" Severus assured Harry he would not be mad at him and told him to continue. "He used to have me come to his office and I'd have cocoa and he'd tell me about my Dad and his friends. He'd tell me about the stuff they use to do to you." Harry grabbed Severus' arm."I didn't like it. They were mean to you but he said they were just boyhood pranks. He also told me about being 'the – boy - who – lived' and how I was supposed to save the world from Voldemort if he comes back so I had to be ready." Harry looked at Severus. "Papa, how am I supposed to save the world? I'm just a kid."

Severus put his arm around Harry. "You do not need to worry about that any more because now you are my 'kid' and I will take care of you. If it turns out you do have to fight the Dark Lord, if he comes back, I will be right there beside you, okay?" Harry nodded "As far as the headmaster taking you to his office for cocoa, you can tell him not without your Papa or Head of House. You have the right as a student to have a responsible adult with you when meeting with the headmaster. Besides until you are getting around on your own your chair will not go up his staircase." Harry smiled "Why don't we go in now and work on your exercises. Healer Jones and Poppy will be here tomorrow. And Harry, you owe Poppy a letter of apology for your actions Friday. In fact I think you should write it out and send it by owl. I am sure Hedwig would appreciate the exercise." Harry nodded knowing it was the right thing to do.

The rest of the day was fairly quiet. Exercises were done, apology written and sent off, dinner in the dining room then upstairs to get ready for bed. It wasn't long after Harry was tucked into his bed with his book that he was sound asleep. Severus left him in the capable hands of Taffy and went down to his potions lab to brew.

All the talk of Albus had unnerved him and it always calmed his nerves when he worked with his potions. He had always considered the headmaster as his mentor, friend, confidant as well as a father figure. Now he was discovering a different side to the headmaster. He was discovering a devious, manipulative side to Dumbledore that he had never seen before. He knew that he was going to have to be a lot more Slytherin to protect Harry from the headmaster than he had originally thought.

After several hours of potion making Severus had replenished his supply of pain relievers and had a cauldron of Skele-gro and a cauldron of blood replenisher started. They both had to sit overnight. It was still rather early so Severus decided to sit for awhile, sip on his brandy and watch the fire. Soon an elf appeared and informed him that Lucius Malfoy wanted to come in. Severus told him to escort Lord Malfoy in. In a few moments the blond aristocrat appeared and Severus offered him a drink. "Well, Lucius to what do I owe this visit?" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore" Lucius replied.

Severus looked puzzled. "What about Dumbledore? Were there more discrepancies with Harry's accounts?"

"No, not yet." Lucius answered. "Dumbledore was at my manor this evening looking for you. Seems he had already been to Spinners End and found it deserted so he thought you might be at the manor."

"Bloody freaking hell, I thought I would have until the end of the week at least." Severus started pacing. "What did he have to say?"

Lucius watched his friend "He did not mention Harry at all. He made it sound like he was looking for you to brew some special potion for him. He said something about some muggles having their thoughts confounded." Severus shook his head knowing exactly which muggles he was talking about. "I told him if I happen to see you I would let you know he was looking for you." The two men sat there talking for about an hour making plans before Lucius left to go home and Severus went up to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Most characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility.

Sorry about the little misunderstanding with classes. I have the elective courses on a trial basis. Two electives can be taken for 1 period per week each starting first year. They can be changed each year until third year when the final choices are incorporated into the regular class schedule. There will be two new electives being introduced a few chapters down the line.

**Chapter 13: First Steps 8/4**

Harry slept through the night with no problem. Morning routine went with no problems and soon they were eating breakfast and talking. Severus told Harry everything he had learned from Lucius about Dumbledore. Their morning progressed as normal with exercises, followed by a relaxing bath and getting ready for the day. Today Harry got his chair back so after he was dressed they spent some time practicing getting in and out of the chair. Soon they were headed downstairs, Harry in his chair and Severus walking behind him with his hand on the back of the chair. Harry did well with directing the chair. They went outside and Severus decided to show Harry around the property. Harry was quite impressed with the greenhouses where Severus grew potion ingredients in one, vegetables in one and other plants and flowers in another one. Harry stopped his chair and discovered he could work with the plants if he raised it.

"Look, Papa, I can work with these plants from my chair. Will I be able to work out here with the plants." Harry was getting excited about being able to garden in the greenhouse.

Severus chuckled "Yes, Harry, you may work in my greenhouses. I will have Henri' block off the plants I do not want you to touch." Harry wanted to know who Henri' was. "Henri'" Severus called and an elf popped in. "Harry, this is Henri'. Henri' ,this is Harry, my son, he really enjoys working with plants. I told him he would be able to work in here." Henri' bowed and greeted Harry. Turning to Severus, Henri' started to protest. " Henri', Harry is to be supervised when he is in here. He is to obey your instructions and if he disobeys you are to inform me and he will be disciplined by me." Severus looked at Harry and at Henri' "Am I understood?" The elf nodded in agreement. He didn't like anyone other than himself or Severus mucking about with his plants. "Harry, is that understood?" Harry nodded. "Harry there are plants in the greenhouses that can kill you if you touch them. Henri' knows which ones they are."

Harry looked at the elf. "Henri' thank you for allowing me to work in the greenhouses. I would have worked in the gardens but I have to work from my chair and I can't." Turning to Severus, " I can't believe all these plants. I think there are more plants here then in Madame Sprout's greenhouses at school." Severus chuckled. Soon Henri' and Harry were discussing the different types of plants and what made some plants better than others for specific uses. In the greenhouse with the vegetables Henri' showed Harry which plants were ripe and ready to be picked. Henri' gave Harry a basket and allowed him to pick vegetables for lunch and dinner. In the other greenhouse Harry picked a big bouquet of flowers for Poppy. When they were finished Harry and Severus headed to the house. Tibby took the flowers and put them in a vase on the table. Severus showed Harry where the kitchens were so Harry could deliver the vegetables. The elves started fussing over Harry. Severus and Harry soon found themselves sitting at the little table in the kitchen having a snack of sliced fruit and cold drinks. They arranged to have lunch at 1:30 PM because Poppy and Healer Jones were due at 1PM. Harry hoped Poppy and the healer could stay for lunch. He really liked them. They took good care of him. Hopefully they could celebrate him taking his first steps today.

After the snack they went to the conservatory where Harry worked on his essay for Herbology while Severus read his latest potions journal. "Papa, did you know that all of the herbs that are used in both cooking and stomach potions help with digestion?" Severus nodded. "Is that why muggles use them?"

"Harry, most of the herbs I use in my potions are used by muggles in their Homeopathic Medicines. They discovered centuries ago that certain plants had certain medicinal qualities. In fact you could say we learned that from the muggles as they were using plants for medicine from caveman times." Severus explained to Harry.

Harry got a puzzled look on his face. "Papa, if we learned so much from muggles so long ago why do some of the kids at school act so big about being purebloods? Didn't we all start from the same ancestors?" Severus laughed.

"Harry, that same argument has been debated since time immemorial and no one has come up with an answer yet." Severus explained "Let us leave that debate to the Philosophers and we will stick with plants and potions."

Soon it was 1 o'clock and Healer Jones came through the floo with Poppy. "Aunt Poppy, did you get my owl? I'm really sorry for disobeying you. Papa took my chair away for the whole weekend. I just got it back today. I had to write an essay on why what I did wasn't safe and I wasn't allowed to see Taffy and Lolly for a whole day either."

Poppy looked at Severus and smiled. "Yes, I received your apology, Harry. I'm sorry your Papa took your chair away but now perhaps you will think about what you are doing with it. Not only could you have been injured but you could have injured your friends as well." The three adults smiled as Harry put his head down and apologized again. Harry raised his head when Poppy spoke. " That is over and forgotten as far as I'm concerned. Now we need to go upstairs so Jonesy can check your legs." Harry smirked at the Jonesy remark thinking he knew a secret.

Harry looked at the healer "Is it gonna hurt Healer Jones?"

Healer Jones placed his hand Harry's arm, "I'm not going to lie to you Harry it might hurt some. I have to move your legs and feet to see how they have healed. Have you and your Papa been doing your exercises?" Harry nodded "Have you been standing using your walker?" Harry nodded again. "Well, before I can okay you walking I must make sure we are not going to re-injure your legs or feet. Do you understand?" Harry nodded and led the way upstairs in his chair. When they got to his room Harry showed Healer Jones and Poppy how he could transfer from his chair to the chaise with the help of Severus. "Very good Harry, now I need you to take off your jeans so I can check your legs."

Harry looked from Healer Jones to Poppy to Severus before signaling Severus closer. Severus leaned down and Harry whispered in his ear. With a smile on his face "Alright Harry, we will take care of that right now." Severus walked to the dresser pulled out a pair of shorts and went back to pick Harry up. Looking to Poppy and Jonesy "If you will excuse us for a moment we will be right back."Soon those in Harry's room heard the toilet flush and the water run and soon Severus was back in the room with Harry now dressed in shorts. After Harry was sat on the chaise Healer Jones was performing his exam Severus pulled Poppy aside. "It seems my son is becoming modest. He did not wish for you to see him in his boxers. I explained to him that as a medi-witch you have seen young men in their boxers before but he would not be satisfied." Poppy smiled and explained to Severus that it was not uncommon for boys of Harry's age to start becoming more aware of their bodies and the idea of an adult female seeing him such is embarrassing. Severus grimaced "Oh great puberty." he growled. Soon Healer Jones was done with his exam.

"Okay, Harry, you can sit up now and we will discuss the outcome of the exam and what will happen next." Harry sat on the chaise and Severus sat next to him with his hand on Harry's thigh. "Well, young man, your bones have healed nicely. However the muscles and nerves in your legs were severely damaged. They are still healing. I wish I could tell you everything was better Harry but I can't." Harry's eyes grew bright with tears and his breathing became more ragged. Severus pulled him up onto his lap and began rubbing his back and talking to him. Healer Jones knelt in front of Harry. "I am sorry this is upsetting you, Harry, but I promised you that I would not lie to you." Harry started muttering about just being a weakling not good for anything. "Harry, look at me please." Harry peeked at the healer from where he had his face buried in Severus' robe. "Harry you are one of the strongest and bravest people I know. You lived through all those years with your abusive aunt and uncle. You almost died this last time and fought back remarkably. Through all that you are still one of the kindest, and most caring young men I have ever met. You are not bitter about your past nor are you sitting around feeling sorry for yourself." Severus and Poppy both told Harry how much they agreed with what the healer had said.

"Does that mean I can't walk again?" he whispered.

Severus tipped Harry's chin up so he was looking in his eyes. "No, my baby boy, what the healer is saying is that it is going to take a long time before you can walk without some kind of assistance if ever. I am not going to lie to you either, Harry, you may never be able to run or jump. You may always need to use a walker or cane but knowing your determination you will walk. We will do everything we can to help even if it means inventing new things to help like we did with the chair." Harry buried his face in Severus' robes again and Severus wrapped him in his arms and held him like that for several moments.

After several moments, Harry straightened up, took a deep breath and turned to Healer Jones "Does what you said mean I can start trying to walk?" The three adults looked at each other and shook their heads in amazement.

"Yes Harry, that means you can start trying to walk." the healer placed the walker in front of Harry and Severus helped him stand. "You need to work on your upper body strength so you will be able to pull yourself up someday." Once Harry was standing solid, Severus stood behind him. Healer Jones in front of him and started giving him directions. "Alright, Harry, I want you to place your weight on your left foot and move your right foot forward. Don't lift it yet just slide it forward." Harry did as he was told and moved his foot forward. "Good now shift your weight to that foot and slide your left foot forward. When you have done that stop and place your weight on both feet." Gritting his teeth harry did as he was told. With shaky legs Harry stood straight and smiled. "Very good, Harry, now very carefully slide the walker forward a little and try again." Very slowly Harry took another step before his legs started to shake and he started to go down. Severus caught him before he fell and sat him in his chair.

Harry looked at Severus with tears in his eyes and a huge smile upon his face "I did it, Papa, I walked" he whispered.

"Yes you did ,son. You walked." Severus said and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Now wasn't there something you wished to ask Poppy and Healer Jones." Severus said quietly.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said as he slapped his forehead "I forgot." turning to Poppy "Madame Pomfrey, Healer Jones would you be so kind as to stay and join us for luncheon in the conservatory?" Harry finished then turned to Severus and whispered "Was that right Papa?"

Severus smiled and whispered back "That was perfect, Harry, Draco Malfoy could not have done it better" Harry smiled.

Poppy looked at Healer Jones who nodded, and back at Harry. "Mister Potter-Snape we would be honored to accept your gracious invitation to have luncheon with you and your Papa. It will be a celebration f your first steps." Harry's whole face lit up in a smile.

Severus called for Tibby and asked her to show Poppy and Healer Jones where they could freshen up. Turning to Harry "Well son, do you wish to wear your shorts or dress for lunch."Harry looked at the shirt he had on, it was slightly dirty from the green house so he decided to change for lunch. So dressed in Khaki slacks and a button down shirt Harry led the way downstairs and into the conservatory. Soon they were joined by Poppy and Healer Jones and the elves began serving lunch.

The first course was a fresh vegetable salad with a light vinaigrette dressing. "I helped pick the vegetables this morning right from Papa's own green houses. I picked the flowers on the table, too. Henri', he is the elf in charge of the greenhouses, said I could go out every morning if I want to help." Everyone agreed that the fresh vegetables were delicious. For a main course they had a white fish fillet grilled with herbs and lemon along with a delicious rice pilaf. The adults were served a glass of white wine with their meal. For dessert there was lemon curd with fresh fruit. After lunch they sat in the conservatory drinking tea and talking. Soon it was 3 PM and Poppy and Healer Jones had to leave and Severus noticed that Harry was getting tired. "Just as they were beginning to leave Harry stopped them. He called Tibby whispered something into her ear and the elf popped out and back with the bouquet of flowers. "Aunt Poppy, I wanted to give these to you to say thank you for all you've done for me and helping Papa save my life. Hopefully I won't be a problem to you this year."

Poppy looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "Harry, you don't need to thank me for helping your Papa save your life. I love you, you little imp. I love the flowers they are beautiful Thank you very much for thinking of me. Now,young man, I have things to do and I know a young man who needs a rest." With that Poppy gave Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek. She then gave Severus a hug too. "If you need anything, Severus don't be afraid to call. I'll see what I can do about Albus."She went through the floo and home. Severus and Harry went upstairs where Severus got Harry settled in for a rest. Severus went to his office, fire-called the goblins and arranged their appointment for Thursday morning, then owled Lucius with the new time and date.

At 5:30 PM Lolly came into the office to let Severus know that Harry needed him. Severus walked into Harry's room and found him already sitting in his chair. Raising his eyebrow Severus looked at Harry. "Well?"

"Don't be mad Papa. Tibby and Lolly helped me. I really need to go to the bathroom though. Can we try for me to do it, Please?" Harry looked at Severus hopefully.

"Well, come on my independent son. Let us see what you can do." Severus said with a smirk. Once they were in the bathroom Harry lowered his chair until his feet were flat on the floor he then set his walker in front of him. "Shall we call in the elves and if it works well you will not have to wait for me before using the bathroom." They called in Tibby and Lolly and Severus stood back and watched. Once the elves were on either side of him Harry leaned forward and grabbed the front of his walker. The elves took hold of Harry under his arms and helped him stand. Slowly Harry shuffled to turn his body. He lowered his pants and boxers then with the elves help he lowered himself onto the toilet. Severus and the elves stepped out and when he was done the elves helped him back into his seat. Severus looked at Harry and smiled. Harry's face was spread from ear to ear with a smile and his smiling eyes brimmed with tears. "Happy tears, Harry?" Harry nodded . "You did very well with the elves helping. You are now allowed to transfer with the elves help. Why don't you freshen up and we will go downstairs and talk before dinner." Harry nodded and Severus went into his own room to freshen up. Severus was shocked by his own first reaction which was sadness that Harry did not need him for everything anymore. Of course this thought was soon shattered.

"Papa, I need you." Severus smiled and went to where Harry was trying to change his shirt. "I got it all wet and I can't get it off." Severus laughed seeing Harry half in and half out of the shirt. He then helped Harry remove the shirt.

Showing Harry where the shirt was tangled with the seat belt "You will need to either unfasten your belt or make sure your shirt is free from it." Harry nodded and put on his clean shirt. Soon the two of them were downstairs in the sitting room talking. Severus explained to Harry how he had changed the appointment with the goblins to Thursday. "Harry, I will be meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore on Friday morning." Harry looked at Severus expecting more. "Friday afternoon you and I will be going to Hogwarts. Minerva and Filius will be there so we can make any changes that need to be made for you to use your chair. While we are there we will be making arrangements for your accommodations in my quarters. The elves will make all the changes needed but you will be able to let them know what you want." Harry got a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face when Severus said that "Harry, I will not have my quarters decorated with Gryffindor colors." Harry nodded. They talked some more on what they thought Harry would need to accommodate him in his room. "Well son, how are you going to like living in the 'Snake Pit' with me?"

Harry put on his serious face as he looked at Severus "Well, I guess since I can't live in the 'Lion's Den' the 'Snake Pit' makes an acceptable second choice. I'll make do." Harry started snickering as Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Second best, Mister Potter-Snape, I will have you know Slytherin is the best house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only that it is known to have the best Head of House in the whole school. You would do well to ask for a resort and perhaps the Sorting Hat would deem you worthy now that you have some of my fine blood running through your veins." Severus said in his best professor's voice and with his Potion Master's glare. Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. "And what is it that you deem so amusing Mister Potter-Snape?" Severus said looking at Harry which made Harry laugh even loud

When he had finally gotten himself under control Harry looked at Severus. "If it hadn't been for that bloody git Malfoy I would have probably been in Slytherin. Him with his knowing all the right people, calling Ron a blood traitor and Hermione a muggle like they were some kind of scum. He reminded me of my cousin Dudley surrounded by his bullies. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin it said I would accomplish great things there but I talked it into putting me in Gryffindor." Harry had a look on his face Severus couldn't identify. "I didn't ask for Gryffindor specifically and the hat said I would do well in any of the houses but I think I'm glad it picked Gryffindor."

Severus looked at Harry for several minutes before he spoke. "So all this time you were supposed to be in my house where I would have noticed the abuse and could have taken care of it like I do with my other snakelings and you talked the hat out of it because of Draco Malfoy."Severus said quietly which scared Harry a little as he had never heard Severus speak that way.

Harry nodded then spoke "Well, it was not all Malfoy, Hagrid told me that all dark wizards came from Slytherin House and that Salazar Slytherin was known for his dislike of half-bloods and muggle-borns." Severus nodded. "Papa, is it really going to be alright with me going to school? What about my classes?"

"Harry, you will do fine with your core classes. The two classes you are unable to take this year are the electives. Remember the beginning of first year?" Harry nodded. "You chose to take Care of Magical Creatures and Divinity for your trial electives. When we get to school you can choose two different trial electives. There is Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. You could choose one of those or perhaps one of the ones Poppy and I have been talking about starting." Harry felt better and knew he would talk to 'Mione about it when he had the chance. After a while Munch called them to dinner. Harry and Severus continued talking.

Harry looked at Severus seriously "Papa, is it possible for me to use my wand here without getting into trouble?"

Severus looked at Harry puzzled "Why do you want to know that Harry? Do you have a need to do magic here?"

Harry looked at Severus and said with a choked voice "Maybe Uncle Vernon broke my magic when he broke my body. If I don't have my magic I won't be worth nothin'" then he broke "Papa, why did he do that? I couldn't hurt him I'm just a little boy even if I do have magic"The tears poured down Harry's face and his body began shaking uncontrollably. Severus removed Harry from his chair, carried him to his favorite chair and sat there holding Harry in his lap.

Rubbing Harry's back Severus spoke to him softly "Harry, it is not your fault what your uncle did. Your uncle is an evil, foul man. Every person who has been involved with you and your care want him to be punished but we needed to wait until you were a little better. We would like to see him punished the muggle way but that means you will have to speak to the muggle authorities. I think when you are ready seeing you uncle pay for what he did to you will make you feel like you have someof your power back. I have friends who are muggle police officers and Healer Jones also works with muggle healers, that is how we got the IV's and medicines. In the meantime I will contact Madame Garland and see if we can get permission for you to practice with your wand." Harry had stopped sobbing during Severus' talk and was becoming calmer.

"Papa" a soft voice said "Who do I have to talk to about Uncle Vernon? Do I have to see him again?"

Severus looked down at Harry "I do not know, Harry. You might have to see them again if it goes to court. I think though with all the evidence we have your uncle may just take a plea bargain and plead guilty. We have enough evidence to take him to the Wizengamot right now and he would end up in Azkaban in a heartbeat, but then the Wizarding world might find out, too. If you want I can take the evidence to my friend and we can go from there." Harry was very quiet so Severus just sat there and held him for over an hour. Tibby brought Harry a cup of cocoa and Severus a cup of tea when he asked.

When Harry was done with his cocoa he sat the cup down on the table and grabbed Severus' hand. "Papa, nobody can ever, ever take me away from you right?" Severus nodded "I been thinking 'bout what you said. I don't want Uncle Vernon to get away with hurting me. I'm kinda scared but you'll keep me safe right?" Severus nodded "I'll talk to your friend if you'll be with me" Severus assured Harry he would stay with him to keep him safe. Severus moved Harry onto the couch and sat next to him and they talked about everything that was going on. Harry told Severus about how he like art and music in primary school. Severus told Harry about growing up and going to school with his mother.

Soon Severus noticed Harry getting very tired so he carried the young man upstairs. "Harry, I know you can get in and out of your chair now with the help of the elves but would you do me a favor. I want you to wait until I am there to help you in the mornings." Harry looked at Severus puzzled. "When I get you up in the morning it gives me a chance to check you over. I have a chance to see if you are in pain. I can tell how your muscles are by the way you move when you first get up." Harry smiled and told Severus he wouldn't get up until Severus got him up. They went through their evening routine and went to bed early.


	14. Chapter 14

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility.

More of Harry's abuse is coming to light in his nightmares. I am debating if I should have him see a mind healer or just have him work through it with Severus helping him. I thought perhaps the journaling or drawing what happened might help. I know we did that with the older teens I worked with.

**Rescued Chap. 14 Nightmares and Flashbacks 8/5 - 6**

Harry woke up in the middle of the night enveloped in a warmth that smelled of cinnamon and lavender. Reaching out, his hand came in contact with a strong arm which surrounded him. "Papa," Harry croaked " I had a bad dream 'bout Uncle Vernon and Aunt 'Tuney." Harry put his head back on Severus' chest and let the tears flow.

Running a hand gently through the boy's hair, Severus spoke quietly calming the fears. "I know , baby boy, Taffy came and got me. It is alright no one is going to harm you here. You are my son and no one can ever, ever take you away." Severus sat there holding Harry on his lap, rocking slightly until he fell asleep. When Severus tried to put him down, Harry grabbed hold of Severus' arm holding him tighter. Knowing it was a lost cause Severus made himself comfortable, covered them both with the duvet and fell asleep with Harry in his arms. About 6:30 AM Harry began stirring. Severus opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping boy. What he saw just about broke his heart as he looked at the tear-stained face on the tiny abused child. Severus was not exactly sure when it happened but he knew Harry had worked his way deeply into that empty place in his chest that some people call a heart. He did not know how but he would make sure that this boy would not be hurt like that ever again. This was his boy – his son. It was not Harry James Potter, the - boy – who – lived, this was Harry James Potter- Snape, his son and heir. Still looking down Severus was soon looking into two beautiful green eyes looking back at him. "Good morning, baby boy, how are you feeling now?"

"Papa" Harry protested "I'm not a baby" looking indignantly at Severus. "I'm almost a teenager."

Severus laughed "Right you turned twelve less than a week ago and that makes you almost a teenage." Harry gave Severus the 'look' causing Severus to laugh louder. "Well then, my grown up son, how about we get up and get going. I believe you have a date with Henri' in the greenhouses after breakfast and a date with schoolwork after lunch." After going through their morning routine and having breakfast Harry and Severus made their way to the greenhouses. Today Henri' and Harry were working with the vegetables and other plants in the greenhouses. After talking with Henri' for a moment Severus went back into the house. He had letters to write and potions to make. His first letter was to Minister Garland to ask for permission for Harry to use his wand. He explained how Harry worried that what his uncle did had damaged his magic and that it would be useful for summoning objects that Harry could not reach from his chair. He sent an owl to Molly Weasley asking if she could come Friday from 10 AM until after lunch to stay with Harry, and for her to bring the children, as he planned to go to see Dumbledore at that time. When his correspondence was completed Severus headed to his lab where he worked on the potions he need to brew for the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

At 12:30 PM Tibby knocked and walked into the Potions' lab. "Master Severus, Munch says it be lunch time and Henri' has walked Master Harry to the kitchen with today's vegetables. Do you be ready for lunch?"

Severus smiled glad to see the elves remembered what he had told them about popping into his lab. "Tibby, please tell Munch to prepare lunch for 1 o'clock. I am just about ready to bottle these potions. And please assist Harry to the bathroom so he can use the facilities. He will need to wash up and perhaps change his clothes after working in the dirt." Tibby nodded and left the lab.

At 1 o'clock, Severus walked into the conservatory he noticed that Harry was already sitting at the table. Severus smiled at the difference a week could make. Harry's face was no longer pale but had some color from being outside almost everyday. His eyes were no longer dull and tearful but were now animated and sparkling with excitement. His smile illuminated his whole face. But what got to the snarky old potion master and made him catch his breath was the look of love that Harry gave him when Harry caught sight of him. "Papa" Harry squealed excitedly "Did you get your potions done? I was good with Henri'. He said I was a good worker and I could come anytime. Even without you."

Severus smiled as he walked over and ruffled Harry's hair before sitting down. "To answer your question, yes I did get my potion done. I have more I need to get done tonight and tomorrow so I can take them to Poppy on Friday." Severus said "I am very glad you made such a good impression on Henri'. He is very hard to please. To tell you the truth he still yells at me sometimes." Harry looked at Severus shocked.

"But you're a grown-up. It's your house you know." Harry whispered. "How come you let him yell at you?"

Severus smiled."Harry, Henri' knows more about plants than I could learn in a lifetime. He also knows that I would rather he yell at me then let me do something stupid or dangerous, even if this is my house and he is my house elf." Harry looked puzzled but went back to eating his lunch.

"Papa" Severus heard after several minutes "is that like when you yelled at me when I almost put the lacewings in my potion."

Severus nodded "If you had put the lacewings in your potion it would have exploded. You and possibly several of your friends would have been injured, perhaps severely." Harry nodded and lowered his head

"Papa" Harry said softly.

Severus looked at Harry "Yes,son, What is it?"

"You were keeping me safe even when you weren't my father." Harry said softly looking at Severus. "You are a good man. Why do people call you names and say you're bad?"

Severus scowled uncertain how to answer. "Harry, I am a very private man. I did not have the best of a family life growing up as you discovered, thanks to the tales of my elves. When I was in school I was a lonely teenager. I got in with some people who took advantage of you if you let them know you cared about someone or something. I got to be an expert at suppressing my feelings until, in time, others did not believe I had them. The people I got in with pretended to be my friends until they convinced me to follow the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater after I graduated. After attending a few meetings, I saw just what the Dark Lord and his pure-blood supremacy really stood for. I went to Headmaster Dumbledore and he helped me to get away, but I had to be a spy for him. I think that is why he kept me from you. If I was taking care of a child I could not very well be his spy. I do not know what Albus is going to do if the Dark Lord should return, by some miracle, because now I have something that is exceedingly more important than spying for the light." Severus stopped and finally looked to see how Harry was taking his confession. Harry sat there looking at Severus perplexed. "Harry, I will not be spying for Albus because the most important thing in my life now is you. My top priority is raising you, giving you the love and safety you deserve."

For several minutes Severus sat there and watched Harry's face. He could see all different emotions flow over the young man's face. "Papa" Harry said firmly "When you did the stuff you did you were a kid. People make mistakes. You found out what you did was wrong and you made amends. I wish you didn't have to do those things and you could have taken care of me from the beginning but I'm with you now. You saved my life, Papa, and I love you, too." Harry leaned over and hugged Severus. "I don't think you're a bad man. Maybe if you can learn to let people see the part of you that cares for me they won't think you're a bad man either." Harry said seriously.

Severus smiled "I am glad you do not think I am a bad man, Harry, because you are stuck with me. There is no way you will be getting rid of me. However if I find out you are doing half the things I did at your age you will find my hand on your bare bum as you are laying over my knees. Is that understood young man?"

Harry gulped "Yes, sir, I understand. I promise I will be good. You will not be disappointed, sir. Whatever you wish for me to do all you have to do is tell me, sir." Severus burst out laughing believing that Harry was just being facetious with calling him sir. Harry placed his napkin on the table, left the table not once looking at Severus and headed outside. Severus did not immediately follow Harry believing that the boy was just finished with his meal.

When Severus got outside Harry was nowhere to be seen. Severus called for Harry but received no answer. He walked to the greenhouses but Harry was not in any of them and Henri' had not seen him since before lunch. Severus started walking around the side of the house calling for Harry. Severus was almost to the front of the house when he heard a noise and hurried his steps. Severus finally caught up with Harry in his chair but by this time Severus was quite angry. '_How dare the boy disregard him calling._' Severus strode to stand in front of the chair and grabbing both chair arms he stopped the chair. "Just what do you think you are doing Mr. Potter. Did you not hear me calling you?" Harry did not say a thing he just glared at Severus with tears running down his cheeks. "**When I call, you will answer me is that understood?**" Harry refused to even look at Severus. "**Unless you wish to be punished you will answer me this instance**." Severus said his voice getting louder each time he spoke.

Harry raised his face, tears still running down his cheeks, glared at Severus "**NO" **he yelled then tried to get his chair to move away from Severus. Using his code, Severus over-rode Harry's control of the chair. "**GET OUT OF MY WAY**" Harry screamed and started pounding on Severus' chest. "**LET ME GO**" Harry screamed even louder. Severus had no idea what was going on. He did realize however that Harry was in the midst of a full blown meltdown.

"Harry James Potter - Snape, you need to listen to me." Severus said in his normal voice. Seeing Harry meltdown had cooled his anger. "You need to calm down, Harry. You need to stop this behavior right now." Harry kept pounding on Severus' chest and yelling at him to let go. Finally Severus unbuckled Harry, picked him up, carried him into the house and up to his room. Sitting on the chaise, Severus held Harry on his lap holding Harry's arms next to his body in a hug. Forcing Harry to look at him Severus asked "Now, young man, will you please tell me what this is all about?"

Harry buried his head "Youdon'tcareyou'lljustmakefun" Harry mumbled tears flowing down his cheeks.

Severus raised Harry's face "Would you please repeat that without mumbling." Severus said looking Harry straight in the eyes.

Harry gulped before speaking "You don't care you'll just make fun." Harry repeated and closed his eyes because Severus had not let go of his face and Harry did not want to see the look in Severus' eyes.

Severus looked puzzled "Harry, open your eyes please" Harry complied slowly "Why did you say that?" Severus asked.

"You know. You laughed at me." Harry glared at Severus. "You were making fun of me. YOU"RE JUST LIKE THEM." Suddenly Harry's whole demeanor changed and he collapsed into Severus' arms.

Severus called for Tibby and softly asked her to bring him a calming potion and a cool, wet flannel which he used to wipe off Harry's face. After giving him the potion Severus sat rubbing Harry's back and talking softly to him. After about a half hour Harry raised his head and looked at Severus. Looking down at Harry, Severus spoke softly "I am sorry, Harry. I did not believe my laughter at your action would effect you thus." Running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Will you forgive me? I have only been a father for a very short time and I am afraid I am still learning."

Harry looked at Severus "It's okay, Papa, but it made me feel bad. Aunt 'Tuney and Uncle Vernon use to laugh at me all the time and tell me how unnatural I was. When you laughed it sounded just like them 'cause I was being serious." Harry looked down at his hands then back up at Severus "I am sorry I hit you." Looking back down "I'm ready for my punishment now. I won't make a sound I promise."

Harry's last sentence just about broke Severus' heart. Severus hugged Harry tighter and kissed him on the forehead. "No, baby boy, you will not be punished for what happened this afternoon. What started out as a misunderstanding turned into a flashback. I can not punish you for this. However from now on I expect you to tell me if something I do or say bothers you or reminds you of them." Harry nodded and snuggled into Severus. "Now why don't we get you settled on the chaise and you take a rest. After you wake up you can work on your schoolwork." Harry nodded and was soon sound asleep. Severus sent the elves out to get Harry's chair. Severus went to his office where he found several owls waiting for him. The first was from Madame Garland allowing Harry to have limited use of his wand. The use was to be supervised. There was an owl from Molly confirming that she would be there Friday morning to stay with Harry. The last owl was from Lucius with more information on the inheritances. Severus sent an owl back confirming their meeting at Gringotts. Severus also sent an owl to Gringotts to have them check if there were any seaside properties that would be suitable to take Harry to on a vacation.

Severus worked on his lesson plans for first term along with his year long goals and supply lists. He decided he was going to turn them in Friday when he went to the school and get it out of the way. Once he was done with his lesson plans he started working on lesson plans for Harry. Now that he had gotten permission for Harry to use his wand he could start working on classes for the next year as well as review what he had learned in first year. At 3:30 PM Tibby walked into the office alongside of Harry's chair. Harry looked slyly at Severus "Hi Papa, Tibby and Lolly helped me get up. I even went to the loo. I'm kind of hungry would you like to join me for a snack?"

Severus smiled "I would be delighted to join you for a snack. Should we have it inside or out?" When Harry decided on outside, Harry and Severus went out while Tibby got their snack. Severus conjured a blanket and placed Harry sitting on it on the ground. "Well, my son, what class are you going to work on today." Harry grimaced as he said his History essay. Severus suggested they work in the library then. Severus became serious "Harry, there are several things we need to discuss. I realize you are just starting to heal but with the inheritances there comes a great deal of responsibility. I am afraid I am not qualified to teach you all of the things you need to learn. My friend Lucius is a pure-blood and we are trusting him to help us with your finances but he is known for being conniving in order to accomplish what he wants. I would like to ask another person of a pure-blood family for assistance in teaching what is proper behavior for a Lord of an Ancient Noble House such as the Potter's. Amongst your friends is there perhaps someone you trust that is of pure-blood birth?"

Harry sat there thinking while he ate his snack. "I don't know many of the older kids but in my year there is Neville Longbottom. I don't know him as well as I do Ron and Hermione but I like him. He doesn't scare me."Severus sat there thinking. The Longbottoms were on the list as potential guardians for Harry so James and Lily must have trusted them.

After their snack they went into the library where Harry worked on his History essay. Severus noticed that Harry kept rubbing his eyes as he read. When asked about it Harry admitted his eyes got blurry. Severus fire-called Healer Jones who came through and run a check on Harry's eyes. They found out that Harry's glasses were the problem. Healer Jones said he would make arrangements to get Harry some new glasses and bring them around the next day when he came for his check-up. Harry and Severus thanked him and he left. Harry completed his essay just in time for dinner.

After dinner Severus and Harry played a game of wizard chess. Harry was not very good at it yet but he was learning. Maybe one day he would beat Ron. Harry did his exercises and went to bed early. Harry was very proud of himself. He took 6 steps from his chair to his bed and got in with very little help.

The night passed quietly in Prince Manor. Severus brewed until almost 2 AM. Severus got to sleep in until 9 AM when he was woken by Lolly. Harry was awake and had let Severus sleep in, but now he needed to use the loo and he had promised Severus not to get up in the morning without him. After the bathroom and breakfast their morning routine went along smoothly and by 10:30 Severus and Harry were in the greenhouse helping Henri' harvest potion ingredients. While Severus took the plants to his lab to process, Harry helped Henri' with the vegetables and flowers for the table.

Harry came in to lunch at 12:30 and found Severus waiting for him. "Harry we will be eating in the dining room. After lunch Poppy and Healer Jones will be here for your check-up so we will head up to your room when we're done eating." Harry nodded. While they were eating Severus was talking with Harry about their meeting the next day with the goblins. The goblins would be letting them know just what they would receive and what they would have to do. He also informed Harry that he had asked the goblins to check on seaside residences that it would be possible to vacation at.

Harry just about jumped out of his chair. "Oh Papa, that would be awesome. Could my friends come? I'd love to be on a real vacation." Harry chattered on.

Severus sat there smiling until Harry wound down. "Okay, Harry, first things first. We will check with Healer Jones this afternoon to see if he believes you are healed sufficiently." Harry nodded. "Tomorrow we will check with the goblins to see if one of the properties will be appropriate. If both of those things work out we will plan our vacation." Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Now assuming we will be vacationing whom do you wish to join us?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I would like the Weasleys to go. All of them not just the boys." Severus nodded. "And Papa, I'd like Hermione to go, too. She doesn't know about me yet. Maybe she won't like me anymore." Harry started to get worried.

Severus moved so he was sitting close to Harry so he could hold him. "Harry, Miss Granger is your friend and there is no way she would stop being your friend just because you were injured. If such were so then she was not your friend to begin with." Severus squeezed Harry's arm "Do you wish for me to arrange to meet Miss Granger and explain what happened to you."

Harry nodded "Could you do that, Papa, I really would like to see 'Mione again." Severus nodded. "Could you do it soon?" Harry said raising his head from Severus' shoulder where he had laid it.

"Later this afternoon we will write Miss Granger a letter and send it with Hedwig. I am sure your owl would appreciate the exercise. We will inquire when it would be convenient for me to speak to her and her parents. You still need to send a thank you note for the birthday gift she sent you." By this time they had finished and made their way up to Harry's room where Harry got on his chaise.

Several moments later Tibby was announcing the arrival of Healer Jones and Madame Pomfrey. "Well how's my favorite patient today?" Healer Jones asked as he walked into Harry's room.

Harry looked at the healer "I'm doing really good. I walked four times yesterday. Papa says if you say it's okay maybe we can go on vacation to the beach. So can we pul—easeeeee" The three adults laughed at Harry's begging.

"Well, Harry, let's check you over and see how you're doing." Healer Jones did a scan then got Harry's walker out. Harry sat himself at the side of the chaise. "Harry, can you stand by yourself or does your Papa help you?"

Harry looked at Severus, who nodded back, "Well sometimes Papa helps me and sometimes my elf friends help me. I can't get up by myself yet but Papa says pretty soon I can." the healer looked at Severus who nodded. "Do you want me to show you? Papa says the elves will probably helping me at school."

Healer Jones looked at Harry "I probably better see how you do it then and make sure you're doing it right."

Harry called Tibby and Lolly and the elves popped into the room. "So far Tibby has helped the most but Lolly and Taffy take turns helping." Once the elves were set on either side, Harry reached up and grabbed the walker. The elves placed their hands under each arm and helped Harry stand. Once Harry was up and set he started taking steps. He walked until his legs started shaking then he called his chair forward. The elves helped him sit in the chair and buckle in. When he was all settled he looked at Healer Jones "Was that good?"

"That was very good, young man." Healer Jones smiled. "You did very well with the help of your elves. Do you still need two people to help you stand?"

Turning to Healer Jones "If Papa or Aunt Poppy help I only need one person. They are taller and it is a little easier 'cause they can stand in front of me and help. The elves are good helpers and they can help me when Papa is busy. He has lots of work to do with potions and classes you know."

"Yes I know Harry. Your Papa is a very important Potion Master. He even makes potions for St. Mungo's." Healer Jones turned to Severus "Is there anything else you think we need to check, Severus."

"No Healer Jones, I think that is about it except for Harry's glasses. We will be going to the school on Friday to see about any adaptations we will need to make before Harry can attend."

"Right, I almost forgot about the glasses. Harry your glasses should have been changed several years ago. I don't know how you made out with them all this time. No wonder your eyes hurt and got blurry." Healer Jones handed the new glasses to Harry who slipped them on.

"Bloody, hell" Harry exclaimed.

"Language Harry" Severus said sternly.

Harry ducked his head "Sorry Papa, sorry Aunt Poppy, sorry Healer Jones " Harry raised his head "Papa I can see everything. Nothing is blurry." Severus handed Harry a book. Harry opened it and began reading "Papa, I don't have to squint anymore."

Severus knelt down in front of Harry "Son, why did you not tell anyone you were having trouble seeing last year?"

Harry bowed his head "I told Aunt Petunia when I was in primary school. She told me I was lucky she got me glasses to begin with and they had to last me until I got out of school. I just made due with what I had. I was going to take money out of my vault to buy some but if they knew I had any money they would have taken it and I wouldn't be able to go to school. " Harry looked at Severus "I really needed to go to school. I couldn't stay there with them all year anymore."

"Harry, any one of the teachers at school or Madame Pomfrey would have been more than happy to take you to get glasses." Severus reached up and messed Harry's hair. "Remember next time you need something ask, Brat."

"Okay Professor." Severus scowled at Harry and Harry laughed. Aunt Poppy, Papa said maybe I can learn about healing this year as my trial elective. Is that alright. I can't take the electives I took last year and I'm not too sure about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes but I'd like to learn healing.

"Yes Harry, your Papa and I have spoken about your desire to learn about healing. He is going to look into teaching some simple healing potions and I will be teaching simple first aid to begin with." Poppy said.

"I have been thinking of consulting with Pomona and Filius about Healing Plants and Healing Charms" Severus said. Turning to the healer "Healer Jones what is your answer on our plans for a vacation before my overanxious son bounces out of his chair. I have the goblins checking into several of Harry's inheritances that have vacation homes or Manors at the seashore. Harry informed me that he has never been to a beach. I plan on staying here in Britain or in Scotland for the time being."

"Well, Severus, I believe that young Mr. Potter-Snape has made sufficient progress that there should be no problem with him having a vacation at the shore. That is as long as you use your common sense, young man." Healer Jones chuckled at the smile that enveloped Harry's whole face. "Severus, I would like you to please maintain a floo connection with at least one person in case of emergency." Healer Jones smirked at the antics of the young man sitting before him.

"Papa" Harry squealed "he said we could go. I can see the water and play in the sand. You can help me build a giant sand castle. When can we leave." Severus told Harry he had to have patience it would be several weeks before they could be ready. Severus finally convinced Harry to lay down and give his body a rest. He assured him that they could talk some more during tea.

"Harry's doing well, Severus. Is there anything special we'll need for Harry's therapy at school?" Poppy asked.

Severus looked at Poppy. "Not that I can think of right now. I believe I will be using the prefect's bathroom every other day. The tub in there is big enough to swim in. I think the water therapy will be good for rebuilding his muscles."

"You know Severus your reputation as the bat of the dungeon is going to be completely destroyed. The student's are going to see that you are human after all." Severus glared at Poppy then smiled as he agreed. "Oh and I want to see pictures of you and Harry building a sand castle" Severus growled and Poppy and Healer Jones were laughing as they left.

After they left Severus went into his study to make plans for going back to school and for their vacation. He also started making a curriculum for the healing class and what simple potions he could teach. Soon Tibby popped in and told Severus that Harry needed him. Making his way into Harry's room Severus sat on the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. "What is the matter, baby boy? Are you feeling ill? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Harry looked at Severus with tear-filled eyes. "I dreamed about uncle again. I 'membered 'bout him hurting me." Severus kept running his hand up and down Harry's back and let him speak. "Papa, I wasn't bad honest. I don't know what happened but he came home from work and kept saying it was all my fault and he was going to make sure I couldn't do it again. I 'member him hitting me and kicking me over and over again until I couldn't breathe. He stomped on my hands and said that was so I couldn't write to any of my freaky friends for help, then he stomped on my legs and feet so I couldn't run away. He kept hitting me and hitting me until I passed out. I woke up when Hedwig kept biting my ear and trying to get me to take the paper. Then I passed out again and don't 'member anything 'til I woke up here. Why did he do it Papa? What did I do?"

"Harry, son, you did nothing to deserve that kind of treatment. There is nothing that you could ever do that would deserve that kind of punishment. What your uncle did to you was just plain, unadulterated abuse." Harry looked at Severus "Harry you told me you would be willing to speak to my friend who is a muggle police officer. Are you still willing to speak to him?" Harry nodded. "Alright I will be setting up an appointment. We will probably have to go into muggle London but it will be alright." Harry buried himself into Severus' chest and the man did not have the heart to move him so he leaned back and closed his eyes and soon both of them had dozed off.

At 4 PM Tibby popped in and woke Severus up and let him know it was tea time. Severus had her bring their tea to Harry's room. After tea they decided to take a walk outside. Harry was quite impressed with the grounds around Prince Manor. There was even an orchard out back with all kinds of fruit trees. Soon it was time to go in to dinner. Munch was a very proper head elf. He liked to keep everyone on a proper schedule of meals. Of course for Harry he made sure there were always snacks available, plus milkshakes and smoothies aplenty. After dinner Severus worked on the paperwork for the next day and Harry worked on his schoolwork. Soon it was time for Harry to go to bed and even though he was tired he kept Severus an extra half hour talking about the vacation until Severus threatened to cancel it then Harry went off to sleep.

Severus finally made it downstairs to his potions lab where he worked on more of the potions for the hospital wing. Now that Harry was feeling better he thought about asking Molly to come over and bring the boys so he could spend several days working on potions then he would be done. He would have to remember to do that on Friday. After bottling up the potions he had finished he headed up to his room where he showered and went off to bed.

About 3:00 in the morning an ear-spitting scream launched Severus out of his bed just as a frantic house elf popped in. "Master Severus he be dreaming bad." Taffy said practically crying. Without bothering with robe or slippers Severus ran to Harry's room. When he got there Taffy, Tibby and Lolly were all trying to calm Harry down. The boy was sitting upright in his bed with his eyes wide open in fear and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Severus climbed onto Harry's bed, wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled the boy onto his lap. "I am here baby boy, Papa is right here. I have you. You are safe here. There is nothing to be afraid of." Severus kept repeating over and over trying to be heard over the screaming as the night terror continued.

After awhile the screaming eased. "Tibby, I need a dreamless sleep potion from my cupboard please, along with a large glass of cold water. Severus was able to get Harry to take the potion and after about a half hour the boy fell asleep in Severus' arms. Unwilling to release Harry from his arms Severus lay next to him on the bed and Tibby covered them both and turned off the light.


	15. Chapter 15

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. This is a rather long Chapter. Hope you enjoy it. The next Chapter involves meeting with Dumbledore so be prepared.

**Rescued Chap. 15 Meeting with Goblins 8/7**

Severus woke to two vibrant green eyes looking at him from under a fringe of black hair. "Good morning, Harry. How are you doing this morning?" Severus asked quietly.

"Did I wake you up?" Harry asked. Severus nodded. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" Harry started getting upset.

Severus drew Harry into his arms. "Son, you waking me up because you need me in the night is nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"I don't remember it all. What I remember is Professor Dumbledore taking me away from you and giving me back to Uncle Vernon. He said you couldn't keep me because you were too busy. He said I was too much trouble and you had work to do for him." Harry snuggled closer to Severus.

Severus run his fingers through Harry's hair "My dear son, There is no way I would ever, ever let you go. I would not have gone through all the trouble of adopting you if I planned on letting you go."

After laying in bed and talking for about a half hour Severus got up and carried Harry into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. After Severus brought Harry back to his room he went to his own room took a shower and got dressed. Meeting up with Harry at the top of the stairs they went down to the conservatory for breakfast. Harry had a big grin on his face when got ready to eat his breakfast. "Guess what Papa. I walked all the way across my room to my chair."

"Very good, Harry. You are getting better every day. Next you will have to work on raising your feet and stepping instead of sliding your feet." Severus gave Harry a pat on the arm. After they finished eating Harry informed Severus that he was going to the greenhouses to work with Henri' on the potion plants. "Humph, I do not know if I want you working in my potion ingredients without me there. You are likely to mislabel my ingredients and blow someone up, probably me" Severus grumbled but he was trying very hard not to smirk.

Harry looked hard at Severus scowling. "Papa, you know very well that Henri' would not let me mark them wrong. You know I can harvest those plants."

Severus smiled "Yes, Harry, I know very well that you can harvest my plants with Henri'. I was just attempting to tease you." Harry smiled at Severus.

"Okay Papa, I'm just not too sure sometimes when you're teasing and when you're not." Harry said. "When are we going to see the goblins with Mr. Malfoy?"

"We will be going after lunch so you have plenty of time with Henri' this morning." Severus answered. When they finished eating Harry left with Lolly to go to the greenhouse. Severus watched them from the door then went to his study and started writing down questions he had for the goblins. Before he knew it Tibby was announcing it was lunch time. By the time Severus made it to the table Harry was already there chatting with Tibby.

After lunch Harry and Severus went upstairs where Harry took a bath while Severus showered and changed. When Harry was done Severus picked him out of the tub, dried him off and helped him get dressed in black trousers, green button-down shirt and a gray jumper. Picking up Harry's good robes along with his own Severus followed Harry downstairs. Severus decided he did not want to try flooing to Gringott's with Harry in his floating chair so he had Harry stand with his walker. After putting on their robes, Severus shrunk the chair and placed it in his bag, he then picked Harry up and placed Harry on his hip, he then shrunk the walker placing it in his bag along with the paperwork, chair and several potions Harry might need. When they were ready Severus threw in the floo powder and they went through to conference room # 2 where they met with Lucius and the goblins. After unshrinking Harry's walker and setting Harry down the formal greetings were made.

Severus started to greet the goblins, knowing that Lucius had already greeted them, turning to the most senior goblin he knew, Severus gave a slight bow,"Greetings Leadheart, may your gold increase tenfold." The head goblin greeted him back just as formally. Turning to the other two goblins, Severus bowed his head quickly knowing it would be disrespectful to acknowledge them as much as he had the head goblin "Ringold, Griphook, greetings may your accounts be profitable and your businesses grow." The two goblins bowed back, more formally as he was a Lord and adopted parent of one of their richest account holders. "Greetings to you Lord Prince, may your life be truly blessed and your vaults be overflowing."

Harry signaled for Severus to help him. Severus took his place behind Harry and then as they had practiced, Harry let go of the walker. Standing on his own two feet Harry bowed to Leadheart from the waist, then bowed his head to Ringold and Griphook. Harry then took hold of his walker and with a squeeze of his shoulder from Severus, he started to speak "Greetings Mister Leadheart, Ringold, Griphook, I wish to thank you for all you are doing to help Papa, and Mister ..oops .. um.. I mean, Lord Malfoy, get my inheritances straightened out. I hope that I can count on you in the future to assist us in managing my accounts and businesses. Papa and I are not experienced in finances and though Lord Malfoy has been so gracious in assisting us in the present, I do not wish for him to devote all of his time to helping me. I know he has his own finances, businesses and estates to manage." Harry nodded to Lucius who nodded back. Turning back to the goblins "I would be interested in perhaps having one of the goblins of the bank teach me how to take care of my own finances. It would have to be over a period of time as I'm only 12 and I have school to worry about, too. You would be compensated, of course, for your assistance."

The goblins looked at each other for a few moments then Leadheart spoke. "Mister Potter – Snape, Lord heir of the House of Potter, may your health continue to improve, may your wealth continue to grow, and may your life be long and profitable." All three goblins bowed to Harry from the waist. Harry looked at Severus and Lucius who both looked as shocked as he was. Griphook noticed Harry getting shaky and whispered something in Leadheart's ear. Leadheart nodded "Lord Prince, Would you like to assist your son in being seated? He appears to be getting shaky on his feet." Severus thanked him and helped Harry into his chair. After Harry was seated Leadheart continues "Master Potter – Snape, it is refreshing to find a youngling who knows the proper way to address us. I believe that to be the teaching of Lord Prince is it not?" Harry nodded "Now as for your request I am sure that arrangements can be made for Griphook, or another elf, to come to your school for perhaps an hour per week, to begin with, to assist you and your 'Papa' in understanding and managing your finances." Once the formalities were completed everyone headed for the large table and sat down around it. Leadheart watched Harry using his chair to get around in. "That is quite an interesting chair you have Master Potter- Snape. May I ask where you got it?" Harry told him how Severus had asked Professor Flitwick for help and how the professor invented and charmed it for him.

Speaking first, Ringold pulled the top file, opening it he looked to Severus "Lord Prince, we have gone through your accounts as is required when adding an heir. We have found no discrepancies. Now all we need to know, before completing the addition, is if young Master Potter- Snape will be changing his name."

Harry looked at Severus puzzled. "Harry, I have the right upon your adoption and the naming of you as my heir to legally change your name. You will still be Lord heir of the house of Potter as well as heir and Lord of the other house you inherit but we can change the name you wish to legally be known by." Harry thought for a few minutes then he signaled Severus to bend down. When Severus sat up he smirked at Lucius, "Ringold, Master Potter – Snape, Lord heir to the house of Potter, wishes to change his name. He believes Harry is not a dignified enough name for a Lord." Severus pulled out his wand and held it up. " I, Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the House of Prince, do hereby swear that the child formerly known as Harry James Potter, who is now my son by blood adoption, shall henceforth be known as Hadrian Severus James Potter – Snape. So mote it be." Sparks flew from the end of Severus' wand and a ribbon of silver and gold encircled Harry and Severus before it disappeared.

Ringold nodded "Lord Prince would you place a drop of your blood after your signature at the bottom of this document?" Ringold asked as he placed a long piece of parchment in front of Severus. " Now if you will do the same thing Master Potter – Snape?" Harry did as he was asked and a flash of light signaled the completion of the addition of Harry as Severus' heir. " Master Potter – Snape you are now heir to the house of Snape as well as Lord heir of the house of Potter."

The next to speak was Leadheart. "Lord Prince, Master Potter – Snape, On behalf of Gringott's bank I wish to offer an apology to you Master Potter- Snape, Lord heir to the house of Potter. One of our own has done a reprehensible thing and allowed a wizard to alter the terms of a will and remove articles plus money from the Potter's vault. We will, upon your direction, begin the process of recovery of the belongings and money."

Severus looked at Lucius who nodded then turned to Harry. "Well son, it is up to you. You need to let us know what do you want? Do we start the goblins on the retrieval of your belongings and money?"

Harry looked from Severus to Lucius and then to Leadheart."If you please Mister Leadheart, could you start getting my things back? I would be most grateful." Harry then asked quietly "Do I have to go to court or anything?"

"No Master Potter – Snape, the goblins here at Gringott's will take care of all that. Family and Honor are very important to the Goblin Nation. What the other goblin did was dishonorable. His family disowned him from their family and banished all memory of him from their line. They wish to know what you require from them as compensation." Harry looked at Severus with eyes widened in disbelief. Someone was going to be punished for doing something bad to him.

Harry whispered something into Severus' ear. Severus nodded and Harry turned back to Leadheart before he spoke "Mister Leadheart, I need to talk it over with Lord Malfoy and Papa before I can decide about com...pen...um... compensation." Harry stopped and looked to Severus who nodded. "I know the person who has caused the most problem is the headmaster but Papa said he will take care of that unless you require com...pen...sa...tion from him too. I know he will be upset about losing all the things he got." Leadheart got a strange smile on his face, whispered something to Ringold who immediately left the room. Harry continued talking with Leadheart "So I would like to wait until I have finished with all my inheritances before I deal with this if that is alright."

"That would be fine Master Potter – Snape, now on to the Bloodline Test." Leadheart said pulling out the next parchment.

Harry looked at everyone with a puzzled look on his face. "Excuse me Mister Leadheart, but what do you mean by bloodlines test? I know who my mother and father are." Harry stopped then remembered what else he wanted to say "Mister Leadheart could you call me Hadrian or Harry? It's really weird having you call me Master Potter – Snape all the time." Leadheart got a strange look on his face.

"Very well, I shall call you Master Hadrian if it is permitted by Lord Prince." Severus nodded so Leadheart continued " Master Hadrian, the bloodline test will tell you what other wizarding families you are related to."

Lucius looked at Harry "For example Hadrian, the Malfoy's are closely related to the Black family. Narcissa is in fact a first cousin to Sirius Black who was a close friend of your father's. The Potter's are related to the Black family also but it is two or three generations back. Now if Sirius had a daughter we would never make a marriage contract with them because we are closely related. However, because your father and Sirius are so distantly related they could have made a marriage contract for you and his daughter."

Harry gave Lucius a disgusted look "EWWW" the goblins and the men laughed at the young man's distress.

Leadheart placed the parchment on the table and handed Harry an ornamental dagger "Master Hadrian, I need you to place three drops of your blood in the center of this parchment" Harry did as he was asked and everyone sat watching as the lines spread out across the parchment and names started appearing. Harry's eyes got bigger as he started reading names.

Suddenly Harry grabbed Severus' arm "Papa, my mother wasn't muggle-born. She had magic in her family." Harry cried out. Severus, Lucius and the goblins all looked at the lines leading out from Lily Even's name to several other names. Severus looked at Lucius and they both looked to Leadheart.

"Well there are no surprises with the James Potter line. I don't believe that Lady Potter ever had a bloodline test performed. These names are unfamiliar to me however I will have Griphook investigate them and get the information to you as soon as possible." Leadheart made copies of the parchment and gave them to Severus then put the original in the folder. "Now, Master Hadrian, do you wish to have a creature and power search done? This will show any creature blood in your family along with any inherited powers you may have." Harry nodded and was handed another parchment which needed 5 drops of blood. The room was silent as everyone watched the parchment. Finally there was a flash of red light. Leadheart made a copy for Severus and Harry and pulled the original in front of himself. Written on the parchment was the following:

**Magical Powers**

**Parseltongue - 80% matured**

**Parselmagic - 60% matured**

**Healing Magic - Immature**

**Wandless Magic - Immature**

**Wordless Magic - Immature**

**Empathy - Immature**

**Creature Bloodlines**

**Light Elf - Not Significant**

**Werewolf - Not Significant**

"What does that mean Papa?" Harry asked "I don't understand. What's Parseltongue and that stuff?"

Severus looked at Harry. "We will discuss this when we get home. I have many books on magical powers and on different creatures. We should get on with the inheritances while we have Lord Malfoy and the goblins here." Harry nodded. Severus looked at Leadheart " If we could continue please?"

"Certainly, sir." Leadheart pulled out the next pile of parchments. "Master Hadrian, you know that you are the heir to the Most Noble House of Potter and you already have the heir's ring. Upon your majority at age 15, according to your parent's will, you will receive the Lord's ring." Ringhold leaned forward and handed Leadheart a small box. Leadheart opened the box to show Harry another ring " This is the heir's ring for the Most High Ancient House of Gryffindor. Upon your majority you will receive the Lord's ring. I need to have you place your complete signature on this parchment along with a drop of blood." Harry did as he was asked. Leadheart handed the ring to Harry and informed him to place it on his left index finger which he did. The ring immediately shrunk to fit Harry's finger. "Do not worry. The ring will grow along with you and if you tap it three times with your wand it will disappear. To make it reappear you tap it again three times." Leadheart bowed to Harry "Let me be the first to officially greet you Heir of the House of Gryffindor. From now on when you sign official papers you will sign your complete name followed by both of your titles. Heir to the house Gryffindor comes first as the line is higher than the house of Potter." Leadheart turned to Severus, "Lord Prince, do you wish me go through the Gryffindor and Potter Estates now or just go over the basics and go into the other estates more fully."

Severus looked at Harry then turned back to Leadheart "I believe we can just go over the basics on those two accounts. Lord Malfoy and I can go over them more fully with Harry at home." Signaling toward Harry with his head "Leadheart, do you think it would be possible to take a break and perhaps get some tea." Leadheart, looking at Harry, agreed and sent Griphook to take care of the tea. "Harry would you like to go to restroom and freshen up a little. Maybe you will feel a little better." Harry nodded so Severus picked him up and carried him to the restroom. When they returned Griphook had brought in tea. There was tea, juice, biscuits and sliced fresh fruit. While they were having tea Severus and Lucius were looking through the parchments of the Gryffindor and Potter estates. Severus looked at Lucius and grinned " Lucius, would you and your family care to join us on Harry's Caribbean Island for the Christmas Holidays" Harry looked at Severus dumbfounded.

"Papa, I have an island as part of my inheritances?" Harry asked "A real honest to goodness island?"

Severus laughed "Actually son, according to these papers you have two islands. One is in the Caribbean and the other is off the coast of British Columbia in Canada." Harry looked at Severus shocked "Harry, with just the Gryffindor and Potter estates besides the two islands you have 1/4 ownership of Hogwarts, a castle, a manor in Ballyginnane in Ireland, and a manor on Mt. Shigi near Osaka, Japan." Severus chuckled at the look on Harry's face. "We will go over these more at home. What we really need to go over are the smaller estates." Harry nodded " We are ready to continue, sir. If you will fill us in on all the smaller estates Harry wishes to take them home to discus before giving you our final decision." Severus said to Leadheart.

"That will be just fine, Lord Prince, Master Hadrian. I think we will start with the smaller estates first. This first one has a contract attached to it. It was a marriage contract..."

"WHAT! NO WAY Papa. I ain't getting married. I don't have to get married do I?" Harry started shaking with as upset as he was getting.

Severus removed Harry from his chair and sat him on his lap and finally calmed him down. "Do not worry Harry. You do not have to worry about getting married."

"I am sorry Master Hadrian. I should have explained the contract is null and void. It seems the contract was between Darius Frederickson's estate and the Potter estate." Harry calmed down but stayed in Severus' lap "Now to continue" Leadheart said as he slid copies of the will, the searches that were done for other heirs or liens on the estates and the estate inventory to Severus and Lucius. "The Frederickson Estate is a minor house. There is one hereditary seat in the Wizengamot which has been dormant for twenty years. The estate is valued at 10 million galleons, give or take, in cash and other properties. If Master Hadrian accepts this estate a more extensive inventory will be performed." Severus nodded. Leadheart continued "There is a small manor house south of London near Crawley being cared for by two house elves. It was remodeled approximately 30 years ago. Master Frederickson owned and founded Frederickson Robes. He has shops in Wizarding Cairo, Paris, Madrid and Salem in the United States. There is also a thriving owl order business. The shops are all being run by trusted managers and overseen by the goblins at the Paris branch."

"Frederickson Robes is an extremely profitable company, Severus. I buy their robes myself for everyday wear." Lucius said. Turning to Leadheart "I am sorry for the interruption."

"No bother, Lord Malfoy." Leadheart said "Next is the Estate of Wilbur Ashfield. It is a minor estate with one hereditary seat on the Wizengamot. The estate is valued at approximately 5 million galleons in cash and other assets. There is a 20 room manor house near Holyhead on Holy Island on the Irish Sea."

Harry interrupted "Papa, that's where the Holyhead Harpies Quiddich team is. Can we go see a game?" Severus chuckled and nodded. Looking at Leadheart Harry noticed a grimace on his face which Harry assumed was supposed to be a goblin smile but he wasn't sure. Harry lowered his head and whispered "I'm sorry to interrupt. Please continue."

Leadheart looked at Harry "I assume you are a fan of the game of Quiddich, Master Hadrian." Harry nodded." So it would please you to know that the estate has 45% ownership in the Holyhead Harpies Team, and 25% ownership of the Nimbus Racing broom Company." Harry's eyes lit up. Leadheart continued "There is also sole ownership of the Holy Island Greenhouses and the Grandview Potions company." Harry saw the excited look on Severus' face.

Severus looked at Lucius "That is one of the most prestigious potions company in the UK. I have ordered potions for Hogwarts from them when I have been unable to supply them myself." Harry knew they had to be really good if Severus used them.

Leadheart took the next pile of parchments out and handed copies to Lucius and Severus. "Now we have the estate of Lord Bertie Bathford of the Noble House of Bathford. There is one Wizengamot seat presently being voted by Lord Beckett who has the proxy." Severus looked at Lucius and raised an eyebrow. Lucius nodded slightly and both men turned back to the goblin. "This estate was specifically left to 'Harry Potter 'the-boy-who-lived' in thanks for ridding the world of 'He - who - should - not - be – named'" Harry groaned "This estate is valued at 6 million galleons in cash and assets. There is a manor house on the Llyn Alaw on Angsley being cared for by 5 house elves and a vacation home in Las Rozas de Madrid,in Spain. Lord Bathford owned two restaurants: 'The Golden Phoenix' on Haven Street in Diagon Alley and 'La Cafe de la Magica' in Madrid. Both restaurants are being overseen by Lord Beckett and are very profitable." Leadheart looked a everyone "Are there any questions on what we went over so far, Master Hadrian?"

"Were there any other heirs found on any of the estates, Mister Leadheart?" Harry asked.

Leadheart answered "The estates we went over so far did not have any other heirs that we could find, Master Hadrian, however the next 2 estates do have other possible heirs but your claim is closest. If you chose to refuse the estate it will go to the next possible heir." Harry nodded. "The first one is the Noble House of Dodge. The last known holder was Lord Edward Dodge who passed away fourteen years ago. There is one Wizengamot seat which has been voted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as his proxy. The estate is worth approximately 9 million galleons in cash and assets. There is a 25 room manor house near Ipswich on the east coast with 3 house elves caring for it. There is also a working vineyard in Tuscany, Italy with a 20 room manor house with 2 house elves caring for it. The vineyard is being overseen and worked by a family of squibs who have their own house on the property. There is also a vacation home on Denial Bay in South Australia just south of Yellabinna Regional Reserve. There is also 10% ownership in Firebolt Brooms, 10% ownership in Florish and Botts and 5% ownership in the Daily Profit."

"Who did you find as the other heirs to the Dodge estate?" Severus asked Leadheart.

Looking at another piece of parchment Leadheart said "That would be an Arthur Weasley. It seems that Lord Dodge was his great-great uncle."

Harry gasped "Papa it's Mr. Weasley. Can we let them have it?"

"Harry, hold on son, first things first. We shall hear about the last estate then take all of the paperwork home with us and discuss it. After we make our decision we will contact Mr. Weasley." Severus said quietly to Harry looking him in the eyes as he spoke. Harry knew it would do him no good to say anymore so he nodded even though he obviously wanted to say more. " What about the last estate Leadheart."

"The final estate is the result of a life debt to the house of Potter. It is the House of Cornwell. The last heir was Pierce Stanton. There is one Wizengamot seat which has gone dormant. It is worth about 1/2 million Galleons in cash and assets. There is an estate of 20.4 acres outside of London with 3 elves bonded to the house. There are shares in Barney, Chase and Smythe Potions company; Cornwell, Cornwell and Bright Potions company; Bertrum and Forest Potion supplies and shares in 2 muggle businesses; a company called Amstrad, which was founded by a muggle, a Lord Alan Sugar and manufactures electronics and something called computers, the other company is Aston Martin which manufactures automobiles." Harry and Severus looked at one another. Being raised by muggles they knew just how profitable those 2 companies would be. Leadheart continued "There were 2 other heirs found for this estate. The next closest to Master Hadrian were the Prewett family. One Molly Weasley nee Prewett is the last living member of that line. She is a fourth cousin. There is also a Phineas Blackthorn who is a sixth cousin." Severus looked down at the boy still sitting on his lap. Harry was slowly leaning more and more into his chest.

Severus looked at Lucius before looking to Leadheart. "Thank you so much for your time in going over all of this with us. I really must be getting my son home. As you can imagine this has taken a lot out of him. There are just a few questions off hand. How many Wizengamot seats are in the Gryffindor and Potter estates and who has been voting them. Also who has been handling Harry's affairs."

Leadheart looked back at the parchments. "House of Gryffindor has 2 voting seats and House of Potter has 1 voting seat. It seems that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been the voting proxy for both houses and he has also been overseeing Master Hadrian's affairs."

Severus stood, sat Harry in his seat, then turned to Leadheart and bowed formally "Leadheart, head of the Personal Accounts Department of Gringotts Bank of London England, I Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the house of Prince, parent by blood adoption of Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape, formerly known as Harry James Potter, do hereby request that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore be removed as voting proxy on all Wizengamot and Board of Govenors seats. I also request that he be removed as overseer of any estates of Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. I also request that Griphook check on any person or creature residing in any of the residences and verify their validity in residing there. So mote it be"

Leadheart stood and bowed back to Severus just as formally. "Severus Tobias Snape, Lord of the house Prince, I Leadheart, head of the Department of Personal Accounts at Gringotts bank have heard your request. Having personal knowledge of the identity of your son by blood adoption, Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape formerly Harry James Potter, I will carry outyour requests. As of this moment all proxies have been removed, all access to any accounts has been stopped and all properties removed from the vaults has been returned. I so swear." Severus nodded as Leadheart continued. "Lord Prince, I see that this day has been tiring for young Master Hadrian. I hope that his health continues to improve. It is refreshing to be around such a polite young man. Please contact us if we can be of further service. We will be sending you the information on the Evans line as soon as Griphook retrieves the information. Now Gentlemen I bid you good day."

After bidding a good day to the goblins Severus picked Harry up, shrunk his chair and placed it in the bag as Lucius gathered all the paperwork and placed it in the expandable file. They floo'd to Prince Manor where Lucius left them and floo'd home promising Severus he would return later that evening. Severus took Harry up to his room where he used the bathroom and took a nice relaxing bath. After Severus dried him off and helped him get dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, Severus had Tibby bring their evening meal up to Harry's room. "Tibby guess what. I have 2 islands and part of a Quiddich team plus lots of other things in my inheritances that are really cool." Harry gushed.

Tibby looked at Harry and smiled "That be nice Master Harry. Did your day be good? We be missing you here today."

Severus and Harry spent the rest of the evening talking about the estates and what he wanted to do with them. After Severus got Harry settled into bed he gave him a potion. "Harry, I would like for you to get a good night's sleep that is why I gave you the calming draught. Mrs. Weasley and the children will be here in the morning around 10 AM. I am going to Hogwarts at that time. I would like for you not to talk to any of the Weasley's about what we found out at the bank until after we have had a chance to speak to Arthur and Molly about it. I want you to promise me please."

Harry looked at Severus "I promise, Papa. I really want to tell Ron but I can wait. I want to be there when we tell Mr. And Mrs. Weasley."

"I think that can be arranged my generous and caring young man." Severus said as he gave Harry a hug and kiss on the forehead. " Now off to sleep with you. I'll see you in the morning."

Lucius floo'd in soon after Harry went to sleep. Soon the men were settled in living room with a drink in their hand. "Severus, as much as I hate to admit it your son is bloody richer than the whole British Isle. He could buy and sell me if he wanted to." Severus put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I know Lucius, what am I going to do. If he doesn't get trained and taught the wizarding society is going to eat him alive." Severus said "They really should have classes for this at Hogwarts. They have muggle studies classes, they should have classes in Wizarding etiquette, traditions, and customs. It would make this a lot easier."

"Severus, why don't you write up a proposition and send it to the Board of Governors. There may be one or two that will object but most will agree that it is a good idea." Lucius told his friend "It will not help you this year with Harry. You will have to come up with something else for that."

Lucius and Severus continued talking for about an hour when Lucius brought them back to the main reason he was there. "Now Severus, what are we going to do about the – boy – who – owns – us – all." Severus chuckled ."We really need to come to some decisions on all the inheritances.

Severus said "We know he is keeping the Potter and Gryffindor Estates. He has already accepted the heir rings to those two. Harry and I spoke this evening and he really wants the Dodge and Cornwell Estates to go to the Weasley's. We see no problems with the other 3 estates. Lucius do you realize that he will have 4 votes in the Wizengamot and 2 minor house seats." Lucius nodded "I will have Harry write a note to the goblins informing them and see what we have to do next." Severus poured Lucius another brandy then continued. " Even turning those 2 estates over to the Weasley's it still leaves him with 11 pieces of property in 7 different countries, plus numerous businesses, sports teams and restaurants and all that money." Severus groaned.

As Lucius was leaving Severus remembered to ask him about coming over Saturday after Luncheon so they could speak to the Weasleys about the two estates Harry wants to give them. Lucius told Severus he would let him know by owl the next day. With that Lucius left and Severus went to bed after checking on Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. is a rather long Chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

This day will be divided into two or three chapters. They are all written I just need to get them posted. Sorry for the delay with this chapter but I just got back from over a week of camping.

**Chap. 16 Facing Dumbledore 8/8 - Part 1**

Severus had a difficult time falling asleep. He had so many things on his mind. Tibby came to his room and got him at 8:15 AM to help Harry. When they finished with their morning routine and got dressed, they headed downstairs for breakfast. "After you went to be last night Lucius came over and we talked." Harry looked at Severus puzzled. "We felt that it would be a good idea to accept the Frederickson, Ashfield and Bathford Estates. I will be asking Molly if her and Arthur could join us for Luncheon along with Lucius to go over the other 2 estates."

"That sounds great Papa. I can't wait." Harry said excitedly. "Can we talk to them about a vacation, too?" Harry asked. Severus and Harry continued talking while they ate breakfast. When they finished Severus called for parchment, quill, ink and sealing wax to send a letter to Gringotts. With Severus dictating Harry wrote with his best penmanship.

To the Honorable Head of Personal Accounts at Gringotts Bank, London.

Mister Leadheart,

I have had an opportunity to discuss the inheritances with my advisers. I have decided to accept the Estates of Frederickson, Ashfield and Bathford. The other two estates remain undecided at the present time. If you would prepare any documentation I need to sign and inform me if my presence is required at the bank to finalize these estates.

Thank you,

Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape

Heir to the House of Gryffindor

Heir to the House of Potter

When he finished Harry placed a drop of his blood next to his signature and sealed the scroll with the sealing wax and his heir rings before giving it to Hedwig to deliver. "Harry," Severus spoke up. " I have received a reply to the letter we sent to Miss Granger. I will be stopping there when I finish up with Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry lowered his eyes and nodded. "Harry, look at me please." When Harry looked up Severus continued. "I will explain what happened as I did with the young Mister Weasleys. Do you wish me to invite her for a visit? Perhaps for Saturday or Sunday for Luncheon."

"Papa, do you think she'll still like me?" Severus assured Harry that she would still like him. "Should I send her a note to invite her. Tibby said that was proper."

Severus looked at Harry questioningly "Tibby told you it was proper, huh. How did this come about?"

Harry looked at Severus "I was telling her about my inheritances and I told her I didn't know how to do all that Lord stuff. She was answering some questions I had and said you should send an invitation if you want someone to visit."

"Well, Harry, we still have parchment, quill and ink out if you wish to write an invitation. I will deliver it for you when I go to see her this afternoon. Harry wrote a note inviting Hermione to luncheon on Sunday and gave it to Severus. Severus cast a Tempus charm and found it was almost time for the Weasleys to arrive so Harry led the way to the entrance hall. They didn't have long to wait before the floo flared and the boys came through followed by Molly. "Welcome Molly, young Mister Weasleys, where is young Miss Weasley this morning?"

"Good morning Severus." Turning to Harry "How are you feeling luv? You look quite well this morning." Molly said "Ginny went to a friend's house for the day, they are planning for school. Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius' daughter will be starting along with Ginny this fall.

Severus looked at Harry. "Why don't you take the Mister Weasleys outside. Do not disturb Henri' or he will not allow you into his greenhouses. Do not go past the hedges or the edge of the forest." Severus directed "Your blocks and dragons are in the conservatory along with the cards and chess set. The library is past the stairway, please put back any books you get out unless you wish to borrow them." The boys were headed for the door when Harry stopped and called Severus over.

Severus walked over to Harry who reached up and gave Severus a hug. "Papa, please don't get in trouble with the headmaster. I know he did things that weren't good but please take it easy he might not have known."

Severus snorted but assured Harry he would be careful. "Bye, Papa, don't forget to give the note to 'Mione." Harry said as he led the boys outside.

Severus walked back to Molly shaking his head. They walked back to the conservatory and sat while Severus filled her in on Harry. Severus then called Tibby and introduced her to Mrs. Weasley and gave her instructions to help with the children.

"I be helping the nice Madame, Master Severus. Young Master be happy this morning with the other young masters here." looking at Molly "You be needing anything you just be calling on Tibby. I be taking care of young master since he be here." Molly thanked her and assured her she would call.

"I will be gone until after luncheon so just decide what you want and let the elves know." Severus headed to the floo "I am meeting with the Headmaster this morning." With that he floo'd to Hogwarts.

- HARRY'S POV -

"It is so good having you guys here this morning. I've really missed you guys." Harry told them on their way out back "How has your summer been so far?"

"Just great , mate. Been hanging out playing quiddich, I'm gonna try to get on the team this year." Ron said " Your chair is awesome, Harry. You're getting around really great."

Harry looked at them with a grin on his face. "I know isn't it. I can do stuff now. I don't need Papa to carry me." Harry wanted to entertain his friends but was not sure how to do that. "Papa has the coolest greenhouses. Ya wanna see? Harry asked as he led his friends that way. "Henri' lets me help him in the mornings. He's a very smart elf. Papa says Henri' knows more than he does about plants." The boys headed to the greenhouses where Henri' showed them the proper ways to harvest vegetables and helped them choose a big bouquet of flowers for Molly. After delivering the vegetables to the kitchens and the flowers to Molly the boys decided they needed a snack.

Tibby set the snack up for them in the conservatory. While eating they started to play with Harry's blocks and figurines. Soon Harry went to find Molly. "Mrs. Weasley can you magic some blocks for us. Ron and I want to take over the twins kingdom but we don't have enough blocks to build our castle." Harry asked quickly "We tried using books but it didn't work."

Molly laughed as she followed Harry out to the conservatory "I'd be happy to magic you some blocks. They will only be temporary though." Molly created another set of blocks and figures and left the boys to play. She could hear the loud voices, shrieks and squeals of laughter coming from the room as she sat there knitting. Soon Harry came through in his floating chair headed upstairs. "Alright there Harry?" Molly asked

Harry blushed "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, Taffy and Tibby will help me. I'll call if I need you okay?"

"Fine Luv" Molly answered as she headed to check on her boys. "How's it going boys? Having fun?"

"Mum, Harry seems to be doing pretty good" "He gets around fine in the floating chair" "We aren't bringing up bad stuff, honest" Fred and George said together. One of them finishing the sentence of the other.

Ron looked at his mother," Mum is Harry ever going to be okay?" Ron asked quietly "I miss all the stuff we did at school. Professor Snape said he may never be able to fly again and he just got on the quiddich team." Molly put her arm around her youngest son.

"What's the matter with Ron, Mrs. Weasley" Harry asked as he came back into the conservatory.

"Well Harry, Ron is upset at what happened to you." Molly told him "He's not quite sure what to do to help you." Ron just stood with his head down.

"Ron" Harry said quietly as he floated his chair over to him. "Papa tells me all the time that none of what happened to me was my fault. It's hard to believe it sometimes. Can you help me remember that? Harry asked. "I need all three of you to just be my friends and help me deal with everyone else." Ron and the twins all gave Harry a hug. Soon they were all laughing again and played Capture the Castle until lunch time.

Harry decided he wanted to sit at the table for lunch so he called Tibby and enlarged his walker. "Healer Jones is letting me walk some but I need to have someone help me. I can do it with Papa alone or with the house elves" Harry said to all of them then Harry looked at Ron "Do you want to help me, mate." Ron agreed and walked over next to Harry. Tibby explained how to help and by watching the house elf, Ron helped Harry stand then walked beside him until Harry reached his chair at the table. Ron helped him sit and Tibby pushed in Harry's chair. Ron's grin was almost as big as Harry's. "Thanks for helping me Ron. Papa hasn't done anything he needs to do because he's too busy taking care of me. Papa says once we get back to school I'm going to need to be around my friends more or have a house elf with me."Harry lowered his head "I'm worried about what is going on with the headmaster. Papa said Professor Dumbledore wasn't going to be very happy."

Molly looked at Harry "Now don't you worry, Harry, Severus will do what has to be done. By the way you did very well walking. You took 6 steps and your legs weren't shaking at all" This comment got Harry talking about how his therapy was going. Ron and the twins offered to help anyway Harry needed.

"Papa says I have to stay with him in his quarters. I'm going to plan my room this afternoon so the house elves can have everything ready." Harry said filling them in on the plans for school. "I won't be able to sleep in the dorms 'cause I can't do the stairs. I can do straight up stairs so I could come to the common room maybe. I have to do different trial classes, too. I can't do divination and care of magical creatures. Papa and Madame Poppy are talking about a class in healing." Harry was getting excited. "Aunt Poppy even talked about teaching healing arts to other people as an ... um ... alternative to other electives."

Molly looked at Harry "That's very interesting, Harry. I'm sure there will be others interested in learning about healing even if it's just for their own use."

"Aunt Poppy said she's gonna talk to the Board of Governors about it." She said it would be an electives like Divination. Papa said he would work on teaching some healing potions like headache cures and healing creams" Harry looked at Molly "If I learn healing I won't be worthless. I can get a job even if I can't walk."

"Harry James Potter" Molly said sternly. "You will never be worthless and don't you ever let me hear you say that again." Harry smirked glad to have Molly treat him just like she did her boys, not like something special.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley. I'll be good." she smiled at that "By the way you'll have to learn my new name for when you want to yell at me again." Harry said with a smirk. "After the adoption I got to change my name officially. I am now Hadrian Severus James Potter - Snape. But you may call me Lord Potter." Harry said in his snooty voice. Ron and Fred each punched him in an arm "Hey, no fair doubling up" Harry said with a laugh. Soon everyone was laughing and talking. After their lunch of fish and chips with ice cream for dessert Fred and George helped Harry get up and into his floating chair under the supervision of the house elf. The boys decided to go outside and play. Fred and George improvised a game where they passed a ball around as if it were a quaffle and they were playing quiddich.


	17. Chapter 17

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. This chapter takes place the same day as Chapter 16.

Here you go. Be prepared. The thing that everyone has been waiting for.

**Severus' meeting with Dumbledore.**

**Chap. 17 Facing Dumbledore 8/8 - Part 2**

"_I will be gone until after luncheon so just decide what you want and let the elves know." Severus headed to the floo "I am meeting with the Headmaster this morning." With that he floo'd to Hogwarts._

- Severus' POV -

Severus floo'd directly into his quarters and checked to see to put Harry's room. Severus decided to place his room right next to his and have a special bathroom attached. Severus called for the house elf that usually helps him during the school year. "Snip, I need your assistance. I require the guest room next to my bedroom to be modified to accommodate my son." Snip inquired what was needed. "My son is unable to walk at the present time. He uses a chair that has been charmed to move so he can get around. The bedroom requires space for him to get to all furniture. The closet should be large and the bed should probably be shorter then mine but I will leave that up to you. For the en suite I require bars attached to the walls on each side of the toilet and in the shower we require bars as well as a movable bench. The tub needs to be a step down tub with handrails. The sink requires space for his floating chair to fit. The doors should be as wide as the halls to allow his chair to fit through. He will be here this afternoon so we can finalize everything then." Snip agreed to start as soon as he got the authorization from the headmaster. Severus thanked him and headed up to the headmaster's office to face Albus.

"Sherbert Lemon" Severus said and the gargoyle moved opening the stairs to the headmaster's office. Before going up Severus sent his Patronus to Minerva and Poppy asking them to meet him in the headmaster's office. Just as Severus started to knock the headmaster called him in. "Good morning Headmaster" Severus said as he entered.

"Good morning Severus, my boy, how has your holiday been?" Albus asked "I've been looking for you for several weeks. You seem to have disappeared." Albus said probing for answers in his own meddling way.

"I am sorry Headmaster, but I have been extremely busy." Severus stated waiting for Poppy and Minerva to arrive. "I have had a very challenging holidays. What did you need me for?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus puzzled at his comments "Well, I wanted you to mix me a potion to help a muggle friend recall some memories." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in Minerva, Poppy. What can I do for you ladies today?"

"They are here because I requested them to be here, Headmaster." Severus explained as he took out a folder and started removing photos from it. "The muggles you are requesting the potion for would not happen to be the Dursley's would they?" Dumbledore nodded "I do not believe I will be making that potion because I am the cause of their memory problems. I blocked their memories temporarily after removing Harry from their presence."

Dumbledore started getting angry " Severus, I explained to you how important it was for Harry to stay at the Dursley's. You know he must remain there so the blood wards can protect him. You will take him back immediately"

"I would advise you to sit in your chair and keep your mouth shut, Albus." Minerva said quietly - too quietly. "Severus is walking a fine line between being civil and hexing you to next week."

Dumbledore looked up and found himself facing three colleagues who were all trying to keep control of their anger and their magic. Severus got himself somewhat under control "Headmaster, perhaps you should have asked why I removed Mister Potter before you commanded me to return him." Severus said seething. Albus started to say something but stopped abruptly as Severus slammed his hands on the headmaster's desk and leaned toward him, speaking through clenched teeth, "**Mister Potter will return to the Dursley's over my dead body.**" Albus looked shocked at the amount of anger in Severus' voice.

Severus shoved everything off of Albus' desk. Taking the note out first, he laid it on the desk in front of Albus. **'HELP HARRY'** was written on it. Albus picked it up "That is not red ink, Headmaster, that is blood. Mister Potter's blood to be exact." Severus said "It was delivered here almost three weeks ago by Mister Potter's owl. I cast a spell so I could communicate with the owl and it showed me where to apparate to." Severus looked at Albus "You know how hard it is to get an owl to disclose the location of their master don't you." Albus nodded "When I arrived at #4 Privet Drive I believed no one was home. The place was dark and no one could be seen. I started to leave but the bloody owl would not let me be so I went inside to check things out." Pulling out the photos Severus laid them on Albus' desk one at a time. " I found a door with six locks on the outside, all locked, and a cat flap at the bottom. When I opened the door I found Mister Potter laying in a pool of his own blood."

Severus pulled out the pictures Minerva took, she looked at the headmaster "I took those pictures 4 days after Severus removed Harry from that home." Minerva said. "**His Aunt did not even know Harry was gone, Albus. He was gone four days!"**

"So much for your precious blood wards, Headmaster. They may well protect him from Death Eaters but what was to protect him from his relatives." Severus growled. "When I found Mister Potter he was barely breathing. I had my house elf transport us to my home then I sent her to retrieve Poppy. It took us four hours just to stabilize him enough to place him in a medically induced coma - **four hours just to keep him alive **-" Severus ranted as he handed Albus the photographs of Harry's broken, bloody body. "The next day we called in Poppy's associate, Healer Stephen Jones. We had to resort to muggle methods to keep him pain free and under the coma. Healer Jones came several times a day until he was out of immediate danger, then daily until he was healing once he was out of the coma." Severus stopped and handed Poppy the folder.

"Albus these are the first scans that Stephen and I ran." Poppy said pulling out the parchments and placing them in front of the headmaster, who was looking rather ill after viewing the photographs. Reading off the list she continued "Cracked skull, cracked vertebra, broken collar bone, 11 broken or cracked ribs, both arms, wrists and hands were broken, a broken pelvis, dislocated hip, both legs, ankles and feet were also broken. THAT WAS JUST THE BONES, ALBUS!" Poppy stopped to gain control of herself before continuing "You can keep this and read the other damages for yourself. I will tell you this, with all the damages done to that poor boy's testes, he may never be able to father a child. There are signs that he may have been sexually abused,also, but no actual proof. We may have to wait until he is able to remember that on his own." Poppy stopped, glaring at the headmaster "Luckily right now he does not remember the abuse from that time."

"Poppy" she looked at Severus who called her. "He is starting to remember. He has had several breakdowns. He is suffering from nightmares frequently and has even had night terrors all stemming from the abuse." Severus informed her "We are dealing with them as they come up. I have also made arrangements with Stephen to call in a mind healer if talking to me proves not to be enough."

Albus continued reading through the scans and looking at the photographs mumbling to himself "I didn't know ... I didn't know ... I didn't know" Severus snorted.

"Albus" Poppy said waiting until she got his attention. " We do not know to what extent Harry will regain his movement. He is now able to take a few steps using a muggle contraption called a walker, Severus and Filius have created a chair that floats so he can get around. He may never be able to walk again without assistance. He may never be able to fly his broom. But whatever he can do we will assure he has the chance to do it to his fullest capabilities."

"Poppy and I have been discussing a new elective course we will be instituting this year, Headmaster. You WILL present it to the Board of Governors. I will have the course outline to you within the week. Do not even try to tell me it will not get voted on because I already have assurances from Lord Malfoy that there will not be a problem." Severus told the headmaster matter-of-factually "Harry will not be able to take certain trial electives and he has expressed an interest in healing so we are designing an elective in Healing. Poppy will be teaching basic healing and I will teach simple healing potions. I will be contacting Filius and Pomona to see if they would contribute with healing charms and healing plants."

"Severus" Minerva asked "Are you going to offer this class to other students?" Severus affirmed that they would be offering it to a limited number of students no matter what their year or house. "Good, I have several students in mind who would benefit from such a class. I'm sure Pomona and Filius do also."

"Now back to you Headmaster." Severus said turning back to Albus " I have already spoken to Snip and informed him about the changes I require to be made in my quarters to accommodate Mr. Potter. You will approve them so they will be done by this afternoon."

"Severus, my boy, surely Harry will be able to continue living in his dorm by then. After all it is over three weeks until school starts." Albus said.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, did you not hear what Madame Pomfrey told you or are you living in a fantasy world?" Minerva said. "Harry Potter will not be walking by then. How do you propose he gets up into the dormitories? Harry is still suffering from horrific nightmares and night terrors. Do you wish for him as well as his dorm mates to live through those alone?"

"But Minerva, we can not have him living with Severus. Suppose Voldemort returns what will we do without our spy?" Albus said.

"Voldemort is gone you senile old man." Severus said "Besides once we got Harry stabilized I went to Wizarding Child Welfare, presented the evidence along with signed papers from Petunia turning guardianship over to me. I was granted full guardianship immediately."

"That is fine my boy, I didn't know those people were like that. I felt Petunia would certainly be like our Lily was." Albus rambled on trying to change the direction of the conversation. "We will find the boy a good family to live with. Perhaps a wizarding one. Although..."

Severus slammed his fists on the desk. "**DO NOT EVEN GO THERE YOU DESPICABLE OLD MAN.**" Severus raged. The others could feel his magic flaring. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU MISERABLE OLD COOT. HARRY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE **WITH ME**. FROM THE VERY BEGINNING. YOU REMOVED HIM AND PLACED HIM WITH **THOSE ANIMALS.**"

"But it was for the greater good, Severus. We needed you to be able to spy for us if he came back. You couldn't do that while taking care of the child who rid us of Voldemort in the beginning." Albus stated.

Severus seethed and started to pace "I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH YOUR GREATER GOOD HEADMASTER. YOU CAN TAKE IT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ARSE. **HARRY POTTER IS MINE!" **Severus stopped and gathered his magic back under complete control. With a smirk on his face (which made Minerva shiver) he turned to face the headmaster. "His name is now Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. He is **mine** by blood adoption. Do not even think about trying anything. The adoption was performed by Minister Amelia Bones herself and approved as binding by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge." Severus' smirk grew as he saw the look on Albus' face. Albus finally sent word to the house elves to begin the changes to Severus' quarters.

Poppy took this opportunity to excuse herself. "I have a great deal to do in the hospital wing. Severus, please let me know when you need my assistance with the class prospectus. Otherwise I will see you Monday for Harry's check up."

Severus nodded and Poppy left.

Severus smirked "Now Headmaster, shall we discuss the Potter's will?" Albus started stuttering "Imagine our surprise when the goblins wished to resolve the issue of Harry's claiming his heir ring. Come to find out his magical guardian should have taken care of that when he entered Hogwarts. Upon being questioned it seems there was never a reading of the Potter's will."

"What do you mean, Severus, that should have been done just after their death." Minerva questioned.

"Well, Minerva, the goblins explained that because there was only Harry, his aunt and his magical guardian involved the reading was waved." Severus explained. "I asked to see the original will when we were told about the automatic payments being taken out of his vaults." Leaning over the desk and into Albus' face Severus spoke "YOU NEED TO LEARN A BETTER SPELL IF YOU ARE GOING TO STEAL FROM SOMEONE'S WILL"

"What do you mean Severus?" Minerva demanded " What did you do Albus?" Minerva glared at the headmaster.

"Do you want to tell her or should I, Headmaster?" Severus sneered. Albus shook his head. "It seems our headmaster spelled the Potter will to name himself as magical guardian and for an automatic payment to his account of 50,000 galleons per year to administer the estate. That is 1/2 a million galleons that you have stolen from the Potter's estate." Severus stated between clenched teeth. "Make it right or the goblins will. And believe me headmaster you would not do well in Azkaban."

" ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE" _'Oh, shit, Minerva's really pissed' _Severus thought. You could feel Minerva's magic flowing through the room around them. "YOU TAMPERED WITH THE POTTER'S WILL. YOU STOLE MONEY FROM YOUNG HARRY." Minerva raged. Turning to Severus her voice became eerily calm. "What else did he do Severus?"

Albus shrank back into his chair. Severus answered her "He changed the guardianship to Petunia Dursley. Lily never wanted her sister to have custody. She would rather have put Harry into a muggle orphanage than have him go there." the look Severus gave Albus carried more venom then Minerva had ever seen coming from the potion master. "Harry was supposed to come to me or if I could not take care of him he was to go to one of the Longbottoms." Glaring at Dumbledore "You sentenced that boy to ten years of torture at the hands of his muggle family. If you could call that group of offal his family."

Albus looked from Minerva to Severus, his face a mixture of pain, shame and embarrassment. "Severus, my boy," Severus growled at the term, "I had to keep you free."

"What about the Longbottoms Headmaster? He could have been raised in a home where he was loved and cared for." Severus growled.

" But Severus, Frank and Alice were in St. Mungo's. And Augusta had her hands full raising Neville." Albus pleaded.

"That is BULLSHIT Headmaster and you know it." Severus exploded. Glass was shattered throughout Albus' office. "You just did not want your PRECIOUS WEAPON with someone you could not control YOU MISERABLE OLD BASTARD."

"Albus, you know Augusta would have raised Harry as her own right along with Neville." Minerva stated, her temper more under control.

Albus looked at Minerva like she had lost her mind. "But Minerva, Augusta was not one of us. She remained neutral during the war. I needed to be able to use Harry's money and she would never have given me access."

Seething, Severus spoke to Albus. "The Dark Lord is gone. He has been destroyed. Harry is now my son. You will NOT have anything to do with him except in your capacity as headmaster. Anything you need to say to my son will go through me. You will not question any of his friends or classmates about him. Am I understood Headmaster?" Albus nodded "You will make arrangements with the goblins to return Harry's money to him along with anything else you may have removed from his vaults." looking at Minerva Severus continued. "The Potter's left some other bequests in their will. There will be a reading of their will sometime this next week. I would like you to be the representative for Hogwarts." Minerva agreed.

"Getting back to you Headmaster. I do not believe Hogwarts would be better off without you at the moment. If I did you would be sitting in Azkaban right now. I hope that you can work things out with the goblins Headmaster because they are not as forgiving as I" Minerva snorted at that remark. "Poppy and I will be getting back to you about the course. Also Headmaster, the teachers will be having an input in the class scheduling. I will not stand for Slytherin and Gryffindor together in my classes. I will have Ravenclaw with the Slytherins and Hufflepuff with the Gryffindors. If you really want the Snakes and Lions together do it in a class where they can not kill each other like Astronomy or Herbology." Severus looked at Minerva who agreed fully. "Now Headmaster, I need to check on my rooms then go home and check on my son. We will be back here this afternoon and most probably remain for dinner unless Harry is too stressed. Until later Minerva" Severus said nodding toward his friend. With that Severus turned and strode out of the room with his robes billowing behind him. Minerva stayed to continue her 'conversation' with the headmaster.

Severus returned to his quarters to check on the progress that had been made there. Snip and the other elves had been busy. "Master Severus, sir. We been making the room larger as you ask sir. We hoping it be large enough." Snip said bowing as Severus entered his quarters. Severus followed Snip into Harry's room. The elves had enlarged it so it was now about twice the size it was before.

"This is perfect, Snip. We will need a bed, walk in closet that is extra wide, a desk, also could you place several stuffed chairs, a table and a chaise on the other side from the bed?" Severus asked.

Snip bowed "Certainly Master Severus. Snip can do that." Waking into the en-suite Severus was blown away. It was almost as large as Harry's room now. Not only was there a sunken tub with handrails it was a whirlpool tub. There was a shower in the corner with a built in seat and three adjustable shower heads. There were handrails on the toilet, a space under the sink that Harry could get his chair into and there was a waist-high padded table along one wall.

"Snip, this bathroom is amazing. May I ask what the table is for?" Severus asked the elf still in awe that so much could be done in so little time.

"Master Severus says his son not be able to walk. Master says his son be needing therapy so Snip went to St. Mungo's. Snip be a very sneaky elf. He not be telling the healers who his master is but he talks to healers who help people who cannot walk. The healer that works with injured people says massage be very important especially after the bath. So Snip be getting massage table. The healer also say the whirlpool be important for legs that do not work so Snip gets whirlpool tub and we makes shower big enough so young master can sit and have shower." Severus stood there shaking his head in disbelief.

"Snip, you and the other elves are amazing." If elves could blush Snip would be beet red. "This is above and beyond anything I could imagine. I may have to borrow my son's tub after a hard day of potion making. The only thing I can think of is a set of bars placed outside the tub and shower to hold towels and keep them warm, everything else is perfect." The elf lowered his head. "Snip, I appreciate the fact that you used your intellect and took it upon yourself to go to St. Mungo's. I am proud to have you as my assistant here at school." Severus placed his hand on the elf's shoulder. "My son will be coming this afternoon. I wish to allow him to choose the colors for his room and bath. It will be several weeks before we move in so you do not have to have everything done right now. We will be bringing 2 elves from home. They will be for Harry's personal care only. Would it be possible for them to have rooms in the elves quarters for their stay?" Severus asked the elf who agreed to find out for Severus. "Now if you please would you get me a light lunch. I have an appointment in London in an hour. Snip popped out and returned shortly with a bowl of onion soup, some crusty bread and a pot of tea.

After eating and arranging more things for his quarters Severus left for his meeting with Miss Hermione Granger.


	18. Chapter 18

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.  
>This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. is a rather long Chapter. Hope you enjoy it.<p>Sorry it has taken me this long to post but summer with my grandgirls is quite busy. I have the next chapter almost written so it shouldn't be as long a wait.<p>

**Chap. 18 Facing Dumbledore 8/8 - Part 3**

After eating and arranging more things for his quarters Severus left for his meeting with Miss Hermione Granger.

Severus apparated to an alley several blocks from Miss Granger's home and walked to her door. When he arrived he knocked on the door and it was answered by Miss Granger. "Please come in Professor Snape. My mother is in the kitchen if you follow me." Hermione led the way to the kitchen where Dr. Granger was making tea. "Please sit down Professor" Hermione said showing Severus to a seat.

Severus sat where Hermione showed him after greeting Hermione's mother. "Mrs. Granger, Miss Granger I am here concerning Mr. Potter. What I have to tell you is rather disturbing." Severus said as he handed Mrs. Granger the photographs. When she looked at the photographs she gasped and looked at Severus who nodded and continued talking to Hermione. "Miss Granger on the 20th of July I received a note from Mr. Potter consisting of the words 'HELP HARRY' written in blood. I was able to retrieve Mr. Potter from his relatives home and get him to my home. With the help of Madame Pomfrey we saved his life. I gave your mother some photographs and it is up to her whether you view them or not. Harry was on the verge of death Miss Granger."

"What!" Hermione gasped. "Poor Harry. Is he alright now, Professor? Hermione's mother went over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. Severus handed her a calming draught. After drinking the potion she looked at Severus. "That's what the pictures are, aren't they." Severus nodded "I don't want to see them." She said. Severus nodded. "Professor please tell me how Harry is now. He sent me a thank you note for his birthday present but he didn't say anything about it. Does Ron Know?"

"Well, Miss Granger, most of Harry's external injuries have healed. His internal injuries have almost completely healed. At the present time he is learning how to walk. He uses a muggle walker to take steps up to 10 at the present time. For you to understand what an accomplishment that is you should know that almost every bone in his body was broken. Professor Flitwick adapted a chair and charmed it to float and move by means of verbal command. It is similar to a muggle wheelchair. So he is able to get around fairly well." Severus explained. " No one knows yet if Harry will ever be able to walk without mechanical assistance but we will help him do as much as he can and make adaptations for what he can not do." Hermione looked at Severus with a determined look on her face.

"Sir," Hermione looked at Severus "Who did this to Harry? Have they been punished yet?"

Severus took a calming breath, "Harry's Uncle Vernon is the one who actually beat him but his aunt is not without fault. Harry was at my home in a medically induced coma for 4 days and she did not even know he was gone." Severus reached into his robe and pulled out the invitation from Harry and handed it to Hermione. "Miss Granger, Harry is trying to deal with all this. He does not want people pitying him, however he needs all of his friends. The Weasleys all know about Harry in fact the young Mr. Weasleys are at my home at the present time with Mrs Weasley taking care of Harry until I return."

"Professor, Harry has invited me to luncheon on Sunday." Hermione said after talking to her mother. "I would really like to go. Would you be able to pick me up?" Hermione asked. Severus agreed to come get her on Sunday she wrote Harry a note accepting his invitation. Severus left with instructions to her not to speak of what she had discovered and to contact him if she had any questions. Severus appartated to the Leaky Cauldron where he had a quick drink then floo'd to Prince Manor.

When Severus walked into his conservatory he could hear voices outside. Molly was sitting on the patio when he walked out. "Good Afternoon, Severus. How did everything go this morning?"

Severus let out an irritated growl. "He had the nerve to tell me he took their word that Harry was fine. He never checked." Molly sniffed thinking about Harry " I have the elves working on my quarters right now. I also informed the headmaster to keep away from Harry unless it was something directly related to school." Severus looked at the boys playing "How did the morning go here?"

"Molly smiled "Harry's getting along quite well with that chair. He went upstairs once. The elves helped him. At lunch he had the elf show Ron how to help him get out of his chair and walk to sit down at the table. After lunch the twins helped him get up from the table and get back into his chair. They have been out there playing catch since lunch. Fred said it was quiddich on the ground."Severus and Molly walked out to where the boys were. There were four boys in his back yard, red-faced running and laughing. It was pure joy for Severus to see.

"What is all this noise and chaos in my back yard?" Severus said sternly in his best teacher voice. Winking slyly at Molly. "I leave you in my home for a few hours and you turn into a bunch of Hooligans." The boys heard Severus' voice and stopped immediately. They all stared at Severus. Harry looked terrified for a moment then got a small smile on his face.

Speeding over to Severus in his chair he stopped dead in front of his father "Papa, you are being mean to my friends." Harry looked back at his friends who thought he was crazy talking to Severus like that "You scared us yelling at us like that. You should say you're sorry and don't do it again or you have to stand in the corner." Harry said very sternly to Severus. Severus looked back at Harry and soon they were both laughing and hugging.

Taking a deep breath Severus returned to teacher mode "I am so sorry, Lord Potter- Snape, I have to keep my reputation as the dungeon bat you know. You are totally ruining my reputation. How am I supposed to have my students shaking in fear? If this keeps up I will not have firsties running from my class in tears." Severus continued trying to remain serious especially when he looked at the Weasley boys. "Besides Lord Potter-Snape, even though you outrank me in nobility I have a piece of paper that says I am the father." Severus smiled "Come on in boys it is time to go." Harry and the boys followed Severus and Molly inside. Severus looked at Harry who grinned back at him. "Molly is your family busy tomorrow? I mean your whole family, William and Charles included."

Molly looked at him puzzled " I do not believe we are busy but I would need to get in touch with Bill and Charlie."

"I would like Arthur, you and your whole family to join us for luncheon tomorrow. Harry has something he wishes to discuss with you all. We have a proposition and a request both." Severus explained.

Looking very puzzled, Molly said "Alright, Severus, I'll get in touch with the boys and owl you. What time would you like us here?"

"If you can come, I will open my floo about 1 o'clock for you to come through. You already know the code word." Severus said. Molly and the boys left to go home.

"Papa, we're gonna tell them about the inheritances tomorrow aren't we?" Harry asked. "And about going on vacation too?" Severus nodded and Harry smiled.

Harry and Severus went upstairs where Harry used the loo and then Severus laid Harry on the chaise where he could massage the legs that were starting to tighten up from the activity. While they worked on Harry's legs they talked "I thought it would be a good idea to present them with the information tomorrow. That way they will have plenty of time to discuss the information as a family." Harry was excited. He really wanted his friends family to have things, too. "We can also discuss the possibilities of them joining us on vacation later this month. It will give Mr. Weasley a chance to get the time off from work." Harry got a grin from ear to ear.

Harry got serious "Papa, did the meeting with Professor Dumbledore go okay? Will there be any problem with me going to school?" Harry asked quietly. They were now sitting on the chaise with Harry leaning against Severus.

"Well Harry, the headmaster tried to take over once I assured him you would not be going back to those people" Severus spit out the last word. (over my dead body will you go back to those animals) Severus thought. "I explained that I was now your father by blood adoption and it was unbreakable." (blew his plans all to hell) "I also informed him that he was not to bother you or your friends with a lot of questions. He is only allowed to speak to you about school related issues." Severus told Harry trying to keep his thoughts from coming through.

"What about the will, Papa? Does he know?" Harry questioned.

Severus put his hand on Harry's arm "Yes, Harry, he knows about the will. Minerva and Poppy know also. They were in the headmasters office when it was discussed." Severus told Harry (now he can not hide what he did. For the greater good my arse.) "I informed him he needed to return the money and all the belongings or he would be facing the goblins judgment or Azkaban." Severus said quietly. "Now how about you rest for an hour or so. I am in need of a headache potion and some quiet."

"I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to make you sick." Harry started.

Severus pulled Harry into a hug. "Oh no, Harry it is not you. There was just a lot of stress this morning. I will be fine in a half hour or so." With that Severus helped Harry get comfortable then went to his own room to rest.

"Master Severus, young master be needing you."Tibby woke Severus up after 45 minutes. Severus got up and went into Harry's room.

Severus got into the room and found Harry sitting up on the chaise rubbing his legs. "Papa, my legs are hurting. They feel all crampy. Can I have a pain potion please.

Severus got Harry a potion which Harry took. He also had the jar of muscle cream which he rubbed into Harry's leg where the cramps were. "This cream will help the muscles relax. Molly said you did a lot of walking with the boys helping you today." Severus said. After about a half hour Harry said his legs felt better and the pain was gone.

"Papa, is it time to go to Hogwarts yet? I think I'd rather go and get it over with." Harry stated. Severus nodded and got Harry dressed in clean jeans a button-down and his new jumper from Molly. After putting Harry's trainers on, Severus grabbed Harry's backpack and put his wand, his potions, his shrunken chair and walker in it. Severus knelt down and Harry climbed on Severus' back. "Papa, will we see Aunt Poppy and Aunt Minnie while we're there?"

Severus looked over his shoulder at Harry "yes, Harry, we will see Minerva and Poppy there. I imagine we will see professors Flitwick and Sprout there also. Perhaps we can discuss our Healing class with them. Now close your eyes and hang on tight." Severus floo'd them to his quarters at Hogwarts. Once there Severus enlarged Harry's chair and set him in it. Severus took Harry's wand out of his backpack along with his table which he enlarged and hooked to his chair. "Well, should we go see your room now?" Harry nodded. Severus called for Snip. The house elf popped in. "Harry this is Snip. He is the house elf who is assigned to these quarters. Snip, this is my son, Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape"

Harry held out his hand "Hello Snip, please call me Harry"

Snip looked to Severus for approval then shook Harry's hand. "Snip be pleased to meet you Master Harry. Snip will be taking good care of Master Harry. You don't be worrying one bit."

Severus chuckled "Here at school as well Mr. Potter- Snape?" Harry looked at him puzzled "Not only have you taken over my elves at home but now you are corrupting the elves at school."

"Papa, I'm not corrupting your school elf. I can't help it if I'm so adorable they all like me better than you." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

Severus raised his eyebrow "Is that so Mr. Potter-Snape?" Severus asked "Shall we see just how adorable you really are?" Severus cast a spell and soon Harry's hair was pink and standing on end.

Harry saw his reflection in the mirror and gasped. "Papa, change it back. PLEASE."

"Oh, but Mr Potter-Snape, it looks so 'adorable' don't you think?" Severus smirked.

Harry looked at Severus "Okay, Papa, I'm sorry. I was just kidding I'm really not adorable. Please change it back." Harry pleaded. "Someone might see me."

Severus chuckled as he changed it back. "You really are adorable, Harry. Just remember I learned from the best. Your mum was one of the best pranksters of all times. She had to be to get even with your father and his friends. Now how about we check out your rooms." Severus called for Snip to lead the way. Harry directed his chair to follow the elf and Severus followed watching Harry's face.

Harry was dumbfounded when he entered his bedroom. "This bedroom is huge, Papa. It's twice as big as my one at home."

"We be sorry it not done yet Master Harry. We need you to be picking out the colors you want. The bed be ordered special it will be in a couple of days. It be lower so Master Harry can get in it better. It also be having rails that move up if master Harry need them for getting in and out." Harry looked around at what was there all ready. There was a huge closet that he could float his chair in and have plenty of room to get his own clothes. On one side under the hanging bar were shelves that they could place his folding clothes and shoes on. Harry especially liked the way the closet doors slid open instead of swinging open. On one wall of his room there was a window. Harry knew it couldn't be a real window 'cause they were in the dungeons. "The elves made the window be the same as outside. That way Master Harry knows what it is like outdoors." Snip explained to him. Under the window was a huge desk with a perch on one corner and everything Harry would need was within his reach.

"Papa,can our owls really come here?" Harry asked worried about Hedwig. Severus explained how there were enchanted portals for owls to enter teachers quarters. He assured Harry they would show her how to get in once school started. "Snip, This room is awesome. I've been thinking about colors. Can I have the ceiling look like the sky with stars and stuff or maybe like when the sun sets and it's not quite dark yet?" Snip told Harry they would try. "Other than that I like outdoor colors, like browns and greens. I also like blues like the water. Could we maybe do the bathroom in blues and whites?" Harry asked "Do you think we can, Papa?"

"I believe that would be entirely possible, Harry" Severus said. "Would you like to see your en-suite now?" Harry nodded so Snip led the way in. The door slid to the side for them to enter. "We will set up a password so you can lock the door for privacy when you no longer need as much assistance."

Needless to say Harry was speechless when he entered the bathroom following Snip. Severus enjoyed watching the look on Harry's face as he took everything in. "Papa, did you see ... it has rails ... the shower has a seat ... the tub is ..." Harry's head turned from one thing to another. "Papa, is all this really for me?" Severus looked at Harry and nodded.

"Yes, Harry, this is all for you. Snip and the other elves did it all this morning. Snip even went to St. Mungo's and talked to the therapists about what would be helpful to someone in your condition. That's where the massage table and whirlpool tub ideas came from." Severus told Harry. "Although I do believe you will be sharing that tub with your dear old Papa, Right Harry?" Severus raised his eyebrow and Harry laughed. Harry leaned to the side and gave Snip a hug. The poor elf just stood there stuttering. "It is alright Snip. My son just gets a little over-enthusiastic at times."

Harry looked at the elf still in his hug. "Thank you, Snip. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Except for Papa, 'dopting me that is." Harry told the startled elf.

"Well, Harry, time to head upstairs." Severus told the boy. "You lead. Do not forget what Professor Flitwick told you." Harry led the way. The main door opened with the same password that worked to get in. Harry ran into a bit of a snag with his chair. When he started to open the door, the chair recognized the door as something going to hit the chair. The chair moved back and did not follow Harry's directions. Harry had to move back and reset the chair before it would move.

"I did it." Harry said when they made it to the main floor. "We need to go see Professor Flitwick first. Maybe he can come with us and help fix the chair if we need it." With Severus' agreement they headed off toward the Charms classroom. When they got there Harry went in and set his chair to the room as Professor Flitwick had shown him. Professor Flitwick wasn't there so they went to his quarters. Severus knocked on the door and Filius came to the door. Harry explained what had happened with his chair. They even tried it out with Filius' door. Filius agreed to walk around the school with them so he could see what needed to be adjusted. They went back to the Great Hall and used it as their starting point.

From the great Hall they went to the Transfiguration Classroom. While in the classroom Minerva walked in. "Aunt Minnie, how have you been. I haven't seen you in forever." Minerva gave Harry a hug. Suddenly Harry got a confused look on his face. "Do I have to call you Professor now? We're at school and you said I had to call you Professor at school. But it's not really school yet so can I still call you Aunt Minnie?"

The three adults were chuckling listening to Harry going on about what to call Minerva. "Enough Harry. Aunt Minerva is fine as long as the other students aren't here." Harry nodded "So Severus have you come up with the solution to the desk problem?" Minerva asked.

"Yes 'Aunt Minnie' Filius and I have come up with a solution." Severus said chuckling at the look he received from Minerva for his 'Aunt Minnie' comment. "Harry would you like to show Minerva your table." Harry released the table from it's place on the side of his chair and placed it into the slots on the chair arms.

"Enlarge one" the table enlarged to a desk. "Do you want to see more?" Harry asked. Minerva nodded "Enlarge two" the desk turned into a table. "Now I can have my friends study with me in the Library or my room."

Severus raised his eyebrow and said with a smirk "Do you honestly think I am going to allow my rooms to be over-run by Gryffindors, Mister Potter-Snape?"

Harry looked at Severus with a grin. Raising an eyebrow and placing a smirk on his face "I do believe they are also my rooms Professor Snape." Harry tried to keep the smirk on his face but soon burst into laughter. When the others heard him laugh they did also.

Severus shook his head. "Humph, that is it. My reputation as the evil bat of the dungeon is definitely ruined. Next thing you know he will want me to start awarding points to Gryffindor and taking points away from my Slytherins in public. I am ruined, I tell you, ruined." Severus could barely keep up the pretense. "Why I bet you anything he will be wanting me to wear colorful robes and styling my hair."

Harry was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. "Stop, Papa, it hurts to laugh."

Severus looked at Harry with his eyebrow raised "You started it you impertinent brat. Attempting to copy your father. You have a long way to go to beat me." Severus said. Minerva and Filius were chuckling watching the interaction between Severus and Harry.

Filius looked at Severus and Harry "As much as I hate to break up the who's the snarkiest contest we really must be going if we are to see the rest of the school." Harry was finally able to stop laughing and reduce the table back to the original size and hooked it back into it's spot on his chair. The two men and the boy left Minerva sitting in her room laughing as they headed back to the Great Hall. "Where to now Mister Potter-Snape.?" Filius asked.

"We should got to the greenhouses, Harry. Then I think that will all for today. We can attune the Potions lab when we go back to our quarters. We also need to see Poppy today Harry." Severus said. "When we are done in the Hospital Wing it will be time to come back here for dinner.

Harry looked at Severus. "Okay Papa, should I lead?" Severus nodded and Harry led off. At the greenhouse the only problem Harry had was trying to maneuver around the tables. He would have to stay on the aisle side of the plant table or the end by the door. Pomona had not been informed about Harry's condition so Severus filled her in. Severus told her he would fill in more details later. Soon they left the greenhouses and again made their way to the Great Hall. Leaving the Great Hall Harry led the way to the Hospital wing. When they got there Harry called out. "Aunt Poppy. Where are you?"

Poppy came out of her office. "Well if it isn't my two favorite boys and Filius. What are you doing here, Harry? Getting a head start on your visits for this year." Severus laughed.

Harry glared at Severus and Poppy. "Papa, Aunt Poppy, I am not getting in trouble. You knew I was coming to see you today. I'm working with my chair getting around school." Poppy smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Aunt Poppy, Please don't mess up my hair." Severus snorted. "Well Papa, at least it's not as bad as it used to be since the 'doption."

"That is very true, Harry. It is more like mine now." Severus told him. Severus took Harry's walker out and placed it in front of him. "Want to show Poppy how well you are doing?" Harry nodded as he set his chair down and locked it. "Are you ready to walk to the bed?" Harry nodded. Severus helped Harry stand and walked behind him as Harry carefully took 10 steps to the bed. Filius took Harry's chair and worked on tweaking the charms regulating the stopping. Severus lifted Harry onto the be and Poppy ran her scan. Harry sat back up and Severus sat next to him. "Well, Poppy, how's my son doing?"

"He's doing very well Severus. Harry you're legs are getting stronger. I still don't want you pushing yourself too hard." Poppy said placing her hand on Harry's arm. "If you do too much at once it will set you back. We want slow but steady progress, Harry." Poppy took the scan made a copy for Severus, one for Healer Jones and placed one in Harry's file which was steadily growing larger.

"Aunt Poppy , I think you need to just forget this file. It's too big. Just start a new one under my new name. I'm not Harry Potter you know." Harry said putting on his 'snooty' voice "I am Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape, heir apparent to the House of Gryffindor and the House of Potter.". Harry couldn't keep it up and broke down laughing. Severus called him a brat and Poppy laughed.

Filius was finally finished with Harry's chair. "That should do you young Mister Potter-Snape. If you have any more problem let me know. I'm leaving now but I shall see you shortly in the Great Hall for dinner." Filius left after being thanked by both Harry and Severus.

After leaving the Hospital wing Severus and Harry slowly made their way to the Great Hall. When they got there most of the Professors were there. They were seated at a large round table in the middle of the hall. Minerva removed the chair next to her and signaled for Harry to bring his chair next to her. Severus satin the chair on the other side of Harry. After answering some questions from some of the Professors Harry started to get stressed so they stopped all the questions about his condition. Dumbledore soon came and took his seat then the food appeared. Everytime Albus started trying to talk to Harry, Severus would interfere and Harry refused to even look at him. Harry mainly sat and listened as Severus, Poppy, Filius and Pomona talked about the Healing class. They decided it would be weekly as the other trial electives were held then next year it would increase to more hours for the higher classes. Dumbledore kept making disparaging remarks but he was ignored for the most part.

"Minerva, How is your Quiddich team looking this year?" Dumbledore asked. "Looking forward to playing quiddich there Harry, my boy? Going to win the cup for Gryffindor this year?"

Harry sat there with his head bowed and tears in his eyes. Quiddich was one of the things Harry was really going to miss. Severus looked at Albus in disbelief. "Did you even pay attention when Poppy and I were telling you this morning, old man?" Severus stood, placed his hands on the table and leaned toward Albus. "MY ... SON ... CAN ... NOT ... WALK." Severus growled at Dumbledore.

"Nonsense Severus, my boy, I'm sure if you quit coddling the boy he'll be just fine by the time Quiddich starts." Albus stated.

Severus was livid. "I have NEVER coddled anyone in my life. For eleven years YOU have lied to me. You SWORE he was safe with his aunt and uncle. Now you are saying that his almost DYING at the hands of his muggle uncle is nothing." Harry cringed and buried his face into Minerva's robes as she held him tight.

"Now Severus you know wizards heal fast. I spoke with his aunt and she assured me he was doing just fine. Yes, they punished him once in awhile but only when he misbehaved." Dumbledore said trying to brush of what Severus told him.

Severus closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to try to get his magic back under control as it was threatening to explode. Severus leaned over and spoke softly in Harry's ear. Minerva tried to talk Severus out of whatever it was that Severus was planning but Harry nodded his head. Harry backed his chair away from the table as Severus enlarged his walker. After helping Harry stand he turned Harry around so his back was to the table. Severus removed Harry's jumper and shirt. There were gasps from all the Professors including Minerva. Harry buried his face in Severus' chest,tears flowing down his cheeks. Severus helped Harry put his shirt and jumper back on. Kneeling down Severus wiped Harry's face and held him tight talking softly into his ear. Harry nodded and helped by Severus he sat back in his chair.

With his hand around Harry's shoulder and holding Harry's head against his waist Severus glared at Dumbledore. "After seeing that tell me Old Man, that his treatment wasn't abuse. That is what it looks like after weeks of healing creams and anti-scaring potions. Those scars are from YEARS of abuse, Albus but NO MORE." Severus turned to the other professors. "Let me introduce you all to my son, Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. He is my son by blood adoption. The adoption was performed by Minister Amelia Bones. And approved by Minister of Magic Fudge himself."

Harry looked up at Severus with eyes brimming with tears. "Can we go home now, Papa?" Harry whispered. "I don't want to stay here no more." Severus nodded.

Turning to the professors at the table Severus bid them good evening. "Minerva, Poppy, Filius and Pomona I will be getting in touch with you all soon. I must get my son home so if you will excuse us we will see you later." Looking toward Dumbledore "Maybe someday when you can accept your responsibility in all this Harry may forgive you enough to speak to you. For now there is nothing you need from him. You will deal with me and leave him alone." With that Severus and Harry went back to their quarters and floo'd home.

Once home Harry broke down completely. Severus took Harry out of his chair and sat in his armchair holding Harry on his lap. Soon Severus' chest was wet from Harry's tears and his sobs brought Tibby, Taffy and Lolly into the room. Tibby brought a calming draught which Severus gave to Harry. It still took almost an hour for Harry to calm down. Severus had Tibby bring them a pot of Camomile tea and honey toast. After their snack Severus carried Harry up to his bedroom and got him ready for bed. Just as Severus was leaving the room he heard a soft voice "Papa, please stay in here tonight. I need you." Severus looked at Harry's face went to his room put on his sleepwear and came back. Soon they were both asleep with Severus holding Harry tight.


	19. Chapter 19

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. is a rather long Chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Please forgive me for this taking so long. My poor baby caught a nasty virus and had to go to the computer Dr. She is all better now and I should have the next chapter up in a few days.**

**Chap. 19 Telling the Weasleys 8/9 **

Severus woke early in the morning slightly confused as to his surroundings until he remembered the previous day. He couldn't believe that miserable old soot. 'Coddling Harry my arse' he thought. 'If he continues like that I will inform the goblins to take further steps' Severus just lay there waiting for Harry to wake hoping Dumbledore had not set Harry's progress back.

"Papa" Severus jumped as Harry spoke "I need to go to the bathroom." Severus got up and carried Harry in to the bathroom. While there Severus got Harry ready for the day. Severus took Harry back to his room before going to his own room to shower and get ready for the day. Going back to Harry's room he heard Harry talking to the elf and decided to eavesdrop "... and Dumbledore said there was nothing wrong and Papa was just coddling me. I don't know what's wrong with that man. Last year he acted like he cared about me and then we find out he just used me. It's his fault that I was stuck with the Dursley's. I should have been with Papa or even Neville's Gran but he put me with those people and they hurt me bad." Harry's voice started breaking so Severus decided to make himself known.

"Good morning Tibby, would you be so kind as to bring us pancakes and the works for breakfast this morning, and I would like some strong hot tea." Tibby popped out "How is it going Harry?" Harry just shrugged. Severus knelt in front of Harry. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Harry looked at Severus with hurt questioning eyes "How could he say and do those things. Even after you and Aunt Poppy showed him the reports he still didn't believe." Tears were forming in Harry's eyes "We had to show everybody now they all know and they will be feeling sorry for me."

"Well, Harry, the headmaster believes that whatever he does is right. If people get hurt it doesn't matter if it's for the 'greater good'" Severus said "He doesn't know what is good for people any more. I am afraid Hogwarts may be looking for a new headmaster or headmistress shortly. Unless he examines his actions closely and makes amends to a lot of people."

Harry looked at Severus "It's not my fault is it?" he asked quietly.

"No, Harry, it is definitely not your fault." Severus said "None of this is your fault. The blame belongs entirely with Albus Dumbledore and his blasted paranoia." Severus ruffled Harry's hair as he sat in his chair. "Now enough of this talk on to better things." Harry nodded and started in on his pancakes. Severus shuddered as he watched Harry pile fruit, whipped cream and chocolate chips on his pancake. Harry laughed and took a big bite when he noticed the look on Severus' face.

After breakfast Harry and Severus headed downstairs where they were met by Munch. "Master Severus, there be several letters for you and young Master in your study. Munch took them from the owls and be sending the owls off after treats. There still be one owl here. I think it be waiting for an answer. Going into the study Severus found 2 letters for Harry, one from Hermione and surprisingly one addressed to Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape from Draco Abraxas Malfoy. The owl that remained had a package from Gringotts. When Severus opened it he found the information about Lily's inheritances along with a note from Griphook to send affirmation that he had received the package back with the owl. Severus sent a note thanking Griphook and sent the owl off. Severus decided to wait until later to go through the paperwork from Gringotts. Harry read his letter from Hermione and started laughing.

"What is so amusing with Miss Granger's letter, Harry?" Severus asked

Harry handed the letter to Severus "Here you can read it. She wants to know if she should bring her homework and help me."

"Well, Mister Potter-Snape, how are you going to answer her? Do you need her help?" Severus asked.

Harry pulled out his parchment, quill and ink and wrote a letter to Hermione telling her to just bring herself. He told her he was almost done with his schoolwork, then sent the letter off with Hedwig. Harry picked up the other letter and turned it over several times. It was from Draco. After several moments Harry opened the letter and read it. He looked puzzled and handed it to Severus who then read the note.

"I believe Lucius might have put him up to this. Lucius blames himself for Draco's 'snobbish' attitude. He has been trying to impress upon Draco that he is no better then anyone else even though he is a pure-blood." Severus explained. "The fight against Valdimort showed Lucius that the way he was brought up was not the way things really are. When we were young men we wanted to believe that we were better then the muggle-born because of our bloodlines. We wanted power and acknowledgment for our so called superior intelligence. Yet the Dark Lord was defeated by a muggle-born and a one year old child. Yes he was able to return through Quirrell only to be destroyed by three 11 year old children."

"I understand that but what am I going to do? The way he wrote this letter inviting me for tea makes it sound like he is lowering himself to even be in the same room with me." Harry said.

Severus got an evil smirk on his face. "We could always teach him a lesson in humility, Harry." Severus said "He believes he is better than you because he is the Malfoy heir and they have money and influence."

Harry looked at Severus puzzled. "Yea, he is always putting people down because they didn't have as much money as him." Harry said "And he was always bragging 'cause his Dad was on the Board of Governors and voted in the Wizengamot. So what?"

Severus shook his head. "Did you pay attention at all the other day?" Harry nodded puzzled. "Harry, you not only have 3 voting seats on the Board of Governors you own 1/4 of Hogwarts school." Harry's eyes got huge and he started getting a smirk almost as big as Severus. "Not only that, you have 4 hereditary votes and 2 minor house votes in the Wizengamot. The Malfoy's have 1 vote in each."

"Wow, Papa, who is going to vote them for me? Will you be voting them for me?" Harry asked.

"We don't need to worry about that now." Severus replied. "Though we will probably have someone vote our Proxy. Lucius has been voting my proxy for the House of Prince. With teaching I do not have the time to sit on the trials although I do try if it is something important." Severus smirked again. "Now Harry how do you think Draco will be when he finds out that the person he has put down all year is the richest Wizard in the whole British Isles probably the world. As Lucius said the other night 'You could buy and sell us all.'"

"But, Papa, I don't want to be like Draco. I don't want people liking me 'cause I have lot's of money. It's almost as bad as them liking me for being the boy-who-lived." Harry looked into Severus' eyes. "For once can't I just be Harry, a 12 year old boy who wants to go to school and hang out with his friends."

Severus put his arm around Harry "I am sorry, son, but I am afraid that is not possible. There is no way for you to be just Harry in public. Out there you have to be the heir of two of the most powerful houses in the land and you have to act like it. I am afraid we need to find someone to teach you how to be a Lord. Lucius is much too busy with his own responsibilities and helping with your finances. I do not know enough as the house of Prince is a minor House and my father was a muggle." It was quiet in the room while Severus thought. Suddenly Severus got an idea. "Harry, Neville Longbottom is one of your friends is he not?"

"Yes, Neville is one of my dorm-mates. I was going to ask if it would be alright to write him and invite him over." Harry said.

"In your parents will Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, was listed as one of the people you were to go to if something happened to your parents." Severus explained to Harry. "I do not know anyone who would be more knowledgeable about proper etiquette and behavior of the head of a Noble House. Would you mind if I called fire-called her and see if she can come over to talk."

Harry agreed so Severus fire-called Madame Longbottom as Harry read the letter from Draco over. About a half hour later Madame Longbottom floo'd into Prince Manor. Severus went to greet her and bring her to the study. Tibby and Taffy were standing next to Harry's chair and helped him stand when Augusta walked into the study. "Good day Madame Longbottom, I am extremely grateful that you could take time out of your busy day to assist my father and I." Severus smiled and Tibby squeezed his arm.

Augusta looked at Harry standing there and finally replied. "It is entirely my pleasure, Mister Potter-Snape. Now what is it that you require of me.?" Severus showed Augusta to a seat before he and Harry sat. Severus gave Augusta a brief description of Harry's injuries and his adoption of Harry. He also showed her a copy of the Potter will and all the inheritances that Harry had accepted. "Well Mister Potter-Snape you will be quite the powerful young man upon your majority."

Severus agreed "Madame Longbottom, even though I am the Lord of the House of Prince it is a minor house. I have no idea of the tradition, etiquette and customs that Harry will need to know. If he does not learn these things the wizarding society is going to eat him alive. Already he has been formally invited to tea on Thursday with young Master Malfoy. Master Malfoy is a regular prat when it comes to pure-blood rules of proper behavior."

Augusta looked at Harry "Young man do you wish to learn how to become a proper Lord of a noble house?" Harry nodded "Well as you are still recuperating we shall not force too much on you at once. Now as you have already been invited for a formal tea my house elf, Nelson and I will be here at 4 o'clock on Tuesday for tea. Do you wish for me to bring Neville? He has been well taught the rules of etiquette and could assist you in learning more quickly." Harry agreed to have Neville come over with his Gran. After the arrangements were made she got up to head home. Harry started to rise but she insisted he remained seated. Severus walked her out and then came back.

Harry and Severus sat down to compose the reply to Draco's invitation. They decided to write a formal reply.

_**Draco Abraxas Malfoy; heir to House Malfoy**_

_**I would be pleased to accept your kind invitation to Tea on Thursday next.**_

_**Due to certain circumstances my father, Severus Tobias Snape; Lord of the House of Prince will be bringing me via floo.**_

_**We will be arriving at 4 o'clock in the P.M.**_

_**Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape;**_

_**heir to the House of Gryffindor**_

_**heir to the House of Potter**_

Severus laughed when Harry asked him if it was snooty enough. After sealing it with both his Gryffindor and Potter rings Harry sent it off with Severus' eagle owl.

Harry sat and read a book on wizard customs that Tibby found for him in the library while Severus opened the remainder of his mail. There was a letter from Pomona and one from Filius discussing Poppy's idea for a Healing Elective. Both agreed to work up some lessons on healing plants and charms. Pomona informed Severus she had a friend who was a Homeopathic healer who would be happy to present some lessons in her branch of medicine. Severus wrote back to his fellow professors apologizing for his behavior and thanking them for their interest in their alternative class. Harry was surprised when Severus started snickering evilly when he opened the letter from Lucius Malfoy. "Apparently Draco found one of the documents about your inheritance of the House of Potter. When Lucius explained that you had asked his assistance with collecting your inheritance Draco informed him that he would invite you over to tea to show you how a proper heir should behave. He said Draco said 'it was the least he could do. After all they should help those who are less influential reach their full potential'."Severus laughed "I can't wait until he learns the whole truth."

"Do you think Mister Malfoy will tell Draco about all the inheritances?" Harry asked.

Severus chuckled "No he says in the letter he will let Draco make an arse of himself. Maybe it will teach him a lesson." Severus read on "Lucius said to tell you not to worry Draco is not as bad as he seems to be. Also he will see us this afternoon for our meeting with the Weasleys."

While Harry continued reading Severus opened the package from Gringott's bank. The first parchment was the estate of a John Palliser. "He passed away in 1883. There is a 5 thousand acre estate near Moosejaw in Saskatchewan, Canada. The estate is home to a flock of magical sheep, herds of unicorns, thestrals, and hippogrifs. I see there is even a herd of Centaurs with a village there. As far as assets are concerned there is a 25% ownership in the Moosejaw Meteorites quiddich team, and 2 vaults in Gringotts, Canada with approximately 7.5 million galleons. Property includes the mansion in Canada and a vacation home in the Canary Island in Spain. There are no other known heirs." Severus read off to Harry.

"That's cool, another quiddich team." Harry said "Hagrid will really love this estate, Papa. We will have to take him there with us."

Severus laughed "Yes, Harry, we most certainly will have to bring Hagrid when we go to check it out. Now let's see about the other one." Severus started reading through the next parchment "Well now this is interesting. It is the house of Beardman, a minor house. It was last held by Lord Percival Beardman who passed away in 1961. It holds 1 seat in the house of Representatives in the USA Magical Congress. Proxy is being voted by a Lord Bradshaw. The manor home is in Boston, Massachusetts in the United States. The estate has 11 million galleons in assets. Assets include the Sky High Ski Resort, both muggle and magical, in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado in the United States, the B&C Sporting Goods CO., both muggle and magical, and the Beardman Quiddich Supply Co. There is also a vacation home in the Rocky's tended by 2 house elves." Harry was not as interested in this estate. At least not until Severus got to the part about the quiddich supply house. Severus looked at Harry "No wonder your mother did not know she had magical relatives. They are all in North America. This also means technically she was not muggle born, more like a half-blood. That should cause a few people to revise their opinions, although you can do without their kind anyway." Harry and Severus talked some more about the estates and then it was time to get ready for the Weasley's to come. Severus set the new papers aside and took out the folder with the Cornwell and Dodge Estates before he and Harry went upstairs to get ready for lunch.

Harry was so excited about what they were going to do that he could hardly keep still in his seat. "Papa, when are they going to get here? You told them 1 o'clock didn't you? Why aren't they here yet?" Harry kept up a running commentary and Severus smirked.

Severus chuckled "Calm down, son. The Weasley's will be here any moment. Arthur owled me this morning that they were waiting on Charles to come through from Romania. After all we did not give them much notice Harry." Just then the floo activated and the twins stepped through, followed by Ron and Percy. Harry did not know the next 2 people to come through, he assumed they must be the 2 older brothers. The older boys were followed by Molly with Ginny and Arthur came through last. Severus shook hands with the 2 oldest Weasley boys and Arthur then led the way to the sitting room. " William, Charles thank you for coming on such short notice. Luncheon will be served shortly but first I would like to introduce Harry to our other guests." turning to Bill, him being the oldest "William, this is my adopted son, Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. Harry, this is William Weasley, eldest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. William works in Eqypt as a curse breaker for Gringott's Bank."

"Hello, Hadrian, it is a pleasure to meet you. Ron and the twins have written telling me about your adventures in school. You may call me Bill, William is much too formal among friends." Turning to Severus "I would like it if you would call me Bill also Sir."

"In that case please call me Severus, Bill" Severus said.

Harry held out his hand (Harry knew that from the etiquette book that he had the higher status and should hold out his hand but Bill was older. Harry had to remember to ask Madame Longbottom about that when they met.) and Bill shook it "Hello, Bill, it is nice to meet you. Ron told me all about you, too. Please just call me Harry. Hadrian is my snooty name that Papa says I have to use for my Lord stuff." All the adults laughed and Bill agreed to call him Harry.

"Alright Harry, I will not use your 'Lord name" alright." Harry nodded "Harry, may I introduce you to Charles Weasley, second son to Arthur and Molly. Charles works in Romania as a dragon handler. I hear he is quite good at it, too." Severus said introducing Charlie.

"Thank you, sir. Please call me Charlie." Severus agreed and asked Charlie to call him Severus. Charlie turned to Harry and held out his hand "Hello Harry, I have looked forward to meeting you. Ron and the terrible two have written about you in almost all of their letters."

Harry looked at his friends then back to Charlie, shaking his hand he answered. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Ron has told me so much about the dragon reserve in Romania where you work. I would really like to see it someday. Maybe when I can walk again I can visit." The others were all looking at each other when Harry made the remark about walking. Charlie vowed right then that somehow he would arrange for Harry to visit the dragons.

Tibby popped in and informed Severus that luncheon was ready. Severus walked over to Ginny and with a slight bow said "Miss Weasley, as my son is unabled to, I would be honored to escort you into luncheon. If the rest would follow us we will head to the dining room. Harry if you would be so kind as to lead." Ginny blushed and nodded her assent as she took Severus' arm. Harry led in his chair, followed by Severus with Ginny and Arthur escorting Molly. The boys followed more or less in order of age. Severus led Ginny to her seat at Harry's end of the table and pulled out the chair so she could sit. He informed everyone where they were to sit and went to help Harry but was stopped by Harry and the twins.

Everyone watched as Harry set and locked his chair, enlarged his walker and with the twins help he stood. Slowly he took about 8 steps to the table, raising his feet to move them instead of shuffling them. Severus could see the look of concentration on his son's face as he walked. "Very good mate." Ron said as Harry sat down with a huge grin on his face. The twins moved Harry's walker to the side and pushed Harry's chair in. "That was lots better then the other day" Harry started to get embarrassed so Severus called for everyone to be seated and luncheon to be served. Everyone sat talking and enjoying the meal prepared by the kitchen elves. By the time they got to dessert Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"Papa, can I please tell them." Harry begged "I've been waiting forever." Severus smiled and nodded letting Harry tell his news. "Well you guys know that Papa blood adopted me but before we did the adoption the goblins wanted me to get my heir ring for the Potters. We found out that Headmaster Dumbledore messed with my Mum and Dad's will. I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursley's. I was supposed to be with Papa or Neville's gran." Everyone was upset by this news and started talking at once.

Severus looked at Harry who was getting frustrated "I will take it from here for a bit Harry." Severus finally got everyone's attention and he continued. "As Harry said Albus interfered with the proper execution of the Potter's will after he had tampered with it. We will be having a proper will reading on Tuesday morning at Gringotts."

Harry started talking again. "Well, anyways when the goblins found that out we had to sign all these papers so the goblins could check out all my inheritances." Harry went on "You wanna know what they found out?" looking at Ron and the twins who nodded. "We had a big meeting and not only am I heir to the house of Potter because of I'm the last Potter, and I'm heir to the house of Prince 'cause of my adoption by Papa. But I'm also heir to the house of Gryffindor." Harry got a huge grin on his face "I own 1/4 of Hogwarts. Well at least I will when I get my age. Right Papa?".

"Yes, Harry when you come into your majority you will be Lord Gryffindor" Severus said.

Ron's mouth gaped open "Bloody hell Harry. You own part of the school, blimey mate." All of the Weasley's started talking until Severus spoke up again.

"Yes Mister Weasley it means that Harry owns part of the school We also discovered 5 other estates that Harry is heir to. He has already accepted 3 of them it is the other 2 that we need to discuss with the older Weasleys." Severus looked at Harry. "Well son wasn't there something you wished to ask your friends?" Severus reminded Harry.

"Oh right." Harry said looking at his friends "Papa says I can go on vacation to the seashore. I've never seen the sea. Well I want you to all come with me." The young Weasleys looked from Harry to their parents and back.

Molly looked at Arthur who nodded "I don't see why not. When and where are you going Severus?" Arthur asked.

"We are planning on leaving Monday morning the 19th." Severus said "We will be going to the Ashford manor house near Holyhead on Holy Island. It is on the Irish Sea." Looking to Molly and Arthur we are inviting whichever of your family members who would like to come. We are also thinking of inviting Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom.

Molly looked at Severus then turned to Harry. "Thank you so much for inviting us Harry. I have never had a vacation at the seashore either. Do you mind if we get back to you on who exactly will be coming?"

"No that will be cool Mrs. Weasley, Papa said Mr. Weasley might have to see about vacation from his work." Harry said "I really want everybody to come though." Ron and Fred helped Harry get back into his chair then the younger Weasleys went outside after Harry told them he'd be out shortly. Harry waiting for Lucius at the floo while Severus led the older Weasley's to his study. When Lucius floo'd in Harry led him to Severus' study. When they got to the study Severus introduced Lucius to the Weasley's he did not know. Turning to Harry, Severus handed him the parchments "here you go, Harry, you are on."

Harry smiled at Severus then turned to Molly "Mrs. Weasley before I start with this can I ask you and Mr. Weasley something?"

Molly looked at Harry "Why certainly Harry. What do you need to ask us?" Molly looked at Harry puzzled.

"Ummm..." Harry's face flushed and he stuttered his words some but soon asked "Can I call you Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur? Aunt Minnie and Aunt Poppy said I can call them that and the lady from the 'doption place said if I feel real close to a grownup I could maybe call them aunt and uncle. Mr. Weasley, I know you won't be like my other uncle but I don't want to be disrespectful. Calling a grownup by their first name is disrespectful, so will you be my uncle?"Severus chuckled at Harry's jumble of words.

Molly got a big grin on her face and got up and gave Harry a big hug. "Harry, I would be delighted to be your Aunt Molly and Arthur would be delighted to have you call him Uncle Arthur." Arthur nodded. "Now I 'm sure this is not the reason you wished my whole family here along with Mr. Malfoy so should we continue."

"Well, remember how I was telling about my inheritances?" Molly nodded "Well when Mr. Malfoy and the goblins were checking my estates they found one that was last held by a Pierce Stanton. It is the house of Cornwell. There are 2 other heirs found besides me. The next nearest heir after me is YOU!" Harry said as he handed the parchment to Molly. The Weasley's all started talking at once. Finally Harry got their attention again.

Turning to Arthur "Uncle Arthur, there was another inheritance that had one other heir beside me." Harry handed Arthur the parchment. "It is the House of Dodge. It seems that Lord Edward Dodge was you great-great uncle."

Arthur looked at Harry, "I don't know what to say Harry. Why are you telling us this?"

"Uncle Arthur, Aunt Molly as Papa told me this morning with the inheritances I already have I will be the richest wizard in the British Isles. I don't need all this. I have accepted the estates where there are no other heirs. Plus we found out this morning there are 2 estates through my mum. Turns out she wasn't muggle-born after all. She had magic in her family, her mother was a squib but nobody knew it." Harry stopped and looked at Severus,who nodded at him, then back at the Weasleys. "Well anyways, I asked Papa and Mr. Malfoy, he's advising us on my estates, if I could find a way to share with you guys. They told me I could refuse to accept these estates and they would automatically go to you guys. So that is what I want to do."

Molly's eyes teared up and Arthur couldn't speak. Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Finding a way to share with your family was the one thing Harry was adamant about. Now, Lucius and I can go over the estates with you so you can make an informed decision." Turning to Harry, "why don't you go out and play now but don't say anything about these estates, okay? We will let Molly and Arthur tell their children shall we." Harry nodded and floated his chair outside.

As soon as Harry was out of the room Molly looked at Severus "Why is Harry doing this? We do very well on our own without excepting charity."

Lucius spoke up before Severus had a chance. "Mrs. Weasley, Arthur, this has absolutely nothing to do with charity. The very first thing Harry asked of me was to find a way for him to share with his 'very best friend's family'. You know that I am a Slytherin through and through yet that boy's caring and generosity has even gotten to me. How he can still be this way after what those filthy muggles did to him..." Lucius stopped and looked at Severus.

Severus spoke quietly "Harry has agreed to speak with my friend on the muggle police force. We are going to have to glamour him a little bit injuries don't heal that fast on muggles. Enough of that . Shall we get back to this." Severus turned to Molly "Harry doesn't think of it as charity. He thinks of it as sharing with friends. He had so little growing up that with this windfall he's just thinking about how happy he can make everyone else feel." Severus chuckled and looked at Lucius "When we were talking about the estates he cared more about the fact he owns part of 2 quiddich teams and he has 2 islands." Everyone chuckled.

Lucius looked at Molly "Mrs. Weasley, may I call you Molly?" Molly agreed "Good you must call me Lucius. I have a feeling while dealing with young Harry we will become well acquainted. Now the Cornwell estate has one thing that might make you decide not to accept it. It was left to the Potter estate in payment of a life debt that Pierce Stanton owed James Potter. If Harry declines the life debt will be passed on with the estate." Molly looked at Arthur then asked Lucius to continued. "It is a minor house and has 1 Wizengamot vote that has been dormant. There is a manor on 20.4 acres outside of London with 3 elves bonded to the house. There is 1/2 million galleons in cash. There are other assets along with shares in 2 potions companies, a potion supply company and 2 muggle manufacturing companies. One company produces electronics and the other is Aston Martin Automobiles." Arthur's eyes lit up when he mentioned the muggle companies. The boys were looking at their parents completely awestruck.

Bill was the first one to speak "Prof... Severus, you mean that Harry just wants to give away all of that to our family."

Severus smirked "Wil... Bill, Harry not only wants your mother to accept that estate there is more." turning to Lucius "please continue."

"Gladly Severus, Arthur the document you are holding is the estate of one Lord Edward Dodge. He was your great-great uncle. It is a Noble House with 1 voting Wizengamot seat which is now being voted by Albus Dumbledore. The estate is worth approximately 9 million galleons. There is a Manor house near Ipswich on the east coast. There is a secondary home and vineyard in Tuscany, Italy. The vineyard is being managed profitably by a family of squibs. There is also a vacation home in Denial Bay in southern Australia just south of the Yellabina Regional Reserve. There are 12 house elves bound to the various estate homes. There is also a 10% ownership in Florish and Botts, a 10% ownership in Firebolt, and 5% ownership in the Daily Profit."

"Bloody Hell, Dad" Charlie said "We'd be bloody rich. You wouldn't have to work so hard to pay for everything." Arthur just sat there shaking his head.

"Just think of the opportunities for our sons, Molly." Arthur said taking her hand.

Severus looked at the Weasleys gathered there. "Do you have any questions for Lucius or I. And yes we are absolutely sure this is what Harry wants. Yes I support him 100% in his decision. Molly, Arthur when Harry started at Hogwarts your family gave him something he had never had. They gave him unconditional love and friendship. No one had ever cared for Harry, in any way, but your boys adopted him as a little brother from the first." No one said anything. "Alright we will leave you here to talk this over. Feel free to take the documents home to discuss. You may wish to contact the goblins or someone else for advise. Lucius and I will be in the conservatory if you need us."

Severus and Lucius took the newest inheritance papers and left. When they got settled Severus ordered tea for the Weasleys in the study, tea for Lucius and himself and snacks and juice for the youngsters outside. After an hour or so the Weasleys made their way to the conservatory still completely dumbfounded. They had decided to take the paperwork home and go over it some more. Bill and Arthur both had people they wanted to check the documents for them. Molly went to the door and called the children in so they could floo home. As they were waiting Lucius advised the Weasleys to have heritage tests done. He explained how they never would have known most of the inheritances if the goblins hadn't insisted they do it for Harry.

When Harry made his way in he received hugs from Molly and Arthur and handshakes from the boys. "Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, please say you'll take them." Harry said just before everyone floo'd home including Lucius. Severus and Harry sat and talked until dinner. After dinner they went up to Harry's room went through his exercises followed by a nice bath and the muscle relaxant creams. They both went to bed early after their long day. Harry looked forward to Hermione's visit the next day.


	20. Chapter 20

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. is a rather long Chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

This is a shorter chapter but be ready for the next one where Harry talks to the Police and Department of Child Welfare

**Chapter 20: Hermione Visits 8/10**

Sunday morning dawned bright and beautiful. Harry woke to Severus sitting in the chair beside his bed rubbing his hand. Harry started to panic "Oh no, I didn't wake you with a nightmare did I. I don't remember having a bad dream."

"No no Harry, Taffy came and got me because you were moaning in your sleep." Severus said "Where does it hurt Harry?" Severus asked watching Harry's face, seeing it go through all the phases of deciding whether to tell Severus the truth or not. "Harry" Severus said in his best teacher voice."Not telling me when you are hurting is not an option. If you refrain from telling me, there is no possibility for me to properly care for you. Is that understood?" Harry nodded. "Now where are you in pain?"

Harry mumbled "My back, arms and hips." Severus left the room and came back with a pain potion and muscle relaxing cream. After applying the cream they sat and talked about the events of the day before. "Papa, do you think the Weasleys will accept the inheritances?"

Severus looked at Harry "Well son, I am not sure what to tell you. The Weasleys are a very proud family. They do not believe in taking charity. Lu..."

"No wait ... I didn't mean it to be that. It's not charity. Did you tell them that,Papa." Harry said getting more and more flustered.

Severus rubbed Harry's arm calming him. "Harry calm down. Lucius and I were finally able to convince them that you did not need the estates and the offer was not meant to be charity. We convinced them it was more like a sharing of the wealth. Arthur and Molly wished to talk it over with their children. Accepting a life debt is a very serious decision to make Harry." Severus told him.

Finally Harry was feeling better so they decided to go downstairs for breakfast after getting ready for the day. Harry was starting to get nervous about Hermione coming to visit. Severus decided to put Harry to work to take his mind off things so after breakfast they headed to Severus' lab. Severus put Harry to work chopping, slicing and dicing ingredients for the calming draught they were making for the Hospital wing. Before Harry knew it they had completed several cauldrons of potions and it was 12:30 PM. Severus performed a quick scouring charm on himself and sent Harry upstairs with Tibby to get ready.

Severus went outside of the Apparation wards and apparated to an alley near the Granger home and walked the rest of the way. When he knocked on the door Hermione answered the door and invited him in while she gathered her bag and cloak. Severus informed her mother that he would bring her home after tea then side-along apparated her to Prince Manor. After walking through the wards they entered the entrance hall where Harry was waiting nervously.

"Harry" Hermione squealed as she launched herself toward Harry only to stop dead in front of his chair."Um... hello... Harry" she stuttered embarassed not knowing what to say or how to act.

"Hello, 'Mione. I'm glad you could come." Harry said softly. Harry had no idea how to act around her either.

Severus noticed how awkward the two friends were behaving toward each other. "Miss Granger may we escort you to the dining room for luncheon." Severus asked holding out his arm for Hermione to take. Mister Potter-Snape if you will lead the way I shall escort your guest." Harry smiled and led the way as Hermione placed her hand on Severus' arm and they followed. Severus pulled out a chair while Hermione sat and he pushed her chair in. By the time he got to Harry the boy already had his walker out and enlarged. Severus assisted Harry to stand and walk to the chair at Severus' right across the table from Hermione. Once Harry was seated, Severus sat in his place at the head of the table and called for Lolly. With a pop Lolly appeared with aperitifs for everyone, non-alcoholic of course. Severus asked for Lolly to start serving luncheon.

Harry and Hermione started talking as they ate. After the soup and salad they went on to the main course of chicken breasts, roasted potatoes and vegetables. By the time their dessert of ice cream with fruit topping arrived they were talking about things that had happened at school. Including a few things involving pranks on Slytherins during Potions.

"Pranking my snakes during my class, Miss Granger, Mr Potter-Snape." Severus said in his sternest teacher voice while raising his eyebrow. "What may I ask did they ever do to you."

Harry looked at Severus disbelieving "Papa, you can't honestly believe we're that bad in potions. Most of Neville's melted cauldrons were because Goyle or Crabbe put something in it." Hermione sat there agreeing with Harry "Yes and Malfoy was always putting stuff in my cauldron when you weren't looking."

Severus shook his head "Well, my children, we won't have to worry about that this year. Minerva and I finally got our way. My Slytherins will be with the Ravenclaws and your Gryffindors will be with the Hufflepuffs. We have been trying to get it changed for years."

"Really Professor? Is it changing for all classes or just yours?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at Hermione "Well, Miss Granger, as of right now it is just Transfiguration and Potions" Severus smirked "We did not believe you children could injure each other too badly in the other classes."

"Papa, that's not nice." Harry said raising his eyebrow.

Severus chuckled "If you are finished eating, Harry, why don't you show Miss Granger around I have some paperwork to do in the study." Severus helped Harry back into his chair and then went to his study while Harry showed Hermione around.

Severus sat at his desk and started working on the prospectus for the healing class. It was decided that for this year it would be a 2 hour class held once a week. Poppy would have 1 hour in which she would teach basic first aid spells. She was even planning on teaching basic muggle first aid. She told Severus she wanted the children prepared in case they get hurt when there were muggles around. She would also be teaching basic nutrition. The second hour of each class would be either Filius teaching Healing charms, Pomona teaching about plants that are useful in healing and potions, Severus teaching healing potions and creams or a guest teacher. That way the healing class would not be taking up too much of any one teachers time. Stephan had already agreed to be a guest teacher and he would be talking to some of his colleagues about teaching about some of their specialties. Stephan thought the students might like to learn a little about the mind healers, curse healers and even the pediatric healers. Severus thought about asking Poppy to teach some basic sex education too. Severus then spent some time going through his potions books and found several potions he thought would be good to start with. He was thinking a simple healing salve first followed by a simple headache potion or fever potion next. Severus made copies of his prospectus and sent them to Poppy, Filius and Pomona. He asked Poppy if she agreed to turn a copy in to Albus and if they agreed he would give a copy to Lucius to present to the board of governors. Speaking of the Board of Governors Severus had to talk to Lucius about someone to vote Harry's proxies.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione went out to the greenhouses where Harry introduced her to Henri'. He allowed Harry and Hermione to pick flowers for the house and some for Hermione to take home. Henri' taught them the beginnings of flower arranging. Hermione promised him she would keep working on it. After awhile they made their way into the house and up to Harry's room. After Taffy and Tibby helped Harry go to the loo they helped him walked from his door to his chaise.

Hermione watched as Harry walked across his room taking one careful step after another. His face was a study in concentration. Once he got seated on his chaise and the elves left Hermione said "Harry, Professor Snape said that you had to learn to walk again." Harry nodded "What do you need me to do?"

Harry looked at Hermione "Papa said I have a lot of work to do before I can do the stuff I used to do. I just need you to be my friend 'Mione." Hermione sat next to him and gave him a big hug.

"Harry, I was going to ask you earlier why do you call Professor Snape Papa and why did he call you Mister Potter-Snape?"Hermione looked at Harry puzzled.

Harry looked at Hermione "'Mione remember how we figured out Professor Snape was protecting us during school?"

Hermione laughed "You mean AFTER we got through thinking he was the one trying to hurt you."

"Yes, he never did let anyone know what he was doing. He was always there 'Mione. No matter how he talked in potions he cared what happened to me. When I woke up from the coma he was there. Through everything he was there. I would wake up from a nightmare or a night terror and he was there rubbing my back, holding me in his arms,letting me cry on his shoulder. There wasn't one time he wasn't there. The elves told me when I was really bad he didn't leave me unless he had to and then he had Aunt Poppy here with me." Harry stopped to gather his thoughts.

"I get that Harry but why Papa?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her "When I woke up he explained how he went and got guardianship of me. He wanted me... Harry James Potter son of his School nemesis, freak, useless waste of oxygen."

HARRY JAMES POTTER you are none of those things." Hermione chastised him. "I do not ever want to hear you say that again."

"I know "Mione. Papa tells me that all the time." Hermione hugged Harry. "Well anyway after Papa got the guardianship he started talking about adopting me. He didn't want the Ministry or Dumbledore to send me back to the Dursleys. I would be dead if they sent me back." Harry started crying. Hermione held him and Tibby popped in, took a look and left. She was back in a few minutes with 2 cups of cocoa. Harry calmed down and the two of them drank their cocoa without speaking. Harry was finally able to continue 'I talked to Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley before I told Papa I wanted him to do the adoption. It didn't seem right to call the man who was going to be my father, Professor or sir. I have to do that at school though he says." Harry snickered. "I call my real father Dad and Daddy is too babyish so I picked Papa."

"So Professor Snape is your adopted father now." Harry nodded "What does Professor Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked.

Harry got irritated "I don't care what that old man says no more." Hermione looked at Harry shocked "Wait 'til you hear what he did 'Mione. When we went for my adoption we found out Dumbledore messed with my parents will. He told the goblin he was my magical guardian and the goblin never checked. I was supposed to go to Papa or to Madame Longbottom. I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys at all." Hermione gasped she always believed Professor Dumbledore knew everything and that he was concerned about their well-being.

"Harry are you sure Dumbledore did it? Maybe it was a mistake" Hermione said still not believing what she had heard.

"'Mione, Papa and I went to Hogwarts on Friday. Dumbledore told Papa it was for the greater good. He needed Papa to be a spy even though Voldimort was gone. He told Papa I was fine where I was but he never checked. He knew 'Mione. He knew. Then he said Papa was coddling me. He said I wasn't hurt bad. He didn't pay any attention to what Poppy showed him. Papa showed him my back. It's really bad and I don't want people to pity me." Harry was starting to get upset again so Hermione changes the subject.

"Have you got your summer homework done Harry?" Harry nodded and pointed to his desk. Hermione went over and checked it out. Harry called Tibby and with Hermione's help Harry walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Thanks 'Mione, Tibby has taught Fred, George, Ron and now you how to help me." Harry buckled himself in. "Papa says I need to have my friends or an elf with me. I got permission to use magic this summer but only as needed. Papa says I can use it to call things to me or to pick things up." Harry and Hermione headed down to the conservatory where they were having tea.

Severus was waiting for them when they got downstairs. "Tibby said you had a rough time,Harry, but Miss Granger helped." Severus said. "Tibby said she brought you cocoa and you were fine when she checked back."

"I'm okay, Papa. I was telling Hermione about Dumbledore and what he did with Mum and Dad's will. Then we got talking about Friday at Hogwarts." Severus asked Harry if he told Hermione about his room at Hogwarts. Severus ordered tea to be served then sat and listened to their conversation as they ate.

Just as they were finishing Severus looked at Harry "Was there something you wished to ask Miss Granger, Harry?" Harry looked at him puzzled. "Where are we going at the end of the month?"

Harry slapped his forehead "Oh right. 'Mione will you go to the beach on vacation with me? We're going the 18th I think. Can you come please?" Harry asked. Severus explained everything to Hermione and said he would talk to her mother and father.

Soon it was time to take Hermione home. While Severus was gone Harry went to the library to work on his 'Lord stuff' as he called it. He had finished the book Tibby found him so he thought he would try his magic. "Accio beginning book on etiquette." Soon Harry had 3 books flying at him. Luckily they were going slow and he was able to catch them. Harry sat there reading and was soon joined by Severus.

"Harry," Severus said quietly "we need to talk about what is going to happen tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow, Papa?" Harry asked.

Severus sat at the library table next to Harry and look his hand. "Tomorrow we are going into muggle London to Scotland yard." Harry looked at Severus. "Because wizards heal a lot faster than muggles we will have to put glamours on you so it looks like you have only been healing for three weeks as a muggle. We will also be transfiguring casts on both your legs and arms."

Harry sat there trying to take it all in. "How do you know what to do Papa?" Harry asked. "How do you know what it would look like after 3 weeks?"

"Healer Jones works with muggles as well as wizards. He explained to me what it would look like." Severus told Harry. "In fact Stephan will be here in the morning and we will be meeting my friend at 9AM. Stephan is going to go with us." They headed in for a late dinner and when they were done Severus took Harry upstairs did his exercises and got him into bed. Severus gave him a sleep potion that night to help him get to sleep. Severus decided to make it an early night so when he finished up in his study he turned in. 


	21. Chapter 21

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. is a rather long Chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

This Chapter was kind of hard for me to write. I hope it's alright.

**Chapter 21: Talking to Police 8/11**

Severus woke early, got showered and dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white button down shirt. Grabbing his jacket, Severus headed into Harry's room where Harry was just waking up. "Good morning, Harry. How are you feeling this morning?" Severus asked.

"umm... mornin' Papa" Harry said rubbing his eyes. "You're 'ready dressed."

"Yes my lazy boy. I am up, dressed and need my coffee." Severus said.

"umm... 'kay. I'm 'wake." Harry said scooting himself over to the edge of the bed. "need the loo."

Severus chuckled, carried Harry into the bathroom and then back to the bedroom when he was done. "We are going to wait for Healer Jones to get you dressed. We have to get the glamours and casts on." Harry nodded as Severus sat him at the table. Harry's stomach was doing flips so he didn't want to eat. "Harry you have to eat something. Have some eggs and toast with a glass of milk at least." Harry ate about half his eggs and toast and drank his milk. He was just finishing up when Healer Jones arrived.

"Good morning Severus." Stephan said "Harry, I need to have you on the chaise. Do you want to walk for me?" Harry nodded and Severus placed his walker in front of him. After Severus helped him up, Harry walked to the chaise. "Very good Harry. Now I'm going to have you lay down while I run a diagnostic scan." Stephan finished his scan then took out the pictures of Harry for a reference. "Harry, I am going to do some spells on you that will make it appear as if you have only healed for 3 weeks muggle-wise."

"'Kay, Healer Jones. It's not gonna hurt is it?" Stephan shook his head and started casting the spells. Harry gasped as his body became covered with old bruises, freshly healed and mostly healed wounds and old scars. "Papa" Harry was starting to get upset so Stephan stopped and let Severus hold Harry and calm him down.

"Harry, it is not real, baby boy. Stephan is just casting an illusion. It is just pretend." Harry couldn't help crying. "Why did Uncle Vernon do it. I tried to be a good boy really." Harry said. Severus held him and assured him it wasn't his fault.

"Harry, I will take some calming draught and pain reliever with me but we need to make it as real as possible for the police." Severus sat holding Harry and rubbing his back.

"OK, Papa, but it looks so real and makes me remember." Harry said softly.

Severus lifted Harry's chin so he was looking him in the eye. "Harry we have to go let the police and child welfare in the muggle world talk to you. We have a muggle-born lawyer, who Lucius said is really good to represent us. We have a home and address at Spinner's End in the muggle world. I have a very distant cousin who was born a squib. She has agreed to move in there and live. We will go meet her after the police station. Her name is Mary Stratford. I sent her a letter just after I adopted you and she moved in then and started getting things ready. We will spend a couple nights there. It is being fitted with a room set up like a hospital room and there is a wheelchair there. We need to let people see us there at least until after the trial." Harry nodded.

"We have to pretend to be muggles. Right?" Severus nodded. "We have people who are going to help us. Right?" again Severus nodded. "After Uncle Vernon goes to jail we don't have to pretend anymore. Right?" Harry asked.

Stephan looked at Harry. "Harry, there are a lot of people in the wizarding world and muggle world fighting for you. We have decided to have Vernon Dursley tried in the muggle world so what happened to you is not all over the wizarding world." Harry nodded "Now let me finish this up and we can get going. After we get done with the police we are going to make a big deal out of taking you to Spinner's End." Stephan looked at Harry and winked. "After all it is your first day out of my private clinic. Now let's get these casts on and get you dressed." Harry let Severus place him back on the chaise. He was undressed to his boxers. Stephan removed several casts and braces from his pocket and enlarged them. He placed them on Harry's arms and legs along with a brace around Harry's torso. Once they were on Harry could hardly move. Severus slipped on a pair of pajama pants, short-sleeve button-down shirt, socks and a large hooded sweatshirt that zipped up the front.

Severus picked up Harry and Stephan picked up Harry's backpack. Stephan floo'd through to his home in London followed by Severus. "Where are we?" Harry asked.

Stephan looked at Harry, "We are at my home in London, Harry. We will be going to the police station from here. In fact we will be taking a cab which will be here anytime." Just as he said that they heard a horn outside. Severus walked out carrying Harry and Stephan followed pushing a wheelchair. They were soon settled into the cab and off to Scotland Yard. Once there they set up the wheelchair and settled Harry in it.

Once inside they met up with Severus' friend. "Hello, Severus, who do we have here?" The detective asked kneeling down next to the chair.

Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Elliot, I would like to present my son, Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. Harry, this is my good friend Detective Sgt. Elliot Stabler." Harry tried to raise his hand but could just move it. Elliot took Harry's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Elliot rose and turned as Severus introduced him to Stephan. "Dr. Stephan Jones, this is my friend Detective Sgt. Elliot Stabler. Elliot this is Harry's doctor, Stephan. Stephan is the owner of the private clinic where Harry has been for the last 3 weeks."

"It is a pleasure to meet you doctor" Elliot said shaking hands with Stephan. "Severus if you, Dr. Jones and Hadrian will follow me we will head to the conference room."

Stephan looked at Elliot "Please call me Stephan. Quite the nice place you have here. I wish I could look around more."

"Well, Stephan if you give me a call I will take you on a tour. We do not have time for it today however." Elliot looked at Harry "Would you be more comfortable being called Hadrian or Harry?"

"I kind of like Harry. Hadrian is what Papa calls me when I'm in trouble." Harry said quietly.

"Hadrian" Severus said in his best teacher voice looking seriously at Harry.

"Sorry, Papa." Harry said lowering his head. In a whisper to Elliot "See, I told you" Elliot and Stephan chuckled, Severus glared. Elliot led them into a conference room with a large table and 4 chairs. Soon they were joined by a nice looking woman in her mid-thirties carrying a briefcase.

"Good morning gentlemen. I'm sorry I'm late." She said as she entered. The men all rose when she entered "My name is Olivia Benson. I am the representative of the Department of Child Welfare."

Elliot shook her hand "Ms. Benson, I am Detective Sgt. Elliot Stabler, to your right is Dr. Stephan Jones he runs a private clinic and is Harry's private physician." They shook hands and she turned to Severus. Elliot continued "The man across from you is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches at a private school in Scotland. He is my friend from school and is the one who contacted me 2 weeks ago." Severus shook hands with Ms. Benson and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Elliot signaled for everyone to sit then continued. "The young man next to Severus is his almost adopted son..."

Harry's head snapped up "I ain't his almost son. I'm his son and he is my Papa ... and he saved me ... and he loves me ... and he takes care of me ... and ... and" Harry was getting very agitated and was starting to panic.

Severus lifted Harry out of the chair and onto his lap. "It is fine, baby boy. You need to breathe with me ... remember ... breathe in ... hold it ... breathe out ... ok again ... breathe in ... hold it ... breathe out ... very good, baby boy. You are fine. Papa has you ... breathe in ... hold it ... breathe out, good job, son" Harry had stopped panicking and laid his head on Severus chest. Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair "Would it be easier if you just stay here?" Harry nodded and lay there with his eyes closed listening to Severus' heartbeat. Severus looked at Elliot. "Is there any chance we could get some hot cocoa? It works wonders after one of his panic attacks."

Elliot pressed a button and asked one of the officers to bring in a cup of cocoa for Harry and tea for everyone else. Harry raised his head and looked at Severus, then shyly at the other adults in the room "I'm sorry I sometimes don't think right and start to panic but Papa knows how to fix it" Harry said barely above a whisper.

Elliot looked at Severus who nodded "As I was saying Ms. Benson the young man who is now sitting in his Papa's lap is Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. Formerly known as Harry James Potter but he prefers to be called Harry. The paperwork on the adoption has been approved and signed they are just waiting for their 6 month probation to be over. Things went through the courts very quickly due to the extenuating circumstances." Just then there was a knock on the door and the refreshments had arrived.

Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot. "It is a pleasure meeting you all. Now could you please tell me why I am here and what happened to this handsome young man." Severus had slipped a calming potion into Harry's cocoa unknown to the others and he started feeding it to Harry in sips.

Elliot started "As I said Severus contacted me 2 weeks ago about his godson. It seems that Harry was beaten and almost killed by his uncle." Olivia gasped "Perhaps Severus should tell the story to begin with. Olivia nodded.

Severus looked down at Harry who was dozing, then turn to Olivia. "Ms. Benson, He always does this after a panic attack. They take a lot out of him." Olivia nodded. Severus continued "first of all let me tell you a little about myself. I am a chemistry professor at a private school in Scotland. We teach students from 11 to 18 years of age. I lived next to Lily Evans, Harry's mother, and her sister Petunia from the time I was 8 years old until I graduated from the same school I teach at now. Lily was the same age as I and Petunia was several years older. Lily was a brilliant student, Petunia was not. Petunia did not pass the entrance exam to go to the private school so she had to go to the local public school. She was always envious of the fact that Lily and I both passed the exams and were allowed to attend. After graduation I went to university to become a chemistry professor and Lily married a young man named James Potter. He was from a well-to-do family. I know he worked for the government but I was never told what he did. They were always very secretive about James' job. A few years after they married Harry was born. Lily contacted me and asked me to stand godfather for Harry and I agreed. I was unable to make the christening as I was at University and could not leave. Lily sent me the papers which I signed and then returned. I knew Lily's parents had passed and her sister was married and had a son a few months older than Harry. I tried to see Lily and Harry when I could but it was hard as I was at University working toward my Masters degree. On Halloween when Harry was 15 months old his parents were killed. The monster that killed them attempted but did not kill Harry. The Potter's will was not to be found so the authorities placed Harry with Lily's sister and her husband. I did not know the whereabouts of Harry as Petunia had moved after her marriage. I did not even know the name of her husband. I did not see Harry again until he started school in the same school I taught at. We started talking and getting reacquainted during the school year. I did not know about the abuse. Harry was extremely adept at hiding the abuse from everyone even his dorm mates. After school let out we kept in contact by mail." Severus drank some tea and let everyone absorb what he had just said.

"Professor, why did you not sue for guardianship at that time." Olivia asked.

"Believe me, Ms. Benson, if I had any idea what was going on Harry would never have gone back there. On the 20th of July I went to visit Harry. I had the day free and I thought I would take Harry out for the day. When I arrived at the house his aunt and uncle were not home. The door was answered by a rather large young man who I believe was Harry's cousin. I asked where Harry was he pointed up stairs and left the house. I walked upstairs calling for Harry but received no answer. I finally found a room with locks on the outside of the door which were locked but the keys were still in them so I opened the door after knocking. As I walked in the room I found Harry lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood near death. He was covered in bleeding wounds, bruises and broken bones." Severus stopped speaking. The room was silent as Harry woke up. Severus looked down at Harry and then realized he had been rubbing Harry's back the whole time he was talking.

Harry looked up at Severus and whispered "Papa, I need to use the loo. Do you think it'll be okay?" Severus smiled and nodded. Asking Elliot they were led to the men's room.

While they were gone Olivia was talking with Stephan. He showed her the photographs that were taken when they brought Harry home before and after they cleaned him up. He gave her copies of the paperwork they had made up changing the magic to muggle terms and leaving out the worse of the injuries. The papers were set up to look just like they would in a muggle hospital. "Dr Jones these injuries look as if they were life threatening yet in three weeks he has healed as much as he has. That is amazing." Olivia said.

Just then Elliot walked in followed by Severus carrying Harry. Severus asked Harry if he wanted to sit in his chair but Harry shook his head so Severus sat down with Harry on his lap. Looking at the papers and photos on the table Severus winced. "I believe I left off finding Harry in his room. I believe perhaps you would like to speak to Harry before I continue." Elliot looked to Ms. Benson who nodded.

Elliot looked at Harry, "Harry, I realize this is going to be hard but Ms. Benson and I need to ask you some questions. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "I will be recording this conversation so I need you to speak as clearly as you can." Harry nodded again. "you can sit on your Papa's lap if you need to, we both understand you need the security." Elliot placed a microphone on the table in front of Harry. "Shall we begin?" Harry nodded again and asked Severus for a drink of water. "This is the interview of the minor Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape, formerly known as Harry James Potter in the case versus Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans Dursley. Present in the room are said minor child, and his Godfather named by James and Lily Potter the youth's parents, now deceased, Severus Tobias Snape. Mister Snape is now the minor's father by adoption pending probationary period. Mister Snape is a professor of Chemistry at a private school in Scotland. Also present are Dr. Stephan Jones, physician and owner of a private clinic in London who is acting as the minor's private physician, Ms. Olivia Benson representing the Department of Child Welfare and I am Detective Sgt. Elliot Stabler of Scotland Yard, London. To begin the interview Harry would you please state your name age and birthdate, please."

Harry swallowed and looked at Sgt Stabler. "My name is Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. It use to be Harry James Potter before I got adopted. I am 12 years old. My birthday was on July 31st." Harry looked up at Severus who nodded "But I would rather be called Harry if you please."

"Very well Harry. Ms. Benson has some questions to ask you and I may interrupt to ask questions also." Elliot said. "Do you understand what is happening today Harry?"

Harry looked at Elliot "Yes, sir. You and Ms. Benson have to ask me questions so you can find out what happened to me." Elliot nodded. "Papa says to just tell you what happened. Sometimes it's hard to remember but Papa says you won't think I'm a baby if I start to cry. You won't will you?" Elliot assured him they wouldn't think he was a baby. "Papa even sometimes cries when I tell him about my nightmares." Harry's eyes went wide when he realized that he had just told everyone that Severus cried. Looking up at Severus "I'm so sorry Papa, I didn't mean to tell them. Please don't be mad at me." Harry said softly.

Severus looked at Harry "That's alright, son. I do not mind that the people here know." Severus said kissing Harry on the forehead. "Just don't tell the children at school. I am afraid they will already think I have gone soft in the head adopting a lion." Everyone looked at Severus puzzled. "We have what we call houses that the children are sorted into based on interests and classes. Harry was sorted into the house of the Lions. I however am the head of the house of the Snakes. The 2 houses have a bit of a rivalry going on."

"Yea that means I'm going to be stuck in the middle of the snake pit." Everyone laughed. Elliot asked if Harry was ready to continued and Harry nodded.

Olivia leaned toward Harry "If you don't mind I will start." Harry nodded. "Harry, can you just tell me about living with the Dursleys. Just start back as far as you can remember, okay?"

Harry looked at Olivia, "I remember when I was little and Dudley, he's my older cousin, went to preschool. I wasn't allowed to go 'cause freaks don't need school." Harry noticed Severus tighten when Harry said the word freak. Harry looked at Severus, "sorry Papa but I had to say the word. Miss Benson wanted to know..." Severus assured Harry that it was alright. Turning back to Olivia, "I'm sorry Miss Benson but my Papa gets upset when I call myself a freak. He says they are freaks not me. Anyways, I had to stay home. I had chores to do to earn my keep."

Olivia interrupted Harry, "What kinds of chores did you do at such a young age, Harry?"

Harry looked at her "I had to do the dishes every meal until I started school then I did breakfast and dinner dishes. From the time I was 4 I was doing most of the cooking. Aunt Petunia cooked with me at first." turning to Severus "I really like cooking, Papa. When I get better can I cook at home?"

Severus looked down at Harry "How about this, you may help cook occasionally but not alone and not all the time. I have a very nice lady that lives at my home and takes care of things. Actually she is my cousin and she lives there year round free in exchange for taking care of my home and me when I'm there." Severus said. "You will meet her when we go home. She has a room ready for you. She makes very good chocolate biscuits. Now you need to answer Ms Benson's questions." Harry nodded and turned back to Olivia.

"I was telling you about my chores. I did all the inside chores. I cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen. I had to scrub the floors on my knees. I also did the dusting and vacuuming. When I was little Aunt Petunia vacuumed the floor 'cause I couldn't reach. The only room I didn't clean was their bedroom. I cleaned both of Dudley's bedrooms, the one he slept in and the one he kept his broken stuff in. I cleaned the guest room." Harry stopped and asked for another drink. Looking at Severus Harry continued. "The only person who ever stayed was Uncle Vernon's sister. I had to call her Madam 'cause freaks need to respect their elders." Harry flinched "She raised bulldogs and she used to bring her dog Ripper with her and make him chase me. When I was l was little I couldn't run fast he used to catch me and bite me and they would laugh. I learned to run really fast." Harry stopped and closed his eyes and put his head against Severus' chest. Severus held him and carded his hair. Soon Harry sat up ready to continue. " I did all the outside chores. I liked taking care of the plants. I didn't like doing the mowing. It is hard to mow, especially when the mower is too big and your cousin and his friends decide to play 'Harry hunting' when you are supposed to be working and you get in trouble 'cause they mess up your work." Harry looked at Olivia, "Miss Benson can I stop talking. I don't want to talk no more." Harry buried his face in Severus' shirt and they could tell he was crying.

Severus looked at Elliot. "Can we have a break? Harry needs to calm down and get himself under control." Elliot turned the tape recorder off. "Ms. Benson would it be alright if I take Harry for a walk out-of-doors so he can distance himself from this for awhile. Perhaps Stephan can fill you in some more on Harry's medical condition." Olivia talked to Elliot and Stephan then turned to Severus.

"Mister Snape do you think a half hour will be enough time?" Severus agreed and placed Harry in the wheelchair. Before they left the room Severus used his handkerchief to wipe Harry's face.

"Thank you, Ms. Benson. We shall return in a half hour. I appreciate this." Severus said as he pushed Harry outside. The police had a small area out back of the station where there were several trees and some benches. Severus and Harry sat out there chatting about their upcoming vacation, classes at school, the lesson with Madame Longbottom and anything other than what they were at the police station for.

While Severus and Harry were outside Stephan was going over Harry's medical files with Olivia and Elliot. Elliot looked at the photographs, "Dr. Jones how is it possible that Harry is still alive? I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Sgt. Stabler, Harry very nearly wasn't alive. When Severus had Harry brought to my clinic we ended up putting him into a medically induced coma so we could treat him." Stephan looked at both of them, "I will tell you something that is not in any of these papers because we have no proof. We believe that Harry was sexually abused as well as physically abused." Olivia inquired as to why they believed that. "Severus told me what he heard and was told by Harry after the boy's nightmares."

Olivia looked at Stephan puzzled. "If Harry was at your clinic all this time why would Severus be telling you these things? Why wasn't it one of the nurses?"

Elliot looked at Olivia "Severus has taken many medical courses. In fact if he put his mind to it he could probably have his medical degree in just a few years."

Stephan cut in "Severus is a licensed Emergency Medical Technician and has two more classes to complete his Physicians Assistant degree." Olivia nodded. "When Severus got Harry to my clinic he did not leave his side until he was out of critical condition except to use the bathroom. He even slept in a chair at the side of Harry's bed. Once Harry was out of critical condition the only time he left my clinic was to gain guardianship. He finally agreed to sleep on the chaise in Harry's room instead of in the chair." Olivia nodded. "When the judge met Harry and saw just what had happened to him he signed the papers not only for Severus to get guardianship but for Harry to adopt him. That way Severus would have all legal authority to make medical and legal decisions and the Dursleys could never get their hands on him again."

Olivia turned to Elliot. "I can see now why Harry had the panic attack earlier. If this is what Harry was coming from the fear of Severus not being his Papa would definitely frighten him."

The half hour was up and Severus brought Harry back into the room. Olivia was the first to speak. "Mr. Snape, Harry, Dr. Jones has been filling us in on the physical aspects of the case. I hate to ask you, Harry, but do you think we could see your wounds and bruises."

Harry looked at Severus, "It is alright, son. Ms. Benson and Sgt. Stabler need to verify that we are telling the truth. You can just close your eyes alright?" Harry nodded as Severus picked him out of the chair. " Harry, I am going to remove everything but your boxers. I know you do not like others to see but everyone in this room is a professional. Are you ready?" Harry nodded. Stephan helped Severus remove Harry's clothes and braces. Severus sat Harry on the table in front of him.

Elliot walked over and stood by Severus holding a camera. "Harry, I need to take pictures for my report. I will give copies to Ms Benson so she can have them for her report." Harry nodded but did not look at anyone but Severus. Elliot took pictures of Harry's front including the casts on his arms and legs. "I need to take pictures of your back and bottom, Harry." Harry looked at Olivia, then at Elliot and then back at Olivia. Elliot realized what Harry's problem was. "I believe we can ask Ms. Benson to step out for a moment. I'm sure she won't mind." Olivia started to say something until Stephan whispered something in her ear. Harry blushed and nodded. Olivia stepped outside of the door. Severus helped Harry lay down on the table on his stomach and rolled his boxers down below his buttock. Elliot took pictures then allowed Severus and Stephan to redress Harry. Olivia came in after Harry was dressed and back in Severus' lap.

Olivia looked at Harry "Thank you so much for cooperating with us. I now need to ask you some very painful questions. I need you to answer my questions to the best of your ability. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry looked up at Severus then at Olivia "I'll try Miss. Is it okay if I don't look at you when I talk? It's easier." Harry whispered. Olivia nodded before she turned on the recorder.

"This is Olivia Benson representing the Department of Child Welfare. This is a continuation of the interview of the minor Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. In the room are Detective Sgt. Elliot Stabler, Dr. Stephan Jones along with Professor Severus Snape adopted father of the minor who has asked to be referred to as Harry." Olivia looked at Harry as she continued her interview. "Harry earlier you were telling us about your chores. Can you continue telling us about your life at the Dursleys?"

Harry nodded "I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven then they moved me up to Dudley's second bedroom with all his broken toys and stuff." Harry sat in Severus' lap looking at his hands. "I had to wear Dudley's hand-me-down clothes 'cause freaks don't deserve clothes. They told me they couldn't afford to buy me clothes they said they weren't getting any money to take care of me. I was expected to earn my keep." Harry stopped and asked Severus for a drink. After his drink Harry continues his story. "I got to eat any scraps off the Dursley's plates for breakfast. There usually wasn't much more than a half a piece of toast or maybe a piece of burnt bacon." Harry stopped and closed his eyes like he was trying not to remember.

Severus rubbed Harry's back. "It is alright, baby boy. Continue as you can." Severus said softly.

"I tried not to burn any food 'cause it is a waste. When you waste things you get punished." Harry said.

Olivia interrupted "Harry how did you get punished for burning something?"

Harry closed his eyes with tears leaking out from under the lashes. "Usually Aunt Petunia would put my hand on the hot pan or sometimes on the burner. It really hurt so I learned to be very careful not to burn anything." Olivia gasped and Severus was glad Harry had his eyes closed so he could not see the looks on their faces.

Olivia swallowed hard "Please continue Harry. What did you have for lunch and dinner?"

Harry continued quietly "Sometimes I got a stale piece of bread, a slice of cheese and a glass of water for lunch. I usually didn't get dinner 'cause I couldn't get my chores done. If my chores weren't done well enough I got locked in my cupboard right after I cleared after the Dursleys had dinner." Harry looked up at Severus "Sometimes I got really hungry, Papa. Especially if I didn't get to eat for a couple of days. I could sometimes get a drink from the hose or the bathroom when I was cleaning." Harry closed his eyes and leaned against Severus.

"It is alright, baby boy. You never have to go back there again. I have you now and I am never letting you go." Severus said softly "You need to tell Elliot and Ms. Benson what happened to you so the Dursleys can not hurt anyone else. You can do it. You are strong enough to do it."

"Okay, Papa." Harry said then he continued. "During the school year in Primary School I still had my chores to do so I had to get up extra early. I didn't have any friends at school. Freaks don't deserve friends. Dudley had friends. They liked to play Harry Hunting so I learned to run really fast and hide really good. I sometimes got into trouble at school when I tried to tell the teachers what Dudley did to me." Harry looked up at Severus "The teachers didn't believe me Papa. Aunt Petunia told them I tattled to get attention and get Dudley in trouble. I wasn't, honest."

"I believe you, Harry. I know you would not try to get someone in trouble on purpose. In fact I need you to quit taking the blame for everything." Severus told him.

"Any time the school would call Aunt Petunia I would get in lots of trouble when Uncle Vernon got home. After I cooked dinner and they ate, I would do dishes then Uncle Vernon would use his belt. Usually I would have to take my clothes off and lay over the kitchen chair. That way my blood wouldn't get on the rug. After he finished I had to get myself cleaned up with rags, put my clothes back on and clean up the blood. After I was done I was put into the cupboard under the stairs. In the morning it would start all over again" Harry spoke about the punishment so matter-of-factly that the adults all winced. "During the school year I was only allowed to eat at school which meant I got no meals on the weekend. If I did better then Dudley in school I was punished so I learned not to do good at school."

Olivia spoke up "Harry, Did your Aunt ever hit you?"

"Sometimes she would hit me on the back of my head. Once she hit me in the back of the head with the frying pan 'cause I burned the bacon." Harry said "Mostly she would just wait until my uncle got home." Harry looked at Olivia "Mostly Aunt Petunia would yell at me and tell me what a worthless freak I was. She said I was 'no good just like my worthless father.' She used to tell me how much better then me my cousin was. Miss Benson, my dad and mum weren't worthless. Papa knew them and he told me my mum was pretty and smart and she loved me. He said my dad loved me and he worked hard to take care of me and mum. Papa wouldn't lie to me. He saved me." Harry leaned into Severus more then looked at Olivia. "Miss Benson do I have to talk any more? It makes me sad to talk about this stuff. It hurts me inside."

"Just one or two more questions Harry then you won't have to talk anymore, Okay?" Harry nodded. "Can you tell us what happened the day your Papa saved you." Emma asked.

Harry swallowed hard. "Uncle Vernon was mad. The man at work made him come home early. The boss told Uncle Vernon he had to come home without pay 'cause something happened at work. I was on my hands and knees cleaning the bathroom floor. Uncle Vernon came in and started kicking me. He kicked me in the stomach and the ribs. I had trouble breathing. I had to crawl to my room while he was kicking me. When I was in my room he grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was half laying on my bed then he took off his belt." Harry closed his eyes then continued. "He made me take all of my clothes off then started hitting me with his belt. He hit me with the buckle so it wouldn't hurt his hand." Harry started trembling.

"Are you alright, baby boy?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. Severus looked at Olivia and Elliot. "Are you almost finished with your questions Ms. Benson?"

"Yes Professor Snape, I just have to know a few more things." Olivia turned to Harry. "Do you remember any more of what your uncle did?"

"I don't remember, Miss Benson. I don't want to remember. It hurts too much." Harry said in a whisper. "Please don't make me say."

"What don't you want to say Harry? We need to know everything you can tell us." Olivia said softly.

Harry squeezed his eyes closed tight and buried his head. "He stepped ... on my ... he stepped on... between my legs... It hurt so ... so bad. I screamed ... and he ... he laughed." Harry choked on his tears. "He put something ...um something ... he put... it up my bum ... I cried... it hurt ... so bad... felt like it ... it was ripping me... it ripping me apart." Harry whispered the end. Suddenly Harry was shaking uncontrollably "No can't tell you. Don't remember no more. Papa saved me. NO MORE!" Harry yelled then went limp.

Severus pulled the limp body of Harry to his chest and stood up. "Miss Benson this interview is over. Elliot please contact me when you know anything. I am taking my son home and I will be trying to put him back together again. Hopefully this did not set him back too much." Severus started toward the door. "Stephan will you get his things. I will be outside waiting for you."

Stephan gathered Harry's things and was heading for the door when he was stopped by Olivia who had tears running down her cheeks. "Dr. Jones, Please let Professor Snape know I did not continue the questioning to be mean. No matter how many of these I have done it kills me when I hear these things. I will need to have a look at their home situation would you please give him my number so we can arrange a time for me to come over."

"Ms. Benson" Stephan said "I am sure Severus does not believe you did this to be mean. I will give Severus your number but it will probably be Friday at the earliest before you will be able to see their home. I will be taking Harry back to my clinic until tomorrow at least. He had a very difficult day and he will need to rest."

Stephan followed Severus outside where they caught a taxi back to Stephan's place from there they floo'd back to Prince Manor. Harry had opened his eyes but still had not said a word nor acknowledged that they were there. They removed all of the glamours, casts and braces. Severus gave Harry a bath, dressed him in pajamas then sat on the chaise with Harry in his lap. Severus fed Harry a cup of broth and a cup of cocoa. Stephan gave him a half vial of dreamless sleep and Severus held him as he slept. "Stephan, what are we going to do? He is not speaking or even acknowledging when we speak to him." Severus asked worriedly his voice breaking with emotion. "If I knew it was going to affect him this way I would have taken care of the Dursleys myself and Harry would nevver had to deal with them." Severus sat there with his head laying on the top of Harry's head.

Stephan moved his chair and sat next to Severus and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "Severus you know that would not have been a good idea right?" Severus nodded. "The only thing we can do is be there for him. Let him deal with this the best way he can. We can support him, hold him when he cries, in other words, Severus, we just love him."

Severus laid Harry in his bed and went to his study after Stephan left. He owled his cousin, Mary, and let her know what had happened and they would not make it until tomorrow afternoon. Severus poured himself a stiff shot of Firewhiskey and downed it in one shot. Severus worked on the paperwork they needed for Gringotts the next morning until it was dinner time. Severus ordered a light broth and cocoa for Harry and soup, salad and tea for himself to be sent to Harry's room. When Severus went to Harry's room and woke him up he discovered that Harry had wet the bed. Harry just lay there in his wet bed with tears streaming down his cheeks. Severus picked him up and took him into the bathroom. While Severus gave Harry a bath, Taffy changed Harry's bed and freshened his room. Severus sat at the table with Harry on his lap, slowly he fed Harry one sip at a time, and ate his own food. Harry still was not responding but hwe had ahold of Severus' shirt and would not let go. When they had finished eating Severus went to the chaise where he lay with Harry still tight against his chest.

At 11 0'clock Taffy woke Severus. "Master Severus, sir. You be needing to go to your bed. You can't be sleeping on Master Harry's chaise. Severus picked Harry up and placed him on the bed, covering him with his quilt. Taffy jumped up on the bed next to Harry and sat there rubbing Harry's back and humming to him. "Now you be going to bed and sleep. We be taking care of young master now." Severus went to his room, changed into his pajamas and was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

For those of you who watch TV in the US the names of the officials may seem familiar. I would like to acknowledge Law & Order - SVU for the use of Benson and Stabler.


	22. Chapter 22

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.**

**This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life but there is always the possibility. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Dumbledore's in trouble. Remus is introduced. Sirius is freed.**

**Chapter 22: Will Reading / Etiquette Lessons 8/12**

"**NO!**" Severus jumped, startled awake by a loud scream that echoed through the house. Grabbing his wand he raced to Harry's room, knowing that was where the scream came from. He was met outside the door by a terrified house elf who just pointed into the room. Slowly looking in the door Severus noticed Harry sitting upright in his bed, his hands fisting the sheet, his eyes wide open and filled with rage. Severus quietly told Lolly to get one of the elves to go get Stephan then bring the other elves back with her. Severus had no idea what it was going to take to calm Harry down. Everything made of glass in the room was smashed, all the books and anything else that was loose was flying around the room, and the door to Harry's wardrobe was blasted off the hinges.

Severus knew better then to just barge in the room. Harry's magic was going wild and at the moment Harry did not know anything or anyone. He was running on pure hate and anger. Severus cast a shield charm around himself and as Taffy arrived he sent her after calming draughts, pain potions, sleep potions and even a binding potion in case Severus could not calm Harry's magic. After the elf left Severus slowly walked into the room calmly talking to Harry all the while, hoping at least the tone of his voice would get through. Severus finally made it to Harry's bed where he slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching over Severus started rubbing Harry's hand allowing him to feel his Papa's touch. "Baby boy, it's Papa, sweet boy. I need you to hear me, Harry. I need you to hear my voice." Severus continued talking softly and touching Harry gently. Soon Stephan was there standing outside the door watching. "Harry, baby, Papa needs you to try to calm down. Can you breathe with me Harry? Breathe in ... hold it ... breathe out. That's good baby boy breathe with me. Please calm yourself Harry. Breathe in ... hold it ... breathe out."

Stephan was casting monitoring charms as Severus was talking. "Keep going Severus. He is starting to react to your voice. His pulse rate and breathing are slowly going back to normal" Severus nodded and kept talking. After a few more minutes Stephan said "His pulse rate is slightly elevated, his breathing rate is normal. See if you can direct him to regain control of his magic guide him step by step. You will probably need eye contact."

Severus released one hand and slowly ran his hand down Harry's chin, tilting it up until he could see Harry's eyes. "I need you to see me baby boy. We need to get control of your magic. Can you feel your magic?" Harry nodded slightly. "Does your magic feel like it is pulsing?" again there was a nod. "We need you to calm your magic. Do you remember what it is like to pat Hedwig's feathers or pet a small kitten?" Harry nodded. "That is good Sweet boy,I need you to pretend your magic is like that animal. We need to calm it so you need to take that feeling and transfer it to your magic. We are going to pretend we are petting your magic. Stroke it like you would a kitten, lightly, softly. Let your magic calm under your fingers."

"Keep going Severus, it's working" Stephan said . "The books have settled to the floor and the glass has quit vibrating." Severus nodded not loosing eye contact.

"Harry, you are doing really well. I need you to slowly bring your magic back into your core. It is like putting Hedwig into her cage when she does not want to go. We need to have your magic back where it belongs. Very good Harry" Severus said, he was finally able to drop his protection shield and everything had finally stopped moving. Severus moved up onto the bed more and sat behind Harry on the bed enclosing him into a hug. Stephan walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed taking Harry's hand.

"Harry, we need you to talk to us. Please tell us what happened." Stephan said softly. "Severus and I are here for you. We will help you anyway we can."

Harry tilted his head so he was looking at Severus and whispered with tears running down his cheeks. "I remember. I remember all of it" suddenly the hate filled eyes were back but his magic was still controlled. "**I HATE THEM**... why did they do that to me. I didn't hurt them. I didn't Papa."

Severus reassured Harry "I know, baby boy, I know you did not hurt them."

"**Papa" **Harry's voice grew hard** "I HATE HIM. I want to hurt him bad. I want to kill him ... and watch him die ... and listen to him scream ... and ... and ...**" Harry broke and was sobbing into Severus' pajama top. "Papa he hurt me so bad. He stuck things in me... he... he... Papa, he raped me." Harry's voice had fallen to a horrified whisper. Grabbing Severus' robes "I remember ... the last day ... he raped me ... it hurt so bad ... it was splitting me apart ..." Harry stopped and looked as if he was remembering more "He laughed ... he laughed as I screamed... oh Papa why?"

"I don't know, baby boy, I don't know. He was a sick and disgusting man. He was sadistic but you can't kill him Harry. We have to let the Police deal with them." Severus held Harry close talking quietly into his ear. "Elliot got in touch with me after you slept. They have been arrested. Your aunt was released on bail to take care of your cousin. Your uncle has to remain in jail until his preliminary hearing." Severus told Harry "Remember the lawyer Lucius found for us in London. The one who is a squib." Harry nodded. "He will be representing you at the hearing. He will have all of our evidence. Hopefully you will never have to see them again." Severus got an evil smirk on his face. Looking into Harry's eyes. I have been told that child abusers do not do well in muggle prisons. The other prisoners tend to treat them the same way they treated the child." Harry got a curious look on his face. Severus continued "I have ways of making sure the other prisoners find out just what your uncle did to you."

Stephan looked at Harry "How about some dreamless sleep? Your Papa said you have a busy day today." Harry nodded Stephan turned to Severus "Don't worry, it's one of yours Severus." Harry took the potion and Severus held him until he fell asleep. After settling Harry into the bed Severus and Stephan went to Severus' sitting room leaving Lolly and Taffy cleaning and repairing the damage in Harry's room.

Stephan and Severus sat there drinking a cup of tea laced with Brandy brought to them by Munch. "What am I going to do Stephan? I can not blame Harry. Right now I want to find Vernon Dursley and practice every single dark spell and curse I know on him, then heal him and do it all over again." Severus raised his voice. "HE RAPED THAT POOR CHILD ON TOP OF EVERYTHING ELSE." Severus started pacing "How am I going to help him?"

Stephan looked at Severus "I have a friend who is a mind healer. She specializes in working with children." Severus stopped pacing and sat facing Stephan.

"Stephan do you think she can help Harry? Would she be willing to help? Would she be willing to take a vow not to tell?" Severus asked.

"Severus, I can talk to her but after I tell her all Harry has been through I'm sure she will help."Stephan said "I will speak to her in the next few days. I will be checking on Harry on Wednesday I'll let you know what she says."

"Thank you Stephan." Severus said "I hate to say farewell but I really need some sleep." Stephan handed Severus a vial of dreamless sleep and watched as he took it before he left.

Severus slept for several hours before being woken by Taffy with a large cup of strong coffee. "Master Severus, you need to be waking up. It be time to be getting ready to go see the goblinses." Severus rose and asked about Harry. "Young Master Harry be sleeping, sir. Taffy will be waking him soon. We be thinking this be giving you chances to be getting your shower and be getting dressed."

"Taffy thank you. Would you please thank the other elves for me. I do not know what Harry and I would have done without you all." Severus said as he headed for the bathroom.

"Don't you be worrying, Master Severus. We be happy taking care of our peoples. It being lonely here when there be no masters to be taking care of." Taffy said as she popped out to go wake Harry up.

Severus showered, dressed and headed into Harry's room. Taffy had woken Harry and he sat there drinking a cup of cocoa. "Good Morning, son, How are you doing?" Severus asked quietly as he sat on the bed and placed his hand on Harry's leg. Harry sipped his cocoa.

"I'm okay Papa," Harry said quietly "tired though." Harry continued drinking his cocoa. "Papa, can you magic the bad stuff in my head and make it go away?" Harry looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I wish I could, baby boy, I really wish I could but it would take all your memories." Severus said patting Harry's leg. "Stephan and I were talking after you went to sleep. He has a friend who is a mind healer who specializes in helping children."

"NO! I'm not crazy, Papa. I don't need a mind healer." Harry started to panic.

Severus took Harry's cocoa and set it down then pick Harry up and placed him on his lap. "Harry you most certainly are not crazy. Baby, I can not help you with this. It is beyond anything I know. Stephan does not even know what to do." Severus tipped Harry's chin up and looked him in the eyes. "Harry, you need someone who knows what they are doing to help you. She is just going to teach you how to learn how to deal with this. She will not make you do anything you are not ready for." Severus looked at Harry closely "Is it alright if I tell Stephan to make arrangements for her to come visit us?" Harry nodded.

"Papa," Harry said softly "do we have to tell other people about the mind healer? Harry looked at Severus "I don't want people to know I can't deal with it on my own."

Severus gave Harry a hug "Harry, you are 12 years old. No one expects you to deal with this on your own. It would be hard for an adult to deal with all of this on their own." Harry nodded. "There are people who will need to know, Poppy and Minerva need to know at school. Lucius needs to know as he is our adviser. Mary will need to know but other than that we will decide on later." Harry nodded "Now let's get you dressed so we can go downstairs, have breakfast and go to Gringotts. The will reading is at 11 AM." Severus dressed Harry in black dress slack, green silk button-down shirt, gray jumper and tie. Both men had their dress robes, Severus' in dark burgundy and Harry's in dark forest green.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and Harry sat looking quite pensive. "Papa" Harry said softly. Severus looked up at him. "Madame Longbottom and Neville are coming today aren't they?" Severus nodded "I'm gonna be miserable at this 'Lord stuff'."

Severus smirked "Harry, I believe you will do quite well at the 'Lord stuff' as you call it." Harry shook his head "Besides I believe I will have Madame Longbottom teach me more of this 'Lord stuff' also." Harry laughed "I am not saying this for your amusement. I was never taught any of this growing up either. There has been more than one occasion if it weren't for Lucius I would have totally embarrassed myself." Soon breakfast was done and Harry was ready to go. Severus helped him into his chair. "Harry, we are going to portkey directly into the conference room. No one will be there except Ragnag. Anyone else who comes early will be kept outside until they make a vow on their magic. Anyone who is named in the will has been contacted and if possible they will be there."

Harry and Severus soon found themselves in a large conference room. There they were greeted by Ragnag, Severus' estate manager and Griphook who was the manager for the house of Potter. "Greetings Griphook," Harry said preparing to get his walker out to stand. Griphook told Harry to remain seated. "Thank you, Griphook, may your profits increase and your enemies tremble at your name." Harry bowed his head. "Greetings Ragnag, may your profits increase tenfold."

"Lord Potter-Snape, may your vaults multiply, and your joys increase." Griphook said. Turning to Severus "Lord Prince, Welcome. May your wealth increase and your businesses succeed."

"Thank you Griphook, May your family gain honor and your wealth double." Severus greeted Ragnag in the same manner. Once all of the formalities were out of the way Griphook showed them where they were to sit. Once they were seated Ragnag showed the rest of the people into the room. Albus was the first to enter but did not look at either Severus or Harry. Minerva entered, walked over and sat next to Harry and Severus, patting Harry's hand, the last to enter was a middle aged wizard with longish brown hair and amber eyes wearing worn robes. When the last man greeted Severus and Minerva he took a seat next to Albus.

Harry turned to Severus and whispered "Papa, who is that man?"

Severus looked at Harry "That is Remus Lupin. He was very good friends with your father when we all were in school." Severus looked at Griphook and called him over, quietly so no one else could hear, "Would you please contact the DMLE and arrange for the head or assistant head of the department to be here for the reading of the will. I am afraid there might be trouble when certain things are brought to light. You might want to have them bring several aurors with them." Griphook nodded and went and spoke to Ragnag who left the room.

Minerva leaned over and whispered to Severus puzzled. "What's going on Severus?"

Severus leaned over and spoke softly, "I am hoping to prevent bloodshed and to see an injustice that has lasted over 10 years righted." Severus looked at Harry then back to Minerva "I am afraid your little cub has had a profound influence upon the bat of the dungeon." Minerva chuckled.

Albus sat quietly talking with Remus who kept glancing over at Severus and Harry. After about 10 minutes there was a knock on the door and Ragnag entered followed by Amelia Bones. She looked over and saw Severus and Harry sitting there so she walked over. Nodding to Minerva, she turned to Severus, "Lord Prince, Ragnag has informed me that you required the presence of the DMLE here." Severus nodded and asked her to be seated for the reading of the will. "I am to assume that I will find out what this is all about then." Amelia took a seat near the end of the table, the aurors stood in the doorway.

Griphook stood at the head of the table and opened the parchment in front of him. "We are here for the reading of the last will and testament of James Charlus and Lily Ann Evans Potter. It was discovered several weeks ago that the first will that was being was a fraud." There were gasps heard from Remus and Minerva and Albus just lowered his head. Griphook continued " This is the actual will of the Potter's which has been verified by the goblin nation.

**Being of sound mind (never mind Padfoot and Moony) and body I, James Charlus, and I, Lily Ann Evans Potter, do hereby bequeath the following:**

**To Remus John Lupin:**** we leave you 50,000 galleons. (**_**Remus buy yourself some new robes or I'll come back and haunt you – Lily)**_

**To Sirius Orion Black: ****we leave you all our shares in Zonko's Joke Shop. **_**(Padfoot teach Harry the way of the Marauder – Prongs. Sirius Orion you better not teach my son any of your foolishness – Lily)**_

**To Peter Amycus Pettigrew:**** we leave you 50,000 galleons. **_**(Wormtail – grow a backbone – Prongs)**_

**To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore****: we leave you 20,000 galleons. **_**(To the man with too many names – Albus buy yourself some new robes and take a long vacation)**_

**To Minerva McGonagall****: We leave you 20,000 galleons. (**_**Minnie, we leave you our little lion to teach. We always thought of you as more than a teacher. Use some of the money to see the world – Lily and James)**_

**To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****: You gave us so much while we were growing up so it is our turn to give some back. We give 100,000 galleons to be used as follows: **

**1) 20,000 galleons to be used to purchase new brooms, quidditch equipment and repairs to the quidditch pitch.**_** (Madame Hooch- or whoever else is the instructor – Please get some new equipment and update the pitch. Sort through the brooms you have now give any which are still good to those who need them. When you have done this pile all the old brooms in the middle of the pitch, set them on fire and have a drink on me.- James Potter Hogwarts #1 quidditch star)**_

**2) 50,000 galleons to the Hogwarts library **_**(Please replace the potion and charms reference books they are out-of-date. Could you please purchase more than one copy of these reference books, the Ravenclaws have a tendency to get the books first and don't like to share. Use any money that is left to purchase other reference books and update the library.- Lily)**_

**3) 30,000 galleons to be used as Scholarships for those who need the assistance.**

Turning to Minerva Griphook asked "Professor McGonagall, I believe you are here representing Hogwarts School as well as yourself. Is this so?" Minerva nodded. Griphook handed her two parchments. He also handed a parchment to Remus and Albus. "If you will please sign these parchments your inheritances will be transferred to your accounts." When the parchments were signed Griphook collected them and handed Minerva a parchment listing the requests for the school. When this was completed Griphook continued. "

**If any of the above named are unable to claim their inheritance we would like the stocks returned to the estate. Any monies should be added to the scholarship fund.**

**In regards to our son: Harry James Potter his guardianship is as follows****:**

**Primary guardian****: Severus Tobias Snape**

**If for some reason Severus is unable to perform this duty the alternatives are as follows:**

**Frank and Alice Longbottom **

**Augusta Longbottom**

**Sirius Orion Black**

**Remus John Lupin**

**Under NO circumstances what-so-ever is Harry to go near my sister Petunia Evans Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley. They both hate magic and would make his life miserable – Lily.**

When this was read Harry started sobbing. Severus picked Harry out of his chair and held him on his lap rubbing his back. "It is alright baby boy" Severus said quietly "They can not hurt you anymore. You are mine now."

Harry finally calmed down. "I'm yours forever?" Severus nodded "Love you Papa." Severus held Harry tighter as he settled himself on Severus' lap. Severus informed Griphook he could continue.

**1000 galleons per month is to be given to the guardian for Harry's care. Should more monies be required for a specific need it may be dispersed with permission of the goblins. All properties may be accessed and used as desired as residences or vacation homes.**

**To Harry James Potter ****, our son and heir. We are so sorry to have missed watching you grow up. (**_**hopefully living with Severus won't turn you into too much of a Slytherin – just kidding Snape – Potter) **_**Harry we know possessions can not replace people but we leave you everything we have left.**

**At age 11: you are to receive your heir's ring. You will have access to your heir's vault worth 10,000 galleons to be updated yearly on your birthday. This is to be used for school supplies and other personal purchases you may wish to make.**

**At age 15: You may be emancipated if desired and claim your Lordship ring. (We would rather you wait until you are 17 though Harry, you will be better equipped to handle the responsibility by then – Mom)**

**The following assets are left to Harry James Potter:**

**Potter Family vaults:**** #271, #368, #593 containing 495,000, 349 galleons, 11 sickles and 4 knuts in cash, stocks and assets. Books and weaponry may be removed and used as needed at the dicretion of the goblins.**

**Lily Ann Evans Potter vault****: #497 containing 11,953 galleons, books, jewelry and personal possessions. **

**Potter Manor ****– keyed to Lord and Heir ring. At Ballyginnane, Ireland near Cork.**

**Godric Hollow ****– summer home [this has been taken by the Ministry of Magic as a memorial to the Potters]**

**Tumbo Island ****– off the coast of British Columbia, Canada. Near Saturna Island near the border of Washington State, USA.**

**Stocks and Bonds:**

**60 % ownership in the 'Daily Profit'**

**40 % ownership in the 'Armbruster & Ambercromy Apothecary'**

**30 % ownership in the 'Firebolt Broom Co.'**

**Lord James Charlus Potter**

**Lady Lily Ann Evans Potter**

**dated: September 1,1980**

**witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**witness: Mary Eloise Brown**

Minerva looked at Albus. "you were the witness to this will yet you placed Harry with those muggles instead of where he was supposed to be. Albus I am totally disgusted with you ... You"

Severus placed his hand on Minerva's arm and looked down at Harry "We can deal with this later, Minerva." She looked at Harry and nodded Turning back to Griphook "Griphook may we finish this now. I am sure Madame Bones has other things to do."

"Right" Griphook said as he went on to the codicil of the will.

**Codicil to the will of James Charlus and Lily Ann Evans Potter.**

**Things have gotten bad in the fight against Voldimort. After much debate we have gone into hiding under the Fidelis charm. Albus Dumbledore has agreed to perform the charm and Peter Pettigrew has agreed to be our secret keeper. It was decided that Sirius would be far too obvious.**

**Hopefully this will never be read but if it is and it is because Voldimort has succeeded in killing us that means Peter betrayed us. If this is the case all monies left to him in our will will be returned and we hope you burn in hell for all eternity. **

**Lord James Charlus Potter**

**Lady Lily Ann Evans Potter**

**dated October 1, 1981**

**Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Witness: Bentrock, Manager, Potter family accounts**

For a few seconds there was no sound at all. Then suddenly Remus was on his feet glaring down at Albus pure hate in his eyes with his fists clenched. Amelia was on her feet with wand drawn, ready to step in if needed. "You miserable old son-of-a-bitch." Harry cringed when Remus started yelling so Severus pulled him close and tucked him in under his robes hiding him from view. "You knew Sirius wasn't secret keeper" Remus continued "You performed the charm. You witnessed the codicil. All these years you let me believe my best friend betrayed Lily and James. You are the head of the bloody Wizengamot yet you let him rot in that hell-hole for 11 bloody years without a trial. 11 fucking years living with those soul sucking monsters."

"Remus my boy it was..." Albus started.

Remus leaned down into Albus' face and growled "Don't even bloody go there you miserable excuse for a human being. There is not a valid reason in the world for what you did. If I never see you again it will be too soon." Remus finally calmed his inner wolf and walked over and sat next to Minerva. He placed his head on his arms as he lay them on the table. Minerva gently rubbed his back. You could see his body shake with emotion.

Amelia Bones walked up to Griphook "Estate Manager Griphook may I have a copy of the Potter will and codicil." Griphook had copies ready which he handed to her along with a copy of the falsified will and the results of the steps that had been taken to retrieve Harry's assets. She then signaled for the aurors to step forward. Looking Albus in the face she said "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are under arrest for the following charges: Failure to perform the duties of the head of the Wizengamot; Falsifying a legal document; Fraud; Miscarriage of justice; Illegal imprisonment; Neglect of a wizarding child; and acts leading to the abuse of a wizarding child." She then asked for and was handed his wand before the aurors placed him in magic inhibiting cuffs.

Albus looked at Harry "It was all for the greater good Harry" he said as he was led away.

Madame Bones looked at Harry who was peeking out of Severus' robes, Severus, Minerva and Remus" As soon as I get back to my office Sirius Black will be brought from Azkaban and taken to St. Mungo's where he will be evaluated and treated. He will probably need to meet with a mind healer. I am sure that once this evidence is presented with this evidence he will be retried and probably be released free of all charges."

Griphook looked at Severus "Now that this has been seen to Lord Prince, very sneaky of you by the way, we need Master Hadrian to sign these documents then we will be done here." Harry looked at Severus then at Griphook.

"Estate Manager Griphook,sir. How do I sign this? Do I use my regular name or my 'Lord' name and titles?" Harry asked. Remus and Minerva both looked at Harry puzzled.

Griphook looked at Harry and smiled. Harry decided that a goblin smile looked really evil. "Master Hadrian, you need to sign your complete 'Lord name' as you call it along with your Heir to Gryffindor and Heir to Potter titles. You don't need to add all the other titles." Harry signed the documents then he turned to Remus and Minerva.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, Papa said you were a friend to my Dad. I'd like to hear about that sometime." Then Harry gave Minerva a hug "Hello, Aunt Minnie, How have you been?" Harry asked tiredly.

Minerva gave Harry a hug back "How are you doing Sweetheart? You look very tired."

"I'm tired. We had to go to the Police yesterday. I had to tell them all the stuff. It was hard." Harry said looking down.

Severus rubbed Harry's back. "Minerva I really need to get Harry home so he can have a rest. Madame Longbottom is coming over this afternoon to give us etiquette lessons. We need to learn how to behave at a formal tea." Minerva chuckled when she heard the 'we'. Severus looked at Remus "Lupin, It has been a long time. If you wish to know what is going on Minerva can fill you in. You may correspond with Harry at Prince manor. I have adopted him and his legal name is now Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape but he still goes by Harry. He has only been my son for a few weeks so I have not had the opportunity to tell him much about his father's friends." Remus thanked Severus, shook hands with him and Harry, before leaving with Minerva. Harry and Severus floo'd home where they had a light lunch and Harry laid down to rest.

Severus woke Harry at 3 PM so he would have time to freshen up and get his robes on before Madame Longbottom arrived. At 10 minutes to 4 Harry and Severus were waiting in the entrance hall waiting for their guests to arrive. The first one through was the Longbottom elf Nelson. Severus called for Taffy to show Nelson where to go and instructed her to give whatever assistance was required. Soon the floo flared and Neville walked through followed by Madame Longbottom. Severus helped Harry stand with his walker when Augusta came through. Severus was the first to greet there guests. "Good afternoon Madame Longbottom, it is good of you to help us."

Augusta held out her hand which Severus placed to his lips as he bowed his head. "The pleasure is all mine, Lord Prince. May I present my grandson Neville." Neville and Severus shook hands and greeted each other.

Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, Severus addressed Augusta. "Madame Longbottom may I present my son Harry." Augusta greeted Harry. "Madame Longbottom it is a pleasure to have you and your grandson visit our home. I wish to thank you for assisting us in this endeavor." Harry held out his hand and shook hands with Augusta then he turned to Neville. "Neville I would like to welcome you to our home. I am so pleased you could make it." after the boys shook hands Severus helped Harry to sit in his chair.

Augusta turned to Harry " I see you have been reading the books your elf found for you. That greeting was very well done."

Nelson and Taffy popped into the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tea is being served in the Conservatory." Severus escorted Augusta and Harry followed with Neville. Once in the Conservatory Harry noticed tables set up for tea. The tables contained small sandwiches, muffins, crumpets, biscuits, and small slices of cake and petite fours. At one end of the table were pots of tea and cocoa and at the other end was a bowl of orangeade. While they sat and ate Augusta filled Harry in on all the do's and don'ts. Neville explained things in a way that Harry understood better. He was glad that Augusta thought to bring Neville with her. After talking for over an hour Severus asked to speak to Augusta in the study. They left Harry and Neville to talk and have more food.

Augusta and Severus headed to his study. "Madame Longbottom, I have a proposal for you." Severus said "Lucius and I have been discussing the fact that there is a muggle studies class for the students at Hogwarts but there is not a class to introduce the children to the wizarding world." I know that I would have been grateful for such a class. Lucius kept me from making a fool of myself I don't know how many times. After this morning I have a feeling there are going to be quite a few changes at Hogwarts." Severus explained to Augusta what had happened at the will reading.

"I can not believe that of Albus but I suppose he let the war become too much for him." Augusta said " Now Professor Snape what is it you want from me."

"Madame Longbottom, we would like to have a class where the Hogwarts students can learn wizarding etiquette, customs and traditions. There are many students who come to our school who know nothing of our ways. Even some of our purebloods have not learned what they should." Augusta was astounded. "We do not have the time nor money to make arrangements do accomplish that for this year."

"So what exactly are you asking me Professor Snape?" Augusta asked.

"Madame Longbottom you have so graciously agreed to help Harry, we were wondering if you would consider teaching a class for 1 to 2 hours once a week as an introduction to our ways." Severus asked "It would be a voluntary class and we would work it around your schedule. The school would not be able to pay you but we will supply any books required." Augusta just looked at Severus. "Please think about it and get back to me. I know of noone more qualified to teach our young people the basics than you."

"I am honored that you have such faith in me. I will take your request under careful consideration and let you know by owl within the week."She replied. "I believe I will have Harry do more reading and answer questions by correspondence as I will be quite busy until school starts."

Severus thanked her and they walked back to where the boys were talking. Harry looked at Severus "Papa, I told Neville 'bout what happened to me." Harry said quietly. "He said he wants to learn to help me like Ron, Mione and the twins.

Severus turned to Neville and held out his hand. "Thank you for offering to assist my son. It was a pleasure having you in our home." Neville shook hands with Severus.

Harry looked at Augusta. "Madame Longbottom, thank you so much for helping me learn about how to act a tea. Now I won't be all embarassed. Thanks for bringing Neville, too."

Augusta took both of Harry's hands in hers "My dear boy, I did not know your parents well but they were Neville's godparents and good friends to Frank and Alice. It is my pleasure to teach you those things that your parents did not have the opportunity to teach you. I am pleased that your Papa asked me to help." Augusta said as she and Neville floo'd home.

The evening passed quietly for Severus and Harry. After a bedtime snack Severus gave Harry a vial of dreamless sleep then they both went to sleep early.


	23. Chapter 23

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life. I couldn't resist the Board of Govenors getting in on Dumbledore's punishment. I've been thinking of keeping Minerva as Headmistress and if Dumbledore get's out of going to prison having him demoted to being the assistant Headmaster but I'm not sure about that. I may just have him out of the picture or trying to get his power back. I do not think I'll bring Sirius in as anything but an old friend of Harry's father. Hope you enjoy it.

**I am so sorry for this taking so long but I ended up in the hospital and then was unable to do any typing for several weeks. I have the next chapter done and will get that posted in the next few days. **

**Chap. 23 Meeting Mary 8/13**

Waking in the morning was a lot calmer than the day before. Severus woke at 8 AM, showered, dressed and made his way to Harry's room. Harry was just starting to wake up. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Severus said.

Harry rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his side facing Severus. "Morning, Papa" Harry yawned "what are we doing today?"

"Well, my boy, we are going to Spinner's End and pretend to be muggles for a few days. Mary is looking forward to meeting her new cousin." Severus said "she said you are to call her Aunt Mary. She was busy yesterday making chocolate biscuits for you." Severus snickered watching Harry get so excited. "Just remember young man you better share with your Papa" Harry laughed. "We will be going by muggle taxi and using the muggle wheelchair. I will be putting a glamour on you and we will be using the removable casts."

"How come, Papa?" Harry asked starting to get nervous again "Do I have to talk to more police?"

Severus sat next to Harry. "No, son, you do not have to talk to anyone until Friday when Ms. Benson comes to the house. However we need to let the neighbors to see us arriving. Severus said "Remember when we told you we were going to be pretending for the muggles?" Harry nodded "Well, we are going to be pretending for Mary's neighbors. We want them to think that we are muggles in case Ms. Benson talks to them."

"Papa, will we be staying there all the time now?" Harry asked

Severus looked at Harry. "We will be going there this morning and spend the night. Tomorrow we will leave after lunch and floo home to get ready to go to the Malfoy's for tea." Harry nodded in understanding. "We will be going back to Spinner's End after the Malfoys. On Friday Ms. Benson will be coming to do her inspection."

"Okay Papa, let's have breakfast and go meet Aunt Mary. I can pretend some more. Just ..." Harry paused then continued quietly "don't make me talk to anybody about what happened. Please."

Severus looked at Harry "I can not promise that you will not have to talk about what happened again. I promise you won't have to talk about it right now." Severus told him "Now how about breakfast." Harry got a big grin on his face when he saw the pancakes on the table.

Severus and Harry ate then got ready to go. They floo'd to Stephan's house then after putting the casts, braces Harry had a glamour cast on him and they took a taxi to Spinner's End. Once there Severus put Harry into the wheelchair and started wheeling him toward the door. Several of the neighbors were outside when they arrived. "Sevie Snape is that you boy?" Severus heard from the next door neighbor.

"Mrs. Harrington, it is good to see you. How have you been?" Severus asked the elderly lady.

"I been fair, my boy. I been fair." Looking at Harry and at Mary who had just came to the door. "Is this yer family? Are ya moving back in yer old home?" Mrs. Harrington asked Severus while she was leaning on the fence.

Severus looked over at Mary and down at Harry, "Well, Mrs. Harrington, the lady at the door is my cousin. She is moving in. I'm giving her room and board in exchange for her acting as the caretaker." Severus called to Mary and she walked over to where Severus was standing. "Mrs. Harrington this is my cousin Mary Stratford. She will be living here. Mary this is Mrs Harrington. She was a very good friend of my mother's. She has lived in this house for almost 50 years so if you have any questions I am sure she can help you." Severus went over and picked Harry up and carried him over to the fence. "Mrs. Harrington may I present my adopted son, Hadrian. He prefers being called Harry." Mrs. Harrington patted Harry on the arm.

"It's a pleasure ta be meetin' ya. Miss Stratford anything ya be needin' just ask me." Mrs. Harrington said then turning to Harry."I be knowing your da since he were a youngun about yer age."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Harrington. Maybe sometime you can tell me about my Papa." Harry said looking at Severus. Severus glared at Harry then smirked.

"Alright imp, time to get you inside. You have been up for quite a while and Dr. Jones said you had to rest if he let us bring you home." Severus said. "It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Harrington but I must get Harry in to lay down it has been a long day."

They bid Mrs Harrington goodbye then headed into the house. "Ihave your room all set up Harry. Your trunk is in your room. We'll take care of your things later. I hope you like it here." Mary said. Severus took Harry in his room and removed the glamour, casts and braces. When they returned to the kitchen Mary had the kettle on for tea.

Severus turned to Mary "you two have not been properly introduced. Mary Stratford, may I present my son, Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape." Mary nodded. Severus turned to Harry "Hadrian, may I present my cousin and savior of my young life, Mary Stratford." Harry held out his hand.

Mary grabbed him and pulled him into a big hug. "You will call me Aunt Mary. We will have a lot of fun getting to know each other." Mary said smiling "I know lots of things about your Papa. I am older than him after all"

"You can call me Harry, Aunt Mary." Harry said "Papa says I'm going to spoil his reputation as the dungeon bat. He's afraid the kids will discover what a nice, kind man his is and no one will be afraid of him."

"I am not a nice man Mr. Potter-Snape and I trust you will remember that. I do not wish those dunderheads to get the false impression I might actually care what happens to them." Severus said in his teacher voice. Mary and Harry laughed out loud.

"Sorry it is too late, Sev. You have been outed." Mary said. Harry took a closer look at Mary Stratford. She appeared to be in her mid to late 30's, a little bit older than Papa. She had dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She had it pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were almost black like Papa's and they crinkled when she laughed. She even knew how to make Papa laugh.

"Aunt Mary" Harry said seriously "are you sure you are related to Papa?"

Mary nodded "Yes I'm sure Harry I was there when he was born. I was only three but I remember him. Why?" Mary asked.

Harry looked at Severus then duck his face a big smirk on his face "I didn't think anyone in his family knew how to laugh. I thought maybe there was something wrong and his face would crack or something." Mary broke out in a laugh.

Severus sputtered "Why you impertinent little whelp. I'll be using you for potion ingredients if you're not careful." Severus growled. Harry joined Mary in her laughter. After a few minutes Severus looked at Harry with his teacher face "I will have you know I smiled once last month." Severus finally let his smile to be seen.

"I like it when your eyes smile, Papa." Harry said giving Severus a hug.

"Mary where are those chocolate biscuits" Severus asked "I have been looking forward to them all day. I think a few dozen will be nice with a cup of tea."

"Oh no you don't Sev. Those are for later. I have some nice fresh fruit to have with our tea this morning." After their refreshments Severus took Harry on a tour of the house. Severus showed him where his room was, also the library and Mary's room. There was a potion lab in the basement but it hadn't been used in years. By the time they were done they joined Mary in the kitchen. Mary put Severus and Harry to work cutting up the vegetables for a soup she was making for lunch. Severus turned it into a potion lesson explaining to Harry just what the different types of cutting were. Soon Harry knew the difference between how to grind, to chop, to slice, to dice and how to crush. He also taught Harry the difference between a fine cut and a course cut. Mary looked at the two of them cutting together. "I ought to let you give Harry potion lessons more often. I got all my vegetables done with no complaints." Mary chuckled.

"Papa, I bet if you gave everybody a lesson like that at the beginning of the year we'd have a lot fewer problems in potions." Harry said realizing how much he had learned in a hour. Severus did not say anything but he decided he would think about it. He may just plan a review lesson for his first double potions class. If he was going to lose his mean old dungeon bat title he should go all the way. While they waited for the soup to cook they sat there talking. Mary made sandwiches and soon they were done eating their lunch.

" Minerva sent me an owl and asked me to come to an emergency meeting of the Board of Governors this afternoon" Severus said. "I will have Taffy and Lolly on alert. If you need them please call them. Mary, feel free to fire-call me at the headmaster's office at school if there is any problems. There will be someone stationed there to take calls." Severus turned to Harry "Please be a good boy for Mary. If you have any pain or need anything please tell her. I would like you to lay down and put your legs up for at least 1 hour to give your back and hips a break. Understand?"

"Yes Papa, I'll be good. Is the meeting about what happened at the bank yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, it is. I should be home for tea." Severus gave Harry a hug and floo'd off to Hogwarts with the proxy of Lord Potter-Snape, heir to Lord Godric Gryffendor signed, witnessed and in his pocket.

Harry's Afternoon

Mary and Harry went to Harry's room where they started putting away his things. "So Harry, how about we get to know one another better. Severus tells me you were raised by muggles who did not like you because you were magic." Harry nodded. Mary continued "I had the opposite problem. I was raised by Wizards who did not like me because I could not do magic." Harry looked at her shocked. She continued "My mother died when I was young, about 5 I think. My father was a very weak man. He did whatever my grandfather told him to do. After my mother died he was told to find a nice pure-blood witch and give grandfather a proper heir." Mary talked while helping Harry. They put his clothes in the dresser and his books on the bedside table. "My father and Severus' mother were brother and sister. Grandfather was very displeased with Aunt Eileen. She left home and married a muggle against grandfather wishes. When my mother died I was sent to live with Aunt Eileen to help take care of Severus. It turns out Severus' father was not a very nice man."

Mary helped Harry to lie down and she pulled up a chair so they could continue their conversation. Harry looked at Mary "I know about Papa's father. The house elves told me that Papa used to get beat like me sometimes. Papa said it wasn't like what my uncle did to me." Harry closed his eyes and shuddered "Papa said what Uncle Vernon did was 'buse. He said no grownup should 'buse kids."

Mary hugged Harry "That's right, Sweetie. No grownup should ever abuse a child and I don't care what Severus Tobias Snape says what that man did to him was abuse too." Mary told Harry "Most of the time Severus got beaten was after he had performed accidental magic. Severus' father did not like magic. He said Aunt Eileen tricked him because she did not tell him she was magic until after Severus was born. I was allowed to stay because I didn't show any magic. My father married a full-blood witch but she didn't want me around so Aunt Eileen raised me. She taught me things I would need to know to live without magic. I learned to cook, clean, do laundry and all those kinds of things as well as my education. Neither Severus nor I were allowed to go to public school." Mary stopped and watched Harry for his reaction. Seeing him get upset they started talking about other things for awhile. Finally Mary returned to the original conversation. "When I turned 11 and my Hogwarts letter did not arrive it was confirmed I was a squib. I was removed from Aunt Eileen's home so I would not contaminate Severus any more than I had. I was placed in a home with an old couple who had no family. They only had an old house elf so I became house keeper and companion. After grandfather died my father was the Lord of the Prince House for about 4 years. He never did have an heir of his own. Seems his pure-blood wife was unable to bear children. My father died the year Severus turned 17 so Severus became Lord Prince. That is when he came looking for me. He wanted me to come back and live in the manor but I couldn't do that. I liked what I was doing. I felt useful. We did keep in touch though."

"Aunt Mary, I had to do all that house cleaning stuff, plus I had to do all the outside work. I really like cooking and working with plants. Papa let me work with Henri' the elf who takes care of the greenhouses. I planted and weeded and got to pick vegetables, flowers and even Papa's potion ingredients. The elves don't let me cook but I liked cooking with you." Harry said excitedly "you know what else? Papa let's me read and learn stuff. I always liked to learn stuff but I was not allowed. I got punished if I did better than Dudley in school so I learned not to do better than others. Papa found out and he lets me learn whatever I want but I have to do my best at my homework now. Papa said he doesn't want any dunderheads living in his house. Papa says I always have to do my best but if I don't understand something it's alright as long as I give it my best try."

- Severus' Afternoon -

Severus floo'd into the headmaster's office where Minerva was waiting. "We are meeting in the teacher's room. The Board of Governors asked for all the main subject teachers and Poppy to be here. We are waiting for the last 2 board members so why don't you head in and I'll be there shortly." Severus walked to the teacher's room and went in.

Severus spoke to Lucius and several of the other board members then went to where the other teachers were sitting. Filius looked at Severus and asked him if he knew what the meeting was about. "Yes, sad to say I do know what this is about. Yesterday they had the reading of the Potter's will. When I saw Remus Lupin walk in I thought there might be trouble, knowing what I did about the will, so I had the goblins ask DMLE to be there. When Madame Bones heard the contents of the will and the codicil she arrested Albus on a multitude of charges." Severus stopped and poured himself a cup of tea.

Minerva walked in with Madame Longbottom and another gentleman that Severus did not know. When everyone was seated Lucius rose. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming to this emergency meeting of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus noticed an automatic quill taking down a record of the meeting. "Before we start the meeting I request that everyone in this room take a vow that what is heard and discussed in this room is kept secret until such time as you are allowed to talk about it. Things we are about to discuss are part of a criminal investigation of the utmost importance and can not be released until the trial takes place." There were several members who did not want to take the vow but once it was explained everyone agreed. One by one everyone took the vow starting with Lucius and ending with Minerva. " Thank you all and once things are revealed I am certain you see reason for the secrecy. Now, Professor Snape, Lord of House Prince, has asked for a moment to speak before the meeting formally begins."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy, and members of the board for allowing me to speak. About a month ago on July 20th I received a plea for help from a student of this school. I went to investigate and found this child nearly beaten to death. If not for the prompt assistance of Madame Pomfrey we would not have been able to save this child. Due to certain reasons I gained guardianship of this child and once the child had healed enough to be out of danger it was decided that I would blood adopt this child to further protect him. When we went to the bank to perform the adoption my estate manager suggested we do a complete heritage test which we did. It was discovered among other things that my son is the heir of Godric Gryffendor along with several other estates. Madame Longbottom and Lucius sat there with knowing smiles while the other board members spoke among themselves in urgent tones.

"Members of the board, if you please. If you will be quiet your questions will be answered. Professor Snape, please continue." Lucius said getting everyone's attention.

"Very well, Lord Malfoy. The child that I rescued was Harry James Potter." After many exclamations and remarks Severus continued "My son decided to change his name upon his adoption so he is now Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape, Heir to the House of Gryffendor, Heir to the House of Potter, and Heir to the House of Prince. He has also inherited several other estates including one in Canada and one in the United States. The reason that this has been brought here is the Board of Governors seat that belongs to Gryffendor which has been left dormant up to now. I have a signed proxy in my pocket naming me or one other person as being able to vote his seat. I would like a decision from you if you believe it would be appropriate of me to vote this seat."

The board placed a silencing charm and began discussing Severus' question. After a few minutes Lucius dropped the charm. "Professor Snape it had been decided that as long as you are employed at this school it would be a conflict of interest and we would prefer it if someone else voted your son's proxy." Severus nodded "Very well" Severus pulled the proxy out of his pocket and walked over to Augusta Longbottom. "Hadrian has asked that you be the one to vote his proxy. He believes you will vote it fairly and in the best interest of the students and school." Augusta said she would be honored and Severus went back to his seat.

Lucius stood facing the room "Yesterday morning at the reading of the Potter's will, Madame Bones was asked to be there in case there were problems between the recipients. As a result of what was learned Albus Dumbledore was arrested and awaits trial before the Wizengamot." Murmurs were heard through out the room. Lucius got the meeting under control, "Among the charges are miscarriage of justice and failure to perform his duties as the Chief Warlock. Albus Dumbledore was a signed witness to both the Potter will and the codicil which plainly stated that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Potters yet Albus Dumbledore allowed Sirius Black to be sent to Azkaban without a trial." Mutterings of outrage could be heard throughout the room. "Sirius Black has been released and is being treated at St. Mungo's. This is not the only reason we are here. As Professor Snape said the Potter will was not read until yesterday. Albus Dumbledore, using his position on the Wizengamot, falsified the Potter will and blocked the reading. According to the real will Harry Potter was to go to live with Severus Snape who was supposed to be his guardian or to one of the Longbottoms." Lucius stopped and looked around. "Instead Dumbledore placed Harry with his aunt who we discovered is a squib and his muggle uncle and cousin and provided them with 1000 pounds for his care. He also named himself magical guardian with a 50,000 galleon per year payment. Professor Snape was unable to discover where Harry was being kept but Albus Dumbledore assured Severus that Harry was doing well. Severus discovered what Harry's relatives were doing but was unable to do anything because what Dumbledore had done with the will. Upon questioning it was disclosed that Dumbledore had left a 15 month old baby wrapped in nothing but a blanket on the doorstep of a muggle home in November with only a note. He arranged for the money to be deposited into the Dursley's bank account but never once checked on him. So although Albus Dumbledore did not abuse Harry himself he facilitated the abuse. Harry told the headmaster that things were not well at his relatives but he was sent back because of the so called blood wards." Lucius paused and waited for questions.

Augusta spoke up "I have had reason to go to Professor Snape's home and I have spoken with Mister Potter-Snape and I can not believe how strong that young man is. He has to use a muggle devise, I believe it is called a walker, in order to stand up and take a few steps. He uses a very clever chair invented by Professor Flitwick to travel around and is looking forward to coming back to school. I believe that due to the headmaster's interference and what has resulted the school should make whatever accommodations Mister Potter-Snape will require."

One of the other governors asked about the charges against Dumbledore. Another wished to know what could be done. Lucius called on Lord Greengrass who informed them that the charges of Dumbledore endangering a child was cause for dismissal however it would have to be proved unless Hogwarts herself replaces him. Lucius got everyone's attention "I believe that we need to acquire an interim headmaster or headmistress. Are there any nominees?" Augusta nomineed Minerva McGonagall and it was seconded. When voted on it was unanimously passed. "Professor McGonagall the board has voted you in as interim Headmistress. Do you accept?"

Minerva thought for a few moments then addressed the board. "I will accept however I will need an assistant, also I will need someone to help teach my classes and take over my head of house duties." Lucius asked if she had any ideas. "Normally Severus would be the first person I asked to assist me but he will have his hands full with taking care of his son. I would like to ask Filius if he would be willing to assist me as Deputy headmaster for the interim." Filius agreed to help but if the role became permanent he wished her to hire someone else. The board voted and the headmistress' requests were approved.

Lucius got the meeting back under order. "Now that we have that taken care of, Headmistress McGonagall, how is the teacher situation for this year?"

"Lord Malfoy, we are in need of a History of magic teacher. During the summer teacher meeting we informed the headmaster that we would not accept the current teacher any longer. The students are not learning what they need to know. Most of them are hard pressed to stay awake during class. Their History scores are the lowest of all time. Without extensive extra studies they are not able to pass their OWLS or NEWTS." Minerva informed them. "We are also in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, preferably one who will actually teach the children something. I know Albus interviewed a few candidates but none of them were right for the job. Other than that we will need a part-time Transcription teacher and we are hoping to start looking for a proper Divination teacher also."

Lucius noted their needs "Is there anything else?" Madame Pomfrey stood up.

"Lord Malfoy, members of the Board, I would like to propose a new elective class." Lucius asked her to continue. "When Severus, excuse me, Professor Snape and I were caring for Harry we discussed a new elective class. After discussions with Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout we decided we would like a trial Healing class. I would take one hour and teach basic first aid, the other Professors would each take an hour one week out of the month and teach the healing aspects of their curriculum, Severus would teach healing potions, Pomona would teach healing plants and Filius would teach healing charms. The other week we would bring in outside lecturers. This first year will be open to 20 to 30 students grade 2 and up. If it is as successful as I believe we may expand it." Several of the board members had questions which the Professors answered. Lord Malfoy asked if there was anything else and Severus stood up.

"Lord Malfoy, members of the Board, I have a request for a new class to be taught also." Lucius asked him to continue. "When I took over care of my son I discovered he knew nothing of the Wizarding world until he received his letter. He is the heir to three major houses plus several others that are not so well known. He knew absolutely nothing of the etiquette, customs or traditions of the Wizarding world. Madame Longbottom graciously assisted us by teaching my son the basics of what to do as far as introductions and such. I would also like the Muggle Studies class brought up to date as it is hopelessly out of date. I thought perhaps for this year I could get some of the parents to volunteer to teach them until we can hire a proper teacher for each one." Severus finished his proposal and sat down.

Lucius placed a silencing bubble around the board members while they talked. The teachers discussed possible teachers for the open classes. Severus looked at Minerva "You know I had problems with Potter and his group when we were in school" Minerva nodded "you may not believe me when I say this but why don't you see if Lupin is available to teach History of Magic. He always excelled in that subject and I am sure if you asked him he would do it. He may even consent to become head of house for Gryffendor." The other Professors looked at Severus as if he was crazy. Severus smirked "no I have not lost my mind. I have however grown up especially in the last month. I am more than willing to brew the potion for Lupin every month. Perhaps you should suggest it to the board. If they approve than nothing can be said about it."

After about 45 minutes the Lucius dropped the silencing bubble. The board approved the replacement of the History teacher, the hiring of a Defense teacher, and the hiring of a part-time Transfiguration teacher with the possibility of it becoming full-time. The Healing and Wizard Studies classes were approved and the board asked to be kept up to date on their progress. Minerva was also informed she was to start looking for replacements for the Divination teacher, and the Muggle Studies teacher, and also to hire a teacher for Wizard Studies. The final order of business was the financial reports. The board was informed of the monies left by the Potters and what they requested it be used for. There was a lot of murmuring when the extent of the Potter's gift was learned. The board unanimously approved the acceptance of the money and the use as requested. As the meeting was being adjourned Minerva requested permission to approach Remis Lupin about taking the post of History teacher. After much discussion and assurances by the Professors the board approved. Lucius called the meeting adjourned at 3:45 PM. Most of the board members floo'd out immediately. Madame Longbottom talked with Severus and said she would be in touch about the wizarding class. Severus floo'd home in time to hear the last of Harry's conversation with Mary.

(_Papa said he doesn't want any dunderheads living in his house. Papa says I always have to do my best but if I don't understand something it's alright as long as I give it my best try.)_

"That's right, young man, I do not allow dunderheads in my home." Severus said from his position in the doorway.

"Papa, you're home!" Harry said excitedly "How was the meeting?" Severus walked in and sat on the side of Harry's bed.

"The meeting was fine. Minerva is the interim Headmistress and Filius is her Deputy." Harry smiled and said it was 'cool'. Severus continued "They approved our Health class and a trial Wizard Studies class. They are hiring a new History of

Magic teacher, also new Defense and a part-time Transfiguration teachers."

"Wow, Papa, that's a lot of teachers. Aunt Minnie is gonna be really busy" Harry stopped and looked at Severus. "Papa, is the headmaster going to be coming back to school?"

"I do not know, son. I know the board members were really upset with what he did. A lot depends on what happens with his court case." Severus said.

Suddenly Mary appeared at the door neither of them had heard her leave so they both jumped when she spoke. "The kettle is on and the chocolate biscuits are on the table. Will you gentlemen be joining me for tea?

Severus helped Harry out of bed and to the loo before they headed to the sitting room where Mary brought in the tea. After a few minutes and several biscuits Severus looked to Harry "I told you Mary's chocolate biscuits were the best" Severus helped himself to several more.

Mary growled at Severus. "No more Sev, I made these for Harry." she told him. Turning to Harry "I'm making chicken pie for dinner. Would you like to help me cut the vegetables so I can get it in the oven." Harry nodded. After tea Severus went to his office so he could work on his lesson plans for the coming year, Mary and Harry worked in the kitchen preparing the chicken pie and baking muffins for the following day.

Dinner went well, the chicken pie turned out well. They all sat in the sitting room talking until Severus noticed Harry falling asleep so he took him to his room and got him into the tub. After his bath, exercises and message Harry was put to bed and was soon asleep. Severus called for Tibby and asked her to watch over Harry while he slept. Once that was settled Severus went out and talked to Mary for awhile then they both went to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

This is not according to the books. No threats from Voldemort. I do not expect to bring him back to life. I couldn't resist the Board of Govenors getting in on Dumbledore's punishment. I've to keep Minerva as Headmistress and if Dumbledore get's out of going to prison he will not be coming back to the school ... doesn't mean he won't try to cause trouble. I will be bringing Remus in to teach along with some new characters. Most of these will be introduced in the sequel which will be Harry's school year. Next chapter brings Olivia Benson back in for a visit. Also a visit into the muggle town. Hope you enjoy it.

***** ** signifies thoughts *******

**Chap. 24 Tea at Draco's 8/14**

Severus woke with a start in the morning and was shocked to discover it was 9:30 AM. He rushed out of bed and threw on a robe to go check on Harry. He got to Harry's room and no one was there. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen so he headed in that direction. He got to the doorway and saw Harry cutting up fruit while Mary was at the stove making pancakes and sausages. Harry looked up and saw Severus standing there. "Good morning, Papa. We're making you breakfast."

"I see that. I was worried when I woke up so late and you were not in your room." Severus looked at Mary "I am assuming you assisted him." Severus said.

Mary smiled "well it was the house elf and I who helped him up and the elves helped him in the bathroom and they started getting him dressed." Mary said "I helped him finish dressing then we came in here."

"I am sorry he woke you. You should have had the elves call me" Severus told Mary.

She looked at Severus, one hand on her hip and pointing her finger at him "Severus Tobias Snape. You have been taking care of this boy with no one but the elves to help you. I was already up when Harry woke and I am perfectly capable of taking care of a child. I helped take care of you after all." Severus just stood there looking at his cousin sheepishly. Mary continued "now you just sit yourself down in that chair and pour yourself something to drink breakfast is almost ready."

Severus looked at Harry as he sat and whispered "She is just as scary as she always was."

"I heard that Severus" Mary said, Severus winced and Harry laughed.

"You should listen to your cousin, Papa. She is a very smart lady and she's a good cook ,too." Harry said while he continued chopping the fruit. "Did you sleep good? I didn't have any dreams at all." Severus told Harry he had slept very well. "Papa, we have to go to Draco's house today right?" Severus nodded. "I have to do all that 'Lord' stuff that Neville's gran taught me right?" again Severus nodded. "What if I forget something?" Harry asked Severus nervously.

"I am sure you will be just fine. I will be there to help and I am sure that Lucius will help also." Severus said. "Once school starts you will receive more lessons from Madame Longbottom and I am sure we can find some of the other pure-bloods will help you learn what you need to know."

Once breakfast was over and Severus got dressed he took Harry outback in the garden while Mary went to do some sewing. She had transformed one of the spare rooms into her sewing and craft room. Mary had a wireless in the room and was singing along to the songs when there was applause from the doorway. Turning around with a red face from being caught she spotted Harry and Severus standing in the doorway. "You still have a beautiful voice, Mary"

"Well thank you, Sev, flattery will get you no where however." Mary answered and Severus laughed.

"Aunt Mary, Papa and I made you lunch. It's all ready on the table. I made the sandwiches." Harry said proudly. Mary joined them as they went to the kitchen and ate lunch. When lunch was over Severus and Harry floo'd to Prince Manor to get ready for the tea at Malfoy Manor.

Harry went into his bathroom where Severus helped him with a bath. After his bath Severus left Harry in the hands of the elves while he went to his room to shower and dress.

Taffy and Lolly helped Harry get dressed in the clothes Severus laid out. Harry had black tailored slacks, a white silk button-down shirt, a gold tie, light gold under-robes,and emerald green outer robes with dark gold trim bearing the Potter crest, both robes were made in lightweight material, Harry also wore black dress boots. Harry's hair was dressed and pulled back in an emerald green tie. Harry also wore his heir rings, his wrist cuff and a thick gold chain that Severus had given him with the Prince crest on the pendant.

Severus dressed similarly to Harry with black dress slacks, light gold silk button-down shirt,and black tie. Severus did not wear an under-robe instead he wore a dark green brocade vest. Severus' robes were in a dark forest green with antique gold trim and the Prince crest on his chest. Severus had gold cuff links and tie tack bearing the Prince crest, his Lordship ring, and a gold chain bearing a coiled snake with an emerald green eye. Severus' dress boots were the darkest green Dragon hide boots and his shoulder-length hair was tied back with a gold tie.

"Master Severus, young master Harry, you both be looking very handsome." Tibby said as she watched them come down the stairs. "Master Severus, Tibby got a box of imported chocolates for young master to give to young Mister Malfoy for host gift. The flying chair and walking helper have been polished and be very shiny."

"Thank you, Tibby. Please thank the others for me also. Well Harry, are you ready to go" Severus asked "It is almost time."

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be." Harry said "Are you going to carry me while we floo?" Harry asked. Severus said he was so he had Harry stand while he shrunk the chair then he picked Harry up while shrinking his walker. Throwing the floo powder in and calling out Malfoy Manor, Severus carrying Harry stepped on through.

Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were waiting by the floo as Severus stepped through. Lucius assisted Severus in unshrinking Harry's walker so he could stand while Severus unshrunk the chair. Standing Harry with his walker, Severus used a spell to remove any floo powder and straighten their robes. Once they were all set Draco did the introductions. "Mother may I present Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape, heir to the House of Potter. Hadrian may I present my mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa took the hand Harry held out. "Mister Potter-Snape it is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry kissed the back of Narcissa's hand and bowed his head. "The pleasure is all mine Lady Malfoy. It would please me if you would call me Harry."

Draco looked at Harry then at his father "Father, I believe you are already acquainted with Hadrian Potter-Snape. Harry this is my father Lord Lucius Malfoy."

"Certainly, how are you today? Severus said you had a rather rough day the other day." Lucius said.

"I am much better today, Lord Malfoy. Thank you for asking." Harry said shaking hands with Lucius.

Severus greeted the Malfoy family and started to talk to Lucius when he felt a tug on his arm. "Papa," Harry whispered "I need to sit, my legs are shaky."

"I am sorry, Harry" Severus said as he helped Harry sit in his chair and then folded up the walker.

Draco looked at Harry puzzled. ***How did Potter learn the proper way to do introductions? He even kissed the back of Mother's hand and bowed the proper way. His robes are even tasteful and very expensive. This isn't right. I'm supposed to show him how to do all this after all the Malfoy's are better than the Potters and the Princes.***Draco thought to himself. Severus and Lucius watched Draco's face as all of these thoughts passed over his face and chuckled to themselves.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a box. "Draco I had the house elf pick these up for you. I told her to get the best because as you see I couldn't very well go on my own." Harry said as he handed Draco the box. "I want to thank you for inviting me."

Draco thanked Harry then had Pervis the house elf lead Severus and Harry to the patio where the tea was being held. Harry got a glass of orangeade as he was really thirsty. Severus took his cup of tea and sat in one of the chairs and began looking around. Severus noticed there were children from all the houses except Gryffindor, mostly from pure-blood or influential families. Soon Draco arrived on the patio after greeting his last guests Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

"If I may have your attention, please." Draco said. All of the guests stopped what they were doing and looked at Draco who was standing next to Harry. " I recently discovered some things about Potter here."

"Draco," Harry said quietly "it is Hadrian Potter-Snape now. I am no longer going by just Potter."

Draco looked at Harry "Excuse me. I'm sorry for my mistake. Hadrian Potter-Snape was recently blood adopted by Professor Snape." Several gasps and some murmuring could be heard. "He has also received his heir's ring for the House of Potter. I hope he will accept my offer and allow us to assist him with becoming a proper Lord. I'm sure he could use all the help we can give him being raised by those muggles and all."

Harry looked at Severus and then at Draco, deciding against showing Draco up Harry spoke. "Thank you Draco. I appreciate your offer of assistance." Harry looked at the others gathered there." I know that some of us did not get along well this last year at Hogwarts. I know that I came to school with certain beliefs about you who are in Slytherin and you had certain beliefs about me. This summer I learned a great deal about not judging people by what house you are in or who brought you up. I also learned I have to think for myself not take everything I am told as being the whole truth. I would like to start over and get to know you all better." Harry said and smiled "I ..um .. know... you probably... um want to ..umm" Harry turned to Severus unable to continue. Harry whispered to Severus "I can't Papa. Please. I want to go home now, Please." Severus knelt by Harry. Harry leaned into him "I can't tell Papa. Everyone will laugh and think I'm weak or else they'll feel all sorry for me."

All the guests were watching as Severus hugged Harry. "It's alright Harry. I will explain it to them. I am sure it will be alright." Harry nodded keeping his head bowed and his hands clenched in his lap. Severus stood and kept his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you are about to be let in on something that no more then a dozen people in the wizarding world know about." Severus stopped and looked at all their faces. "Three weeks ago I found Mister Potter-Snape on the verge of death. Madame Pompfrey, Healer Jones and I worked for days to save his life and start the healing process. Harry is very uncomfortable talking about this so I am asking you not to bombard him with a lot of questions." the children all nodded. "He will be living with me in my quarters when we go back so I am asking my snakes to refrain from causing him problems."

"Sir" Pansy asked "What is the matter with Potter ... errr ... I mean Potter-Snape? Why is he in that chair?"

Severus looked at Harry then back at the children "Miss Parkinson, Harry's legs and feet were broken so badly we had all we could do to heal them. All the tendons, ligaments, and muscles in his legs were torn and some were even destroyed. Until his legs heal he will be using this chair designed by Professor Flitwick."

Severus felt a pull on his sleeve. He knelt down next to Harry "Papa, can we just go on with Draco's party. I feel weird with everybody looking at me." Severus nodded so Harry turned to Draco. "Would it be alright if you and I talk after the party. There are things you need to know that I don't want everyone to know right now." Draco nodded and Harry continued looking at all the children "I would like you all to continue with Draco's party. You did not come here to listen to my problems."

Draco turned to his guests "Please enjoy yourselves. There is food being served and plenty to drink. Further along the patio there is music for dancing or listening to. You are also welcome to walk among the gardens but please do not pick mother's flowers." Everyone went back to the party Harry put his tray up on his chair and went with Severus to get some food. Harry floated the chair over to the table. He could not believe all the food. There were 5 different kinds of little sandwiches cut in different shapes, fruit dipped in chocolate, little cakes, biscuits and muffins of every flavor. Harry couldn't decide what hw wanted to try so he picked one of everything. Pervis served him a tall glass of fruit punch.

Blaise and Pansy got their refreshments and joined Harry and Severus. Harry looked at the two sitting there while he was eating "My full name is now Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. Professor Snape not only rescued me, he obtained guardianship and eventually we had a blood adoption so neither the ministry nor the headmaster could put me back to where I was."

Blaise piped up "So now you are Professor Snapes blood son." Harry nodded "Why did he have to rescue you from someone? We were always told you were being trated like a spoiled prince where you were. Why didn't you want the Headmaster or Ministry to place you in a home?"

Harry looked at Severus then took a deep breath. "When I was a baby Voldimort killed my family and tried to kill me. The headmaster took me from the home and created a fake will that made him my magical guardian and placed me with my mother's squib sister." Pansy and Blaise looked at Harry puzzled. They did not notice when Theodore, Daphne and Millicent joined them. "Dumbledore gave himself a big guardian allowance and my aunt an allowance for taking care of me. When we went to get my blood adoption the goblins wanted to take care of my Potter heir ring first and that was when we found out about the fake will."

Pansy asked "Why was Professor Snape adopting you?" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and started breathing faster. Severus placed his hand on Harry's arm.

"Miss Parkinson, Harry was placed with his squib aunt, his muggle uncle and cousin. He was abused from the age of 15 months of age because they believed they could rid him of his 'freakishness' in otherwards his magc. I will not go into the details of all his abuse but when I found him he had been beaten until he was a bloody mess of broken bones and internal injuries. He was more dead then alive." Severus said quietly squeezing Harry's shoulder.

Pansy gasped "I'm so sorry Potter. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright Miss Parkinson. I would like it if you could call me Harry." Pansy agreed to try and asked him to call her Pansy. "Pansy, it's hard to tell about it. Well anyway, Papa..." Harry stopped, realizing what he had said, he turned to Severus.

"It's alright, son. I am sure my snakes will keep our secret." Severus said.

"Professor said I could call him Papa now but not in class. Well when the goblins unblocked the will they found out I was supposed to go to Papa or to the Longbottoms to be raised. The headmaster knew that I was not supposed to go to my aunt at all. He knew that I was being abused and he kept me there. He even sent me back this summer." Harry looked at Severus who nodded "When the goblins found out all this they decided to do a heritage test. It turns out there are other Houses that I'm heir to. Draco's father is helping us figure it all out." Harry stopped and let everybody talk finally he interrupted. "Can we talk more about this at a later time. I would really like to see the Malfoy Gardens and enjoy my first ever tea."

Daphne Greengrass walked up to Harry and quietly asked "May I join you in your tour of the gardens? You may call me Daphne if you would like. May I call you Harry?' She smiled shyly as Harry nodded.

"I would like it if you call me Harry. I would be pleased to have your company on my walk. I'm sorry I can't ask you to honor me with a dance but as you can see I am unable to at this time" Harry said. Harry and Daphne walked along the garden path talking and enjoying the flowers. Harry usually was very shy when talking to any girl except Hermione but he was comfortable talking with Daphne. Severus was sitting in the shade with Lucius and Narcissa.

"Looks like your son has made a new friend in one of your snakes Severus" Narcissa said.

"Merlin save me from puberty. I do not know if I can handle that." Severus said shaking his head. "What was I thinking?" Lucius and Narcissa laughed at their friends remark.

The rest of the tea went as well as a tea with 10 children age 11 to 12 years old could go. Most of the food was gone. Daphne got Harry to try dancing in his chair. She even got Harry laughing. At 7 PM all of the guests left except for Harry and Severus. Everyone settled in the small Sitting Room. Harry walked from his chair to the sofa so he could sit comfortably.

Harry looked at Narcissa and Draco "I don't know how much Mr. Malfoy told you about what happened to me. I can't talk much about it but you can ask him or Papa about it. Anyway Draco what I wanted to tell you I thought I should tell you without all your friends around. It still doesn't seem real to me but Papa and your father say it's the truth." Draco looked at Harry puzzled. "Do you remember how I signed my reply?" Draco shook his head. Harry looked to Lucius who had a smirk on his face almost as evil as Severus' gets. "When we were doing the inheritances we found out that I am the heir to Godric Gryffindor."

Draco's eyes went wide "What! You're the heir to one of the founders."

Harry nodded "I know shocking isn't it. I also inherited the Houses of Lord Darius Fredrickson, Lord Wilbur Ashfield, and Lord Bertie Bathford through my father. We also found out my mother wasn't really a muggle. Her father was a third generation squib. So on my mother's side I inherited the House of Palliser from Canada and Lord Percival Boardman from the United States."

"Wow" Draco said unable to say anything.

"Yes son, not only is young Harry not a half-blood, technically he is the heir to some of the richest, most influential houses in the wizarding world." Lucius said looking at the shocked look on Draco's face. Harry sat there with his eyes downcast not wanting to see the look on Draco's face. "Not only that son, young Master Potter-Snape could buy and sell us three times over. At this point he is the richest wizard in all of the British Isles."

"BLOODY HELL," Draco yelled and was promptly chastized by his mother.

"Draco, you should watch your language. You are a Malfoy after all." Narcissa said. "Well, Harry, I believe we shall be seeing you much more often. Once this is known you will be most sought after." Narcissa looked at Severus "Especially by families with young daughters. Be prepared to field many marriage proposals, Severus."

"Papa, I am NOT getting married. You better just tell them no." Harry said firmly.

Narcissa chuckled. Severus looked at his friend pleadingly. "Help Lucius, how do I do this?"

Harry looked to Narcissa and Draco. "Papa said that Draco is his godson so that kind of makes us family right." Harry looked to Severus who nodded. "Madame Longbottom is helping me with learning etiquette, customs and traditions for wizards but I'm going to need a lot more help. Draco did you really mean what you said about helping me or were you just showing off for your friends?"

Draco looked at his father who nodded "Yes, Harry, I will help you. As you said we are almost family now. I'm sure Daphne, Pansy and the others will help also."

"Thanks Draco. I want to tell you though I am still friends with the Weasleys, Hermione and Neville." Harry said "I would appreciate it if you would not call them names around me. They are my very good friends and I won't lose them. I would like to be friends with you and your friends, too."

"Especially Miss Greengrass" Severus said quietly with a smirk on his face.

Harry looked at Severus shocked "Papa" the adults chuckled at the shocked look on Harry's face. "Daphne is just a girl who is a friend." Harry humpfed and crossed his arms. Turning away from Severus toward Narcissa. "Lady Malfoy, Draco and Lord Malfoy always look so good. Papa and I are going to need some help. We have 2 dress robes each but if what Madame Longbottom and you say we're going to need more good clothes. Especially Papa everything he has is either black or grey." Severus glared at Harry" I think he looks good in colors like today." Harry looked back at Severus and stuck out the tip of his tongue.

Narcissa chuckled gleefully "Harry, I will be **delighted** to assist you and Severus learn to dress properly as befitting your status. After all if you are dressed shabbily no one of import will listen to your position on things of import." She looked Severus up and down gleaming. "I will be owling you."

Harry thanked her then turned to Severus. "Papa, can we go home, please? My legs are really bothering me and so are my hips. I'm sorry to cut your evening short."

"That is not a problem Harry. I am sure the Malfoy's understand that you are still recuperating." Severus said shrinking Harry's walker and chair and placing them in Harry's bag. Severus picked Harry up and placed him on his hip and walked with Lucius to the floo. Severus floo'd them to Spinner's end where Severus took him to his room and fixed his bath. After Harry's bath Severus gave him a massage with the muscle relaxant cream. When Harry was in his pajamas and in bed Severus placed a charm around Harry's bed to let him know when he woke up. Severus went out where he had a relaxing cup of tea and talked with Mary until he went off to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared.

There are several characters that are locals that I have tried to write a dialect for. The words are mispelled on purpose.

_Sorry about the wait but have had lots of holiday things going on with my grandgirls. The next few chapters will be shorter so it should not take so long between posts._

**Chap. 25 Ms. Benson Visits 8/15**

Friday morning dawned bright and sunny. Harry was a bit disoriented when he woke up in the Hospital bed. For the first time in weeks he was all alone, there were no elves or Severus either. Then Harry remembered about the call bell that Mary explained to him so he pushed the button. In the matter of a few minutes Severus was at the door, "Good morning, Papa, I slept good. I didn't have any dreams either."

Severus smiled as he took Harry into the bathroom. "I am glad to hear that ,son. I had a good night also." Severus got Harry washed up and carried him back to bed. "Harry you remember that Ms. Benson will be here sometime this morning." Harry nodded. "I thought I would get your leg casts and body brace on now then all we will have to do is put on your arm braces and glamours on when MS. Benson gets here. I have cast a ward to let us know who is approaching the house before they get to the door so we can be prepared." Harry agreed so Severus finished and carried Harry to the kitchen.

"Good morning, boys" Mary said cheerfully. "How are you doing this fine day." She placed breakfast on the table as Severus and Harry sat down.

"Morning, Aunt Mary" Harry said cheerfully as he looked at all the food. There were scrambled eggs, sausages, tomatoes, toast and sliced fruit along with milk for Harry and coffee for the adults. "So what did you do yesterday, Aunt Mary. Did you miss me?" Harry asked.

Mary smiled "Yes, I missed you, imp" Harry snickered "It has only been a few days and you're already getting under my skin."

Severus smirked "Yes, he has that effect on people. He is rather like an itch you can not get rid of no matter how much you scratch it." Severus said "I believe I will be working on a potion to cure that when we get back to school." Severus was trying very hard to hide his smile.

"Papa" Harry cried out "What" looking at Severus "I never ..." Suddenly Severus started laughing. Harry realized that Severus was just pulling his leg. "Papa, you're mean" Harry said pouting.

"Aww, my poor baby, you can dish it out but you can not take it." Severus said. The three of them sat and talked while eating their breakfast. "Harry, would you be willing to leave your disguises on for a while longer today?"

"Why, Papa? Do we have to pretend to be muggles some more?" Harry asked.

"I thought perhaps we could take a walk into the village. It has been a long time and I thought having my son with me would make it less difficult." Severus said with a pained expression on his face. Harry reached over and took his hand and Mary put her hand on his other arm. They sat there for several minutes before Severus spoke. "I did not mean to let that out."

"Papa" Harry said quietly "Maybe you need to have someone to talk to. You said it helps to get over it if you talk about it" Severus looked at Harry and gave him a half smile.

"Using my own words against me, young man." Harry blushed and lowered his head. "It was very wise advice perhaps I will take it." Severus said patting Harry's hand.

Mary got up and started doing the dishes. Severus dried them and Harry kept them both entertained with stories from school. Before they realized it the alarm went off. Severus picked Harry up and carried him into his room where he put on the braces and cast the glamours on Harry. By the time the knock came on the house door, Harry was settled in bed and Severus was sitting next to the bed in a chair. They were going through a catalog which sold adaptive material for the handicapped. They were looking for things to make Harry's life easier especially when he couldn't use magic.

Mary answered the door. Ms Benson introduced herself and showed Mary her credentials. "Please come in Ms. Benson. I'm Mary Stratford, Severus' cousin." the women shook hands. "Severus is in Harry's room. Harry's legs were bothering him after his therapy yesterday so Sev is letting him have a lay-in. Please follow me." Olivia followed Mary through the downstairs with Mary explaining everything that they had done to make Harry more comfortable, until they reached the small room near the stairs. "This used to be the study but we transformed it into a room for Harry." The door was open so Mary knocked on the door sill. "Severus, Harry, Ms. Benson is here. I'll be in the kitchen. I'm right in the middle of making chocolate biscuits." both Severus and Harry gave her a big smile and Mary laughed.

Severus stood and greeted Ms. Benson. She took the seat that Severus offered "Good morning Mr. Snape, Harry. I hope you don't mind me coming over this early."Olivia said. Severus assured her that they had been up for several hours. Olivia smiled at Harry. " You are looking much better then the last time I saw you Harry. What have you been up to?"

Harry looked at Severus who gave him a small nod. "The day I was at the Police Station was bad. I ended up going back to Dr. Stephan's clinic. He had to give me medicine and I woke everybody up in the middle of the night with a bad dream. He had to come in and give me more medicine so I could go back to sleep." Harry was looking at his hands while he was talking. Severus leaned over from his spot on Harry's bed and tilted Harry's chin up so he could look in his eyes.

"They can not hurt you here. You are my son now. I will protect you. Do you understand." Severus told Harry calmly and quietly. "You are safe." Harry nodded then turned to Olivia.

"Sorry, Miss Benson. It's hard to remember sometimes." Harry said as Severus squeezed his hand. "Aunt Mary is cool. I like it here and she makes awesome chocolate biscuits. We helped make lunch yesterday. Papa chopped all the vegetables and I scraped them into the pan. It was fun. Aunt Mary says when I get better I can cook with her. When I lived with 'them' that was one of the things I liked to do most of the time." Olivia looked at Severus. Harry continued "Aunt Mary says we can stay here at Christmas and we will have a tree and everything. I never had a Christmas."

Olivia smiled at Harry then turned to Severus "When will you be leaving for your teaching position, Professor? Where will you be living?"

Severus reached into his pocket "We will be leaving within a few weeks. I am supposed to be in residence a week before the children arrive on the 1st." Severus handed her the envelope "As soon as I found out I would have Harry with me I contacted my employer. This letter confirms my request for alterations to my quarters at school. I have lived at the school since I have been employed there except for a few weeks in the summer." Olivia looked at Severus puzzled. "Ms Benson, I have no family except for Mary and up until recently she has worked as a caregiver / companion for an elderly gentleman. He recently went into a nursing facility which left Mary at loose ends so I asked her to move here and take care of my family home. She lives here free of charge in return for keeping this place up."

"Are you anxious to be going back to school with your Papa, Harry?" Olivia asked turning to Harry.

"I like school." Harry said smiling at Olivia "Papa says I won't be able to take some of my classes. I'll have to do independent study for Astronomy. Papa got in touch with the teacher and she said she'll help me. I can't get to the regular class 'cause it's way at the top of the tower and there are lots of stairs. I really like Astronomy. Papa says I have to do a lighter schedule 'cause Dr. Stephan says I have to rest until I heal up more. I have to do therapy almost every day. Madame Pomfrey works in the Hospital wing and she is going to help Papa with it. The Headmaster says that therapy is like exercise so it will count instead of PE."

"That's interesting Harry. What about your other classes?" Olivia asked.

"Don't worry Ms. Benson the 'fessors at my school are really cool and they take really good care of us. Professor McGonigall is the head of my house. She says I'm one of her cubs. She came to see me a couple times. She was very upset I didn't tell her what was happening but I couldn't tell 'he' would have hurt me more." Harry looked down at his hands then at Severus before looking back to Olivia. "Papa is head of the Snakes and he calls his students his snakelings. Professor Sprout has the badgers and Professor Flitwick has his ravens." Olivia looked completely lost.

Severus chuckled " Ms Benson, at our school instead of having large dormitories we have what we refer to as houses. Each 'house' has children from all seven years. There are about 20 students per year and the sleeping rooms hold 4 -5 children each. There is a large common room in the middle of the house which holds tables and chairs for homework groups or playing board games for example. There are also stuffed couches and chairs for talking or a place to curl up and read a good book. The common room is used by the children in that house only and the children from all 7 years socialize here. In the rooms each student has their own desk for personal study. Our students are like family the 6th and 7th years help the younger years if they have problems. We have student prefects that act as authority figures, they are also surrogate parents. They have been known to cuddle with homesick first years, act as mediators in disputes and also become the eyes and ears for the heads of their house. Prefects have been known to refer students to Madame Pomfrey if they suspect abuse. Harry was very good at hiding his abuse from everyone." Severus said looking at Harry. Harry lowered his eyes and whispered 'sorry'.

"oh now I understand. It makes it seem much more family oriented. I can see where that would be an advantage." Olivia said.

Mary walked in "Ms Benson would you join us for morning tea? We have to make sure Harry has frequent small meals."

Olivia looked "Thank you, no. I must be going." Turning to Harry, "I hope when you are able you will write to me and let me know how you are doing. Harry nodded. Severus walked Olivia to the door. Thanking her for her assistance in Harry's case.

When Olivia had gone Severus got Harry into the wheelchair and removed his wrist braces leaving the glamours in place. They went to the dining table and sat down to morning tea. They had tea with biscuits and fruit compote while they discussed their plans for the day. Mary went and got ready while Severus and Harry talked. Taffy popped in with the mail and Harry told her all about his last few days as Severus went over the mail. There were letters from Filius and Pomona about the healing class. There was a letter from Poppy making arrangements for Stephan to check Harry over on Sunday before they went on vacation. There was a letter from Gringotts with an update on Harry's inheritances and informing Severus the house elves were ready for their arrival at the Manor at Holyhead. There was also an invitation that Severus wrote a reply to as as he gave Harry his own letter to read it over. When he had the replay written he sent Taffy back and asked her to owl the reply. Severus would reply to the others later that evening.

"Papa, this is from the Weasley's they want us to come to dinner. Can we go Papa? Ron says they're having a birthday dinner for Ginny. Her birthday was Monday but Bill and Charlie couldn't be there until Saturday. Ginny's gonna be 11. That's important. That means she can come to Hogwarts this year." Harry rambled for several moments before Severus could get a word in.

Severus laughed and held up a hand. "Alright Harry, let me answer. First things first. Yes we are invited to the Weasley's and I have already sent out our acceptance. From what Molly wrote they have something very important that they wish to discuss with us."

"Papa" Harry said looking at Severus thoughtfully "Can Aunt Mary go on vacation with us? I want her to meet my friends."

Severus smiled glad that Harry had accepted his cousin so readily. "I do not see why not. You'll have to ask Aunt Mary."

"Ask Aunt Mary what?" Mary asked as she walked back into the room.

Harry looked at Severus and then at Mary. "We would like to have you go on vacation with us. Papa said we're going to the beach and I want you to meet my friends." Harry asked all in one breath. "My friend Hermione is coming, she's a muggle-born witch. She's really smart. Ron Weasley is my best friend and his whole family is great. They are coming too. I think you'll like Aunt Molly. They are pure-bloods but they're not snooty they're nice.

Mary looked at Severus who nodded slightly. "Well in that case I would certainly like to join you on your vacation."

"Well, Harry if you're done eating we need to get going on our walk into town. We have some shopping to do. We must find Miss Weasley a present just right for a girl who is now 11 years old. I will leave your wrist braces off but we will leave your leg casts on. Maybe we can have lunch at the pub. If I remember correctly they serve a delicious shepherd's pie." Mary and Harry both agreed that it sounded like a good idea.

Soon they were out the door. Severus had changed into his black jeans and a light gray button-down shirt which he left open to show the Beatles t-shirt underneath. Harry had a pair of baggy cargo shorts and a green t-shirt with a Metallica logo on the front. The walk into town was enjoyable for all of them. Several of the neighbors who were outside waved or yelled hello as they passed. Harry received several 'cheeky brat' remarks about his chair being Severus powered instead of horse powered. They checked out several stores. In one store Harry bought a box of muggle candy, and in another store they found a real silver antique mirror, brush and comb set. Mary told Harry that any girl would be thrilled to receive such a pretty item. They then went to the clothing store where they bought several bathing suits for Harry, one for Mary and even some swimming shorts for Severus. Mary got herself several sundresses, some capri pants and even a wide-brim sunhat. They went to another store that sold linens and things and found big beach towels for them and Harry had to get enough for the Weasleys and Hermione. By the time they had finished shopping it was lunch time. Severus pushed Harry to the pub but his wheelchair would not fit through the door. Mary walked in and chose a table, Severus picked Harry up and carried him in and sat him at the table with Mary then went back out, folded the chair and placed it inside the door.

Once everyone was seated the owner came over to take their order. "Wha' kin I be getting' ya folks. I ain't seen ya 'round here 'fore." the owner said.

Severus ordered Shepherds pie for all of them. Marry asked for a salad and tea with hers, Harry asked for a glass of milk with his and Severus ordered himself a pint of ale. Severus looked at the owner "I inherited a house on Spinner's End. My name is Severus Snape. You probably knew my father Tobias." The owner nodded. "My cousin needed a place to live so I offered her the house in exchange for her keeping it up and allowing my son Harry and I a place to stay when we are in this part of England." The owner nodded and went off to put in their order. The three of them talked and soon the owner was back with their food.

"Papa, this is the best Shepherds pie ever." Harry said quietly as the owner came over with refills on their drinks.

"Why thank ya. I'll let me wife know she does the cookin' 'ere." the owner said "She also makes a mean lemon tart. Would any of ya wan' some?"

Severus looked at him. "No sir this will be fine. Please send her our compliments, as my son said, this is one of the best Shepherds pie I have ever had." When Harry was done Severus picked him up and carried Harry to the door. Pulling out his wallet Severus paid the man and carried Harry outside where Mary had the wheelchair ready. The three of them continued on their walk around town. They even stopped at the park where Severus had met Harry's mother when they were young children. Severus placed Harry on the swing and pushed him for awhile as they talked about Harry's mum. When they left the park they walked by the house that Harry's mum had grown up in on their way back home. Just as they got to the edge of their property Mrs. Harrington called to them.

"Sevie. Miss Mary, young Harry How have ya been doin'. Gettin' settled in?" Mrs Harrington asked. "I were just about to 'ave tea. Would ya care ta join me?" Severus grimaced at being called 'Sevie' then he and Mary exchanged glances. Mary nodded so Severus turned back to the elderly neighbor.

"We would be delighted to join you, Mrs. Harrington, just let me put these bags in the house." Severus walked to his house placed the bags inside. Mary pushed Harry's chair up to the porch. Severus then came back to take Harry in to the house. Once inside he placed Harry on the small settee in the sitting room then followed Mrs. Harrington into the small kitchen. "Mrs. Harrington ..." Severus started.

"It's Auntie, or Aunt Aggie, Sevie. None o' this Missus business." she told him shaking her finger at him.

"Sorry, Aunt Agnes. I have a favor to ask of you." She signaled for him to continue then turned back to the tea making. "Please don't bring up what Tobias did to me. I rescued Harry from an abusive home." Agnes turned toward Severus where he sat at the table " His uncle is the one who hurt him so badly. We just went through Harry giving his testimony to the police on Monday and he is still so fragile." Severus lowered his head and his voice "Aunt Aggie, that man almost killed Harry. I have never had to take care of anyone but me. What if I do it wrong."

Agnes pulled Severus into a hug. "It'll be alrigh' Sevie, my boy. Ya just take good care 'o 'im an' love 'im. Tha's what ya do. I always tol' yer Ma tha' ya'd be a good Da someday." Agnes held him and patted him on the back just like his mother used to do when he was a small boy. Severus soon pulled himself back together and helped Agnes finish up tea and carried it into the sitting room.

Harry got Severus' attention and asked to use the loo. While they were gone Mary spoke to Agnes. "I remember you Mrs. Harrington. I used to call you Aunt Aggie. When I was a little girl I used to live with Aunt Eileen for a couple of years."

Agnes looked at her closely then a spark of recognition appeared on her face. "Li'l Mary Sunshine?" She said "Ya be my Li'l Mary Sunshine." Mary smiled and nodded. Agnes went over and gave Mary a big hug. "I ain' seen ya in years girl. Wha' ya been up to?" While they were filling in the years Severus came back with Harry. "Sevie, Why didn' ya le' me know she be my Li'l Mary Sunshine?" Severus snickered at the name and Mary glared at him.

"Papa" Harry whispered "she looks as scary as you when she does that." The adults all laughed. Agnes kept them all laughing by her stories especially Harry. More then once she embarrassed both Severus and Mary with her tales of her younger days. Soon Severus noticed that Harry was getting tired after their long day.

"Aunt Agnes, I hate to cut this short especially as Harry has been having so much fun but I really need to get him home and in bed for awhile. I am sure you understand."Severus told her as he gave her a hug and whispered in her ear _"Thanks Aunt Aggie" _ Severus picked Harry up but before he moved Agnes gave Harry a big hug.

"I's been a joy ta mee' ya yougun. Ya take good care of yar Papa for me and we'll see ya soon or I'll be takin' yar Da over me knee." Agnes said as she kissed him on the forehead.

Harry hugged her back "I liked hearing all your stories about Aunt Mary and Papa. I want to see you again soon, too. Maybe we'll have a chance before we go back to school. Papa is taking us to the seashore for a few days for a vacation. I never seen the sea." Agnes smiled. Harry looked at her shyly "Can I write to you when I go back to school, Aunt Aggie? I can send them in with my letters to Aunt Mary if you don't mind."

Agnes smiled, "Tha' shore would bless this ol' heart, youngun. Thank ya, Harry."

Severus carried Harry out to his chair and soon they were back home. Severus removed the casts from Harry's legs and placed Harry in a tub of warm water containing a muscle relaxant. When Harry was done, Severus dried him off and messaged his back and leg muscles. After his message, Harry got his pajama pants and t-shirt on then rested in his bed. Soon he was sound asleep and Severus went out to help Mary prepare dinner and discuss the next few days.

When Harry woke up about an hour and a half later, Severus took him to the loo then carried him out and sat him on the sofa. Mary sat with Harry talking and helping him wrap the presents for Ginny while Severus went to his room to go over the mail and write replies to the letters he received that morning. Severus finished just as dinner was ready.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Harry seemed lost in his own world. When the meal was almost over Harry looked at Severus "Papa"

"Yes, Harry, what is on your mind son?" Severus asked quietly.

"I'm never going to walk again am I." Harry said in an almost whisper.

Severus took in a quick breath and a few more deep breathes to calm his breathing before he answered."What brought this on Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up at Severus "I was thinking. Wizards have all kinds of potions and spells. With skele-gro you can regrow bones or fix broken bones. I still have to use the walker and my floaty chair." Severus nodded. "I'm never gonna be better"

Severus got up from the table, picked Harry up and sat down in Harry's chair with the boy on his lap. "Harry, to someone your age magic seems like a cure-all." Harry nodded into Severus' chest. "We are not gods, we are mortal beings even though we have magic. Our bodies are not invincible. We get sick, we get injured and we even die." Harry looked up at him questioning. "Just because we are wizards does not mean we can do everything." Severus tilted Harry's face up to look in his eyes "Do you remember when you woke up from the coma and you had all those tubes going into you." Harry nodded "We tried giving you potions and using spells but we could not keep you from being in pain. We had to use nonmagic means to keep the pain away. Those tubes carried medicine to keep the pain away." Severus looked at Harry "Son, your body will only heal as fast as it will heal. I will not lie to you though, you may never heal completely, but you are already doing better then we thought you would be doing."

Harry buried his face in Severus' chest. Severus knew he was crying by the fact that the front of his shirt was getting wet. Severus held the weeping boy, rubbing circles on his back. Mary walked over and knelt next to Severus' leg. "Harry" she said softly "can you look at me please.?" Harry turned hos head so he could see her. "Remember me telling you about the man I went to take care of." Harry nodded. "Well when he was young he had a bad accident. The healers told his parents that he would never walk again." Harry's eyes went wide. "Do you know what he did?" Harry shook his head "He told his parents that the healers didn't know everything. He worked really hard and he taught himself how to walk again. When I started working there he walked with a bit of a shuffle and used a cane but he was walking. He even taught himself how to ride a broom. He couldn't fly fast or high but he could fly." Harry had pulled his face away from Severus' chest.

Harry whispered _"He could fly" _Then he looked up at Severus "Papa can you help me. I really want to walk again." Severus nodded. Then Harry looked to where Mary was kneeling "Aunt Mary, can you tell me more about the man?" She also nodded. Harry wiped his tears and sat up straight before announcing "I am going to walk again."Severus and Mary looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Severus mouthed a thank you to her before turning back to Harry.

"Well, son, now that we have that sorted out I believe that Mary made a Treacle Tart for dessert." Severus stood up and place Harry back in his seat before returning to his own seat as Mary cleared off the table and brought in fresh tea along with the tart.

After dinner they sat in the sitting room reading when Lolly popped in. "Excuse me Master Severus ,the owl be bringing a letter for young Master. We be thinking we should be bringing it to you right away." Severus thanked her and she popped back to the manor.

Severus checked the letter before handing it to Harry to open. The first parchment was a letter from Minerva explaining all the changes at Hogwarts. It was one she sent out to all the students. The next parchment was the one with Harry's marks. She explained that with everything that happened it had totally slipped her mind in July when she normally sent them. Harry looked at his marks then with a big smile on his face he handed them to Severus.

"Very good, Harry." Severus said. Turning to Mary, Severus handed her the sheet and she praised Harry's good marks also. The last sheet was a list of his school supplies. "We will send a mail owl to get your books and have them sent to our quarters at Hogwarts. The rest of these things I will pick up for you in Diagon Alley when we go to the bank again, except your clothes. Narcissa will be bringing her tailor to the manor before we go back to school thanks to you." Severus said to Harry glaring, Mary chuckled. They went back to their reading and chatting for a while longer then Severus noticed Harry yawning. Severus carried Harry to his room and gave him his evening potions before tucking him in. "Good night, sweet boy. May your dreams be pleasant ones." Severus said as he lent down and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Umm... night... Papa ..." Harry mumbled sleepily "Love ... you" Severus turned off the light and left the room after setting the spell to notify him of any problems.

Severus and Mary talked and read for several hours longer. Soon they too were ready to sleep so they headed off to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared**.

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely manner.

**Chapter 26 Dinner at the Weasleys 8/16**

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Harry woke to the smell of pancakes and chocolate. He rang his buzzer and soon Severus was there to help him out of bed. Once they got to the kitchen Mary set the plates on the table. She made pancakes, eggs and sausage for herself and Severus but for Harry she made his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes topped with fruit and whipped cream. Harry felt a lot better this morning and the conversation dealt with the upcoming vacation and dinner at the Weasleys. When they were done eating and cleaning up after breakfast Severus went to his room to deal with the mail that Tibby had brought over that morning, Harry went outside with Mary. Harry was unable to help with the gardening like he did at the manor but he enjoyed visiting with Mary as she worked in the garden. After a few hours they went inside and started lunch.

Severus walked into the kitchen to find Harry and Mary singing Beatles songs and laughing. Severus stood in the doorway enjoying seeing his son having a good time. After an energetic rendition of ' _The Yellow Submarine_', Severus applauded and Harry squeaked at getting caught. Severus made his way over and knelt by Harry's chair. "Are you having fun Harry?" Harry's face got red and he nodded shyly. "It makes my heart happy to see you laugh, my son." Severus sat in the chair next to Harry and Mary soon had him involved in the meal preparation and the songfest.

Harry looked at Severus as he sang a duet of '_Yesterday_' with Mary in his deep baritone voice. "Papa you have a great voice. How come you don't sing more often?" Harry questioned.

"You really want to ruin my reputation as the 'bat of the dungeon' don't you." Severus said as he chuckled. The three of them continued their sing-a-long as they prepared lunch. Once the preparations were done Harry and Severus went to get cleaned up while Mary finished putting lunch on the table so they could eat. After lunch Harry went to his room to lay down and rest while Severus cleaned up the kitchen.

"Severus" Mary said "Are you and Harry going to be alright at your school?"

Severus looked at Mary puzzled "We will be fine, Mary. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know Sev. I've grown fond of the boy in such a short time and you've always been my favorite cousin." Mary said softly. "I worry about him, especially after last night. I know he is getting better slowly but he is going to need help emotionally and mentally..." her voice faded away.

"I know Mary. I have been concerned about that as well." Severus told her "I am hoping the mind healer that Stephan recommended will be able to help Harry. But no matter we have a good support system in place there."

The conversation between Severus and Mary turned to more pleasant topics as they went outside to work in the garden getting rid of the overgrown brush and trimming the hedges. After a few hours Severus heard the buzzer from Harry's room go off. Getting Harry up Severus decided to let Harry walk to see how far he could get before his legs gave out. Harry was all for it and walked for 12 steps before his legs got shaky then he took another 3 steps before he needed to sit. "Very good Harry that was the best so far." Severus said to Harry who had a smile from ear to ear. "Now young man I believe that Mary has a snack prepared then we need to get ready to go to the Weasley's home for dinner. I told Arthur we would be there about 4 o'clock as they have something they wish to discuss with us." Harry settled in his chair and led the way to the setting room where Mary had set up their snack. After an enjoyable hour Severus and Harry went to get ready to go to dinner and Mary cleaned up the kitchen. She was staying home and getting things ready to go on vacation. When they were ready Severus lifted Harry up on his hip, shrunk his chair and placed it in Harry's bag. Walking to the fireplace Severus threw a handful of powder into the fire and called out "the Burrow" before stepping through with Harry.

Stepping out of the fireplace into the Weasley's living room where they were surrounded by a hoard of red-heads. Arthur and Molly stood in the doorway smiling. Molly walked toward the fireplace "Now children let's give them a chance to get inside. Severus welcome to our home. Hello Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry got a big smile "Hi Aunt Molly, Hi Uncle Arthur, thanks for inviting us to dinner." turning to Severus "Papa, can I get down now?" Harry asked. Severus enlarged Harry's chair and placed him in it. Arthur noticed there were things in the way of Harry moving freely so he moved them and soon Harry was following Ron, Ginny and the twins outside while the adults sat at the table and talked waiting for Bill and Charlie to arrive. After awhile Bill apparated in and was greeted by his brothers and sister just as Charlie floo'd in.

The 4 Weasleys and Severus talked for about a half hour then Molly got up to start preparing their meal. Bill and Charlie joined the children outside while Arthur and Severus went to Arthur's study to go over some paperwork. Suddenly Molly called "Severus, Arthur please come here quietly. You have to see this." Molly stood looking out of the window. Bill had Harry on the broom in front of him. They were flying low and slow but the look of unadulterated joy on Harry's face was something to behold. Severus walked outside and watched Harry's flight. Bill noticed that Bill had a harness on Harry that was attached to the broom. He also had an arm around Harry as Harry had both of his hands tight on the broom. Charlie rode next to Bill's broom as an added safety precaution. Harry caught sight of Severus, Arthur and Molly standing there.

"Papa, look at me. I'm flying. Bill is helping me fly" Harry yelled.

Charlie flew over and landed next to Severus "Bill put cushioning spells on the broom as well as a spell to stick Harry to him. He also transfigured the harness. He said they use them in Egypt when teaching youngsters how to fly." Severus nodded thinking to himself that he would have to have a talk with Bill about getting one for Harry. Charlie looked up at Harry smiling and then back at Severus. "Harry was sitting in his chair watching the others fly and the look on his face was just so sad."

Severus looked at Charlie "Flying was the one thing that he was afraid he would not be able to do. He told me it didn't matter if he could walk or not if I could figure out a way for him to fly" Molly went back in to finish dinner. Charlie rejoined Bill in the sky and Arthur and Severus stood on the ground and watched.

Molly called for everyone to come in and wash up for dinner. Severus stood by Harry's chair as Bill landed with Harry. As Severus picked Harry up off the broom Harry buried his face in Severus' chest. "Papa, Bill let me fly" Harry said all choked up.

Severus whispered in his ear. "I know, baby boy. I know. I was watching you." Severus rubbed his back Harry stopped crying and Severus asked "Are you all right now?" Harry nodded as Severus placed him in his chair and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe Harry's tear stained face.

Bill walked over and knelt by Harry's chair. "Are you alright Harry? I didn't hurt you did I?" Bill asked concerned about Harry's tears.

Harry looked at Bill "I didn't think I would ever be able to fly again. Thank you." Harry said giving Bill a big hug. Bill smiled then informed them they had better get in the house before the food was all gone. "Yea, Ron can eat a lot. So can the twins." They all laughed and walked into the house.

Once Molly got everyone settled Arthur stood to make a toast "To our youngest, our only girl on her special day." Everyone raised their glasses and 'to Ginny' could be heard from them all. Ginny's face turned red as she thanked everyone. Arthur continued "I would also like to propose a toast to Harry. The older three already know why the rest of you will find out after we eat. For now let's enjoy this fantastic meal that Molly has prepared." Arthur sat down and everyone started eating. Ron and the twins kept asking Harry what it was all about but Harry just smirked and looked at Severus who winked. Harry knew this meant that the Weasley's would be accepting at least one of the inheritances.

The conversation and food flowed easily until everyone was full. The older boys helped Molly clear the table and when she returned to the table she carried a three layer cake, thick with frosting. Bill had the plates and silverware and Charlie had the presents. Everyone wished Ginny a Happy Birthday and dug into the cake after Molly cut it and passed it around. When they were done with the cake Ginny opened her present from her parents first. It was a beautiful cloak and set of dress robes. Ginny was flabbergasted. She could not believe it. "Mum, Dad we can't afford these. How?... Why?..." Ginny said.

Molly patted Ginny's arm "You'll understand shortly dear." she said smiling "now open the rest of your gifts."

Bill and Charlie put in together and got her a silver chain with her birthstone on it. Percy bought her a wooden keepsake box with her initial engraved on it. The twins and Ron got her Chocolates from Honeydukes and Severus bought her a book on different potion for personal use. It contained shampoos, and skin creams for example. The last gift she ordered was the brush and mirror set from Harry. "Oh my goodness, these are beautiful Harry." Ginny said as she got up and gave him a hug. Ginny thanked everyone for her gifts then sat back down as Arthur stood up.

"Several weeks ago we were invited to Severus' and Harry's home for lunch." everyone nodded "While you younger ones were outside we met with Harry, Severus, and Lucius Malfoy." The younger ones started talking. Finally Arthur got their attention again "When Harry went to the goblins they found out some interesting things. Harry would you like to tell them?" Harry nodded.

"Remember I told you I was heir to the houses of Potter and Gryffindor." The kids nodded. "Well the other estates I inherited from my father were the houses of Bathford, Ashfield and Frederickson." Harry said.

"So that means you're the Lord of 5 houses" Percy said. Harry nodded.

"Well actually I have found out that my Mum was not a muggle. My grandparents were squibs." Everyone started commenting at once. Finally Harry got everyone's attention and continued. "I ended up with the estates of Palliser in Canada and Beardman in the United States." Severus reached over and squeezed Harry's arm "Oh yea I'm also the heir to the House of Prince unless Papa has a child then they can be the heir." Severus snickered.

"Bloody Hell, mate you're heir to 8 houses." Ron burst out.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you watch your language or I'll be washing your mouth out with soap." Molly chastised her youngest son.

The kids all looked at Harry "Well it should have been ten but the other 2 estates had other possible heirs. I'm trying to get them to accept the estates."

"Why are you doing that for Harry? You should just keep them." Ginny said.

"Well as Mr. Malfoy said I have more money then all of the British Isles. So I thought it would be nice to share with others. Right Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur" Harry said smiling at the 2 older Weasleys. The kids looked at their parents puzzled. Harry looked at Molly and Arthur and asked "Well did you decide?" They nodded "Are you going to do it?" they nodded and Harry beamed from ear to ear.

"Yes Harry, Molly, the boys and I got the advise of others and talked it over. We have decided to accept." Arthur said. He then looked at Severus "By the way, please thank Lord Malfoy for us. We took his advice and discovered a few things when the boys did their inheritance tests." Arthur looked at the younger children. "Bill Charlie and Percy had their tests done first thing Monday. It turns out that Bill is now Lord Weasley. My uncle was Lord Weasley but I had not had contact since he and my father fought and my uncle disowned him. It seems my uncle had no offspring so he named my eldest son as the head of the House of Weasley."

Bill spoke up "Yes I am now Lord Weasley but I have no idea what it entails. I have the goblin in charge of the house gathering information for me. I do know there is a manor house and a Wizengamot seat." Bill told them all. Severus and Harry both congratulated him.

"Very cool..." Fred said

"Our brother..." George said

"is a Lord ..." Fred

"Do we bow..." George

"or curtsey..." Fred

"Lord Weasley." George

Harry looked back and forth between the two still not knowing how they did that. "So is that all you found out" Harry asked.

Charlie looked at Harry and smiled "Well not exactly." Charlie said. "It turns out that Mom's brothers Fabian and Gideon were the last of the line for house Prewett. Mom is the last living Prewett however in her family females can not become the head of a house so according to the goblins the house would go to one of us boys. As Bill has already accepted House Weasley that would put me next in line to inherit. However ..." Charlie stopped, smirked and looked at the twins "Percy and I discussed it with the goblins. The house of Prewett was held as a dual Lordship by the Prewett twins so we felt who better to take over the Lordship than the Weasley twins." Fred and George were speechless. Molly and Arthur smiled.

George finally came to his senses. "But you 2 are older, the lordship should go to one of you."

Percy looked at the twins "But that is where Hadrian comes in" Harry growled at Percy and informed him it was Harry to the Weasley family unless it had to do with his Lord stuff.

Arthur took over explaining "As Harry said the estates that he accepted had no other heirs. However the other 2 had other possible heirs. There was the estate of Lord Edward Dodge. It seems he was my great-great uncle. Harry's claim was closer than mine however Harry is declining so that I can inherit this estate. It is a noble house and has 1 voting Wizengamot seat. Albus was voting the seat but that will be stopping now. There is a manor house near Ipswich, a working Vineyard in Tuscanny and a vacation place in southern Austrailia. There are shares in Firebolt, Florish and Botts, and the Daily Profit." The kids were excited "We have decided that for now I will take the Lordship and Charlie will be named as my heir."

"That means we have 4 Lords in the family now. What about Percy and me?" Ron said.

Molly looked at Ron "There was another estate that Harry declined as I was next in line for. It was the house of Cornwell. It is a minor house and has a minor house vote in the Ministry. It has been dormant all this time. The estate has a manor house with 20 acres just outside of London. There is not a lot of cash but it has shares in 2 potions companys, a potion supply company and 2 muggle manufacturing companies. The only problem is there is a life debt attached to it. After talking it over we have decided to accept the life debt and I will accept the estate. Percy will be named my heir and as this line does allow a female to be the head of House Ginny will be named secondary heir." Molly looked at Ron. "Bill has asked that you be named his heir for the house of Weasley. If he marries and someday has a male heir we will work something else out." Ron thanked Bill and his smile finally returned.

"Hey Harry, looks like we'll have to learn all that Lord stuff now. Can we learn with you?" Ron asked. The twins asked him if they could join him.

"Sure thing guys we can learn all this Lord stuff together." Harry said then looked at Severus who had started to laugh.

When everyone looked at him he said "What? I was just thinking how amusing it will be when young Mister Malfoy discovers that the Weasley's now hold Lordship of 4 houses." Everyone started laughing as well. The kids went into the living room and Severus went into Arthur's study with him and Molly so Severus could sign the papers as Harry's representative.

When the paperwork was done and the plans were made for their vacation Severus and Harry headed back to Spinners End. By the time they got home it was time for bed but Harry was so excited that he had to tell Mary about flying with Bill and the Weasley family accepting the estates. Mary finally told him they could talk about it the next day but he needed to go to bed as the next day would be busy and he had to see Stephan before they could go on vacation.


	27. Chapter 27

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. Mentions of child abuse so be prepared**.

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely should be easier now that the holidays are over.

**Chapter 27: Preparing / Leaving for the shore 8/17-18**

Harry woke early Sunday morning. He was anxious about going on vacation. When he looked at the clock he realized it was only 5:30 AM but he didn't want to go back to sleep. Harry sat in his bed and read until his bladder would no longer allow it. At 6:30 he rang the buzzer and soon Severus was there to help him to the bathroom. They went to the kitchen when they were done in the bathroom, Mary was just starting breakfast. The conversation turned back to the happenings of the day before.

"Papa, what do you think the Weasleys are going to do with all their Lordships?" Harry asked Severus. "Draco is going to flip a lid when he finds out." Severus laughed along with Harry.

"You are so right son. Young Mister Malfoy is going to 'flip a lid' as you so eloquently put it. The Weasleys may not have more money then the Malfoys but they certainly have more voting power with their 4 votes. Of course you have 7 votes in the Ministry here and 1 in the United States." Severus said. "We still have to decide who to ask to vote your proxy. I will not be able to because of school and you are too young. I thought perhaps we could ask Madame Longbottom or Lucius if they would and now with Arthur and Bill taking their Lordships we could talk to them also. Of course we will have to keep informed on what they will be voting on so we can let them know how we want them to vote." Harry nodded and Severus continued "However we have a few weeks until we have to worry about that. The Wizengamot is out of session until the middle of September."

Mary served breakfast and being curious she asked what Harry thought about flying with Bill. "Was it what you thought it would be?" Mary asked.

"Aunt Mary, you were right. I can fly even though I can't walk. I know it wasn't the same as if I did it myself but maybe someday I can." Harry said before eating some more then he continued. "Papa, Bill said he can get me a real harness like they use in Egypt when he goes back. Charlie said maybe we could talk to one of the broom companies and get a broom made special."

Severus looked at the eager expression on his son's face. "That is something we can surely check on, Harry. We won't know until we try like with your chair." Severus told him. "Right now let's worry about our vacation." Harry nodded and Severus got a paper and pen and started making a list of things to remember especially for Harry's medical needs even though their things were only a floo or elf 'pop' away.

After breakfast Severus went to his study at the manor to take care of some business, and Harry kept Mary company while she started getting things packed. She first packed her case then went to Harry's room to pack up his things. "Aunt Mary, are you going to be alright here when Papa and I go back to school?" Harry asked concerned. "You won't have anyone to keep you company?"

Mary gave Harry a hug "Harry, I have worked since I was 11 years old. I now have an opportunity to do things I have always wanted to do. I thought perhaps I would get one of those computer things and go to school on line. I will have all the time I like to work on my sewing and making quilts. That is one thing I have always enjoyed doing and I never had the time to do." she laughed "Besides I have Aunt Aggie to keep me company if I need people to talk to and perhaps I will meet some of the other neighbors."

"Aunt Mary, will you write to me when I'm at school. I never have anyone write to me." Harry said.

"Well my dear boy, you will now have someone to write to and someone to write back. In fact I expect regular reports on how things are going." Mary told him. "I believe that if you wish to include a note to Aunt Aggie she would write back also. Just remember to write them on regular stationary not parchment."

Harry assured her that he would and they made a note to pick Harry up some proper stationary to take to school with him. They also made a note to check with Severus on the rules regarding the use of muggle notebooks and pens. Mary thought it might be easier for Harry to use them instead of parchments and quills for note taking. "Now let's get back to packing our things for our vacation." They would be leaving from the manor so the elves would pack everything needed from there, but Mary and Harry needed to pack up most of the things he had at Spinner's End as they would be staying at the manor after their vacation until they headed off to school.

By the time Severus returned Mary and Harry had lunch ready and were just putting it on the table. Their trunks were packed and sitting in the living room. "Well it looks like you had a profitable day. Are you all ready to go back to the manor?" Harry nodded. He was looking forward to seeing all his elf friends. He wanted to tell Henri' about Aunt Mary's flowers and tell Taffy and Lolly about all the things he has done. Mary and Severus discussed how to leave and make it seem normal to the neighbor's. They decided to do it the muggle way. They took the 2 trunks and Severus packed his things in a small suitcase. Mary went over to Aggie's and informed her that she was going to be gone until the following week. She told Aggie that Harry had an appointment at the clinic and then they were going to take him on a short vacation to the shore before Harry and Severus had to leave for school. Severus placed Harry's casts on his legs and a glamour on to show that there had been bruises that were almost gone. Severus decided that Harry didn't need the braces on as his arms would have been mostly healed by now. Severus called for the cab and wheeled Harry outside while he and Mary went back in to bring out the trunks and suitcase and lock up the house. Severus called the elves to remove any food which would spoil and then went outside.

Harry sat outside in his wheelchair enjoying the sunshine when Aunt Aggie came over to tell him goodbye. "Now ya be 'memberin' wha Aunt Aggie tol' ya. Ya be takin' care of yer Papa. He sometimes fergets ta take car' of hisself. Ya be a good boy and larn a lot."

"I will Aunt Aggie" Harry said then speaking quietly " Can you please make sure Aunt Mary doesn't hide away in the house. She tends to get into her sewing or gardening and forgets herself."

Aggie winked at Harry "Yer bet I will. I be quessin' this ol' lady will be needin' some comp'ny." Harry laughed and hugged the older woman imaging she would be just like a grandmother if he had one.

Aggie walked over and gave Severus a hug and spoke into his ear "Ya kin do it Sevie. The boy loves ya and ya be good fer each other." She said. "Now ya be takin' good care of each other ya hear me" With a hug to Mary Aggie went back to her house and the cab pulled up to the curb. Severus placed Harry on the back seat and Mary buckled him in as Severus and the cab driver placed the 2 trunks and the wheelchair into the boot the suitcase Mary placed at her feet as she got into the back seat with Harry. Severus got into the front seat and told the driver where to go.

After awhile they arrived at Stephan's clinic. After getting everything into the house Severus called the elves and had them take the luggage back to the manor while they waited for Poppy and Stephan to do Harry's checkup. Mary waited in the living room reading her book while Severus took Harry into the room and stripped him down to his boxers and placed him on the examination table. When the healers walked in Harry blushed being in his boxers but neither paid attention so Harry soon got over it. Poppy ran a scan then they compared it to the last one. Stephan looked at Harry and smiled. "All the bones in your arms and hands are healed. The bones in your legs are healed but the muscles are not healing as fast as I would like." Stephan said "So what have you been doing lately?"

Harry smiled and looked up at Severus who smiled and nodded. "I went flying on a broom." Poppy started to rant but Severus looked at her and held up his hand signaling Harry to continue. "We went to the Weasley's for dinner. Everybody was flying but me. When Bill and Charlie saw how sad I was they decided to take me flying. In Egypt Bill says they have a harness that they put on the kids learning how to fly. It keeps them from falling off. Bill made one up and put it on me then he put me on the broom in front of him and started up. He even sticked me to the broom and to him. Charlie flew right near us in case we needed help." Harry's eyes practically glowed and the smile went from one side of his face to the other. Harry looked at Poppy " Aunt Poppy, I was really safe. They were really careful" Poppy nodded and smiled. She knew how important flying was to Harry. "You know what, Charlie said maybe they can 'dapt a broom so I can fly even though I don't have strength in my legs. Maybe I can't play Quidditch but I can fly." While Harry was telling about flying and making adjustment to things Stephan was thinking.

"Harry, Severus remember how we decided to try the muggle walker and adapt the chair to be a floating 'wheel chair'." Harry and Severus nodded "I'd like to try another muggle product. I'd like to fit Harry for leg braces."

"Healer Stephan what are leg braces? I heard about braces for teeth but not for legs." Harry asked.

"Well Harry we will fit some metal bars attached to straps, like little belts, that fasten above and below the knee. They give your legs more support. I think if we can get your legs moving more maybe they will get stronger." Severus and Harry agreed to try them for awhile and see how they work. Severus helped Harry get dressed except for his shoes and Stephan fitted the braces on him and placed his shoes on. Severus helped Harry stand and placed the walker in front of him. Harry started walking across the room. He got to the other side of the room, turned around and made it back to where Severus was sitting before his legs started to give out.

"Papa," Harry said his voice filled with emotion "They work really good. I walked far"

"Yes you did Harry. Yes you did" Severus said. Stephan showed Harry and Severus how to work the braces and left them on for Harry to get used to. Stephan advised them to remove the braces anytime Harry was laying down and of course when he was at the beach. Severus carried Harry into the living room where Marry was waiting. Harry told Mary about the braces, then gave Poppy a hug goodbye and promised to come see her as soon as they got to school. Mary went through to Prince Manor followed by Severus carrying Harry.

When they got to the manor Severus carried Harry up to his room where Lolly and Taffy were waiting to see him. Severus took off the leg braces and laid Harry back on his bed. "Please try to get a couple hours rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and we don't need you over tired. You will have plenty of time later to fill your friends in on all that has happened." Harry did not argue in fact he was asleep within minutes.

Severus went downstairs and told Mary to make herself at home as he had to go to the Malfoys and he did not know when he would be back but it shouldn't be more then an hour. Severus had already fire-called so Lucius knew he was coming through. "Lucius my friend you will never believe what has happened. The three oldest Weasley boys took your advice and had their heritage tests done. It turns out that William is now Lord Weasley. Arthur's uncle was Lord Weasley but he had not had contact since the uncle fought with Arthur's father and he disowned him. It seems the uncle had no offspring so he named Arthur's eldest son as the head of the House of Weasley." Lucius led Severus into his study where they sat and had a glass of fire-whiskey.

"So what other interesting things have happened." Lucius asked.

"It turns out that the Prewett Twins had a dual Lordship of the House of Prewett and Molly is the last living member of that family. She can not become head of that house as it can only be passed to a male member. Normally it would have to pass to the next oldest son but they worked it out. Arthur is accepting the head of the House of Dodge and making Charlie his heir. That left Percy but Molly has decided to accept the house of Cornwell and is naming Percy her heir until he is old enough to manage the estate then he will take over as Lord Cornwell and Ginerva will be named as his heir until such time as he has his own children. This leaves the twins the next in line to inherit the House of Prewett so it is once again a dual Lordship. William has named Ronald as his heir until such time as he has children then something else will be arranged.

Lucius laughed " I wish I could be there when Draco finds out. I know that financially they are much better off and power wise they now have 4 Wizengamot seats. I hope they have a good financial adviser that is a lot to handle all at once."

"Yes, William has made arrangements through his contacts at Gringott's. The children that are still in school wish to take the same Wizarding Studies class as Harry. Neville Longbottom has agreed to help Harry and the Weasleys and I know Draco and his friends have agreed to help Harry." Severus said. They talked some more about Harry's estates and what they were going to do about the one in Canada as far as everything goes. It was decided that they would take a trip to the United States and Canada during the summer time and check things out. Meanwhile things will be dealt with by owl post.

Severus finished his drink then requested to see Narcissa if she was not busy. Narcissa met them at the floo room where she asked what Severus needed to ask her. "Cissa, I know Harry has requested your assistance in clothing us to befit our station. Do you think it would be possible to get the fittings done Monday next? I am taking Harry to the shore for a few days and I want to give him a few days to relax before dealing with all that." Lucius laughed and Narcissa glared at him.

Turning to Severus "I believe that date will be totally acceptable. Due to Harry's condition I will arrange for Francois to come here to handle the fittings. I will arrange for a confidentiality vow to protect you and Harry until it is released for public knowledge." Narcissa told him.

Severus thanked them both and headed back to his manor. Mary was in the garden sitting under a tree reading so Severus joined her. Harry was still sleeping and Severus was not going to disturb him. Soon Taffy popped out "Master Severus, Mistress Mary it be time for dinner in 30 minutes. Do you be wanting us to wake the young master?" Severus thanked her and then told her he would go get Harry. While Mary went to freshen up Severus went and woke Harry. He placed his braces and shoes on then carried Harry to the bathroom before unshrinking his chair and putting Harry in it. Harry led the way downstairs and into the dining room where Mary was waiting. Severus pulled out the chair for Mary before sitting and as soon as he sat dinner was served. Dinner that evening was filled with lively conversation and lots of laughter. Harry was excited about leaving to go to the shore the next morning.

Severus received an owl from Arthur and Molly informing them that they would be flooing in between 10:30 and 11:00 AM. It seems Arthur and the boys have to be at Gringotts at 8:00 AM for a meeting with their estate managers. It seems the estate Molly is going to take over has to wait until Harry and Severus can be there as well due to the Life debt involved.

Harry, Severus and Mary went up to Harry's room along with Lolly to pack Harry's belongings to take with them to the shore. Harry wanted to take just shorts and t-shirts but Severus convinced him he needed to take at least one outfit of a button-down shirt and dress slacks. Severus also packed his muscle rubs and bath salts. Time passed quickly and soon it was time for Harry to return to bed for the night. After his bath and rub down Harry stayed awake talking to Lolly and Taffy but soon drifted off to sleep. It wasn't much longer before Mary and Severus headed up to bed also.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry woke early the next morning. He was so anxious to get to the beach. He really wished they could leave now but that wouldn't be fair to his friend Ron. "Lolly" Harry called. In a matter of seconds she was at the side of the bed asking what he needed. "can you help me get to the loo. I think I'm strong enough now where I'll only need one of you to help." Harry said.

"Oh no young master, we be told not to do anything with you walking without we be checking with Master Severus first. I just be calling Taffy to help then we be taking you to the bathroom." Lolly did just as she said and called Taffy. The 2 elves helped Harry to the loo and back to his room. It was too early for breakfast so Harry sat on the chaise with his elf friends and told them all about his adventures. He told them about flying with Bill, about the Weasley's getting all their estates and Lordships, he also told them a lot about Mary and Aunt Aggie and the braces Healer Stephan gave him to help him walk. The elves sat there in rapt attention listening to their young master and the joy that was in his voice. They knew he was starting to get better and hoped the bad things were gone. Soon the elves realized there was someone else in the room. With a quick glance they knew it was Severus but they did not let on to Harry.

Severus cleared his throat and Harry jumped. "Papa, you scared me," Harry said.

Severus chuckled "I believe I did startle you a bit. Obviously you were too busy telling your friends all they had missed." Harry nodded. "Well young man seeing as how you are so wide awake how about we get dressed and meet Mary in the dining room for breakfast?" Harry agreed and Severus carried Harry into the Bathroom and placed him into the tub. "We need to see about having one of those walk-in showers installed. It would be so much easier when you are able to stand. We could even have a bench installed so you could sit to get your feet and legs without risking falling." Harry agreed it would be nice to take a shower even though he did like baths too. Soon Harry was dressed in cargo shorts, and a t-shirt. Severus placed his socks on then fastened his braces, making sure they did not rub anywhere, then placed his trainers on tying them tight. Harry was placed in his chair then they went downstairs.

When they got there Tibby informed them that Molly had just fire-called so Severus went to return the call. When he returned he informed Harry that the 2 youngest Weasley's would be coming through in a few minutes. It seems Molly was needed at Gringotts along with the others. The elves started serving breakfast as Ron and Ginny were brought through by Molly who thanked Severus then floo'd directly to the bank. Ron gave Harry a one-armed hug (he didn't want anyone thinking he was a sissy or something) Ginny gave Harry a hug and thanked him again for letting her mum and dad have the estates. "Guess what Harry? We went shopping yesterday and got new clothes. Mum even got us some muggle clothes for our vacation." Ginny said excitedly "and we all got fancy dress robes with the crests on them." Before she could continue Ron interrupted her.

"You will never believe it, mate. Bill bought the twins and I new firebolts, top of the line. He said he has to keep his parents company in business." Ron said in between bites of his breakfast.

Harry laughed "Papa, I guess that means we need to get the new Nimbus'. I own 25% of that." Harry got a shocked look on his face then turned to Severus "Papa, I own part of a racing broom company. Maybe they can help us come up with a broom I can ride."

"Maybe, Harry, maybe. Let's work on walking better first." Severus said "But it can't hurt to ask" he quickly added when he saw the look of disappointment on Harry's face. After breakfast Severus helped Harry adjust his braces to walk. Ron watched as he wanted to learn how to help his friend. Once the braces were locked into position Severus placed the walker in front of Harry. The steps Harry took were stiff legged but his legs did not give out as quickly. Harry was able to walk all the way to the conservatory door before he had to sit.

"Papa, my legs feel not so shaky with the braces. They still ache in the muscles some but it is not as bad as before." Severus smiled at Harry then sent the 3 youngsters outside to wait for the rest of the Weasley's to arrive. Harry led his friends out to the green houses where Henri' was working in the vegetables when Harry found him. "Hi, Henri," Harry said excitedly. "My friends are here. We're waiting for the rest of their family then we're going to the beach." Henri' listened to Harry for awhile then put them to work picking vegetables which would be sent to the house at Holyhead.

Soon the older Weasley's were there along with all of their trunks. All of the trunks were shrunk and sent on ahead with the elves, the only thing that was carried with them was Harry's bag. Due to the wards around the Manor it could only be reached by portkey so once they were set Severus held out a rope, telling everyone to hold on tight, (Severus held Harry on his hip, Molly and Arthur held on to their 2 youngest) "Ashfield Manor". Harry felt like he was being pulled through a straw and was glad when they finally landed. "Is everyone alright?" Severus asked. Everyone was fine although a little shook up and they followed Severus to the door "Welcome to Ashfield Manor, Holy Island."

"Papa" Harry said excitedly "We're at Holyhead. We're where the Harpies play." Harry looked at Ron and the twins "Papa can we meet them, pleaseeeeeeeeeee." Harry asked. Severus looked at the other adults they all smirked.

"We'll see Harry, we will definitely see. For now we need to see about getting settled and getting some lunch." Severus said unshrinking Harry's chair and placing him in it. " Aconite," Severus called and a small elf appeared.

"Welcome Master, we be happy to be serving you." Aconite said

"Aconite, I am Severus. You may call me that if you wish. My blood adopted son, Hadrian, is the heir to the Ashfield estate. He prefers to be called Harry." Aconite nodded. "Would you please have our guests shown to their rooms?" Aconite called for a couple other elves who led everyone off to the guest rooms. Aconite led Severus and Harry to the Master suite.

"Master Ashfield and Mistress each had their own room in the master suite. The goblins informed Aconite of the problems Master Harry has so I be making this suite ready for his needs with help of your Tibby." Severus followed behind Harry as they were shown the rooms. The Master bedroom was a bit larger then the other room. "Your Tibby be saying that Master Harry be needing the most room. She said you be happy with the smaller room Master Severus."

Severus looked at both rooms. The smaller room was done in rich mahogany woods and deep greens for the draperies and linens. The larger room was done in varying shades of blue. It even had a chaise along one wall. There was a sitting room that joined the two rooms and each room had it's own bathroom with a tub. "These will be fine. Would you please have our trunks brought up and unpacked." Aconite nodded

"Thank you, these rooms are great. I appreciate it" Harry said and missed Severus' chuckle at the look on the elf's face. Aconite left and Severus allowed Harry to walk into the bathroom, however he carried Harry out when his legs got a bit shaky. He did not want Harry overdo it. By the time they got back down stairs everyone was in the lounge talking. The boys liked the fact that they each had there own room, no one had to share, except the twins and that was by their choice. Mary and Molly were talking getting to know each other. Ginny was feeling rather left out when Harry noticed he turned to Severus. "Papa, When is 'Mione coming?"

"I will be picking her up tomorrow afternoon after lunch. She had something to do with her parents today." Severus said. Ginny cheered up a little knowing that she would not be the only girl. She hated being the only girl and the youngest to boot. They talked a little more then they were called into lunch by Aconite. Harry decided to sit in a chair on the side of the table on Severus' left-hand side. Mary sat across from him on Severus' right-hand side. Arthur sat at the other end with Molly sitting on his right-hand side and Bill sitting across from Molly. The rest arranged themselves along the table with Ginny sitting next to Molly and Ron sitting next to Harry. Lunch was delicious and the vegetables the kids picked were served in a large vegetable salad. As this was a regular lunch dessert was a fruit salad. Ron asked where the real dessert was.

Harry looked at Severus who nodded and then at Ron. "You know how I was abused right." Harry said. Ron nodded and Harry continued. "Well because 'those people' did not feed me hardly at all my body is lacking lots of nutrition stuff." Harry said looking at Severus.

"Nutrients, Harry" Severus said

"Yea, nutrients. Well anyways Healer Stephan had a special healer work up a plan so I don't have to take so many potions. They really taste yukky, Papa." Harry said looking at Severus " Well anyway, I have to have lots of vegetables and fruits and not too many sweets so we made a deal. I get fruit at mealtimes and then I get to have biscuits or something like that for afternoon tea." Harry said "Oh and on special occasions it is ok to have sweets. After awhile I got so I liked the fruits better than sweets. I can't have a lot of fried food so you may notice that most everything is either roasted, baked, broiled or boiled."

Ron thought about it for a few minutes then he helped himself to some of the fruit and decided he liked it. Molly smiled, now that they could afford the fresh fruit and vegetables she would be having them more often. She thought that perhaps they would move to one of the houses closer to London and maybe set up some greenhouses. Molly had always wanted a greenhouse and some roses.

That afternoon was spent getting to know the house and the grounds. Tea was held out on the patio which overlooked the Irish Sea. Dinner was similar to lunch. Aconite served a delicious roast beef dish with whole potatoes and greens. Dessert was a serving of sherbert on a baked apple. After dinner everyone sat and talked until it was noticed that Harry was sleeping leaning up against Severus and Ginny was asleep on her father's lap. These two were carried up to bed while the others were encouraged to go to bed as tomorrow would be a long day.


	28. Chapter 28

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. **

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely manner. This is a rather long chapter.

You will find many words in either Welsh or Scottish. I will be offering translations when the words are used. Translations will be in parenthesis.

**Chapter 28: At the Beach / Sightseeing 8/19-20**

The day dawned bright and beautiful. Harry woke to the sound of voices talking which was not unusual however waking to the sounds of children's voices was unusual. "Papa ... Papa ..." Harry called. In a second Taffy popped in.

"What you be needin' young master?" Taffy asked.

"Taffy! Did Papa bring you here? Are you going to be here on our vacation, too?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes master Harry, Taffy be here to help on the vacation. I be here to help young master. These others not be taught to take care of young master like Taffy be taught. Now what does young master be needing?" Taffy asked.

"I need help getting up and to the loo. Then can you get my Papa please?" Harry asked. Taffy helped him to the bathroom and by the time he was done Severus was there. "Papa!" Harry said excitedly. "What are we doing today? Are we going somewhere? Where are the guys? Is everybody up? Is breakfast ready?"

"Well, Good Morning to you too." Harry ducked his head and whispered that he was sorry. "That is alright Harry, I understand that you are excited. Yes, the others are all awake and by the time we get downstairs breakfast will be served." Severus said as he helped Harry get washed and dressed in shorts and t-shirt along with his braces, socks and trainers. Soon Harry was leading the way to the dining room in his floating chair giving directions as he moved. Soon everyone was gathered in the dining room and breakfast was being served. There was lively discussion being held. Everyone had their idea of what they wanted to do finally they turned to Harry. Severus asked "Well, Harry, what is it that you want to do? After all this vacation is for and because of you."

Harry looked around at everyone then looked at Severus "Papa, I really want to see the sea. I've never ever seen it. Can we go to the beach today?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, Harry, that also means Miss Granger will not miss any of the sightseeing. Aconite tells me there is a private beach that is warded against muggles." Severus said. "When everyone is done eating we will head for the beach. You might want to get your swim wear on before we leave as there are no changing facilities." The children all cheered and the adults laughed as everyone headed for their rooms to get ready. Soon towels were handed out, bags packed with sand toys, swim aids and refreshments and the gang was on the way. Severus shrunk Harry's chair and put it in his bag along with the rest of his things and carried Harry down the path to the beach. Molly and Mary soon had things set up and the beach chairs opened ready for a tired adult to sit and watch the children play. Severus sat Harry in the sand and soon the three youngest had Hogwarts being formed with the help of Percy. The other boys were having a dunking war, while the adults sat and watched.

"Papa!" an excited Harry yelled "Aunt Mary! Look what we made." Harry yelled excitedly. "We made Hogwarts."

Severus walked over to where Harry was sitting in the sand. The others had joined the older boys in the sea already so Severus picked Harry up, took him back to the chairs, got his water wings on him and carried him into the sea. "Make sure you let me know if you need to get out or if you feel uncomfortable." Severus said. Severus went out until he was chest deep and held Harry so he could float. Taking Harry's hands he let him lay flat out in a swimming position he had Harry move his legs in imitation of the swimming kick. He also held Harry under his back and let him float. Soon it was lunchtime so they packed up and headed back to the manor where everyone rinsed off and made their way to the dining room for Lunch. "Well, Harry how did you like the beach?" Severus asked.

"Papa, thank you for bringing me to the beach. I always listened to Dudley talk about it when they would come back from their vacations but I never knew it could be so ... so. I don't know what to say." Harry said his emotions becoming too much for the young boy. Severus reached over and took Harry's hand and just held it until Harry gathered himself. "I am so glad my friends are here to spend my vacation with me. It makes it so much more special." Everyone thanked Severus and Harry for inviting them and the conversation turned to what they were going to do after lunch. Severus was going to go pick up Hermione, Harry needed to lay down and rest (even though it was the last thing he wanted to do), Mary wanted to check out the gardens, the younger children wanted to go back to the beach so Molly and Arthur were going with them and the older ones were going exploring in town.

Severus carried Harry to their rooms and placed Harry in the bed "Papa," Harry asked quietly "Can you put the cream on my legs and hips? They are kind of achy." Severus asked if he need a pain potion but Harry did not want one so Severus left it on the bedside table and called Taffy. Severus left Taffy to watch over Harry who was asleep before Severus was even don with rubbing in the cream. When he finished with Harry he went to the entrance hall and port-keyed to Prince manor and from there he apparated to the Granger home.

Knocking on the door Severus was greeted by Hermione's mother. "Professor Snape, please come in. Hermione is almost ready. Would you lie some tea?" Severus agreed to the tea and they went to the kitchen where Hermione's mother fixed the tea. "Hermione has been looking forward to visiting with you this week. She has so few friends that it is a joy to us to see her make new ones, even if they are boys."

Severus smiled "She will have plenty of opportunity to make a new friend. The Weasley's are with us. Ronald is in the same house and year as Harry and Miss Granger. In fact there are several of the Weasley boys in their house. We are also accompanied by the elder Weasleys and their youngest child whom is a female. She will be starting at Hogwarts this year. Miss Weasley has been looking forward to having female company of approximately her own age" Just as they were finishing their tea and conversation Hermione came down carrying her suitcase. Hermione bid her mother goodbye as Severus shrunk her suitcase and waited for her to finish.

"I'm ready to go Professor. I am sorry to keep you waiting but we were gone longer than I thought this morning." Hermione said as they walked to a spot to use the port-key.

Holding out the rope Severus told Hermione "This is called a port-key. You need to grab onto it and hold on tight. It will take us to Ashfield manor where everyone is already gathered." Severus took hold of Hermione's arm and she held on to the port-key as Severus said the code word for the manor. Before she knew it Hermione was landing on her knees in the entrance with Severus holding on her arm. "Are you alright Miss Granger?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded feeling quite queasy but not telling Severus that. "Aconite" Severus called "please show Miss Granger where she will be sleeping and after she is changed perhaps you can have someone show her to the beach where the rest of the children are." turning to Hermione "I will be bringing Harry down as soon as he has woken up. Please enjoy the beach and I will see you later." Severus said as he went to check on Harry.

When he got to the room he noticed Taffy rubbing Harry's back and talking to him. Taffy noticed Severus as he walked in the door "young master be moaning in his sleep. I be trying to give him the potion but he be saying 'no'. So I be rubbing his back like when he first be with us and be upset sleeping." Severus thanked her and sat next to Harry on the bed.

"Harry, wake up baby boy, you need to take this potion. If you don't take it I will not be able to let you return to the beach. You know what Stephan told us yesterday about not overworking your muscles." Harry mumbled an okay so Severus held him up and Harry swallowed the potion and was back to sleep. Soon Harry was in a sound sleep as Severus rubbed circles on his back.

Severus went into their sitting room and read until he heard Harry start to stir. Walking into Harry's room Severus sat on the bed . "Ummm ... Papa?" Harry said sleepily. "Can I go to the beach?" Severus chuckled.

"How about if you wake up first, Harry" Severus answered. Soon Harry was awake and Severus had carried him to the loo where he got into his swim gear with his t-shirt on over it. Soon Harry and Severus were on their way to the beach with Mary walking along with them.

Soon they were to the shore waiting for someone to notice. After a few moments a loud squeal and "HARRY!" could be heard as a bushy haired girl ran up to them.

"Hi, 'Mione, I'm glad you could come." Harry said as Severus sat him on the chair and put his water wings on. Severus noticed Fred and George standing there.

"Sir, ... we would"

"be happy to..."

"take Harry into..."

"the water if..."

"you don't mind."

Severus just smiled and shook his head. He still had not figured out how they did that. "That would be fine Misters Weasley. I would appreciate that." Fred and George waited until Severus carried Harry into the water then took over and Severus joined the other adults in the beach chairs. After an hour or so Severus retrieved Harry from the water and placed him on the beach where the others joined him in creating another castle, moat filled with water and all. Before they realized it Aconite was popping in to inform them that dinner would be served in an hour so all the belongings and children were gathered and they headed up to the manor.

Everyone headed to their rooms to shower and change. By the time they had all returned to the main sitting room the older boys had returned from their visit to town. Everyone sat and talked waiting for dinner to be served. Harry sat in his chair talking with Ron and the twins, Hermione and Ginny sat on one of the sofas getting acquainted and the older boys were telling about the things they had seen. At 7:00 PM Aconite announced dinner so everyone headed for the dining room. Harry left his chair and using his walker, he walked across the room to the chair next to Severus. Everyone was excited about how well Harry could walk with the braces on. Dinner was a lively affair with everyone talking about their day.

After dinner everyone went out on the patio to enjoy the view while sipping their drinks. Soon the adults noticed the younger ones getting quiet. Harry flew his chair over to Severus "Papa, Can we go up to our room?"

"Certainly Harry, are you alright?" Severus asked kneeling in front of Harry's chair and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I just need to go to my room and be quiet, Papa." Harry said quietly. "I love having my friends but I need to be quiet for awhile." Severus nodded and excused himself and Harry from the group. He arranged to meet the adults in the small sitting room after he had Harry settled in so they could discuss the next day.

Severus and Harry went up to their rooms where Severus drew Harry a bath with a muscle relaxer in it. When the bath was over Severus gave Harry a pain potion then a good message with the muscle cream. By the time he was done he had to magic Harry's pajamas on as he was asleep. Severus tucked Harry in under the covers and left Taffy to keep an eye on Harry. Severus fixed the chaise and told Taffy she could sleep there if she wished. Then he headed back downstairs. Molly and Mary had settled the 2 youngest Weasleys and Hermione into their rooms for the night. The twins were just finishing up a game of chess and Percy was picking a book out of the library before they all headed up to their rooms. Severus asked for refreshments to be served and they settled in for a nice adult evening. Bill and Charlie told them about all they had seen on their afternoon in the village and what they had found out about when talking with some of the locals. It was decided they would visit the outer areas the next day and the shore areas on Saturday. Severus filled them in on the arrangements he had made for Thursday and Friday and everyone agreed the children would be ecstatic. Everyone eventually went up to bed. Severus went in to check on Harry before he retired to his own bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus was woken by Taffy about 5:30 AM. "Master Severus, young master be moaning. Taffy thinks he be hurting. Taffy be thinking he be needing a potion but I no be finding one by his bed." Severus got up put on his robe and slippers then went into Harry's room with a pain potion.

"Harry, come on son, you need to wake up and take this potion. I think you overdid it a bit yesterday" Severus soon had Harry sitting enough to swallow the potion without choking. He settled Harry back into bed and rubbed his back until he went back to sleep. Severus was awake and did not believe he could go back to sleep so he went into their sitting room and called for some tea and toast. One of the elves brought what he requested along with a copy of the Daily Profit. Severus almost choked as he read the headline:

**'Lord Sirius Alphard****Orion Black Freed****from Azkaban Prison' **

**In a strange turn of events it was discovered by this reporter that the Wizengamot was recently called into emergency session by none other than Madame Amelia Bones head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This was brought to light at a press conference held this past evening by the Minister himself. The Minister read the following message and no questions were taken. **

"**It was brought to our attention earlier this month that Lord Sirius ****Alphard****Orion Black was unfairly sent to Azkaban by my predecessor without benefit of trial. It was during the reading of the will of young Lord Potter. Apparently the Potters went against common belief and appointed one Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper. It saddens this Ministry to find that the once esteemed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was the caster of the Fidelis Charm and as head of the Wizengamot he should have called for a trial. This breach of Wizard Law resulted in a call for the removal of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. In an unanimous vote Lord Tiberius Ogden has been placed as interim Chief Warlock until a permanent one can be decided upon.**

**Lord Black has been admitted to St. Mungo's for evaluation and treatment for his malnutrition and other maladies resulting from his wrongful imprisonment. A committee has been appointed to decide upon compensation for the unlawful imprisonment of Lord Black by both the Ministry of Magic and by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore personally."**

**As a result of this news this reporter did some questioning on his own. Through private sources it has been discovered that Professor Dumbledore has been removed as Headmaster by a vote of no confidence of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Minerva McGonigall has been named as Headmistress with Professor Filius Flitwick as Deputy Head until such time as a permanent replacement can be found. **

**This reporter wants to know just what Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been up to and what brought about these sudden discoveries of cover-ups and miscarriages of justice. **

**I pledge to the loyal readers of this paper that we will follow through with our investigation into the Dubious Dealings of Albus Dumbledore and keep you all informed. I hope you all will join me in wishing Lord Black a speedy recovery and welcome back.**

**As reported by Hadley Hardcastle, Daily Profit **

Severus could not believe what he has reading. The ministry finally did something right. "Aconite" Severus called. The elf popped in a moment later. "Have the elder Weasleys awakened yet?" Aconite shook his head. "Would you please let me know when they wake and tell them I wish to speak to them before the children wake." Aconite nodded and popped out. Severus finished his tea then went to finish his morning routine. Once he was dressed he checked on Harry again. He then informed Taffy he would be downstairs and reminded her that no matter what Harry said she could not help him up without the assistance of another person. Severus took the paper and headed downstairs.

Severus went to the kitchen to talk to the head cook. He explained what he wanted served for breakfast and requested a bag packed with refreshments for their day out. When he was done he headed back to the sitting room to read until the others got up. After being downstairs a half hour Molly and Mary came down. "Severus, we were told by the house elf you wished to see us. Arthur will be right down. What do you need?" Molly asked. Severus handed her the paper and she read the article and handed it to Mary. Molly just shook her head "I don't believe it." Molly said "Is this because of what you found out from the Potter's will?" Severus nodded "I used to look up to him as a wise leader, now I don't know what to believe." Arthur made his appearance and was handed the paper by Mary. Once he finished reading they continued talking. Bill and Charlie came in on the conversation and Severus explained to all of them what had happened with Albus. The conversation was interrupted by the pounding of footsteps coming down the stairs being led by Harry in his floating chair.

"Papa, The guys helped Taffy get me up. Was that okay? She told me that it was okay as long as she had help. What are we doing today?" Harry said rapidly. "Is breakfast ready? We're starved." Severus and the rest of the adults laughed.

"Yes, Harry, it was alright that the guys helped Taffy. I told her that she had to have someone to help her." Looking toward the dining room "I do believe that breakfast is ready so why don't we head in and be seated." When everyone was seated breakfast was served. Harry squealed when the waffles were brought to the table along with the chopped fruit and whipped cream. The children enjoyed themselves with the waffles and fruit while the adults enjoyed a more traditional breakfast. When they were almost done with breakfast Severus told them to make sure they were wearing the proper shoes as there would be a bit of hiking involved. Severus noticed Harry's face grow more closed off as he spoke. Severus got out of his chair and knelt next to Harry's chair. "What is wrong son?" he asked Harry quietly everyone seemed engrossed in the conversation except Charlie, who was watching Severus and Harry.

Harry looked at Severus with tears in his eyes "But Papa, I can't hike and you can't carry me all the time I'm getting too heavy" Harry lowered his head "You better leave me here with Taffy so I don't get in the way." Severus started to say something but Charlie interrupted.

"I'm sorry Severus but I couldn't help but overhear." He turned to Harry " Harry, do you remember flying with Bill?" Harry nodded "Remember how he used the harness to keep you on the broom like they use in Egypt?" Harry nodded again and looked at Charlie puzzled. Charlie continued "in Romania we have something similar which we use when we have to carry the baby dragons or carry heavy carcasses around. I think I can transfigure one easy enough and we can take turns carrying you. You aren't too heavy for Dragon tamers or Curse breakers you know." Charlie said "Now stop all this business about staying home with the elves. We're going hiking and seeing some of the most beautiful scenery in the world. Now let's see that smile." Charlie tilted up Harry's chin and smiled back as a small smile appeared on Harry's face.

Soon everyone was packed up and ready to go. Aconite called for the tour car to pick them up outside the manor. The driver was a squib and the car was magically enhanced to fit them all. Soon they were all on their way to one of the most visited spots on the Island ... Holyhead Mountain.

The driver was very knowledgeable about the local sites. He introduced himself as Gawain. Hermione asked if it was like the knight in King Arthur. "Yea me mum 'twas quite fond of the Legend. Me Da didn't rightly care. So I am all mixed up, I was mostly raised by me far-grandem who is me grandmum's grandmum so you will be hearing a lot of Scottish words coming out of me mouth. Now the first place I be takin' ye too is Mynydd TAur it means tower mountain. It is the tallest spot on Holy Island." Gawain continued with his tour as they drove. " On the east side of the hill is a Roman watchtower, called Caer y Tŵr. It be abou' three kilometres west o' the city. If ye be goin' into town ye be seeing wha's left of a Roman Fort. The walls be butting righ' up to the walls of St Cybi's Church. The remains of the Roman walls, with the corner towers still standing, are some 4m, high and 1.5m thick with the corner towers being 5m in diameter." They soon pulled up to the parking area and they all got out. Gawain got out and when they were ready he led them to the watchtower site. Severus carried Harry over to the site then sat him on a folded chair while everyone walked around.

"How come they built a place way out here if the fort is in Holyhead? Why did they need it?" Harry asked. Gawain walked over and sat on a rock near Harry.

"Well, lad, back when the fort be built they needed a way ta warn 'em if the enemy be comin'. Ya understand?" Harry nodded " Well they didna' have telephones and bein' non-magic folk they had ta have another way of warnin' the fort. They had a line a watchtowers set up ta signal from ta let 'em know when the enemy be comin'." By the time he finished explaining to Harry, Gawain had an audience of most of the group. They spent an hour or so there then moved on. Soon they reached the car park for one of the trails up Holyhead Mountain.

When they got out Charlie placed the harness of Harry and settled him on his back. "Charlie, I can stay here if I'm too heavy." Harry said softly.

"Harry, a fine Dragon chaser I'd be if a little thing like you were too heavy" Charlie said "Now just enjoy the ride and look at all the things around us." Harry quieted down and listened along with the others as Gawain talked about all the things they could see. When they made it to the top everyone was in awe at the scenery. The children split off in groups to explore the site. When Charlie let Harry down, Bill picked him up, put him on a hip and took him off to explore. Molly and Mary spread blankets out to sit on and Severus unloaded the bag of food and drinks that he had the elves pack up. Once that was done everyone worked their way back to the spot where the picnic was set up. Harry sat on the blanket next to Severus, after eating a sandwich and some raw vegetables Harry looked up "Papa," Harry said softly "Can I have a pain potion? My hips and back are hurting." Severus gave Harry the potion and helped him lay down on the blanket. Before he realized Harry had fallen asleep.

Gawain sat next to Severus and spoke "I hope ya don' think I be pryin' but did yer bairn have an accident."

"Harry lived with his muggle aunt and uncle until a couple months ago. His uncle beat him almost to death. I found him and adopted him as my own. We did a blood adoption, if you know what that is" Gawain nodded "so now he is mine. He still doesn't believe he is worth anything and is always worried he will be a bother to someone." Severus said combing his hand through Harry's hair as he slept.

Gawain looked down at Harry "He be such a wee bairn ta have been through so much" Severus nodded. Gawain looked at Severus and spoke so no one else could hear "If ya be followin' the Quiddach, The Harpies be havin' a special practice match on Friday afternoon." Severus nodded and let Gawain know he had already made arrangements for them to go. While Harry slept the others looked around at the sights. After an hour or so Harry woke up and Severus and he took in the sights. They could see Holyhead harbour; across the Irish sea to the Irish mainland; and Snowdonia to the south in Wales.

When they were done on the mountain top Bill carried Harry, in the harness, down the mountain. Once everyone was settled in the car they headed around the other side of the mountain. "O'er on the lower western slopes o' the mountain ye can find the remains of an Iron Age hut circle known as the Cytau'r Gwyddelod, or Irish Huts. It be one of the oldest settlements on Holy Island." They spent an hour or so looking around before they headed out with Gawain.

"We be headin' over to the South Stack cliffs now. We be headin' ta the South Stacks Nature Reserve. There be a visitors Centre where ya can be watchin' the nestin' birds on the cliffs on the cameras if ya be wantin' to." They soon found themselves in the car park at the Visitor Centre. Severus carried Harry in the harness to the Centre where they got maps for the area. Arthur, Molly and Mary decided to go to the tower then back to the visitor Centre to watch everything on closed circuit TV and with the telescope and binoculars. Severus and Harry joined them in the trip to the tower and after they were there for a while the younger ones, along with Bill and Charlie, decided to take the Coastal Trail after leaving Ellins Tower. The map showed it as a 1.5 mile trail that follows the winding cliff path. Harry and Severus stayed in the tower for a while after Arthur, Molly and Mary had left then headed back to the Centre. Harry enjoyed watching the birds and checking out the scenery with the binoculars. A couple of hours later a group of laughing talking youngsters made their way to the Visitor Centre.

The children were telling of seeing the choughs and ravens doing acrobatics in the sky. Hermione and Ginny were taken with all the wild flowers they had seen. George and Fred told Harry about the adder they had seen sunning itself on a rock and they all talked about the seals and porpoises they had seen out in the sea. The more they talked the quieter Harry got. Soon Severus noticed Harry's eyes filling with tears so he took him off to the men's room. "What's the matter, little one?" Severus asked quietly.

"Why didn't you leaved me home with the elves, Papa? Harry sobbed quietly. "Why didn't you leaved me home?"

Severus didn't know what to say to his child. Harry seemed to have been adjusting so well to not being able to walk. Severus was lost. "I'm sorry, son. I did not realize it would hurt you so to be here and watch your friends doing things. I thought being here and watching from inside would be just as good. I'm so sorry, Harry" Severus said emotion choking him as he held Harry close. Harry slowly calmed down and Severus transfigured a cloth to wipe Harry's face. Harry was soon calmed and they made their way back out to the others. Harry kept his face buried in Severus' neck. Several people looked at Severus questioning and Severus just mouthed 'later' to them. Soon it was time to head for home and dinner. Gawain asked if they would mind if he made a quick stop before they headed home.

Gawain stopped at a small wooden and stone cottage on the road home and got out. "Mister Severus, May I be takin' the bairn in with me." Severus nodded so Gawain picked Harry out of his seat and carried him into the cottage. In the house Harry saw an old woman. She had to have been the oldest person Harry had ever seen. " Harry, I like ta introduce ye ta my for-grandem _(great-great grandmother)_, me grandam's grandam (_grandmother)_. She be a verrawysswifie_(very wise old woman). _She be a Sear (_Seer)_ she ha' the secon' sight. Grandem, this be young Harry Potter-Snape. He be hyre_(here) _wi' his fathyr _(father)." _Gawain carried Harry over and sat him on the stool next to the woman. "Ye can call her Gandem, Harry."

"Hello, Grandem, it is nice to meet you." Harry said softly.

Grandem placed her hand on Harry's leg. Harry noticed her hand was nothing but wrinkles and the skin was so thin you could see through it but when she squeezed his leg he could feel the strength._" Such a _wee bairn _(small child), _granbairn _(__grandchild__)," _She surprised Harry when she closed her eyes and started chanting in a language Harry did not understand. After a few minutes she stopped and took Harry's chin in her hand looking straight into his eyes. "Ye be in furmair payn, _(__for more pain__)_ ye ha' mony tribblestathole _(__You have many troubles to endure__). _Bute ye be strang, laddie, ye wyll survyve. _(__But you are strong, boy, you will survive__) _Be no feart, laddie, ye wull staun, ye wull waulk, ye wull sei sone. (_Do not be afraid, boy, you will stand, you will walk, you will see soon.)" _Grandem took both of Harry's hands in hers. "Ah sei ye onlie ha' a fathyr noo, Ah sone sei a mither fur ye. _(__I see you only have a father now, I soon see a mother for you__) _ Be braw, my bairn, be braw. (Be brave my child, be brave) Ye ar' luved my bairn, ye ar'_ luved__. __(You are loved, my child, you are loved__.)" _With that she kissed Harry on the forehead and slipped a leather thong over his head with a medallion of the Viking serpent of Immortality. Gawain explained how the serpent is supposed to thrive in the dark underworld of Niflhelm. He said the pendant is reputed to bestow upon the wearer the ability to resolve difficulties and to survive and triumph through troubled times. The pendant was polished pewter, enhanced with crystals. Gawain kissed his great-great grandmother goodbye and carried Harry back out to the car.

"Thank you, Gawain" Harry said smiling at him "She is a very nice lady." Harry held on to the pendant.

"What happened, Harry?" Severus asked

"Gawain took me to meet his great-great grandmother. She's a Seer. She told me some things but I'll tell you about them later." Harry answered. Someone mentioned Trelawley and Harry spoke up "She's nothing like that at all." Holding out the pendant so they could see and told them what Gawain had told him about it. Gawain drove them back home and they thanked him for the tour.

By the time they got home they had an hour before dinner. Aconite told them it would be a traditional Welsh Dinner so everyone decided they wanted to dress for dinner. Severus took Harry to their suite where he started a bath for Harry. While Harry bathed Severus took a shower and washed his hairBy the time Harry was done with his bath and ready for Severus to wash his hair Severus had already gotten his black slacks, grey silk shirt, socks and dress boots on. Severus washed Harry's hair, dried it and pulled it back with a thong as he had his own. Soon Harry was dressed in gray slacks, emerald green silk shirt, socks and dress boots. Severus put Harry's braces on under Harry's slacks and you could not even tell they were there. Just before they headed downstairs Harry and Severus put their dress robes on. Severus wore his forest green ones and Harry wore his antique gold ones.

Everyone looked so nice. Ginny wore her new dress robes. The men and Molly had gotten new robes in various colors. Hermione did not have a set of dress robes so Mary let her borrow a set of her robes and had Molly shrink them for her. Soon Aconite announced that dinner was served. Harry left his seat and fixed his braces before Ron and Fred helped him stand. "Miss Weasley, would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to dinner?" Harry said as he held out his arm. "I am afraid you will have to hold my arm as I need to have my hands on the walker." Ginny blushed and nodded yes. Ron held out his arm to Hermione and asked to escort her into dinner. Severus escorted Mary and Arthur escorted Molly.

Of course Fred and George being who they were went through the whole routine of asking to escort their brothers into eat. "My Lord Weasley," Fred said, bowing to Bill. "May I have the honor of escorting you in to dinner."

Bill played along "Why certainly my young Prewett heir. I would be honored." Fred held out his arm and Bill took it.

George turned to Charlie "My Lord heir Dodge, would you be so kind as to allow me to escort you into dinner."

Chuckling Charlie replied "Why certainly my young Prewett heir, I would be honored."

By the time everyone was seated they were almost in tears from the twins antics. All but Percy who was telling everyone how inappropriate their behavior was. Once seated Severus called for Aconite to serve their meal. The meal was started with Cawl Cennin (Welsh Leek Broth) served with warm crusty brown bread. Then came the main course of Oen Cymreig â Mêl (Honeyed Welsh Lamb) served with roasted potatoes and green vegetables. For dessert they had Pastai Afal (Apple Pastry) with custard. The adults were served wine for each course along with water and tea. The children were served juice and cold flavored tea and they were served a small glass of wine with dessert. The meal was delicious and the conversation even better. After dinner they retired to the Conservatory where they could sit and watch the sunset in the comfort of the mansion. The adults soon noticed the younger ones getting quiet, Severus noticed Harry's eyes getting droopy.

Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry and I will be going up to our suite. Everyone must be awake and ready to leave by 11:15 AM. Aconite will have the elves serve a buffet breakfast so you may eat as you will, so please eat before 11. We will be apparating to a wizarding portion of the Ferry terminal. We will be taking the ferry ride to Dublin, Ireland. Harry, you will be able to use your muggle wheelchair for most of the trip." Harry smiled. Severus turned to the others and bid them goodnight before they went upstairs where Severus got Harry ready for bed, messaged his muscles and gave him a pain potion before heading off into his room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. **

Sorry this is such a long chapter. I got caught up in referencing what I would love to do if I could have my wish of visiting Ireland then I could not figure out where to cut it off.

**Information on the sea creatures in this chapter was obtained at **www .enfo .ie**. **

**Information on the animals at the Zoo is thanks to **http: /animals .nationalgeographic_.com__ ._

**Songs were found on **youtube** and were sung by the Clancy Brothers**

**Folktales were found at **www luminarium .org/mythology/ireland/

**Chapter 29 A Day In Dublin, Ireland 8/21**

Severus made sure to leave a pain potion on Harry's bedside table so Taffy did not need to wake him. Severus woke at 8 AM, showered, dressed and headed down to breakfast. The paper and coffee were sitting in his place at the table when he got there. Reading through the paper Severus found nothing more about Albus' trouble in fact the paper was rather mild that morning. By the time he finished his first cup of coffee Mary was down along with the 2 oldest Weasley boys. Everyone served themselves breakfast. Slowly over the next hour and a half the remainder of the people woke up and came down stairs. Severus reminded everyone to bring a jacket as it would probably be after dark before they came home. Severus made sure the camera and things for Harry were packed in his bag.

When everyone was ready to go they went to the apparation point and paired up to go. Due to the number of people who could not apparate it was decided to side-along apparate the ones who could not. Severus took Harry and the bag of supplies, Arthur took Fred and George, Molly took Hermione, Bill took Percy and Ron, and Charlie took Mary and Ginny. In a moment they were at the Ferry Terminal and headed out to where the ferry to Dublin was waiting. Severus had Harry in his muggle wheelchair and the boys were taking turns pushing it Severus bought the tickets for the ferry. It came to 463 euros. Harry gasped and whispered to Severus "Papa, that's a lot of money!"

Severus chuckled "Don't worry Harry, that is only about 63 galleons, and that is for all of us." Severus answered him. Harry looked relieved. "Alright everyone lets board the ferry. Fred, George, can you help get Harry aboard? Bill, Charlie, can you make sure these dunderheads stay where they can be seen?" All of the adults started laughing at the looks on the children' faces.

Bill looked at Charlie then back to Severus "We'd be glad to help." then he turned to the kids. "Alright you dunderheads this way." Soon everyone was settled in the viewing area. Fred, George and Ron were on one side with Severus, Mary and Harry. The girls and Percy were on the other side with Molly and Arthur. Charlie and Bill wandered back and forth between groups.

Harry sat watching the sea birds skimming the waves, catching fish when suddenly he pulled on George's arm. "Look ... there ..." Harry said excitedly "I think it's a shark or something." Harry grabbed Severus' arm "Papa, What is it? Is it a shark?" Severus got the binoculars out of the bag to get a better look.

"Yes, Harry I believe that is a shark. I'm not sure what kind it is though. Perhaps Charlie has an idea." Severus said.

Suddenly A loud call could be heard. "CHARLIE, HARRY FOUND A SHARK. COME SEE WHAT KIND!" Fred and George called at the same time almost with one voice. The group from the other side of the ship came over to see what Harry had noticed.

"Congratulation, Laddie, you are the first to spot one of our local sea creatures." A middle aged man walked over to the group dressed as a member of the crew. "Good morning, my name is First Mate Matthew Johnson. What you spotted is a Blue Shark. That one seems to be about 2 meters long. They can grow to be about 3 meters or so. They have long pectoral fins that allow them to glide along with the ocean currents. The Blue Shark can never stop swimming; if they did they would sink and die. They usually feed on squid, mackerel and herring." Harry and the others hung on the man's every word. The man then held out a booklet toward Harry. "This will have the information on just about every type of sea life we have around here. We are proud to present it to you for being the first to make a sighting."

Harry looked at the man with big eyes, then turned to Severus who nodded. "Thank you, Sir. I am really grateful for your gift." The man turned to go leaving the group with a wish for good hunting. All of the kids wanted to look at Harry's book. In the next few minutes they saw 2 more Blue Sharks about the same size as the one Harry saw. Bill seemed to disappear for a few moments then reappeared with another copy of the book. The group divided into two separate groups with one on each side of the ship. A contest soon ensued to see who could see the most interesting sea animals.

An excited yell came from the other side. "It's a ray. The book says it's a Cuckoo Ray. Come look it's right on the top of the water." Hermione stated. The twins and Ron raced over, Severus picked Harry up and carried him over to see the ray." After seeing the ray Severus and Harry went back over to where Mary was sitting.

Mary smiled then signaled Severus closer "Severus did you notice the look on Harry's face?" Severus nodded. She continued "I do not believe I have ever seen him so happy. His face is just glowing." Severus smiled and they both watched Harry watching the sea.

"Papa ... Papa ... Look it's a Sea Turtle!" Harry called. Everyone came over to see along with some of the other passengers. Harry read out of the book "The book says it's a Leatherback Turtle and it is the '_**largest and most wide-ranging of all sea turtles'**_." Harry looked to Severus "Papa what does wide-ranging mean?" Severus explained that that meant they traveled all over instead of staying in one small area. Harry went back to reading the book " '_**The biggest leatherback turtle ever recorded weighed 916 kg (approx 1 ton) found off the coast of Wales.'**_Wow Papa that is really big isn't it?"

"Yes, Harry, that is really large," Severus answered him.

Harry continued reading " _**' The leatherback is appropriately named as it has a soft leather shell unlike the other sea turtles whose shell is hard and plate-like. The leatherbacks are different to other living reptiles because they are warm-blooded like birds and mammals.'**_ That's why snakes have to be somewhere warm right? 'Cause their cold-blooded so around them has to be warm." Severus assured him he did indeed have the correct answer. "**'**_**This enables them to feed in colder waters like Ireland and Britain and also to dive deep to depths of 1200m. Leatherback turtles come to Ireland during the summer and autumn months to feed on the abundant jellyfish. Leatherbacks, like all sea turtles, are endangered'.**_That means they are dying out right, Papa?" Severus nodded.

After watching the turtle for a while the group split up again. Ron and the twins went over with the girls and Percy sat talking with Severus and Mary. Harry had the binoculars and was watching to see what else he could see when he heard a small quiet voice next to him. Harry put down the binoculars and looked at the little girl standing next to him. "Can I see with your looking things? Everybody sees the stuff but I can't see it good. I seed the big turtle though that was awesome. My name is Mary Margaret but everybody calls me Mary 'sept my Granny. She calls me Maggie. I'm 5 years old last week." Harry smiled

"Hello, Mary Margaret, may I call you Maggie?" The little girl nodded. Harry held out his hand "My name is Hadrian but everybody calls me Harry. I'm 12 years old and I had a birthday in July. I don't have a Grandma. I just have my Papa who adopted me this summer. My Mum and Dad died. I have lots of people who love me now and I call them my aunts and uncles." Harry handed the girl the binoculars and showed her how to use them. He talked with the girl for a few minutes then she handed Harry back the binoculars.

"What happened to your legs, Harry? How come you have those things on and why are you in the chair?" Just as she asked Harry these questions her mother came over and started to chastize her for bothering Harry.

"That's alright Ma'am. She isn't bothering me." Harry then looked at Maggie. "Well, Maggie, I was in a very bad accident. Papa said I almost died. For awhile I had casts on my arms and my legs. Papa had to feed me and everything. I'm getting better but I still have trouble standing and walking." Harry pulled his pant leg up a little to show Maggie the brace. "These are called braces, they help my legs hold me so I can stand up. At home I have a thing called a walker that I can hold on to and take steps. I can do about 6 feet now. The Dr. said I may never be able to walk without help but when I first woke up from my coma they didn't think I would ever walk."

"Oh my goodness. I hope your legs get better. You're a nice boy, Harry. Most boys are yukky." Maggie's mother and the other adults laughed. As Maggie and her mother turned to leave Maggie's mother thanked Harry for being so understanding. Harry smiled and went back to watching the Sea.

"Harry" Severus said "I am very proud of you." Harry looked at him puzzled "You took the time to explain to that little girl. You did it simply so she could understand. You did not talk down to her. You did it just the right way." Harry blushed slightly and lowered his head. Severus touched Harry's arm and pointed toward the sea. "I do believe I see a pod of whales over there."

Harry held up the binoculars then started to search through the book. "They're Sperm Whales, Papa. The book says '**t**_**hey are called toothed whales. They have a strong set of teeth to hunt their prey.'**_ There are other kinds of whales called baleen whales. They don't have teeth. They have things called baleen plates that sieve plankton and small fish out of the water." The others came over and they all watched the whales who seemed to be following the ship for almost a half hour.

When they were closer to the shore Ginny called out that there were porpoises following on that side of the ship. Severus carried Harry over so he could see them then had to carry Harry back over when Mary spotted harbor seals frolicking on the rocky coast as they were nearing the shore. Once the ferry docked the group gathered together again. Severus placed the binoculars and books into the bag and followed as Bill led the way off the ship. Harry noticed the first mate as he was wheeled down the ramp. "Goodbye, Mister Johnson. Thank you for the book and the ride. I had a really good time." Once everyone was on shore they stopped at a stand and got drinks and crisps as they prepared to take the tram to the Zoo. Harry whispered to Severus "Papa, I've never been on a tram are they scary."

Severus looked at Harry "Well son, we are getting to an area where you are as experienced as the rest of us except maybe Hermione. I rode a tram about 10 years ago. I am almost positive that the Weasley's have never been on a tram either. So we are all in for an adventure." Severus went to the booth and bought one way tickets for everyone and it cost him about 20 Euro. (Or about 3 Galleons) "Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Ireland." Severus said turning to the group. "We will be taking the tram to The Heuston stop. From there it is about a 15 minute walk to the Zoo." The kids all cheered when they found out they were going to the Zoo. None of them had ever been to a Zoo except for Hermione. When the tram they were scheduled to take, arrived they got on. Bill picked Harry up and carried him to a seat. Everyone followed and Severus placed the folded wheel chair behind the Driver's seat. The tram ride was rather short. It lasted about 12 minutes then they were at their stop. Once everyone had disembarked Severus took out his map and they headed toward the Zoo. The boys all took turns pushing Harry's chair as they walked along.

As they got to the entrance they decided to have lunch first. Severus paid their entrance fee of 142 euros (19 galleons)and they walked inside. They had decided since it was lunch time they eat while they were deciding what to see. They picked up a couple of maps and went to the Resterant where they could watch the Meerkats while they ate. Severus bought several of the booklets that explained more about the animals they would be seeing. While they were waiting for their lunches to arrive they watched the meerkats and Harry looked them up in his book.

_**'**__**These gregarious animals are often seen in groups, and several families may live together in a large community. Squirrel-sized meerkats are mongooses famed for their upright posture. They often stand on their rear legs and gaze alertly over the southern African plains where they live. Mothers can even nurse their young while standing.**_

_**Meerkats (also called suricates) work together in numbers. A few will typically serve as lookouts, watching the skies for birds of prey, such as hawks and eagles, that can snatch them from the ground. A sharp, shrill call is the signal for all to take cover. While a few individuals guard the group, the rest busy themselves foraging for the foods that make up their varied diet. Meerkats will eat insects, lizards, birds, and fruit. When hunting small game, they work together and communicate with purring sounds. Meerkats are good hunters and are sometimes tamed for use as rodent-catchers.**_

_**Meerkat groups utilize several different burrows and move from one to another. Each burrow is an extensive tunnel-and-room system that remains cool even under the broiling African sun. Females give birth to two to four young each year in one of the group's burrows. Fathers and siblings help to raise meerkat young, teaching them to play and forage and alerting them to the ever present danger from above. Young meerkats are so fearful of predatory birds that even airplanes will send them diving for cover.'**_

Harry told them several things about the Meerkats that he found interesting. Soon they were finished and they had decided to head toward the African Savanna because that closed first. They walked along looking at everything, the ibis, the tapir, the flamingo and they stopped at the red panda exhibit to watch them for a few minutes. Harry was reading his book and was telling everyone interesting facts about the red panda.

_**'The red panda typically grows to the size of a house cat, though their big, bushy tails add an additional 18 inches (46 centimeters). The pandas use their ringed tails as wraparound blankets in the chilly mountain heights.**_

"Papa, can I get a red panda? They are really cute." Harry asked.

"No. Harry, it would not be fair to the panda. Even in the zoo they have a habitat that is similar to their own. If you took one home they would be very said." Severus told Harry. Harry agreed and went back to reading his book.

_**'Red pandas live in the mountains of Nepal and northern Myanmar (Burma), as well as in central China.**_

_**These animals spend most of their lives in trees and even sleep aloft. When foraging, they are most active at night as well as in the gloaming hours of dusk and dawn. Red pandas have a taste for bamboo but, unlike their larger relatives, they eat many other foods as well―fruit, acorns, roots, and eggs.**_

_**They are shy and solitary except when mating. Red pandas are endangered, victims of deforestation. Their natural space is shrinking as more and more forests are destroyed by logging and the spread of agriculture.'**_

They continued on and saw the Humboldt Penguins and then Harry found himself in front of the Snowy Owl exhibit.

_**'The snowy owl's beautiful white plumage helps to hide it in its Arctic habitat. Only the males are completely white. Chicks are dark and spotted, while the females are white with spots on their wings.'**_

"Papa, I wish Hedwig was here to see the owls. They are beautiful though especially the males. I bet Hedwig would like to mate with him." Harry went back to reading.

_**'Body size, 20 to 28 in (52 to 71 cm); wingspan, 4.2 to 4.8 ft (1.3 to 1.5 m) **__**Weight:3.5 to 6.5 lbs (1.6 to 3 kg)**_

_**Unlike most owls, which are nocturnal, snowy owls are diurnal—they hunt and are active both day and night.**__**The snowy owl is a patient hunter that perches and waits to identify its prey before soaring off in pursuit. Snowy owls have keen eyesight and great hearing, which can help them find prey that is invisible under thick vegetation or snowcover. The owls deftly snatch their quarry with their sharp talons. ' **_

After the owls they made their way to the African Savanna. They decided to spend some time here so the adults found a place to sit and relax. The kids went off looking at everything they wanted to see. They saw Ostriches and Harry could not believe how big they were, **they were between 7 to 9 ft (2.1 to 2.7 m) and weighed between ****220 to 350 lbs (100 to 160 kg). **They saw oryx with big long horns. There were Zebra and Giraffes and then they saw the White Rhinoceros. Harry really liked them. Harry read out loud from his book.

_**'Length: **__**Head and body, 11 to 13.75 ft (3.4 to 4.2 m); tail, 20 to 27.5 in (50 to 70 cm) Weight: 3,168 to 7,920 lbs (1,440 to 3,600 kg)**__**White rhinos have two horns, the foremost more prominent than the other.**__**The prominent horn for which rhinos are so well known has been their downfall. Many animals have been killed for this hard, hair-like growth, which is revered for medicinal use in China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Singapore. The horn is also valued in North Africa and the Middle East as an ornamental dagger handle.**_

_**The white rhino once roamed much of sub-Saharan Africa, but today is on the verge of extinction due to poaching fueled by these commercial uses. Only about 11,000 white rhinos survive in the wild, and many organizations are working to protect this much loved animal.' **_

"Papa so many of these animals are endangered. Why do people keep killing them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what to tell you, son. People do a lot of things that do not make sense." Severus said as they started out of the Savanna and headed for the Chimpanzees. Everyone was anxious to see the chimps. Severus was not so sure he was ready for this group to meet up with Chimpanzees. Harry started reading as the twins began interacting with the chimps. They were making faces, jumping up and down anything to get the chimps to copy them.

_**'Life span: 45 years Size: 4 to 5.5 ft (1.2 to 1.7 m) Weight: 70 to 130 lbs (32 to 60 k) Endangered**__** ' **_

"These are endangered too, Papa. They remind me of real people. It says in the book that they are related to us." Harry said as he continued reading out loud.

_**'Chimpanzees are our closest living relatives, sharing more than 98 percent of our genetic blueprint. Humans and chimps are also thought to share a common ancestor who lived some four to eight million years ago.**_

_**Chimpanzees live in social communities of several dozen animals.**_

_**Although they normally walk on all fours (knuckle-walking), chimpanzees can stand and walk upright. By swinging from branch to branch they can also move quite efficiently in the trees, where they do most of their eating. Chimpanzees usually sleep in the trees as well, employing nests of leaves.**_

_**Chimps are generally fruit and plant eaters, but they have a tremendously varied diet that includes hundreds of known foods.**_

Harry called over to the twins "Hey guys, according to my book, chimps eat hundreds of different foods. Must be related to Ron." Ron was looking at the chimps then realized what Harry said and yelled in protest. Everyone burst out laughing and the twins gave Harry high fives.

_**'Chimpanzees are one of the few animal species that employ tools. They shape and use sticks to retrieve insects from their nests or dig grubs out of logs. They also use stones to smash open tasty nuts and employ leaves as sponges to soak up drinking water. Chimpanzees can even be taught to use some basic human sign language.'**_

"Aunt Mary, my book says that chimps can be taught sign language like people can." Harry said. Mary and Harry had an interesting talk while watching the twins. Everyone got so caught up in their antics that the whole group was in tears from laughing.

Once they convinced the twins to leave their new friends they headed on toward the tigers. There were several exhibits before them but they really wanted to see the tigers. The first tiger exhibit were the Amur (or Siberian)tigers.

_**'Size:10.75 ft (3.3 m) Weight:660 lbs (300 kg) There are an estimated 400 to 500 Siberian tigers living in the wild, and recent studies suggest that these numbers are stable. Tigers are the largest of all wild cats and are renowned for their power and strength. There were once eight tiger subspecies, but three became extinct during the 20th century. Over the last hundred years, hunting and forest destruction have reduced overall tiger populations from hundreds of thousands to perhaps 3,000 to 5,000. Tigers are hunted as trophies and also for body parts that are used in traditional Chinese medicine. All five remaining tiger subspecies are endangered, and many protection programs are in place. Poaching is a reduced—but still very significant—threat to Siberian tigers.**_

_**Tigers live alone and aggressively scent-mark large territories to keep their rivals away. They are powerful hunters that travel many miles to find prey, such as elk and wild boar, on nocturnal hunts. Tigers use their distinctive coats as camouflage (no two have exactly the same stripes) and hunt by stealth. They lie in wait and creep close enough to attack their victims with a quick spring and a fatal pounce. A hungry tiger can eat as much as 60 pounds (27 kilograms) in one night, though they usually eat less. Despite their fearsome reputation, most tigers avoid humans; however, a few do become dangerous man eaters. These animals are often sick and unable to hunt normally, or live in areas where their traditional prey has vanished.' **_

Harry sat there shaking his head. The pure power of the big cat could be seen in the rippling of his muscles when he paced. They thought he must have been fed earlier as they could see a half of deer carcass in the shade of a tree.

Their time was growing short so they did not spend too much time on the otters, fox and wolves. The lowland Gorilla attracted the kids attention and they had to be encouraged on by the adults. They passed by the lemurs and spent time watching the orangutans and the gibbons before moving on to the snow leopards and the Sumatran Tiger. They made it back to the entrance with less than half an hour before they closed. They got a snack and bought some souvenirs of their visit. Severus could not wait to develop the pictures, especially the ones of the twins with the chimpanzees. Harry made sure to get something for Aunt Poppy, Aunt Minnie and Healer Stephan.

They left the Zoo just at 6:00 PM. They had been planning on walking to the Restaurant but after all the walking they had done already they decided to take a couple of cabs. The girl at the entrance made a call and within 10 minutes a small bus showed up at the entrance. The driver got out and explained when she had called saying they needed transportation for 13 people the dispatcher called for the bus. He explained that they normally have the bus booked but because they only needed a short ride they called him in from where he was waiting for his fare. Within 15 minutes they were delivered to the Restaurant and the driver was back on his way to where he had been waiting.

"The Brazen Head is Ireland's oldest pub dating back to 1198." Hermione told everyone as she read out of the Dublin Tour guide that she had picked up at the zoo as a souvenir. "are we eating dinner in a pub, sir?" She asked Severus.

Severus looked at her and smiled "No, Miss Granger, we will be dining upstairs. You will all be having quite the experience for dinner tonight. Now that we are all here and ready I will go and get us settled." Severus walked over to the Hostess inside the door. After talking to her he walked back to them smiling. "Well we are all set. We need to all go upstairs. Harry," Harry looked up "the hostess says that they have an elevator for those with special needs. So I'm giving you a choice to get carried upstairs or have one of us take you up in the elevator."

Harry looked at Severus and then at Arthur and smiled "Papa, I really don't want people to see you carrying me." Harry said quietly "Can Uncle Arthur come with me in the elevator? He likes doing muggle things." Severus nodded.

"Arthur, would you like to accompany Harry up in the elevator?" Arthur answered enthusiasticly and pushed Harry over to the hostess who led them to the elevator as Severus and the others walked up the stairs. When they got there Arthur had the biggest grin on his face and was talking happily with Harry. Once they were together again they were led over to a big table off to the side of the room next to an open area containing several stools and microphones. As soon as they were seated their waitress came over and introduced herself as Megan. She handed out the menu and explained that they should each order an appetizer, main course, and a dessert.

While they were looking over the menu Hermione asked the woman about her clothing. "Well, lassie, Irish clothing hasn't changed much in hundreds of years. My slippers are called Broga uirleathair, they have been worn by women since the early 1900's. Before that we just went bare-footed unless you were a high-class woman then you wore boots. My dress is known as a shinrone gown and is made from wool." The dress she was wearing had a sleeveless bodice that laced up the front with a full long skirt gathered at the waist and open in the front and was a pretty emerald green. Under the bodice she had a white linen blouse with puffed sleeves. She also had on a white linen underskirt. "The dress that most folks think of as traditional wear are mainly the dancing costumes." Hermione nodded in understanding.

Mary spoke up next, "Megan, I was noticing that some of the women that are in traditional dress have their heads uncovered and others are wearing something over their hair."

"Well, Miss, when a girl is unmarried she leaves her hair uncovered and often in braids. A woman's hair is a sign of her beauty, her feminine power and luck. A married woman always covers her hair as she saves those things for her husband alone." Megan explained. "Well, are you ready to order."

There were three different appetizers to choose from. Harry, Mary, Molly, Hermione and Percy chose the Soup of the day with the homemade brown bread. Bill, Charlie, Fred and Arthur chose the Irish Fish Cakes - chunks of seafood mixed with pureed potatoes. The rest of them chose the Warm chicken salad – fillets of pan fried chicken on a tossed salad. Megan went to put in their order and bring them their drinks whole they picked out their main courses.

Megan came back with a large pot of tea, a pitcher of cider and a pitcher of milk to drink. She then took their orders for their main courses. Bill and Charlie chose the Beef and Guinness Stew (Beef, mushrooms and onions in a rich Guinness and thyme sauce). Severus, Mary, and Hermione chose the Poached Fillet of salmon (Succulent fillet of Irish salmon served with a basil pesto cream sauce). Percy and Arthur chose the Bacon and Cabbage (Traditional bacon and cabbage served with mashed potatoes). The rest chose the Traditional Irish Stew (Chunks of lamb, potatoes and vegetables). Megan left with their orders.

The group sat and talked as the room filled up with people. Soon a man picked up one of the microphones and introduced himself as Tom " Let us take you back in time to the fascinating world of Ireland long ago when the culture was one of the mind, spirit and the imagination and where the unseen world was never far away." Tom walked over to the table where the group was sitting. Looking at the girls he said " We will explore the beliefs and superstitions surrounding the world of the fairies." Turning to Harry and Ron "We will listen to the magical tales they told as they gathered 'round the fire at night." going back to the center of the floor he continued " We will enjoy live traditional Irish music and ballads while having your dinner." While he was saying that a quartet of men walked out, one with a guitar and one with a banjo, and they set up in front of the microphone stand. "Now ladies and gentlemen ... The O'Leary Brothers."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Sean and these are my brothers, Patrick, better known as Paddy, on guitar, Finn, and Sloane on the banjo." Everyone applauded and Sean continued. "We will be entertaining you off and on during the evening. The first song we will be performing for you is about a young emigrant, named Jack Duggan, who left Ireland for Australia in the 19th century. According to the song, he spent his time there 'robbing from the rich to feed the poor'.

**'**_**The Wild Colonial Boy**_**' **

_**'There was a wild colonial boy, Jack Duggan was his name**__**  
><strong>__**He was born and raised in Ireland in a place called Castle Maine**__**  
><strong>__**he was his father's only son, his mother's pride and joy**__**  
><strong>__**and dearly did his parents love the wild colonial boy**_

_**At the early age of sixteen years, Jack left his native home**__**  
><strong>__**and to Australia's sunny shores he was inclined to roam**__**  
><strong>__**he robbed the rich, he helped the poor he shot James McEvoy**__**  
><strong>__**A terror to Australia was, the wild colonial boy**_

_**One morning on the prairie, as Jack he rode along**__**  
><strong>__**and listening to the mockingbird, sing it's joyful song**__**  
><strong>__**up came a band of troopers, Kelly, Davis and Fitzroy**__**  
><strong>__**They'd all set out to capture him, the wild colonial boy**_

_**"Surrender now Jack Duggan for you see we're three to one"**__**  
><strong>__**"Surrender in the Queen's high name for you are a plundering son"**__**  
><strong>__**Jack drew two pistols from his belt and proudly waved them high**__**  
><strong>__**"I'll fight but not surrender!" said the wild colonial boy**_

_**He fired a shot at Kelly, which laid him to the ground**__**  
><strong>__**and turning 'round to Davis he received a fatal wound**__**  
><strong>__**a bullet pierced the fierce young heart from the pistol of Fitzroy**__**  
><strong>__**and that was how they captured him the wild colonial boy'**_

Everyone burst out in applause when the song was finished. Megan came out with their appetizers. Everyone started eating and they even shared with the others so everyone had tried them all. Tom took the microphone " Ladies and gentlemen, for your pleasure we have our own Bridgit O' Shay with a tale to tell."

Everyone applauded when a woman took the mike from him. "Good Evening to ya all. I see a fair amount of lads in our audience with the fiery hair so I decided to tell the tale of '**Connla and the Fairy Maiden**.' She walked around stopping at the table as she told her tale.

'_** Connla of the Fiery Hair was son of Conn of the Hundred Fights. One day as he stood by the side of his father on the height of Usna, he saw a maiden clad in strange attire coming towards him.  
>"Whence comest thou, maiden?" said Connla.<br>"I come from the Plains of the Ever Living," she said, "there where there is neither death nor sin. There we keep holiday alway, nor need we help from any in our joy. And in all our pleasure we have no strife. And because we have our homes in the round green hills, men call us the Hill Folk."  
>The king and all with him wondered much to hear a voice when they saw no one. For save Connla alone, none saw the Fairy Maiden.<br>"To whom art thou talking, my son?" said Conn the king.  
>Then the maiden answered, "Connla speaks to a young, fair maid, whom neither death nor old age awaits. I love Connla, and now I call him away to the Plain of Pleasure, Moy Mell, where Boadag is king for aye, nor has there been complaint or sorrow in that land since he has held the kingship. Oh, come with me, Connla of the Fiery Hair, ruddy as the dawn with thy tawny skin. A fairy crown awaits thee to grace thy comely face and royal form. Come, and never shall thy comeliness fade, nor thy youth, till the last awful day of judgment."<br>The king in fear at what the maiden said, which he heard though he could not see her, called aloud to his Druid, Coran by name.  
>"Oh, Coran of the many spells," he said, "and of the cunning magic, I call upon thy aid. A task is upon me too great for all my skill and wit, greater than any laid upon me since I seized the kingship. A maiden unseen has met us, and by her power would take from me my dear, my comely son. If thou help not, he will be taken from thy king by woman's wiles and witchery."<br>Then Coran the Druid stood forth and chanted his spells towards the spot where the maiden's voice had been heard. And none heard her voice again, nor could Connla see her longer. Only as she vanished before the Druid's mighty spell, she threw an apple to Connla.  
>For a whole month from that day Connla would take nothing, either to eat or to drink, save only from that apple. But as he ate it grew again and always kept whole. And all the while there grew within him a mighty yearning and longing after the maiden he had seen.<br>But when the last day of the month of waiting came, Connla stood by the side of the king his father on the Plain of Arcomin, and again he saw the maiden come towards him, and again she spoke to him.  
>" 'Tis a glorious place, forsooth, that Connla holds among shortlived mortals awaiting the day of death. But now the folk of life, the ever-living ones, beg and bid thee come to Moy Mell, the Plain of Pleasure, for they have learnt to know thee, seeing thee in thy home among thy dear ones."<br>When Conn the king heard the maiden's voice he called to his men aloud and said:  
>"Summon swift my Druid Coran, for I see she has again this day the power of speech."<br>Then the maiden said: "Oh, mighty Conn, fighter of a hundred fights, the Druid's power is little loved; it has little honour in the mighty land, peopled with so many of the upright. When the Law will come, it will do away with the Druid's magic spells that come from the lips of the false black demon."  
>Then Conn the king observed that since the maiden came Connla his son spoke to none that spake to him. So Conn of the hundred fights said to him, "Is it to thy mind what the woman says, my son?"<br>" 'Tis hard upon me," then said Connla; "I love my own folk above all things; but yet, but yet a longing seizes me for the maiden."  
>When the maiden heard this, she answered and said: "The ocean is not so strong as the waves of thy longing. Come with me in my curragh, the gleaming, straight-gliding crystal canoe. Soon we can reach Boadag's realm. I see the bright sun sink, yet far as it is, we can reach it before dark. There is, too, another land worthy of thy journey, a land joyous to all that seek it. Only wives and maidens dwell there. If thou wilt, we can seek it and live there alone together in joy."<br>When the maiden ceased to speak, Connla of the Fiery Hair rushed away from them and sprang into the curragh, the gleaming, straight-gliding crystal canoe. And then they all, king and court, saw it glide away over the bright sea towards the setting sun. Away and away, till eye could see it no longer, and Connla and the Fairy Maiden went their way on the sea, and were no more seen, nor did any know where they came.'**_

"Thank you kind folk. I shall be back in a little with another tale for your pleasure." Bridgit said to a round of applause. The main course was served and again food was shared among the group so everyone could have a taste of the delicious fare. Harry decided he wanted the house elves to learn to make the Irish stew and Poached Salmon. While they were eating the O'Leary Brothers came out to sing. "This is a popular Irish song about the 1798 Rebellion in Ireland. It is entitled

'**The Rising of the Moon'****." **

_**Oh then, tell me Seán O'Farrell, tell me why you hurry so?**__**  
><strong>__**"Hush a bhuachaill, hush and listen", and his cheeks were all aglow,**__**  
><strong>__**"I bear orders from the captain:- get you ready quick and soon**__**  
><strong>__**For the pikes must be together by the rising of the moon"**__**  
><strong>__**By the rising of the moon, by the rising of the moon,**__**  
><strong>__**For the pikes must be together by the rising of the moon**_

_**"And come tell me Seán O'Farrell where the gath'rin is to be?"**__**  
><strong>__**"In the old spot by the river, right well known to you and me.**__**  
><strong>__**One more word for signal token:- whistle out the marchin' tune,**__**  
><strong>__**With your pike upon your shoulder, by the rising of the moon."**__**  
><strong>__**By the rising of the moon, by the rising of the moon**__**  
><strong>__**With your pike upon your shoulder, by the rising of the moon.**_

_**Out from many a mud wall cabin eyes were watching through the night,**__**  
><strong>__**Many a manly chest was throbbing, for the blessed morning light.**__**  
><strong>__**Murmurs ran along the valleys like the banshee's lonely croon**__**  
><strong>__**And a thousand pikes were flashing at the rising of the moon.**__**  
><strong>__**At the rising of the moon, at the rising of the moon.**__**  
><strong>__**And a thousand pikes were flashing by the rising of the moon.**_

_**There beside the singing river that black mass of men was seen,**__**  
><strong>__**High above their shining weapons flew their own beloved green.**__**  
><strong>__**"Death to every foe and traitor! Forward strike the marching tune."**__**  
><strong>__**And hurrah my boys for freedom; 'tis the rising of the moon".**__**  
><strong>__**Tis the rising of the moon, tis the rising of the moon**__**  
><strong>__**And hurrah my boys for freedom; 'Tis the rising of the moon".**_

_**Well they fought for poor old Ireland, and full bitter was their fate,**__**  
><strong>__**Oh what glorious pride and sorrow, fills the name of ninety-eight!**__**  
><strong>__**Yet, thank God, e'en still are beating hearts in manhood burning noon,**__**  
><strong>__**Who would follow in their footsteps, at the risin' of the moon**__**  
><strong>__**At the rising of the moon, At the rising of the moon**__**  
><strong>__**Who would follow in their footsteps, at the risin' of the moon.**__**'**_

Lively conversation could be heard all over the dining area. The O'Leary Brothers continued singing more traditional songs and a troup of young dancers put on a show. Harry kept his face down while there were dancing. He did not want to watch. It hurt to see them able to do so much. Soon Megan came to get their dessert orders the choices were Traditional Apple Pie with warm custard and Chocolate Fudge Cake. The adults all ordered the pie and the children ordered the cake knowing that tastes would be shared.

Bridget took her place at the mike. "Now you all have heard of Lilith. There are many a tale about the lady and now I'd like to present one of ours here now is

'**Lilith's Tale'**

_**They call me First Wife. Such a lie! I was simply first.**_

_**They name me Hag, Screecher, Vampire, Succubus. Don't listen to them. The tale has been perverted.**_

_**I am Lilith, the ancient and sacred name for the fatal owl with feathers soft as snow.**_

_**I am the darkness that balances the light to make Wisdom. The Tree at the center is my home, and my garden is lush and luxuriant and free, fantastic with the growth and death of the living things of this profound and sacred Earth. Who could have brought all this into being? Not a male God, surely. Have you ever heard of a man giving birth?**_

_**In this garden that is the heart of the world the Tree of Wisdom grows. Into the branches of the Wisdom-tree was set the slender serpent, as a reminder that renewal can only be had by shedding the old, and as an augury of the irresistible immortality of the Life-force. The fruit of this tree is given to nourish Humanity; for Wisdom and Knowledge are essential in this world. Knowledge, it is true, can bear bitter fruit as well as sweet, but truth must be tasted to awaken growth. So was the Garden made.**_

_**That is what I know to be true, for I was there, in the beginning.**_

_**But the Story was stolen.**_

_**In the new version, Life became Death, Knowledge a Curse, and Woman, who is Mother, became Sin. Pleasure and rightness were beaten back on themselves, to eat away at the soul as a cancer. Sweet innocent sex was forbidden yet coyly acknowledged as irresistible, and when Man inevitably succumbed he was berated and shamed, and Woman was damned for being seductive and beautiful. Curiosity and the thirst for knowledge were savagely punished, and Humanity was severed from the Divine, to live lives of pain and longing.**_

_**The infinite color of the world was reduced to Black and White, which were then set at war.**_

_**And in their new tales I have become a demon, the faithless first wife of a man made of clay, a night' creature that deceives men with joyous cruelty and devours her own children. I would weep, were I not so angry!**_

_**And this Earth, this good and beautiful and divine living home, this infinite and ingenious matrix of Life, this holy and precious Paradise we all inhabit, was given to Man to rule over in tyranny, to devour and consume like locusts, until all is exhausted and extinguished, while Woman, who carries the seed of life and renewal, is made a slave.**_

_**She who created this has a long memory; do not think She will forget .**_

When Bridgit was finished Tom came out and started telling some of the history of Ireland and answering questions from the diners. Hermione raised her hand. "Leave it to 'Mione to have a question." Ron whispered to Harry.

Tom walked over and asked Hermione what she wanted to know. "Sir, Megan explained to me about what the women were wearing. Could you tell us about what the men are wearing?" Tom smiled at her.

"Certainly, Lassie, the tunic is called a leine. It varies in length and style. It is usually dyed yellow falling anywhere from mid-thigh to ankle-length. Though men of societal or religious importance wore the leine longer, and warriors tied theirs up around their thighs. A mantel, or brat, was worn over the leine and was a similar to a cloak. It was usually made of a large rectangle of wool and was oftentimes lined with fringe. The length of the mantel denoted social status and affluence. Trews are simply a form of pants. They are tight on the leg and cut on a bias." Tom explained. Then he went on to other questions. "Now, we have heard from Bridgit with the tales of the Fairies and Lilith I will tell to you the

' **Legend of Priest and Were-Wolves'. **

_**'In Ireland in 1182, a priest travelling from Ulster into Meath, and having to pass the night in a wood, was sitting by a fire which he had made, when a wolf accosted him in human speech. was, he said, a man of Ossory, on whose race lay an ancient curse, whereby every seven years a man and a woman were changed into wolves; at the end of seven years they recovered their proper form, and two others suffered a like transformation. He and his wife were the present victims of the curse; his wife was at the point of death, and he prayed the priest to come and give her the viaticum. (That ithe Holy Eucharist given to the dying.)some hesitation the priest complied; and next morning the wolf put him in the right road, and took leave of him with words of gratitude. The priest doubted whether he had not done wrong, and consulted many theologians on the point. In the end he went to the Pope; the result is not stated.'**_

"Now until this day some people believe that every seven years the curse returns to haunt some troubled souls." Tom concluded the music continued and dessert was served. The children all agreed someone needed to learn how to make the Chocolate Cake and the pie as they were delicious and they wanted them more often. The O'Leary Brothers took over the mikes and Sean spoke "For our last song we would like to have you join us in a traditional Irish Pub song. Please feel free to sing along. Now folks **'The Beer Song'.**

_**'A long time ago, way back in history,**_

_**when all there was to drink was nothin but cups of tea.**_

_**Along came a man by the name of Charlie Mops, **_

_**and he invented a wonderful drink and he made it out of hops. **_

_**He must have been an admiral a sultan or a king, **_

_**and to his praises we shall always sing. **_

_**Look what he has done for us he's filled us up with cheer! **_

_**Lord bless Charlie Mops, the man who invented beer beer beer **_

_**tiddly beer beer beer. **_

_**The Curtis bar, the James' Pub, the Hole in the Wall as well **_

_**one thing you can be sure of, its Charlie's beer they sell **_

_**so all ye lads a lasses at eleven O'clock ye stop **_

_**for five short seconds, remember Charlie Mops **_

_**He must have been an admiral a sultan or a king, **_

_**and to his praises we shall always sing. **_

_**Look what he has done for us he's filled us up with cheer! **_

_**Lord bless Charlie Mops, the man who invented beer beer beer **_

_**tiddly beer beer beer. **_

_**A barrel of malt, a bushel of hops, you stir it around with a stick, **_

_**the kind of lubrication to make your engine tick. **_

_**40 pints of wallop a day will keep away the quacks. **_

_**Its only eight pence hapenny and one and six in tax**_

_**He must have been an admiral a sultan or a king, **_

_**and to his praises we shall always sing. **_

_**Look what he has done for us he's filled us up with cheer! **_

_**Lord bless Charlie Mops, the man who invented beer beer beer **_

_**tiddly beer beer beer. **_

_**1 2 3 Beer!**_

_**The Lord bless Charlie Mopps'**_

The boys, especially the twins enthusiastically joined in on singing the 'beer, beer, beer' part of the song. After thanking everyone for spending the evening with them Tom went to the door where he thanked everyone for coming as they were leaving. Severus picked up Harry and carried him as Charlie took the chair as they walked down the stairs and into a nearby alley. Bill took Harry as Severus shrunk the chair and placed it in the bag as he took out the port-key for Ashfield Manor. Everyone grabbed a hold and with the code word they were soon in the Manor.

'Beer, beer, beer, beer' could be heard going up the stairs "Alright boys it is time to get ready for bed" could be heard from Molly as she sent the children off to bed. Severus carried Harry up to their room where he placed him in a tub of warm water for a bath then messaged the muscle cream into his back and legs before getting him in bed. Severus gave him a pain potion and left one on the bedside table in case he should need one in the night. Soon Harry was asleep and Severus went to his room where he soon joined Harry in sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. **

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed and I'm trying to post in a timely manner.

**Chapter 30 Meeting the Holyhead Harpies 8/22**

Friday morning was a quiet one at Ashfield Manor. The twins and Ron were up early and eating breakfast. They impatiently waited for the rest of the household to wake up and once everyone was up they talked about what they wanted to do that day. The younger Weasley boys wanted to go to the beach; Hermione and Ginny wanted to go into town and check out the stores; and Harry was aching from all they did the day before and decided to spend the morning at home relaxing on the chaise in the garden. Mary and Molly decided to go shopping with the girls so Aconite told them which business was attached to the floo system. Bill and Charlie went off on their own exploring. Arthur went to the shore with the boys and Severus stayed home with Harry. They all agreed to meet back at the Manor at 1:00 PM for lunch.

Within a half hour the house was quiet. No more twins running through the place singing 'beer, beer, beer' at the top of their lungs. No more girls squealing as the boys burst in on them. No more adults talking in the living room. Severus carried Harry out to the garden where Aconite had a couple of chaises set up for them. They brought books out to read but mostly they talked about their vacation in particularly but how things were going in general.

"Well, Harry," Severus asked "how are you feeling?"

"I'm kind of tired today. Yesterday was totally awesome. I loved the Zoo and all the animals." Harry said talking excitedly "The stories and dinner were great. I didn't know those stories. Do we have books with stories like that in our library?" Severus laughed and assured Harry they did indeed have books of Irish, Scottish, English and other legends.

"Do you think you would be up to going somewhere magical this afternoon?" Severus asked. Harry nodded and asked if he could take his floating chair. Severus agreed and the 2 of them continued talking and reading until the girls returned at 12:30PM.

"Harry, guess what?" Ginny squealed "I saw one of the players from the Holyhead Harpies in the store we were in. "She had her team shirt on. She smiled and said hello." By the time the girls finished filling them in on the morning shopping trip the boys were back and getting cleaned up for lunch.

Once everyone gathered for lunch, the happenings of the morning were discussed. The younger ones were excited by Ginny spotting of the player for the Harpies. When the elves were putting dessert on the table Severus got everyone's attention. "I would like to inform you that this afternoon arrangements have been made for us to go somewhere magical. At 2:00PM we will be flooing to the Holyhead stadium to meet the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team." Severus could no longer be heard from all the screams and yells of excitement. Molly, Arthur and Mary along with Severus were watching the children and laughing. Finally Severus got their attention again. "Alright calm down and finish dessert. When you are finished please go to your rooms and get cleaned up. You need to dress casual, if you wish you may wear everyday robes. We will be meeting in the floo room in 10 minutes." There was a mad scramble and Severus picked Harry up and headed to the floo room as Severus had already gotten their things together.

When everyone had gathered it was decided that Severus and Harry would go through first then the rest would pair up and Bill would come through last. Severus stepped up to the floo, threw a handful of powder in and called out Harpie's Stadium, then stepped in with Harry. In a flash Severus was stepping out into the Floo entrance of the Harpies where a tall wizard was waiting to greet them. Soon the rest of the group had floo'd in with Bill bringing up the rear. By the time everyone was through Severus had taken Harry's chair out, enlarged it and had Harry seated. The gentleman walked over and held out his hand to Severus and the other adults. "Good Afternoon, I would like to welcome you to our Stadium. My name is Phineas Grady, I am the manager of the Holyhead Harpies. I was informed that one of your company was the new heir of Ashfield estate."

"I am, Mister Grady." Harry said "my name is Hadrian Potter-Snape." Harry started to stand but Mr. Grady signaled him to remain seated. "We are so happy you let us come today."

Mister Grady chuckled "I can't very well turn away someone who owns 45% of the team now can I?" Turning to the rest of the youngsters "Well do we have any Harpies fans here?" Ginny slowly raised her hand "Well, well what is your name young lady?" She shyly told him her name was Ginny. "Do you like to play Quidditch?" Ginny nodded, "Well, very good, maybe when you get a bit older you can play with our team. Now if you will all follow me, I will show you all around."

The tour around the offices and inside of the building did not take long. Although it was interesting the children all wanted to get out and check out a professional Quidditch pitch. Harry was the first one out using his floating chair and moving alongside Mr. Grady who was explaining everything they were seeing. The younger boys and Ginny were completely awestruck. Severus could not believe how quiet it had gotten all of a sudden. Mr. Grady led them over to a row of seats that ran along the bottom of the pitch. "Now, I have to ask you to be quiet for a few moments and everything will be explained." everyone nodded. "In a few moments the team will be coming out to run through a practice drill. They have agreed to come over for a few minutes after practice to talk to you." The younger ones were speechless. Not only were they going to watch the Harpies practice they were actually going to get to talk to them.

The team soon made their way out of the dressing room and took the field. Gwenog Jones the team Captain, led the team out and they all mounted their brooms. Ginny looked at the program that Mr. Grady had given them and was reading off the names of the players and their positions.

"Gwenog (Gwen) Jones - Captain, Beater

Gladys Aubrey - Beater

Francesca (Frannie) Gray- Keeper

Genevieve (Genny) Gaunt - Chaser

Grace Grahame - Chaser

Greta Chambers-- Chaser

Glinda Dobbs - Seeker

Gigi Troia - Reserve Seeker

Gabrielle (Gabby) Thompson - Reserve Keeper

Tanya Gavitte  - Reserve Chaser

Layla Griffen  - Reserve Beater

The reserve players are practicing so they almost have enough for a real game." Ginny got everyone's attention "Look, Gwen is playing for both teams and Grace is playing with the reserve team."

Ginny was being a total fan girl and was in awe, watching her favorite Quidditch team in the whole Wizarding world play. The twins were comparing the styles of the beaters and taking notes. Charlie and Bill were admiring more than the playing style of a few of the younger players. Percy and Hermione were not huge Quidditch fans but were enjoying themselves anyway. Harry enjoyed himself for awhile but the longer they played the harder it became for him to sit there. After about 45 minutes Harry took off in his chair and headed back toward the reception area as fast as he could go. Severus looked at the other adults, shrugged his shoulders and followed Harry. Severus caught up with Harry as he was heading out the other door. "Where do you think you are going young man?" Severus asked.

"OUT" Harry yelled at him "I'M LEAVING" Harry said loudly then he looked at Severus "I hate it here. I hate you for bringing me here. I HATE VERNON DURSLEY. I want to go home. I want to go back to Spinners End where there is no magic and no Quidditch and no Hogwarts." Harry continued getting quieter and quieter the more he spoke then he broke down. Severus picked his sobbing son out of the chair and sat down on the nearest seat and held Harry on his lap. Severus gave Harry a calming potion then sat there speaking softly and rubbing Harry's back as Harry sobbed into Severus' chest. Harry's sobbing eased gradually and Harry raised his head, looking at Severus with tear filled eyes, he whispered "I really don't hate you, Papa. I'm sorry."

"I know, Harry, I know. Now can you tell me what you were feeling that made you so angry." Severus asked him quietly. "Help me understand." Harry mumbled something into Severus' chest. "Out loud please."

"I was really liking watching them play. They are awesome players, Papa." Severus nodded. "Then I started thinking that I could probably never play again. If I fly it will be old man flying. Like you do. I won't be able to fly like me anymore." Harry looked deep into Severus' eyes with pleading eyes "Papa, I need to fly. I **really** need to fly. It's like breathing. I feel it deep down inside. Fix me please? You can do it 'cause you're really brilliant."

Severus got really sad as he replied to Harry "Baby boy, There are some things that even Merlin can't do. If it were possible for me to bring you back to the way you were I would do it in a minute. Hell, Harry, I would even take your place in that chair if it would allow you to fly again." Tears were sliding down the cheeks of the Stern potions master. "I love you, Harry, and it tears me apart to see you like this."

Harry did not like seeing his Papa like this, especially when he knew he was the cause of it. "Papa, I'm sorry. Can we go back out? I'll be okay now I think." Harry said quietly. Severus picked Harry up and carried him into the men's room where they both washed their faces and tried to remove all traces that they had been crying. Once they were done Severus placed Harry back in his chair and they made their way back out onto the pitch. Mary looked at Severus and he let her know they could talk about it later.

After 3 hours the Harpies landed their brooms and made their way over to the people sitting along the sidelines. Mr. Grady stood up and led the team over to introduce them. "Ladies, I woud like you to meet Lord Potter – Snape. He is the heir of the Ashfield estate and now owns 45% of our Harpies. In other words he helps pay our paychecks." Harry ducked his head and blushed.

Gwen chuckled "I've never had a boss who blushed." she said as she held out her hand to Harry "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Gwen and these are the girls."

Harry spoke quietly "You can call me Harry." turning to Severus "this is my Papa. His name is Severus Snape. He is a potions master and professor at Hogwarts. Next to him is my Aunt Mary, she is Papa's cousin. Then there is Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley works for the ministry. The tall guy with the earring is Bill Weasley, he works as a curse breaker for Gringotts. The other one is Charlie, he works in Romania as a Dragon Handler. They both played on the school team when they were in school. The rest of the Weasley's are still in school. Percy is a prefect, he doesn't play on the school team but he's a pretty good chaser. Fred and George are a couple of jokesters but they are great beaters and are on our Quidditch team. Ron is my best friend, he doesn't play on the school team, yet, but he is a pretty good keeper and Ginny is going to be starting school this year." Harry turned to Hermione then back to Gwen " and this is my friend Hermione, she is a muggleborn witch but she is the smartest witch in our year at school and she is my other best friend."

"Hello everyone," Gwen said and then introduced the rest of the team. "So we have some Quidditch players here. Would you like to play a pick-up game with us? We have some extra brooms in the shed." The Weasley kids went ballistic. They were going to play with the Holyhead Harpies. Harry ducked his head and tears filled his eyes.

Gigi saw what was going on and knelt down in front of Harry "What's the matter, Harry?" she asked.

Severus spoke "Harry loves playing Quidditch. He is the youngest Seeker in the history of Hogwarts School. He may not be able to play anymore after what happened to him this summer. He may not even be able to walk. We are trying to find a way that he can fly." Severus looked down at Harry "Right now he's like a bird with it's wings clipped." Gigi nodded.

"Have you been on a broom since the accident?" Gigi asked. Harry nodded. "Were you riding with someone?" Harry nodded again.

"Bill took me up on a broom with him. He made me a harness like they use in Egypt to teach little kids how to fly. It was cool but he didn't go very fast or very high." Harry told her. "Flying is my freedom. I'm okay most of the time but then I see someone flying like I used to and it hurts so bad." Harry choked out as he turned away.

"Harry, would you mind if I talk to someone about you? I promise not to give them your name." Gigi asked. Severus looked at her questioningly. "My older brother is a custom broom maker. If I ask him he might be able to do something for you." Harry nodded enthusiastically. "If he has any questions how would he contact you?"

"Thank you, Miss Troia, you may have him contact me at Hogwarts School after next week. I will give you the information before we leave." Severus said. Then he turned to Harry "So son would you like to go up on a broom with this 'old man'. Whether you know it or night I played chaser for the Slytherin team for 2 years when I was in school."

Harry looked dumbfounded "You played Quidditch! But you were a book-worm in school." Harry's face got beet red. The adults all laughed.

"Yes, Harry, I was once a child and did foolish things while I was in school." Severus said as he picked Harry up and walked with Gigi over to where the brooms were. Using several sticking charms and with Gigi's assistance Severus mounted the broom with Harry in front of him. Severus took him up so he was level with where the Harpies were playing against the Weasley's. They stayed to the side of the pitch and Gigi and Harry talked about Quidditch while they flew side – by – side around the pitch. Soon the game was done and everyone landed. When everyone was down it was decided that the whole group would go out to a local restaurant for dinner. The Harpies went into the dressing room to shower and change. The group with Harry used refreshing spells to get ready.

While they were waiting for the team to get ready Mr. Grady made arrangements for a private room at the restaurant then presented everyone with their own Holyhead Harpies team shirts. The younger ones from Bill on down received shirts with their first names on the front. Mr Grady asked them for their favorite numbers which he drew on the back with his wand. When he finished their last names and the number they picked were embroidered on the shirt back. They also received all kinds of souvenirs and autographed pictures. The twins, Ron and Ginny decided to wear their shirts. The rest of them shrunk the shirts down and put them in Harry's bag. Harry had Severus take him to the loo and then he asked for a pain potion.

The Harpies made their way out to the reception area. There were several wizards flooing in at the same time. They were the husbands and boyfriends of some of the players. When everyone who was expected was there they floo'd through to the restaurant. When they got to the room there was a huge round table set up so everyone could sit around and talk to whoever they wanted. It was decided to have a family style dinner. The waitress took their drink orders. There were several bottles of wine, pitchers of water, pumpkin juice and lemonade as well as pots of tea. The meal was a lively one with lots of good food, good conversation, and lots of laughter. Bill and Charlie seemed to be making friends with a couple of the younger Harpies and made plans to go out with them and several other couples after dinner. While they were waiting for desserts Harry started yawning and leaning against Severus.

"Getting tired there Harry" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "We will be going back home soon." Harry nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Severus picked him up and placed him on his lap.

Gigi looked at Severus "May I ask what happened? I don't mind if you don't want to tell." Severus explained to her a bit about the abuse and that he had almost died. By the time he finished she had tears in her eyes "How could anyone do that to someone so sweet? Was he really that good at Quidditch?"

Severus laughed "I have never seen a student so young that was that good. Harry had never been on a broom until his first lesson at school. During that lesson another student took something from one of his dorm-mates. Harry chased the boy down and when Draco threw the object Harry flew it down and caught it before it hit the ground." Gigi smiled Severus continued. "In his first game Harry's broom was being cursed and he not only remained on his broom he caught the snitch inches from the ground."

Soon everyone finished eating and the group broke up to go their separate ways. Gigi gave Severus her personal address and told him to have Harry write. The rest of the kids were told to write to the players in care of the Holyhead Harpies. Severus carried Harry and floo'd through to the manor. When they got there Severus carried Harry up to his room and got him settled into bed. He left Taffy wth potions and instructions to get him if Harry wakes up then he went downstairs. Aconite met him with a message. It seems that Lucius had fire-called and needed to speak with Severus right away. Severus went to his study and fire-called Lucius. "Lucius what is going on that you needed to talk to me?" Lucius requested permission to come through and Severus gave it.

They walked into the study and had Aconite bring them drinks before they got started. Lucius filled Severus in on several things he had discovered that had to do with Harry's finances then he got to the point of his visit "I have been contacted by Harry's lawyer who is handling the Dursley trial. The trial has been set for Wednesday the 27th. They would like you and Harry to be there. The lawyer tried to get them to just use the deposition but the defense attorney wants to be able to question you and Harry. Poppy and Healer Jones will have received a subpoena by now also."

Severus exploded "BLOODY HELL, LUCIUS, HE'S ONLY A LITTLE BOY. WHY CAN'T HE GET A FREAKIN' BREAK?" Lucius had put up a quick silency spell when Severus started yelling but it was too late he had been heard. There was a knock on the door and Mary came in at Lucius' 'enter'. Lucius filled her in on what happened as she looked at Severus sitting there with his head in his hands cursing. Soon Severus calmed down a bit and looked at Lucius. "I'll tell him after we get home. I'm not going to have him worrying about it now." Lucius, Severus and Mary talked for awhile about the trial then Lucius headed home. "Mary, how much more does that boy have to go through. I have a feeling that this trial is definitely going to set us back. I'm going to write Stephen and arrange to meet up with the mind healer sooner than planned." Mary left Severus alone to write his letter and once it was sent Severus went to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. **

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed.

I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but both my granddaughter and I ended up in the hospital in the last several weeks. We are both better now. Thank you for your patience.

**Chapter 31: A day at the Shore / Going Home 8/23-24**

Severus was woken at 5 AM by Taffy. "Master Severus, young master be needing you. He be crying." Severus got up and made his way into Harry's room to find his son sobbing into his pillow.

"Harry," Severus said quietly as he sat next to him on the bed. "What's the matter, son? Are you in pain?" Harry shook his head. "Can you tell me is wrong then?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, Papa." Harry said looking at Severus through his tear-filled eyes. "I was thinking about Quidditch. I was really looking forward to playing this year."

"I know, Harry, I know." Severus said "We're going to do everything we can to get you on a broom. I promise." Harry looked at Severus and gave him a small smile. Severus sat there talking with Harry quietly and rubbing his back until Harry dozed off. Severus went back to bed but could not go back to sleep. It was later than normal when Harry woke again.

The children were still talking about their day at the Harpies' Stadium when they came down to breakfast, even Hermione. Charlie and Bill looked a little worse for wear when they came down but were soon back to their old selves after a hangover potion. Harry and Severus were the last ones down to breakfast and by the time they made it down everyone else was almost done eating.

"Professor Snape, do we have plans for today or is it a free day?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at them. "Well, I had hoped to go and visit the Harbour area today. There is a beautiful Harbour as well as a museum and restaurant." Severus told them and they all agreed it sounded like a good plan. They planned to leave at 10 AM and Aconite arranged for Gawain to pick them up. Severus reminded them to wear muggle clothing as the area they were going was non-magical. Everyone left to get ready as Severus and Harry finished eating as they already had their things together. It did not take everyone much time at all before they were ready and waiting for their ride.

Gawain was there at 10AM on the spot. "Good mornin' to ya all. How do ye be likin' my Island so far?" Everyone started telling him about their adventures at once. Harry was sitting in the front seat in the middle so Gawain turned to him "Well, lad what have ye done that ye find ta favor?" Harry told him all about going to Ireland and to the Zoo. Gawain nodded and then continued on with his tour. "The Harbour at Holyhead was used as a port back ta the Middle Ages, and was used as a mustering point in the fight agin' Ireland. In the late 16th century Holyhead was called 'The baye of the holihed and the havyn in the myddest of the said bay'. The history of Holyhead as a port be connected with the carrying of mails from London to Ireland an' goes back ta at least the last quarter of the 16th century, and be developed through the centuries." By the time he finished with his stories of the history of the Harbour they had arrived. Gawain helped get Harry's wheelchair set up and the group set off to explore the Breakwater.

Ginny had a pamphlet about the breakwater so she filled everyone in on the details.

**The breakwater was designed by Mr. Rendell of Westminister. It is 5,100 feet long from Soldier's Point to Platter's Buoy and a 2,100 foot long pier from Salt Island. The construction began in 1848 and took 28 years to finished. **

The group continued with their exploration of the breakwater until they decided to head for the The Harbourfront Bistro for Lunch as it was only serving until 2:30. The Bistro was situated directly on Newry Beach in Holyhead Harbour. There was an outstanding view of the harbour and breakwater. In fact when they were seated on the deck at high tide the sea reached right underneath it. They ended up being seated at four separate round deck tables close enough to chat. The twins, and Bill sat together at one table. Molly, Arthur and Percy sat at another. Leaving Severus, Mary and Charlie at a table together and Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny together at the last table. The waitress came and took their orders leaving them with the Lunch menus. Severus told them they could choose whatever they wanted and if they ate everything they could have dessert.

The kids were thrilled to be picking their own meals. Fred chose the Beer Battered Fillet of Cod with Chips and Mushy Peas. George picked the 10oz Anglesey Rump Steak served with dressed salad and Chunky Chips. Of course they were planning on sharing so they could have some of each. Bill decided on a Roast Ham and Tomato Sandwich on brown bread with a side of chips. Molly, Arthur and Percy all chose the Beer Battered Fillet of Cod with Chips and Mushy Peas. Severus chose the Crab and Prawn with a baguette, chips and salad garnish. Mary chose the Fresh Seafood Hors d'oeurves which was 3 peices of garlic bread topped with Smoked Salmon, Prawns and dressed fish served with olives and sun dried tomato. Charlie decided to stick with the Beer Battered Fillet of Cod with Chips and Mushy Peas. At the table with the 4 youngest the conversation was hot and heavy. They couldn't decide if they should each order something different or just order what they wanted. They finally decided to each order their own then share if they wanted to. Ron chose the 6oz Welsh Beef Burger served on a gourmet white bun with Lettuce, Tomato And Onion with Chips and Salad garnish. Ginny chose a Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato Sandwich on white bread with a side of chips. Hermione chose a Crab and Prawn Timbale with Toasted Brown Bread and a side salad. Harry wasn't sure if he could eat much so decided on a bowl of Fish Chowder, with a toasted Baguette and a small salad. Soon the waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders and they sat there talking.

The four youngest were talking about their plans for the next week and a half. Hermione and her parents were going to visit some relatives. Ron and Ginny were going to be getting new clothes and all their school supplies. "Just wait 'til Malfoy finds out about the estates, mate. He's gonna bust a blood vessel." Ron said.

"Yea, when he starts bragging about his father and all their money and his role in the ministry we can inform him that our family may not be as wealthy as the Malfoys but we hold 4 seats on the Wizengamot and even have a seat on the school Board of Governors." Ginny said. Then blushing she continued "Mum told me that I should be prepared for boys to want to start paying attention after the inheritances become known to their parents, 'cause they will want to plan betrothal and marriage contracts. It seems with money and being a pure-blood witch I am now considered to be highly desirable as a wife." Hermione was flabbergasted at that and was vowing to research that as soon as they got to Hogwarts. After getting her calmed down they turned to Harry. "Well Harry, what are you going to be doing?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at Severus, then back to his friends, "Papa and I are leaving to go to Hogwarts but first we have to go to Lady Malfoy's house. She is having a man come and make robes and clothes for Papa and me" Harry leaned toward his friends and whispered "Papa yelled and said all kinds of things about having to get fitted but Lady Malfoy told him he had to dress nice 'cause he is my rep... rep... representative in the wizarding world." The friends all giggled. Harry continued, "We also have to meet up with a lady Dr. Stephan knows. She's some kind of healer to help with my bad dreams." Harry lowered his head and his voice. "Papa doesn't know this but I heard him talking with Aunt Mary the other night and the trial for Uncle Vernon is gonna be soon and I have to testify I think." Harry's eyes filled up "I don't know if I can do it."

Harry's friends all reached over and patted his hands Severus noticed Harry's discomfort and knelt next to his chair. "What's the matter Harry?" Harry just gulped and shook his head. "Harry can Miss Granger tell me?" Harry nodded and Severus turned to Hermione who explained to Severus what Harry had said. Severus hugged Harry close. "I'm so sorry little one, I had hoped to let you finish your vacation before we had to deal with this. I will explain everything to you later I promise. Do you think you can eat your lunch and finish the day without worrying about it?" Harry nodded and after wiping off Harry's face Severus took his seat and explained to Mary and Charlie what had happened.

Soon they were finishing up their main courses and the waitress took their dessert order. Harry ordered the Homemade Sticky Toffee Pudding, Ron the Warm Chocolate Fudge Cake with Vanilla Ice Cream, Ginny got the Homemade Lemon and Ginger Cheesecake, and Hermione got the Homemade Crepes with Fresh Blueberries and a Clotted Cream and Raspberry Ice Cream. Severus and Mary got the Crepes, Charlie, Bill and Arthur got the Cheesecake, The twins and Percy got the Chocolate cake and Molly got the Fresh Strawberry Meringue with a Clotted Cream and Honeycomb Ice Cream. The desserts were well received and everyone was stuffed by the time they finished eating. After Severus paid the bill they headed into the Maritime Museum.

After paying the admittance fee for them all Severus wheeled Harry in and they took off in different directions checking everything out. The museum was fascinating. It was like a step back in time. It was the oldest lifeboat station in Wales built in 1884. There were wonderful collections of exhibits that told the maritime history of Holyhead an Anglesey.

There were exhibits where you could discover amazing facts about life at sea in days gone by, and how people lived and died on their craft during war and peacetime. There were exhibits that told about the technologically advanced modern-day ferries that sail from Holyhead to Ireland today. There were many magnificent models on display. They could see some amazing exhibits from the past, and touch and feel their way around the many interactive exhibits. The group stayed there doing everything until the museum closed and they met up with Gawain.

"Well, me wee bairn, did ye ha'e a good day." Gawain asked Harry. Harry proceeded to tell him about their afternoon and the good food they had at the Bistro. Gawain smiled "Aye the Toffee Puddin' be the best around." Harry agreed. They continued the ride home with everyone telling about the things they liked from the day. Just as they were pulling up to Ashfield Manor Gawain asked Harry and Severus to stay behind for a moment. When everyone else had left Gawain turned to Harry "Bairn me for-grandem _(great-great grandmother)_, be askin' me ta give ye and yer Papa a message. She said to tell ye 'ye be strang, laddie, ye wyll survyve.' _(__ you are strong, boy, you will survive__)__." _ Turning to Severus he said " Me for-grandem said ta be tellin' ye that 'Th' loon is special. Treat heem wi' loove an' aw will be weel' _(The boy is special, treat him with love and all will be well)_. True fowk comes nae frae bluid but frae loove. swatch tae th' fiery haired an' th' silver tae gie ye th' support ye need. (_True family comes not from blood but from love. Look to the fiery haired and the silver to give you the support you need.__) _" Severus nodded as Gawain translated for them and got out with Harry and carried him into the house. Just before they drove off Gawain called out "If ye be a need of me or me for-grandem the elf know where ta reach me." with that he drove off leaving Severus and Harry wondering.

Everyone was waiting in the living room when Severus and Harry got in the house. They sat there making plans while waiting for Dinner time. It was decided that they would spend their last evening getting everything ready to leave that way they could spend the morning at the beach and not have to worry as they had to leave right after lunch. Soon Aconite was calling them to dinner and their last big meal together was filled with laughter and conversation. Just before they finished Aconite came in with a thick parchment. "Master Severus, this be delivered for young master. I thinking you be needing to check it first." Severus thanked the elf and checked it for charms and curses and when he found it free he handed it to Harry.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked "Well come on open it." Harry opened it and his mouth dropped.

"Papa," Harry spoke in awe "It's from Mr. Grady. It's a schedule of the Harpies home games and he says ... he ..." Harry just handed the letter to Severus who read it over.

"Mr Grady has sent the entire schedule for the Harpies games and 'wishes to inform you that the owners box has been redecorated and made ready in case you and you friends wish to watch the games from there'." Severus smiled at the flabbergasted looks on the faces of the children then handed the letter back to Harry.

The conversation then turned to when the games were and how they could convince the adults to take them to the games. Fred looked at Harry and got an evil smirk on his face "Harry, which former Head of House Gryffindor is as big of a quidditch fan as those of us here?"

George continued with a very similar evil grin "And which said former Head of House Gryffindor is now the Headmistress Of Hogwarts."

"And which said Headmistress now has the authority to allow said Headmistress' favorite students to leave Hogwarts." Fred said.

"Especially if said favorite student invites said Headmistress along to view the game along with said favorite student and his other friends." George finished.

Ron looked at the twins clueless as Harry and Hermione laughed. Hermione spoke up. "In other words Ron, If Harry invites Headmistress McGonagall to the Quidditch match along with the rest she might say yes for the students to leave." Ron suddenly understood.

"Oh, why didn't they just say that then?" He said and everyone laughed. The lively conversation lasted until finally Severus said it was time to leave the table.

Molly and Mary went upstairs with the younger Weasley's and Hermione. "Boys just because you are now landed wizards you will not have the house elves doing everything for you. You are perfectly capable of cleaning up your own rooms and packing things for tomorrow." Molly lectured.

"Yes, Mum." all the children said in unison. Severus and Mary laughed.

Severus and Harry went into their suite of rooms and got their belongings together. Then Harry had his bath and message and was tucked into bed. Severus went to his room where he went through all the paperwork for all of their upcoming trials.

OOOO

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. The children and Harry were up and ready to go to the beach by 8:30 however they had to finish breakfast and wait for the adults before they could go. Bill and Charlie decided to go swimming along with the younger ones so they took Harry out into the Sea to help him learn how to swim. After an hour they brought Harry back in as they noticed he was getting tired. Severus was grateful to the two oldest Weasley boys. They could have just ignored the young boy but instead they embraced him into their family treating him as well if not better then their own younger brothers.

The children built another sand castle and swam again before it was time to go up to the Manor for Lunch. Gathering all their belongings they trouped up off the beach to the path going to the Manor house. When they arrived at the house they put everything away and headed to their rooms to shower change and get ready to leave. The house elves took everyone's belongings to Prince Manor where they would be port-keying to. Lunch that day was a hodgepodge of everyone's favorites. The elves outdid themselves as they knew they would soon be alone with no one to care for. Severus took Aconite aside "Please thank all of the elves for me. You all have given a very broken little boy an exceptional vacation." Aconite bowed and protested that it was their pleasure. "I will be contacting you soon. It seems we will be coming quite frequently as Harry has been afforded an owner's box at the Harpies Quidditch Pitch." Severus continued "I will let you know when we will be coming and how many to expect about a week ahead of time." Aconite nodded then popped back into the kitchen.

"Alright everyone grab hold we will port-key into Prince Manor." With that Severus held out the rope they were using for the port-key. Everyone grabbed on Molly holding onto Ginny, Arthur holding onto Ron, Bill held onto Mary's arm and Severus had Harry on his hip. They held onto the others just in case they let go accidentally. Harry buried his head into Severus' chest. He hated the feeling he got when they floo'd. "Alright here we go ... Return Prince Manor ... " After several moments they were standing in the entrance room to Prince Manor.

Molly and Arthur got their children sorted and were informed by Taffy that all of their luggage was at the Burrow having been delivered there directly, by the elves, when they brought it back from Ashfield Manor. Hermione's luggage sat in the entrance hall and Severus and Harry's had been taken care of. "Mistress Mary, we not be sure what to do with your luggage. Will you be staying here or will you be going home?" Mary told them that she was going to head home as she had things to settle and she wanted to be there in case the muggles law enforcement needed Severus or Harry with the trial coming up. Taffy took Hermione through to the conservatory to wait for Severus to take her home. The Weasley's floo'd home after Mary floo'd to Manchester to take a muggle taxi to Spinner's End to keep up the pretense of being muggle. Severus took Harry up to his room removed his braces and got him in sleep pants and a t- shirt so he would be comfortable for his afternoon rest.

"Harry, I will be gone for a while this afternoon. After I take Miss Granger home I will be going to the Malfoy's to talk to Lucius. The elves will be here so if you need anything just call them. When you wake up have a snack and perhaps you would like to go check up on Henri' and the greenhouses." Severus said, tucking Harry in.

Harry looked at Severus "Okay Papa, I"m really tired so I don't think I'll have any trouble resting." Harry closed his eyes and before Severus was gone he was asleep.

"Taffy" Severus called the elf "I will be gone for several hours. I will be at Malfoy Manor after I take Miss Granger home. I told Harry he could go out to the greenhouses if he wished. If he should have any pain please give him a potion. If there are any other problems contact me at the Malfoy's." Taffy nodded and popped into Harry's room. Severus went into the conservatory and got Hermione. "Miss Granger please come with me and I will take you home." Severus shrunk Hermione's luggage and they walked out past the wards where they apparated to an alley a short ways from the Granger's. Severus enlarged Hermione's luggage and walked her to her home. Once she was safely delivered to her mother Severus apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius" Severus called as he arrived at Malfoy Manor. Lucius walked in just after he arrived.

"Severus, how was your vacation?" Lucius asked "Did Harry enjoy himself?" Lucius led the way to his study. Once in the study they had drinks and discussed everything that was going on. The Dursley trial was coming up in a few days. The goblins were still going through Harry's inheritances and sorting things out. The estates in Canada and the United Sates turn out to be running very profitably with the managers now in place so it was decided to keep things just the way they were until after their visit the next summer. After several hours of talking Severus took his leave. Just as he was leaving he was reminded, by Narcissa, of their robe fittings that were taking place the next morning. Severus groaned and floo'd home.

Harry was just getting up when Severus got home so they had tea and went out to the greenhouses. Henri' was very happy to see his little master. He would never admit it but Harry had won him over just as quickly as he had the other elves. They three of them went into the greenhouse containing the potion ingredients. They harvested a good supply for Severus to take with him to Hogwarts. Severus took those into the house to process and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon with Henri' working in the greenhouses.

As dinner time approached Taffy popped down to the greenhouse to fetch Harry. She walked beside him back to the house and took the flowers and vegetables to the kitchens to be prepared before helping him to his room to get cleaned up for dinner. "Taffy missed master Harry when he be gone. Soon you be gone to Hoggywarts but Taffy and Lolly be going with you. We be going to Hoggywarts yesterday and work with them elves getting young master's room ready. It be a very nice room." Taffy told Harry all about the room and the other things going on at Hogwarts. Harry was both excited and scared about going back. He felt very vulnerable in his present position but at least now he and the Slytherins were kind of friends.

When they were finished they headed back downstairs to the small dining room where Harry met up with Severus. "Did you have a good meeting at the Malfoy's? Did you see Draco? What did you find out?" Severus chuckled as he slowed Harry down to answer his questions.

"My meeting went well. The properties across the sea are doing well and are very profitable. Draco is presently visiting with Mr. Zambini. However he will be home tomorrow when we go over to have our robe fittings." Harry groaned, Severus chuckled before saying "I agree. I personally am not looking forward to that however **you **were the one to ask for her help." Harry agreed it was all his own fault. Severus continued getting more serious. "There is something that we must discuss however. I told you at lunch that we would talk about this later." Harry looked at Severus worried at the tone in Severus' voice. "On Wednesday this week the Dursley's trial will begin. Despite everything the lawyer has tried to do it is still required that you be there." Harry started to hyperventilate. Severus got up and knelt next to him "Breathe easy, Harry." Severus said softly rubbing his hand over Harry's back. "You will only have to go into the courtroom if you need to testify. The lawyer will do everything in his power to keep you from having to tell your story. Healer Jones, Miss Benson, Detective Stabler and I will be there as well. We will be meeting with the lawyer on Tuesday afternoon so he can go over things with you." Harry was breathing normally so Severus sat back down and called for the elves to serve dinner "Now on to better things. How was your afternoon with Henri'? Did you get my greenhouses all settled?"

Harry told Severus all about his afternoon with Henri' as they ate dinner. Just before they were finished Taffy came in "Master Severus, Mistress Minerva be asking to come through. She be in the floo." Severus went to talk to Minerva and soon came back with Minerva right beside him.

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry said excitedly "I missed you. We went on vacation. We went to the beach and to Ireland and sightseeing and we even saw the ... a-a-a-a ... Holyhead Harpies play and..." Severus and Minerva were laughing at the excitement in Harry's voice.

"I see you had a good time and you will have to tell me all about it when we get to Hogwarts. I stopped in tonight so I can go over a few thing with your Papa before school starts." Minerva said as she took a cup of tea which was offered. They all sat and talked until Harry had finished his food. After eating and talking for a short time Severus took Harry up so he could take a bath and play in the water before getting ready for bed. Tabby stayed with Harry and Severus returned downstairs.

"I really am sorry for interrupting you on your first day back but there are several things that need to be accomplished and I know that from Wednesday on you will be busy with the Dursley trial. Poppy and I were notified to be prepared as we may be needed to testify." Minerva said. "I just wanted to update you on our progress. We have all the schedules prepared." She handed Severus a copy of the main list. "Would you please go over them and let me know of any changes you think we may need to make." Severus agreed to read them over. "I even included a copy of Harry's schedule. I hope I have worked it out to give him enough breaks. I don't want to overwhelm him. I have him listed as doing Independent Study in Astronomy, Introduction to Runes and Introduction to Arithmancy. I realize that he had not expressed an interest in them last year but I thought we should expose him to other branches of magic that do not require as much physical ability."

"Thank you, Minerva. It pleases me that you care so much for Harry as to think of this. It had not even crossed my mind." Severus said making the stoic Minerva McGonigall blush.

"Well, my dear man, Harry is one of my cubs after all. Even though he is being influenced by a den of snakes." Severus chuckled. Just then Taffy popped in.

"Mister Severus, Tabby be asking me to be telling you that young master being turning all wrinkly and wants to be getting out of the bath." Taffy said. Minerva told Severus goodbye and told Severus she would see him the next day at Hogwarts. Severus headed upstairs.

Reaching Harry's bath Severus retrieved his prune and wrapped in a towel they went into Harry's room where Severus helped him get his boxers on then using the muscle cream Severus gave him a good rubdown. After the rubdown and getting ready for bed Severus placed Harry in his bed. Harry sat in bed while he and Severus talked quietly. Soon Harry was yawning and Severus turned off the light and went to his study. After several hours Severus followed Harry's lead and went off to bed early knowing the next few days would be very busy.


	32. Chapter 32

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. **

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed. I am planning for three to four more chapters to this story and have already started outlining

**RESCUED: BACK TO SCHOOL**

FYI. Francois is from France hence the broken English and spattering of French in the conversation.

**Chapter 32: New Clothes / Leaving for Hogwarts 8/25**

Severus and Harry both slept in this morning, resting after an enjoyable vacation, dreading what was coming up in the next few days. At 9:30 AM Taffy popped into Severus' room. "Master Severus, young master is awake and he wishes to know if you be able to come and give him some potions. He not be feeling well." Severus got up and put a robe on before heading to Harry's room.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Severus asked as he placed a hand on Harry's head. He didn't have a fever.

"Papa, my stomach hurts and my muscles hurt." Harry moaned. Severus gave him a stomach soother and had Tibby call for Medi-witch Pomfrey.

Within ten minutes she was being led into Harry's room. "What's wrong my young man?" Poppy ran her scans and waited for Harry to answer.

"I don't feel good, Aunt Poppy, I hurt all over and my stomach hurts. Papa gave me a stomach potion so that feels a little better." Harry answered her questions. Severus sat there running his hands through Harry's hair calming the young man.

Poppy smiled "You just overdid, Harry. I would suggest a few muscle relaxing potions and some more sleep. You should be feeling more yourself by this afternoon." Harry nodded and took the potions Severus gave him and soon was back to sleep. Severus walked Poppy back down to the floo.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Poppy, but he so rarely complains. This is the first he's really complained like this." Severus said "Usually he doesn't like to 'be a bother' as he puts it."

"I know Severus, he is so afraid of bothering others he lets himself hurt or go without to accomplish it." Poppy said. "I actually believe it is a good thing. Harry is feeling comfortable enough with you to actually complain about something." Severus nodded with a strange look on his face. Poppy bid Severus good bye and floo'd home.

Severus went to the dining room and had breakfast while reading the Daily Profit. He then went and started packing his books and potions that he wished to take back to Hogwarts. When he had most everything packed he headed into Harry's room. Harry was awake and feeling better when Severus made it there. Severus carried him into the bathroom and helped him get ready for the day then carried him back to his room where Taffy had a nice brunch waiting. While Harry ate he and Severus directed Taffy and Lolly on which things to pack and take to Hogwarts. Harry was going to leave most of his summer things home until Severus reminded him of his water therapy in the prefects bath. With in a hour they had everything packed or ready to be taken. Harry got in his floaty chair and he and Severus went outside to the greenhouses.

When they got there they were greeted by an excited elf. "Master Severus, young master, Henri' be happy to sees you. I hears you be goin' of to the school today. Henri' be missing his little helper. Yes he be missin' young master very much." the house elf said.

Severus looked at his green house master. " Henri', As Harry will be living with me in my quarters I will require more meals to be taken in my rooms. Harry's dietary requirements are such that he will be needing many fresh fruits and vegetables. I know of none better then those you grow. I wish for you to deliver whatever is fresh to us at Hogwarts 2 to 3 times per week." Henri' was beaming from ear to ear in the compliments he was receiving from his master. Severus continued " I also will be needing fresh potion ingredients for the many nutrient and healing potions I need to prepare for Harry so I would like you to bring those to me at Hogwarts as well. I have made arrangements so you will be able to come into my rooms without any difficulty." Henri' stood there nodding. Severus smirked "And if you arrange the timing correctly I'm sure you will be able to see the young master at the same time." Harry and Henri' were both thrilled at the thought of that. While they were at the greenhouses Henri' helped Harry pick a large bouquet of flowers to take to Narcissa that afternoon when they go there for their fittings. Harry also picked smaller bouquets to take with him to Hogwarts for Minerva and Poppy with a few extra single flowers for the female teachers he did not know well.

When they returned to the house Severus put preservation charms on the flowers. He had Lolly take the flowers, for the teachers, to their rooms at school as they would be flooing there straight from Malfoy Manor. By the time they were finished it was time to get ready to go to Malfoy Manor. Severus and Harry cleaned up and changed into their dressier robes before flooing to the manor.

Coming out of the floo they were greeted by Narcissa and Draco. Draco walked forward and held out his hand to Severus. "May I welcome you to Malfoy Manor, Godfather, on behalf of the family. My father will be returning shortly." Severus shook his hand and thanked him for the welcome. Draco then turned to Harry who was still seated on Severus' hip. "I would also like to welcome you to my home, Hadrian."

Harry shook his hand "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, but I would be honored if you would call me Harry. I would wish for us to become friends, if possible, after all my Papa is your godfather." Harry told him.

"Very well, Harry. I would be honored to have you call me Draco. Except maybe at school. It might be too much of a shock after all. Malfoy and Potter being friends. How scandalous." Everyone laughed.

Harry then turned to Narcissa and handed her the bouquet of flowers, "Thank you for doing this for us, Lady Malfoy. I don't know how I would get Papa to agree otherwise." Severus glared at him and Narcissa led everyone to the Sitting room where they would wait for Francois.

Severus sat Harry down on the sofa and got his walker out. Harry looked at Severus then turned to Draco. "You think you and I being friends will be a shock wait 'til the old dungeon bat comes back with me as his son and being civil with the Wesleys."

Narcissa and the boys laughed at the look on Severus' face. Draco continued "Oh Merlin, people will think that it is the end of the world. We will have nothing to believe in anymore. Our whole concept of what is acceptable will be totally destroyed." Draco pulled off a very dramatic pretend faint. By the time Francois was announced they were all laughing at the ideas the boys were coming up with including the walls of Hogwarts caving in and all of the ghosts leaving in shame.

Narcissa rose and welcomed her favorite clothing designer into the room. "Now Francois you will find out why I swore you to secrecy and offered you so much extra to come here today. Severus stood and helped Harry to stand holding onto his walker. "May I present Severus Snape, Lord of the House of Prince." Severus shook hands with the designer. "Now may I present Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape, Heir to the houses of Potter, Snape, Gryffindor, Ashfield, Bathford, Fredrickson, Boardman and Palliser." Harry lowered his head and blushed. He still was uncomfortable with all his titles. Francois was totally shocked but noticed that Harry was not comfortable with all the notoriety.

"It iz a pleazure to meet you Mizter Potter-Snape." Francois said as he shook hands with Harry. "How may Francois help you?"

Harry looked at Narcissa, at Severus and then at Francois. "I asked Lady Malfoy to help find us someone who would be able to help us dress like we are supposed to. Until last month I was just Harry Potter, first year student at Hogwarts. I had no idea about any of this. Now I find out I have all these Houses that I'm supposed to take over and run and I have more money then anyone. Lady Longbottom and Lady Malfoy tell me I have to dress a certain way. I have to have different robes for everything and Papa has to have them too, because he is my regent until I come of age. Lady Malfoy says you are the best one to help me and I trust her on clothes 'cause Lord Malfoy and Draco always look good." Harry let out a sigh and turned back to Severus who smiled slightly and nodded his head.

Francois smiled. "I thank Lady Malfoy for her recommendation. I, Francois, am considered one of the finest creator of men's robes in Europe." Harry nodded as the man seemed to be talking just to him. He continued. "The reason I am considered as such is I design with the individual in mind. Shall we have a seat as I wish to talk with you for a few moments to get a feel for who you are." They all were seated and after a short while Francois asked for a room so he could begin. Narcissa led them to a small sitting room and left Severus and Francois alone.

"Monseur Snape, you are a professeur are you not?"Severus nodded. "I am assuming you are not one for all ze frills and fancy. I am correct am I not?" Severus assured him he was indeed correct. Francois continued. "Ze robe you are wearing you like zem do you not." Severus affirmed that he did indeed like the robes. " I zink we should go with ze robes such as zes. I wish to see you in ze darker jewel tones. Ze dark Emerald greens, ze dark Sapphire and Royal blues, ze dark purples and burgundy, and even ze black, like ze raven wings that shimmer with ozer couleurs. Iz zis satisfactory wiz you?" Severus agreed with the suggestions that Francois made. "Now for ze cut. Wiz your build I would suggest a more for fitting style. It will not do wiz the loose sleeves. Non, non, definitely not ze loose sleeves." Francois got out his catalog of robes he has made. Flipping though quickly he came to some pictures of robes he had made. He stopped at a picture of a set of robes that he thought Severus would like. They consisted of a form fitted top which buttoned up the front with small buttons and a stand-up collar which ended just below the jaw. The sleeves were form fitted and buttoned at the wrist. The bottom of the robe flared out until it was full at the bottom. An over-cape was attached at the shoulder and fell to cover the arms when they were held at the side. Severus liked this set of robes because they were like his teaching robes. The next set of robes consisted of a set of under-robes of a light-weight material with fitted sleeves that buttoned at the wrist, and a sleeveless robe which was of a heavier material which was worn open over top. The third choice was traditional robes with embroidered or ribboned trim. Once it was decided on several of each kind of robe, bearing the Prince Logo, it was time for measurements. As much as Severus hated it he was very pleased with the way Francois handled fitting him for robes. It was almost an hour before Francois was done with Severus and now it was Harry's turn. Severus went back to the sitting room where Draco sat trying to teach Harry how to play wizarding chess properly while Narcissa did her needlepoint.

Severus picked Harry up and carried Harry into the small sitting room. "Hello, Hadrian, are you ready for ze fitting?" Francois asked. Francois looked at the walker and watched as Severus placed him standing on the floor. Francois decided to measure Harry first, he ended up having to have Severus hold Harry so he could stand up straight and hold his arms out to the side. When they were done Harry sat on the sofa and Francois spread the fabric swatches and robe catalog out on the table. "Now Hadrian, we will be doing ze fitting again in ze Spring az you are ze young wizard and should be growing, comprendre?" Harry nodded. "Now being ze young man you should be in ze brighter couleurs. With those magnifique emerald eyes I think we should go with ze greens, golds and ze lighter jewel tones. I do not think ze blues or silvers would be good on you." Severus agreed with Francois and Harry did not care as long as they weren't 'girly'. It was decided that Francois would decide on the colors. He then showed Harry some of the robes that he had. When they looked through they decided on mainly traditional open front robes, as with Harry's physical problems they could not get too fancy with the robes themselves so Francois decided on using more decorations and fancy trimming. He asked Harry what he liked to do. Harry told him he liked flying and playing quidditch. Then Harry got talking about the zoo and all the animals he liked especially snakes, dragons, phoenixes and his snowy owl. Francois had several ideas so it was decided to let him go with what he suggested.

Severus picked up Harry and carried him out when they were leaving. In the sitting room where Narcissa waited Severus sat Harry down on the sofa and enlarged his floating chair then placed him in it. Harry and Draco said goodbye to the designer and were off to go outside chatting loudly as they went. Severus Narcissa and Francois talked for a short while and Severus asked the designer to contact Narcissa if he needed help with anything. The designer said he would then wished them goodbye before he headed to the floo.

Severus and Narcissa headed out to the patio where they sat watching the boys running around the yard chasing out the peacocks, slashing in the fountain. Soon they were joined by Lucius who filled Severus in on his day at Hogwarts with Minerva. Soon Pervis popped out and informed Narcissa that tea was prepared for whenever they were ready. She asked the elf to serve tea on the patio and the called the boys. When they arrived she performed cleaning spells on both of the boys. Lucius looked at the boys and keeping a stern look on his face "What are you young hooligans up to." Harry gulped and got very quiet.

"I'm sorry, Lord Malfoy, I won't do it again. I didn't mean to do anything wrong." Harry said starting to panic.

Narcissa slapped Lucius' arm and raised her voice "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you apologize to that child right now. You know they were doing nothing wrong and now you have young Harry all upset." Lucius looked totally chagrined.

Turning back to Harry " I am sorry, young man, I forget what you have had to endure. It was totally wrong for me to tease you in such a way." Lucius said.

"That's okay, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said. "I'm sorry I got upset."

Lucius got up and knelt next to Harry. "Harry, I am a grown man you are a young child. I should know better. You do not need to apologize for getting upset by something that is said to you. Even though I meant it in jest you did not take it that way. I am sorry. Now can we stop with all this Lord Malfoy and Mister Malfoy stuff. Would you call me Lucius?"

Harry looked at Severus then back at Lucius, "I can't call you that, sir, it's disrespectful." Harry said looking down.

Lucius went back to his seat and spoke quietly with Severus and Narcissa. "Harry, you call headmistress McGonigall Aunt Minnie correct?" Harry nodded "Would you be willing to consider calling Narcissa and I, Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius?" Harry looked at Severus who nodded and then he looked at Draco who had a great big grin on his face.

Okay, Uncle Lucius, I can do that I think. I still have to call you Lord Malfoy when we do 'Lord stuff' right?" Harry said. Lucius laughed at Harry's phraseology and nodded.

"Yes, Harry, when we do our 'Lord stuff' you need to call me Lord Malfoy but only then. Alright?" Lucius said. Harry nodded his face flushed.

Draco butted in "Hey! that means we're like almost cousins." Harry smiled. He liked having more family even if they weren't blood family. They sat and talked while having tea. The adults talked about the teachers meeting the next day. Minerva asked Lucius to be there for the meeting as well as Narcissa and Lady Longbottom. They were going to be introducing the new classes and discussing what was needed. Severus did not want Harry to be left alone so it was decided that Draco would come spend the afternoon with Harry and the elves. They would go through the castle so Harry could learn the easiest ways to get around. Soon it was time for Severus and Harry to head off to Hogwarts. Severus had promised Minerva they would be there before dinner. Severus picked up Harry and Lucius shrunk Harry's chair and put it in the bag.

Severus and Harry floo'd into their quarters and were greeted by Lolly, Taffy and Snip. "Master Severus, Master Harry. Young master's rooms be great. Master's Hoggywarts elf be great Master Snape."

Severus looked at the 3 elves standing in front of him. "Oh great, just what I need 3 hyper elves and an almost teenager. Just send me to St. Mungo's now." Severus said rolling his eyes. Harry burst out laughing.

Severus looked at the elves. "Snip is Harry's room completed?" Snip nodded.

" Yes master Snape, the bed is here and everything is done. Yous elves be set up with a room in the elf's quarters. I be introducing them. They be settlin' in okay." Snip informed Severus.

"Thank you Snip, Taffy and Lolly will be in charge of Harry's needs alone. I will still require you to assist me." Snip nodded looking relieved. Severus continued talking to Snip. "My grounds-keeping master elf will be coming in about twice a week with fresh fruits and vegetables especially for Harry. We need to make sure that the kitchen, here in my rooms, is kept well stocked with those and fresh juices, milk and other beverages. Lolly and Taffy will be using the kitchens to prepare him smoothies and milkshakes along with occasional meals. I do not wish for the kitchen elves to give them a hard time about this. It is part of Harry's diet from Madame Pomfrey and the Healer." Snip nodded Severus turned to the other elves. "Taffy, Lolly as I told Snip you are responsible for Harry but Snip is in charge here. You will listen to what he says as he is older and he knows how things in the castle work. If there is something that you disagree about you will come to see me about it. I will not have discord among the elves in my rooms." All three elves nodded. "Now how about we visit those rooms of Harry's that are so great"

Snip led the way into Harry's rooms. Taffy and Lolly had all of Harry's things put where they belonged. Had floated over to the closet and it slid open to allow Harry to enter. "Papa, it is just right. I can get everything I need even without help." Everyone smiled at his enjoyment. Harry continued looking around he liked the bed and hoped to soon be able to get up out of bed by himself. The trip into the bathroom was another joy for Harry. The entire room was decorated like the sea with a sandy colored floor and cabinet bases. The inside of the tub and shower looked like water. The walls and ceiling looked like the horizon and sky. All the towels were either blue or tan and very fluffy. Harry loved the decor. "Snip please tell all of the elves that helped with my rooms that I love them. They are so beautiful all of my friends will be jealous."

Severus laughed, "Never mind your friends your Papa is jealous." Turning to Snip "Not that I'm complaining Snip, I am quite satisfied with my rooms though I will be borrowing Harry's whirlpool tub after a hard day of dealing with dunderheads." Harry laughed. "Now that the tour is complete I believe it is time to head up to the Great Hall and I assure you Harry it will be a much more enjoyable dinner then the last time."

Harry floated out and led the way upstairs chatting with Severus all the way. Harry led the way into the Great Hall where everyone was already seated. The first thing Harry did was float over to Minerva. "Aunt Minnie these are for you." he said as he handed her the flowers. "I picked them this morning." Minerva smiled as she accepted the flowers and thanked Harry. Harry then handed flowers to Poppy and the rest of the teachers. When he finished he floated over near the table. Minerva started to pull the chair away from the table but Harry stopped her. Setting his chair down on it's legs and with Severus' help he stood up and took hold of his walker. Harry walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to Minerva. Severus pushed him in and moved his walker out of the way.

Everyone started questioning him as they waited for dinner to begin. Suddenly the food appeared on the table. Near Harry's place there was a green salad, a bowl of sliced fruit, a bowl of onion soup and crusty bread and most important to Harry a chocolate milkshake. Harry ate his soup and salad then put a piece of beef, several potato quarters, and some broiled asparagus spears. Several of the professors asked about Harry's special meal. Poppy explained that Harry's treatment by his relatives left him severely malnourished and deficient in many vitamins and minerals. He also had problems with digesting certain foods so along with his potions he was on a special diet. Poppy explained that she had spoken with the head kitchen elf and she assured Poppy that Harry's needs would be met. Poppy looked at the other professors puzzled "You do know that the elves are more then happy to take dietary preferences into consideration. Have you never wondered why there always seems to be more fruits and vegetables and plain meats where Severus sits? Or why he always has a certain brand of tea?" she asked. "If you pay attention you will notice that the Slytherin table always has much more healthy food then the other tables do. That is because Severus has requested it." Minerva looked at Poppy.

"Poppy, I would like you to work up a menu with the head Kitchen elf. I would like the meals to be changed to include many more fruits and vegetables and less sugar and sweets. We will still have a variety of desserts but I would like them to be healthier ones." Minerva asked "That is if it would not be too much of a problem." Poppy agreed to speak with Julia and see what they could come up with."

Dinner went well and by the time they were done everyone was laughing. Harry told them all about their adventures in Holyhead and Dublin. He told them about owning a part in the Holyhead Harpies Qidditch team. He also told Minerva that he had a box seat and an invitation to attend all of the home games. Harry and Severus laughed at the look on her face. "You know, Aunt Minnie, if the headmistress is really nice and lets her favorite almost nephew and his friends go to Holyhead on some weekends perhaps he would also invite her to go along to chaperone the trip." Harry then batted his eyes at her. Minerva looked at him and burst out laughing.

"You know, the headmistress just might do that if her almost favorite almost nephew spreads around the wealth and invites some of the other students. Perhaps the other quidditch teams could be invited to some of the games?" Minerva said. Harry agreed wholeheartedly. Anything to get to go watch his team play. Everyone laughed at the conversation.

Filius piped up "Perhaps Minerva your favorite almost nephew should take said qudditch teams heads of house along to help chaperone. After all who are they most likely to pay attention to." Minerva laughed.

"You know Filius you could just ask I'm sure Harry would be glad to let his teachers come along to a professional quidditch game. It is always best to keep your teachers on your good side." Minerva said. Severus just sat back and listened to the conversation chuckling.

Soon everyone left the Great Hall, Harry and Severus made their way down to their rooms where Harry was soon trying out his whirlpool tub. After his bath and drying off Severus placed Harry on the table and gave him a full body massage with the muscle relaxant paste. Harry was almost asleep before Severus was done. Severus picked Harry up and carried him into his room where Severus dressed him in his pajamas, gave him his potions and tucked him in bed. Then Severus went to his room made sure things were where he wanted them to be then headed off to sleep himself.


	33. Chapter 33

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. **

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed. I am planning for three to four more chapters to this story and have already started outlining the sequel.

I was hoping to start the trial in this chapter but I got into all the changes I wanted to make that it got to be too long. Next chapter the Dursley's get theirs.

**Chapter 33: Teacher's meeting 8/26**

Morning came too quickly for Harry. He was so comfortable in his new bed. He needed to remember to thank Snips again for his new room. Looking towards his 'window' Harry could see it was a bright sunny day. Calling on Taffy for help he got out of bed and into his his chair. The bed was the perfect height. Harry went into the bathroom, between the bars by the toilet and Taffy he stood easily, turned and sat with no problem. Everything was perfect. His chair fit under the sink perfectly so he could wash up and brush his teeth with no help. Harry decided to wait until after breakfast to take a shower. He wanted Severus around for the first time.

Harry made his way to the dining area where Severus was waiting. "Papa" Harry said excitedly, "everything is awesome. I can do stuff with just Taffy helping me. It is so much easier getting in and out of bed and on the toilet. Can I take a shower, Pahleeessse?" Severus laughed and assured Harry he could indeed take a shower after breakfast. Lolly appeared with breakfast for Harry and Severus. For Harry there was oatmeal, poached egg on toast, and a glass of milk; for Severus there was bacon, eggs, wheat toast and tea along with fresh sliced fruit for them both. The conversation was lively around the table and when they finished Severus sent the dishes back then followed Harry down the hall.

When they got to Harry's room Taffy already had the bed made, Harry's clothes laid out and they could hear water running in the shower. "I be warming the water, young master. You not bes takin' no showers with cold water, not while Taffy bes on the job." Severus chuckled and Harry thanked his friend. Once in the bathroom Harry took his chair over next to the shower. Harry stood using his walker, the hand bars and a little help from Lolly while Severus and Taffy watched. Harry pushed down his pajamas and boxers, sat on the extension on the shower seat then removed the rest of his clothes all by himself. Harry turned and using the hand bars pulled himself so he was sitting under the shower then closed the shower curtain. Turning to his side he found the control that changed the water from coming out of one shower head to three shower heads, and they even pulsated. Next to that was the shelf which held his flannel, a bathing sponge, along with his shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

"Papa, this shower is totally awesome. I can do it myself." Harry called out from the shower. Severus prepared the message table for when Harry was finished. He placed a big fluffy towel on it, bottles and jars of lotions and muscle relaxing creams on the small table next to it, and a sheet folded at the end to cover Harry so he did not get chilled. When he was finished Harry called from the shower, "Papa, can you help me finish? I need to do my back and hair." Severus helped Harry finish and turned off the water. Harry slid out onto the seat extension, stood by himself using the hand bars and was handed a big fluffy towel by Lolly to dry himself. The grin on Harry's face was enough to make them all smile. Lolly helped Harry get dry, Taffy retrieved his clothes and helped Harry get his boxers on and stood by as Harry walked to the message table where Severus stood waiting.

Severus placed Harry on the table and arranged him to receive his message. Once Harry was set Severus started the message and talked to Harry. "You did very well this morning. my son. Soon you will be able to shower on your own ... However ..." Severus paused for effect, "you will not be doing that yet. Am I understood?" Harry nodded. "Your legs are still weak. Please make sure that Taffy or Lolly are with you and you are allowed to shower without me being here. However ..." again Severus paused " you are NOT allowed in or near that tub without me. If you disobey me on this you will find yourself receiving a spanking. I will not having you taking such risks."

"I understand, Papa." Harry said. This was the first time that Severus had mentioned a spanking as punishment but Harry understood that it was only to keep him from getting himself hurt. " I promise not to go near the tub." Thinking for a moment Harry asked "Papa, can you put some kind of warning spell or maybe a blocking spell around the tub so I don't forget?" Severus smiled to himself and then took the time to cast the spell. "Thank you, Papa. I don't want to get a spanking. Ron told me that he gets them when his Mum is mad but they aren't like what those people did to me." Severus assured Harry that they were nothing like what his relatives had done. When they finished with the message, Severus helped Harry get dressed and put his braces on then they went out to the sitting room where Lucius sat with Draco.

"We came early, Severus, I hope you don't mind but some things have come up that I need to discuss with you before tomorrow." Severus nodded his understanding and turned to Harry.

"Harry, Lucius and I have somethings to discuss about the trial tomorrow. Why don't you show Draco your suite and explain some of the features to him. I will have Taffy bring you in a snack and call you when we're done." Harry nodded and led Draco to his rooms. Severus and Lucius headed to Severus' office where he cast privacy spells. "What is so important Lucius?"Severus asked his friend as they seated themselves.

"I spoke with our lawyer this morning. He told me the Dursley lawyer will be calling Harry to the stand." Severus swore "He hoped to convince the judge to let Harry sit in a small room off to the side and answer questions, so he wouldn't have to see them, but their lawyer protested it would not be fair to the Dursleys."

Severus stood up and started pacing "Who the BLOODY HELL cares what is fair for them. You saw what that BASTARD did to Harry. He is just a little boy, Lucius, and that big whale abused him so bad." Severus sank into his chair and placed his head in his hands "This is going to set Harry back I know it."

Lucius moved to kneel next to his friend "Harry will get through this, Severus. After all he now has a Papa who loves him, more 'aunts' and 'uncles' then anyone I know and friends to back him up. He will get through this but you need to be strong for him." Severus raised his head and nodded. Lucius could see by the look on Severus' face that his friend would be fine. The two men talked until it was almost time for lunch and went out to gather the 'monsters' and head up to the Grand Hall for lunch.

Draco came out of Harry's room and began talking at once "Father, I wast an en suite like Harry's. He has a shower with 3 separate shower heads and a tub that you walk down into and has all these jets to send water on you." The adults laughed but Severus raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry when Draco was describing the tub.

Harry floated his chair next to Severus "I called Snip, Papa. He showed all the stuff to Draco. I told Draco that it wasn't safe for me 'cause I wasn't strong enough yet." Severus smiled down at his son and squeezed his shoulder. They soon got Draco's enthusiasm under control and headed to the Great Hall where they were joined by Narcissa and all of the teachers. Harry decided he wanted to sit at the table so he placed his chair on 4 legs and got his walker out of his bag and enlarged it. Harry turned to Draco "Do you want to learn to help me stand and walk?" Draco told him that he was interested so Harry called Taffy. Taffy explained to Draco just how to take Harry's arm and help him stand. Once Harry was standing Draco walked next to him to the chair and held Harry steady as he sat. Once Harry was in the chair Draco helped push Harry up to the table. Draco had a big smile on his face as Harry spoke to him. "You did that great Draco. Papa says I have to have either a friend or an elf to help me all the time still 'cause my legs are still real shaky."

Lunch was served. Harry was sitting between Narcissa and Draco and they were helping him with etiquette at the table. Draco noticed that Harry had different food than everyone else and asked about it. Harry looked at Severus, his eyes pleading, so Severus answered Draco. From the looks on other people's faces they were interested but were afraid of appearing stupid if they asked. "Draco, Harry's relatives did not give Harry proper food. When he got fed, which was rarely, it was usually table scraps or things like old stale bread and cheese. Harry's body needs lots of healthy foods to try and make up for all the vitamins and minerals his body missed growing up. He takes nutrient potions but after awhile they don't work as well so Madame Pomfrey, Healer Jones and I worked out a healthy eating plan for Harry. We were on vacation with the Weasley's for a few days and it seems the Weasley children and Miss Granger enjoyed eating what Harry was eating although they did have more of a variety of desserts then Harry."

Draco looked at Harry and asked "Can I try some of your food?"

Harry smiled and said enthusiastically "Sure." Harry called Taffy and asked her for more of his lunch so he could share with his friend. Soon there was another plate of green salad topped with sliced grilled chicken, slivered almonds, mandarin oranges and a sweet vinaigrette dressing. "I call it my tropical chicken salad. The cook at Prince Manor and I worked it out." Harry explained to Draco. There was also crusty multi-grain bread sticks, chunks of cheese, fruit and a bowl of french onion soup.

Draco started eating the salad and turned to his mother "This is absolutely delicious, Mother. You must get the recipe for the Malfoy cook." Narcissa tried the salad and agreed with Draco. Soon more of the salad was brought up and everyone got a taste.

Minerva looked at Severus "Will you request your cook to come and teach the Kitchen elves how to make more things like this salad. It is fabulous." Severus laughed.

"Minerva the creator of this salad and most of the other recipes my cook uses is sitting right here." Severus said. Minerva looked at Poppy who shook her head. Severus laughed again as Minerva turned back to him. "Harry was the one who created the recipes. He worked with the head cook to make all the fruits and vegetables he was required to eat more palatable. The boy is a genius when it comes to mixing different textures and flavors of food."

Harry sat with his head down , his cheeks blushed red, when Minerva turned to him. "Harry how did you every learn to cook like this?"

A whispered answer came from the blushing boy. "I had to cook for the Dursleys since I could reach the stove by standing on a chair. If it didn't taste good I didn't eat at all."

After getting over the shock of his answer Minerva looked at Harry and asked. "Harry would you and Severus' cook be willing to work with the kitchen elves to come up with more recipes like this and teach them how to cook the ones you have already come up with." Harry nodded.

Narcissa added "Would you consider writing them down. I would love to give these to my cook to learn to prepare and I am sure there are others who would like your recipes."

Harry looked at them both with a stunned look on his face. "You mean people would really like my food?"

Severus and Lucius looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I can't believe it. He's the richest wizard in the world and they want him to write a cook book." Lucius said.

Harry got really quiet though no one paid much attention as lunch continued until everyone was done eating. That was when Severus noticed that Harry had not finished his lunch and he was just sitting there with his head down and his hands folded in his lap. Several others noticed also and several puzzled looks were shot Severus' way. Severus shrugged and with his eyes asked the others to leave them alone. Severus walked around the table, picked Harry up and sat him on his lap. "What's the matter, my child. Why did you not finish your lunch?" Severus asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter" Harry whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

Severus tipped Harry's face up so he was looking into his tear filled eyes. "Please talk to me, Harry. I can't make it better if I don't know what's wrong."

Severus was not prepared for the heartbroken little voice that said quietly, "You laughed at me. Somebody liked something I did and you laughed at me." Harry's voice grew a little louder "all my life I wanted someone to notice me and tell me they really liked something I did and when they did you and Mister Malfoy laughed at me." Harry's voice broke and the tears started rolling down Harry's cheeks.

Severus pulled Harry into a hug "Oh Merlin, Harry, I am so, so sorry. Lucius and I were shocked that is all. We were brought up with people judging you on how much money they had or how smart they were. It was just so shocking that of all the things you have, the one thing people wanted was your recipes. I love you, Harry, and I am sorry that you misunderstood. We were not laughing at you, baby boy. We would never laugh at you." Harry stopped crying, Severus transformed a napkin into a damp flannel and washed Harry's face. " Do you think you can eat any more?" Harry shook his head. "If you get hungry please asked the elves for a snack. Maybe, if you're lucky, Taffy or Lolly will show you where the kitchens are. Are you ready to get in your chair and go exploring with Draco?" Harry nodded "Take one of the elves with you please. It will make your worrywart of a Papa feel better." Harry smiled and led their way out of the hall to the entrance where they met up with the Malfoys. Harry, Draco and Lolly headed outside and once they were at the bottom of the steps, they were off, racing toward the Quidditch Pitch.

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus talked as they headed to the teacher's meeting. Narcissa asked what was wrong with Harry. "We laughed at him." Severus said. Lucius looked at Severus puzzled. "Harry said all his life he wanted someone to tell him that what he did was special. He finally did something to be noticed for and for people to tell him he did something special and we laughed at him." Lucius was shocked.

"You explained didn't you Severus. You told him we were just surprised that we didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Lucius said quickly.

Severus touched his friends arm "Yes, Lucius, I explained. We are going to have to be careful with our reactions. He seems to be getting back to his old self then something like this happens and I realize how fragile he still is." Severus looked at Lucius " I need to get in touch with Stephan. I think we are going to need the mind healer sooner than I had planned." Severus said as they reached the room that was set up for the teacher's meeting. Entering the room Minerva signaled Severus up to her right side while the Malfoys took a seat next to Poppy. To make things simpler Minerva had a special quill charmed to take down notes as they were spoken. These were the same quills that were used by the aurors when they conducted interrogations and were guarantee to be truthful. Before they began Minerva had everyone swear and oath that whatever was heard there of a personal nature would go no further. Everyone present swore the oath.

**Hogwart's Teacher's Meeting**

**Meeting called to order by Headmistress Minerva McGonagal at 2:00 PM on this the 26th day of August in the year 1992.**

**INTRODUCTION OF NEW TEACHERS:**

Due to several factors we have found ourselves in the position where we have had to replace several teachers. Most of our positions have been filled except for a teacher for a Transfiguration teacher for years 1 through 5. I will continue to teach the NEWT level classes that way we will only need to hire a Professor not a Master of Transfiguration. We are also in contact with several people to take over the Care of Magical Creature class as the previous teacher has retired as it has become too difficult. These 2 positions should be filled shortly. Now for the new teachers present. As I call your name please stand so your fellow teachers will become familiar.

Remus Lupin - (Remus stood up) Remus is taking over as the History of Magic professor. Professor Binns has been convinced to move on to a higher plane. Remus will also be taking over as head of House Gryffindor and will be acting Deputy Headmaster as none of the Senior staff are able to. Most of us here know Professor Lupin but for those who don't ... Remus was a student here in the 70's. Since graduation he has worked at as a private tutor and has written several well known books on History under the nom d' plume, Richard Lewis. For those of you that do not already know Remus suffers from lycanthropy. (there were several gasps heard) Our own Potion Master Severus Snape brews the Wolfsbane solution for him every month and there is a special room in the dungeons where he will be spending the full moon nights. Remus has had this condition since he was a young child and attending Hogwarts in spite of it. With the provisions we have made there will be no danger to anyone in this castle. (Remus sat down)

Dirk Cresswell - (Dirk stood up) Dirk has come to us from the Goblin Liaison Department. Dirk will be teaching Muggle Studies which is now a required subject for all those who are Wizard raised or born. Dirk is a muggle born wizard who believes, as do we, that it is beneficial for wizards to become familiar with the Muggle world to prevent many of the misunderstandings we have now. (Dirk sat)

Bethany Bishop- (Bethany rose and bowed slightly to the other teachers) Bethany comes to us from the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bethany's ancestor was one of the witches killed during the Salem Witch trials in the USA. Professor Bishop will be teaching Divination to years 1 through 6. Professor Trelawney has left to get in touch with her 'inner eye'. The Centaur Firenze has agreed to teach the 7th year NEWT level students Astrology and Star Signs. We couldn't be more pleased to have them join us. (Bethany sat down in her place next to Professor Sprout)

John Dawlish- (John stood) John comes to us from the Auror's Department. John has taken a leave of absence due to medical issues and has agreed to join us as a teacher this year. As you can already guess John will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am sure that our students will be getting a good education in that class this year as John received O's in all of his NEWTS when he was a student here. (John sat down).

Now I would briefly like to introduce the returning teachers. As I state your name please stand briefly. Professor Severus Snape - Potions Master - Head of Slytherin; Professor Filius Flitwick- Charms Master - Master duelest - Head of Ravenclaw; Professor Pomona Sprout - Herbology Master - Head of Hufflepuff; Professor Bathsheba Babbling - Ancient Runes; Professor Aurora Sinistra - Astronomy; Professor Septima Vector - Arithmancy; Madame Rolanda Hooch - Flying Instructor;

**NEW CLASSES:**

We will be offering 2 new classes on a trial basis this year. If they turn out as well as we believe we will be offering them on a more widespread basis next year.

Madame Pomfrey, assisted by Professors Snape, Sprout and Flitwick will be teaching a class in Basic Healing. The class will be teaching basic diagnostic and healing charms, healing spells, herbal remedies and healing herbs, healing potions as well as muggle first aid and healing. If things work out Madame Pomfrey will bring in other healers who practice such healing techniques as acupuncture and other Eastern healing practices as well as a Native American Medicine Woman. The class is only open to 24 students this year. We would like to get 6 from each house if possible.

The other class will be a Wizard studies class. This class will be open to 24 students this year to start. It has been brought to my attention that we have several wizards who have or will be inheriting Lord and Ladyships of Wizard Houses that have been kept from learning what becoming the head of a Wizarding house entails. Past headmaster Dumbledore decided that they did not need to learn and because of this there is a generation of witches and wizards who have no idea of our traditions and customs how to properly behave at a social function, how our government is run and how to responsibly deal with the financial aspects of a Head of House. By the beginning of next school year this class will be available as an elective to all students. For this year we have several parents who have agreed to teach on a rotating basis. Lord Lucius Malfoy will be teaching Finance, Lady Augusta Longbottom will be teaching Etiquette, Lady Narcissa Malfoy will be teaching customs and traditions and members of the Ministry will be coming to teach about their Departments. Some of these classes may be open to the school and held in the evening.

If any of you have a suggestion for a new class or club please see me or one of the house heads. Now on to some other changes. If you have a problem with any of them please see me or Remus but for now this is how they will be handled.

**CHANGES:**

The following have been discussed by the core teachers and we all felt they would greatly enhance the educational opportunities here at Hogwarts.

Study sessions:

There will be supervised study sessions Monday through Thursday after Dinner. There will be a teacher present and a Prefect from each house. There will be several house elves present to go to the library or common rooms to retrieve needed books. Teachers will be available to answer questions if you have them and a list of who will be supervising will be posted outside the great hall at the beginning of the week. These study sessions are strictly voluntary and students may study on their own if they so wish.

Office hours: 

All heads of house will have set office hours where members of their house may go to discuss any problems be they personal or scholastic. If it is something you do not feel comfortable peaking with you own head of house about you are free to discuss it with Madame Pomfrey or make arrangements to speak to another head of house. They have agreed to be available to other students.

Security: 

It has been the past practice of having Prefects and teachers patrol the corridors in an attempt to keep students where they belong after hours. This is unfair to the student prefects as it takes away from their studies and the teachers have papers to grade and other things to prepare for their classes. This year an arrangement has been made for newly graduated aurors to work as security in the castle. They will be working on a rotating schedule set up by the auror department. As this will be part of their training they will receive their pay from them. Hogwarts will be sending a stipend to the DMLE to help offset any extra expenses they incur. Prefects will work as tutors and study leaders for the younger students as we feel this is a more beneficial use of their leadership qualities.

Mr. Filch and the elves:

Mr. Filch will no longer be patrolling corridors or supervising detentions. He will be working with the head housekeeping and maintenance elves to make sure the castle is properly maintained and cleaned. He will be our liaison to the elves so if we need anything done or if something needs to be repaired please see him. His quarters and office are located on the first floor near the stairs at the base of Ravenclaw tower. The rest of the elves will continue as they have been except for the following changes.

Library elves: 

Hogwarts elves are usually not seen but we have made arrangements with several of the more responsible elves to assist us. There will be 4 elves who are assigned specifically to the Library. They will be helping Madam Pince with the cleaning and care of books. Madam Pince has been training them and they should be ready to assist the students when school starts. If you have not had an opportunity to check the library please do so I believe you will be surprised at what they have done.

Kitchen elves:

There will a kitchen elf who is assigned to each House. They will be responsible for providing healthy snacks for students in their common rooms. These will consist of fresh fruits and vegetables and the occasional biscuits. There will also be hot tea and pitchers of iced juice and ades available. The students will also be allowed to have fresh fruits available on the table which they may take to snack on during the day. Our Mediwitch has been studying nutrition for young magical persons and has discovered it is recommended that due to the high level of energy used in performing magic students need to have healthy snacks available throughout the day in order to prevent them from stuffing themselves at mealtime.

Quidditch:

Madam Hooch has been discussing the Quidditch program with the Heads of all the Houses and the Quidditch program is being updated. As it stands now there are only 7 to 10 students from each house who are allowed on the teams. It has been decided that there will be both a Senior and Junior team. The Senior team will be what our teams are now. They will consist of the best of each house. The Junior team will consist of members who wish to play but are not quite the best. Junior teams will have anywhere from 12 to 14 players on each team. Senior team will consist of 7 players but may draw from the Junior team if a replacement player is needed. There will be both a Fall and Spring Season for both divisions. In the Senior Divisions, teams will play each other once in the Fall and again in the Spring with a final tournament at the end of May with all four teams playing for the final. There will be a House trophy awarded for the best record. There will also be a trophies for the tournament. In the Junior Division there will be round robin competitions, they will be timed games with 2 hour maximum and there will be a trophy awarded based on total earned points and a trophy awarded for best record. We feel this will allow more people to enjoy the sport of quidditch. Training sessions will be approved and supervised by Madam Hooch, no more than 2 per week. Madam Hooch has also decided to have some time on the weekend when the pitch will available for anyone who wishes just to fly for enjoyment. Thank you Rolanda for helping more students enjoy our sport. (Rolanda spoke "I have wanted to do it for years but the headmaster would not allow it")

**Final Statements:**

Finally for those of you who do not know already we will be having a student attending this year who will require assistance with some things. I will allow Severus to explain as soon as we have finished. The core teachers and I are hoping these changes will do more to promote house unity than all the so called rhetoric of our former headmaster. Please come to me if you have any questions or problems with our plans. We wish to make Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry one of the best in the World not just England. Now the official teacher's meeting is over. Lord Malfoy, I will give you a copy of this record for you to present to the Board of Governors for us if you will please. (Lord Malfoy agreed)

**Meeting adjourned at 4:08 PM by Minerva McGonigal, Headmistress on this the 26th day of August in the year 1992.**

Once the meeting was officially over Severus stood up. "If I can have your attention for a few moments. Please feel free to get some refreshments I need to speak with Minerva for a moment." Severus cast a silencing spell as he sat down to speak with Minerva. "I think I screwed up Minerva. When everyone with talking with Harry about the recipes and Lucius and I laughed at the thought I hurt him."

"What happened my boy?" Minerva asked.

"He was so excited because someone finally noticed him in a positive manner for something he did. Apparently all his life he has wanted to be appreciated and approved of for something he has done. And I laughed at him." Severus said. Minerva patted Severus' arm.

"You will be fine Severus. Harry loves you and you love him. Just be careful and think before you act. He is still a fragile little boy." Minerva told Severus. "Now I think everyone has their refreshment." Severus removed the spell and took a cup of tea from the pot set down in front of them before while they were talking.

"Well for those of you who were not in the Great Hall for lunch I adopted Harry Potter over the summer. His name is officially Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape. He still goes by Harry though although he does prefer Potter- Snape to Potter. On the 20th of June I intercepted a message from Harry written in his own blood asking for help. When I got to him I found him he was on the brink of death. Madame Pomfrey and I worked for 4 hours to just get him to the point where we could put him into a medically induced coma. Harry remained in the coma for 4 days under the supervision of a Healer. We had to resort to using a non-magical means to keep pain medication constantly entering his body. Almost every bone in his body was broken. He had multiple internal injuries as well as his external ones. Right now Harry is able to walk approximately 10 feet with the use of his walker. Filius, our resident genius, came up with the charms to work his floating chair. Harry requires more rest than a normal child his age. He will be attending classes as he is able and I have been in contact with others teachers to help him with independent studies in certain subjects and other subjects he just is unable to do. He also requires either one of his trained friends or a house elf with him when he is outside of our quarters. Also for any of you who are not in on why Albus Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster it is because of Harry so if he is ever released from custody, which I doubt, he is allowed no where within sight of Harry. He is not to be trusted." Severus sat back down and finished his tea before excusing himself to go find Harry and Draco. Narcissa and Lucius joined him outside the room and Severus called for Taffy. "Taffy, could you please tell me where Harry and Draco are right now." he asked.

"They be outside Master Severus. They be talking with the big mans who has the big doggies. He be showing them the babies by the big woodses." Severus, Lucius and Narcissa walked out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid was showing the boys a Unicorn foal. The adult could see the look of pure awe on the faces of the boys. Harry had his chair legs down and had the foal's head in his lap as the 2 boys petted it. They could see the mother Unicorn just inside the edge of the forest and when the adults approached the mare called for her baby and the 2 of them disappeared into the trees.

"Papa, did you see?" Harry said the feeling could be heard in his voice. "The momma Unicorn walked right up to us and then let us pet her baby. Hagrid said he helped deliver the baby so the Momma brings it to see him sometimes."

"I saw, son, you and Draco are very lucky. Not many people can say they have pet a unicorn. Your friends will be very jealous." Severus said kneeling next to Harry's chair. "You need to say goodbye to Draco he needs to leave now. I'm sure you will see him again shortly." Harry and Draco said goodbye. The Malfoys headed to the apparition point outside the gate while Severus and Harry headed back to the castle. Harry told Severus all about his day. Severus decided that they were eating in their quarters as the lawyer was coming at 6:30 to discuss the trial the next day.

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair. Harry was getting more and more nervous about the trial the next day. He didn't know if he could actually face his relatives. At 6:30 exactly Attorney Mc Coy knocked on Severus' door. "Good evening Professor, the headmistress was kind enough to direct me to your quarters." Severus invited him in and they were seated in the living room where Harry was sitting on the sofa with a book about magical animals. Attorney Mc Coy sat his papers on the table then began talking to Harry. "Hi Harry. Do you remember me? We talked just before your aunt and uncle were arrested." Harry nodded. "Tomorrow morning we will be meeting at the courthouse in London. Even though your relatives lived in Surrey we have been able to have them tried in London. The trial begins at 9:00 AM. You will be kept in a separate room until you are called to testify. I tried to have them just use your statement but the Dursley's lawyer insists you must be there." Attorney Mc Coy stopped letting Harry take it in then he continued. "We will present the testimony of Professor Snape, Doctor Jones, and our other witnesses then I will call you last. Normally none of the other witnesses are allowed in the courtroom when someone else is testifying but because of your age the judge is allowing your father and doctor to be in there. If you have problems concentrate on them, you do not have to look at your relatives. Above all Harry just tell the truth. Their lawyer is going to be doing everything he can to make you break. He wants people to think you were lying. Just remember we believe you Harry. We know what they did to you and we want them to pay." Attorney Mc Coy spent almost 2 hours going over everything with Harry before he left. Severus drew a bath and poured a muscle relaxant in it. He helped Harry get undressed and allowed him a chance to soak in the tub with Lolly watching while he went to make a fire call to Stephan. They talked for awhile and Severus asked him to contact the mind healer and see if she could come the next day as he wasn't sure how Harry would be doing after the trial.

Severus soon had Harry out of the tub and into bed with a mild sleeping potion. Severus was soon in bed himself knowing they had to be out of there by 8AM to meet up with Stephan to head to court. Severus was not looking forward to the next day.


	34. Chapter 34

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. **

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed.

Time for the Dursley's to stand trial. This was a real hard chapter for me to get around. I live in the USA and spent a lot of time trying to get the trial as realistic as I can. As all of the preliminary information has already been laid out before this I decided to mainly go with Harry's point of view. We will also be meeting a very important person in our boy's lives soon.

I'm really sorry that this has taken so while but my husband has been in the hospital and has just gotten home for me to take care of. I have a few more chapters to do in this story and have the sequel already started.

**Chapter 34: Dursley's on trial 8/27-28**

Severus woke early. He was definitely not looking forward to this day. Knowing he would not be able to get back to sleep He showered and dressed in a nice pair of black trousers, light grey button-down shirt, black socks and black dress shoes. He took his black coat and tie and went out to the table and ordered a pot of hot strong coffee. He was going to need it. Severus sat reading his early morning paper while he drank a cup of coffee and soon he heard noises coming from Harry's room. "Taffy, come here please." Severus called and the elf was there with a pop. "Is Harry ready to get up?" he asked.

"Young master be up and in his shower, master Severus. Lolly be helping him. He be doing really good." Taffy answered.

Severus smiled that said. "Please make sure Harry is dressed appropriately for being in the muggle world. We have to appear at his relatives trial today." Taffy nodded "Taffy could you please have Harry pack several muggle books to read and perhaps he could bring his muggle notebook and pens to start writing down his recipes. It seems our Harry's recipes have made a hit with the ladies. Please keep an eye on Harry I have to go somewhere for a few minutes." Taffy assured him she would make sure Harry was ready for the muggle world. While he was waiting he had decided he needed more support for Harry at the trial so he fire-called Mary. When she got to the floo he asked if he could come through and she stepped back. Once he was dusted off he started talking. "Are you busy today, Mary?" he asked. When she replied that she had no plans he continued "I know this is probably an inconvenience but they informed our attorney yesterday that Harry was definitely going to have to testify at the trial today. I need someone to be there for him when Stephan and I have to testify. You were the first one I thought of this morning when I realized it."

Mary looked at Severus "I can be ready in a half hour. Do you want me to floo to the school or meet you somewhere.?" Severus thanked her and asked her to meet them at Stephan's home. He let her know to call out Jones Clinic when she went through the floo. After thanking her again he went back to Hogwarts where Harry was just coming out of the shower.

Once Harry was dressed and they shared breakfast Severus picked Harry up along with his bag and they floo'd to Stephan's clinic. "Aunt Mary," Harry yelled when he spotted her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Spinner's End?" Harry questioned.

"Well my anxious little boy, Sev asked me to accompany you to the trial so there would be someone with you when Sev and Stephan need to testify." Mary answered. "From what I am told you will not be allowed in when they testify for which I am grateful." As soon as Stephan made sure Harry looked as if he was at the proper stage of healing, according to the muggle's standard, for the amount of time. They made sure Harry's leg braces were on over top of his dress slacks. He had a wrist brace on his left wrist and a brace around his torso. Stephan added them as his broken bones should not have been as healed as they were so they would pretend Harry needed them for support. Once Harry was ready Stephan called a taxi to take them to the Royal Courts of Justice. It is on The Strand, in the City of Westminster, near the border with the City of London (Temple Bar) and the London Borough of Camden. Harry had heard of it before on the telly but had never seen it in real life before.

When Harry got his first look at the Court building it was like looking at a castle. Mary sat next to him and started explaining. "The building was officially opened by Queen Victoria on December 4, 1882. Entering through the main gates we pass under two elaborately carved porches fitted with iron gates. The carving over the outer porch consists of heads of the most eminent Judges and Lawyers. Over the highest point of the upper arch is a figure of Jesus; to the left and right at a lower level are figures of Solomon and Alfred the Great; that of Moses is at the northern front of the building. Also at the northern front, over the Judges entrance are a stone cat and dog representing fighting litigants in court." Harry sat there staring at everything saying nothing. "The Dursley's trial will be held in the West Green Building. They were built in the early 1910's. They were the first to have modern air conditioning and tape recording in their original design." When the taxi pulled up outside the front door Stephan and Severus got out and while Stephan opened Harry's wheelchair Severus got Harry out of the taxi and secured him in the chair. Stephan helped Mary out and then took out Harry's walker and carried it as they went inside. When they were inside they were met by Mr. McCoy.

"We are on the second floor. If you follow me I will escort you to the elevators and show you where to wait before I go to get ready for court." Severus, pushing Harry, Stephan and Mary followed the Attorney to the elevator and up to the waiting area. "When you are needed to testify the Bailiff will come and escort you to the court room. Once you have testified you are not allowed to speak of your testimony until the verdict has been given." They all nodded and entered the room as Mr. McCoy went down the hall.

Once inside Severus lifted Harry out of the wheelchair and sat him on the sofa with his feet up and his lap-desk of his legs. Mary sat at the end of the sofa by Harry's feet and worked on her knitting while listening to Harry tell her about petting the baby unicorn. "Harry" Severus said quietly "We must be careful what we talk about here. You never know when a non-magical person is around." Harry nodded and assured Mary he would tell her all about it. Harry and Mary got talking about the salads and soups she had helped him create and he started writing them down.

"All the Ladies wanted my recipes. Aunt Minnie even wants me to teach the 'cooks' at school how to make them." Harry continued telling her about the compliments he had received then he got very solemn. "Papa and Uncle Lucius laughed. It hurt my feelings but Papa explained they were just laughing 'cause it seemed silly with all my inheritances I'll be getting when I get older." Harry looked at Severus through the corner of his eye then looked at Mary. "But I didn't do anything to get those inheritances I'll only get them 'cause some of my family died. My recipes are something I did on my own with a little help from you and the cooks. Maybe I'll make a recipe book, sell copies and use the money to help people like you learn how to cook and start their own restaurants."

Mary smiled and told him that sounded like a good idea. Soon the Bailiff came in and called for Severus. He stopped and gave Harry a hug and kiss on the forehead before he headed into court. Mary kept Harry busy writing down his recipes and thinking of new things he would like to try especially some new desserts made with fruit, yogurt and other things like that. "Aunt Mary, do you think they will let me have smoothies at school?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not if you have Severus' 'cook' show the school's 'cooks' how to make them." Mary said. "You may have to include the special mixer in with your recipes though."

"Aunt Mary." Harry asked. "Do you know of anyone who could make them until it gets to the last part? Maybe someone like you who needs a job." Mary smiled and said she would think about it.

It seemed like forever until they called for Stephan, who had been working on some paperwork. Stephan squeezed Harry's shoulder and assured him he would be alright. Harry turned to Mary "Aunt Mary, why isn't Papa here? Where is he?" Mary told Harry she didn't know but she would be there until he returned. They continued working on Harry's recipes until the Bailiff came in and announced they were breaking for lunch. Severus came in followed by Stephan. Severus told them he remained in the back of the court listening to what happened.

Pushing Harry's chair the group walked to the nearest restaurant and found a table. "Papa, what's happening in the court? Are they all there?" Severus informed Harry that he could not talk about it as he had been told not to but assured Harry he would be fine. The waitress took their order and they talked about what they were planning for over Yule vacation. Severus suggested they visit One of Harry's Islands or other estates. Mary wanted to have a family Christmas at Spinner's End. Harry wanted to do it all. Except for the last year at Hogwarts, Harry had never had a Christmas that he could remember. By the time their food had come they had decided that Mary would plan for the holiday at Spinner's End and they would stay there until Boxing day. After Boxing day Severus would plan on a vacation at one of the estates. Harry didn't care as he already had what he wanted... a family. After lunch they went back to the court and settled into the waiting room.

Soon the Bailiff returned and called Stephan back into the courtroom. Harry laid down on the seat with his head on Mary's lap and soon was dozing off. Severus had gone back into the court room and sat in the back out of the way watching the trial. Stephan was questioned on Harry's condition. He presented the records of treatment and the photos that were taken when Harry arrived at 'Jones Clinic' (AKA Prince Manor). Several of the women in the jury had tears running down their cheeks and even a few of the men had tears in their eyes. After almost three hours of questioning by the crown lawyer and the defense lawyer the judge called a recess until 9AM the next morning. Severus went into the waiting room where Harry was just waking up from his nap.

They left the court and Stephan called a taxi that took them back to Stephan's. Mary looked at Severus and Harry. "How would you boys like to come to Spinner's End for the night. We can head to the Court from there in the morning." Harry looked down shyly and nodded his head so Severus went off to make a fire call to Minerva. When he was done Severus and Mary floo'd to the nearest open floo and called a taxi to take them to Spinner's End.

When the taxi pulled up to the house Harry spotted the one person he really wanted to see "Aunt Aggie!" Harry yelled. Agnes walked over to the sidewalk to see them.

"Well 'arry me lad. How 'ave ye been doin'? Gettin' ready fer yer schoolin'?" Agnes said.

"Aunt Aggie, I'm so glad to see you. We moved to the school after vacation. We had a lot of fun we even went to Ireland to the Zoo. It was amazing." Harry said speaking fast.

"Harry, you need to slow down or Aunt Agnes is not going to know what you are saying." Severus said. Harry nodded and took a deep breath. Looking at Harry and Mary before turning to Agnes. "Aunt Agnes would you honor us with your presence at the pub tonight for Dinner. I believe they have a delicious Fish and Chips tonight." Severus asked. Agnes looked at the eager look on Harry's face and agreed. They all went into their own houses to get freshened up and a half hour later they were walking to the pub.

Severus had remembered correctly they did have fish and chips for dinner. Aunt Aggie and the pub owner were old friends so there was a lot laughter when they started telling tales on each other. Harry spent a good deal of time telling Aggie about their vacation."Well me boy, soun's like ye had a goo' time. Me and Li'l Marry Sunshine here bin takin' a fair time gettin' ta reknow each other. So what be bringin' ya back ta Spinner's End."

Severus looked at Harry then turned to Aggie. "The trial for Harry's relatives started today. I testified today and Harry will probably be testifying tomorrow." Harry hung his head.

"Don' you be lettin' it get ya down, lad. Ain' no way them monsters can get ya, not wit' Sevvie takin' care of ya. He loves ya an' he'll take goo' care of ya." Aggie gave Harry a hug " Now are ya ready for a sweet 'arry. Mer makes the bes' lemon tart." The conversation turned to desserts and Harry telling of all the different food they had while on vacation. When everyone was done they walked around town for a bit and then headed home. Aggie hugged Harry and Severus and wished them goodbye. Harry promised to write when he wrote to Aunt Mary.

Severus gave Harry a bath and got him into his bed shortly after they got home. He also gave Harry a dreamless sleep potion because he knew Harry would need a good nights sleep. Severus headed off to bed after talking to Mary about how things were going on with her.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Harry woke early and was immediately on edge. Today was the day he would have to testify against his relatives. He really did not want to go. He did not want to see 'those' people ever again. He didn't know if he would be able to do it. What if he's too scared to talk? They would probably let them go and they would come find him and kill him. By the time Severus made it into Harry's room the poor boy was almost to the point of hyperventilating. "Harry, it's alright little boy." Severus said as he sat on the bed pulling Harry onto his lap. "They can not hurt you. There is enough evidence to put them away for a long time. They can not get to you."

Harry looked up at Severus then back down quickly, "I know in my head, Papa, but my stomach is still scared." Severus sat there for several long minutes just holding Harry and letting him absorb comfort in the touch. Mary came to the door to inform them they needed to get ready to go as court would be starting at 9 AM. Severus helped Harry dress and put on his casts and braces then they joined Mary for breakfast. Mary called a cab to take them to the nearest floo point. When they got to Stephan's the car was waiting to take them to the courthouse. They were escorted to the same room they were in the day before. Harry sat in his chair just looking at his hands not saying a word.

Stephan and Severus walked over to the corner and put up a silencing spell. "I don't know Stephan. I had to give him a dreamless sleep last night. Today he is just sitting not saying anything. What I asked him this morning he said in his head he would be alright but his stomach was stilled scared." Severus said.

Stephan looked at Severus. "We will see if you will be allowed to stay in there with him. If not I will be there if he gets too bad." The 2 men talked some more and stopped when the Bailiff entered and called for Harry. Harry looked up at Severus with a look of terror in his eyes.

"Harry" Severus said kneeling in front of him "You need to breathe, baby boy. Are you ready?" Harry nodded gasping for breath "Alright along with me ... breathe in ... hold it ... breathe out. Lets do it again ... breathe in ... hold it ... breathe out..." Severus kept it up for several minutes until Harry had calmed down. When Harry had finally calmed down Severus pushed Harry into the court room following the Bailiff. While Severus was settling Harry into the chair in the witness box the Bailiff walked up to talk silently into the judge's ear. Severus was told to take a seat in the back and to not interrupt.

Once everyone was settled the judge looked to Harry and asked if he could stand to take the oath. So quietly, that he could barely be heard, Harry said "Yes your Honor, I can stand if someone holds me. I can't stand for long though my legs get too shaky. Dr. Jones says they're not healed yet." The judge turned to the court and told them Harry would be allowed to take the oath while seated. The Bailiff held out a bible and Harry placed his hand on it as he was sworn in. Harry looked at him when he was done and whispered "I do." Harry was told he needed to speak louder. "I'll try, sir" Harry answered.

The lawyer started out with easy questions. He was asked his name, how old he was, where he lived and went to school. Then the questions started getting harder. "Hadrian do you remember what happened when you lived with Vernon and Petunia Dursley?" Harry nodded. "Could you please tell us what you remember?"

"I remember when I was little and Dudley, he's my older cousin, went to preschool. I wasn't allowed to go 'cause freaks don't need school. I had to stay home. I had chores to do to earn my keep." Harry said looking at his hands.

The lawyer looked at Harry and asked "What kinds of chores did you do at such a young age, Hadrian?"

"I had to do the dishes every meal until I started school then I did breakfast and dinner dishes. From when I was 4 I had to do most of the cooking. Madam cooked with me at first. I did all the inside chores. I cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen. I had to scrub the floors on my knees. I also did the dusting and vacuuming. When I was little Madam vacuumed the floor 'cause I couldn't reach. The only room I didn't clean was their bedroom. I cleaned both of Dudley's bedrooms, the one he slept in and the one he kept his broken stuff in. I cleaned the guest room." Harry stopped and asked if he could have a drink. He was given a glass of water and when he had a drink he continued. "The only person who ever stayed was Sir's sister. I had to call her Madam 'cause freaks need to respect their elders." Harry flinched "She raised bulldogs and she used to bring her dog Ripper with her and make him chase me. When I was l was little I couldn't run fast he used to catch me and bite me and they would laugh. I learned to run really fast." Harry stopped and closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. " I did all the outside chores. I liked taking care of the plants. I didn't like doing the mowing. It is hard to mow, especially when the mower is too big and your cousin and his friends decide to play 'Harry hunting' when you are supposed to be working and you get in trouble 'cause they mess up your work." Harry said. Harry stopped and looked to where Severus was sitting.

The defense attorney stood up and said "I object your honor. He keeps looking into the seats. I believe he is being prompted."

The judge looked down at Harry "Young man would you tell me who you are looking at." the judge said.

Harry looked up at the judge and said softly "I'm looking at my Papa, sir."

The judge looked at Severus "Professor Snape, I will have to ask you to remove yourself from the courtroom." Severus nodded and started to walk out the door.

The moment Severus turned his back and took a step Harry screamed. "NOOOOOOO" then he broke down. Severus and Stephan both ran to the witness stand. The judge had the courtroom cleared. It took almost a half hour for them to calm Harry down to the point that they could reason with him.

Finally the court was resumed and the judge looked at Harry. "Will you be alright if I have Professor Snape sit in my side room. That way he will be out of the courtroom like the Dursley's lawyer wishes and will still be close if you need him." Harry nodded. The judge leaned toward Harry. "If you feel that you need him please let me know." Harry nodded again.

The court attorney continued. "Better now Hadrian?" Harry nodded. "When we left off we were talking about your chores. Can you tell us about your life?"

Harry nodded "I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven then they moved me up to Dudley's second bedroom with all his broken toys and stuff. I had to wear Dudley's hand-me-down clothes 'cause freaks don't deserve clothes. They told me they couldn't afford to buy me clothes they said they weren't getting any money to take care of me. I was expected to earn my keep. I got to eat any scraps off the Dursley's plates for breakfast. There usually wasn't much more than a half a piece of toast or maybe a piece of burnt bacon." Harry stopped and closed his eyes like he was trying not to remember. "I tried not to burn any food 'cause it is a waste. When you waste things you get punished." Harry said.

"Hadrian, can you tell us how you got punished for burning food?" The lawyer asked.

Harry closed his eyes with tears leaking out from under the lashes. "Usually Madam would put my hand on the hot pan or sometimes on the burner. It really hurt so I learned to be very careful not to burn anything."someone in the courtroom gasped and another cursed quietly.

The attorney swallowed hard "Please continue Hadrian. What did you have for lunch and dinner?"

Harry continued quietly "Sometimes I got a stale piece of bread, a slice of cheese and a glass of water for lunch. I usually didn't get dinner 'cause I couldn't get my chores done. If my chores weren't done well enough I got locked in my cupboard right after I cleared after the Dursleys had dinner. Sometimes I got really hungry. Especially if I didn't get to eat for a couple of days. I could sometimes get a drink from the hose or the bathroom when I was cleaning." Harry closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. "During the school year in Primary School I still had my chores to do so I had to get up extra early. I didn't have any friends at school. Freaks don't deserve friends. Dudley had friends. They liked to play Harry Hunting so I learned to run really fast and hide really good. I sometimes got into trouble at school when I tried to tell the teachers what Dudley did to me." Harry looked up at Severus "The teachers didn't believe me. Madam told them I tattled to get attention and get Dudley in trouble. I didn't, honest." Harry stopped and took another drink. Everyone could see his hands starting to shake. "Any time the school would call Madam I would get in lots of trouble when Sir got home. After I cooked dinner and they ate, I would do dishes then Sir would use his belt. Usually I would have to take my clothes off and lay over the kitchen chair. That way my blood wouldn't get on the rug. After he finished I had to get myself cleaned up with rags, put my clothes back on and clean up the blood. After I was done I was put into the cupboard under the stairs. In the morning it would start all over again" Harry spoke about the punishment so matter-of-factually that the adults all winced. "During the school year I was only allowed to eat at school which meant I got no meals on the weekend. If I did better then Dudley in school I was punished so I learned not to do good at school."

The Court's lawyer asked, "Did your Aunt ever hit you?"

"Sometimes she would hit me on the back of my head. Once she hit me in the back of the head with the frying pan 'cause I burned the bacon." Harry said "Mostly she would just wait until Sir got home." Harry looked up at the lawyer "Mostly Madam would yell at me and tell me what a worthless freak I was. She said I was 'no good just like my worthless father.' She used to tell me how much better then me my cousin was." Harry turned to the judge "Sir, do I have to talk anymore it hurts my heart." The judge nodded and the lawyer answered.

"Just one or two more questions Harry then you won't have to talk anymore, Okay?" Harry nodded. "Can you tell us what happened the day Professor Snape saved you." the lawyer asked.

Harry swallowed hard. "Sir was mad. The man at work made him come home early. The boss told Sir he had to come home without pay 'cause something happened at work. I was on my hands and knees cleaning the bathroom floor. Sir came in and started kicking me. He kicked me in the stomach and the ribs. I had trouble breathing. I had to crawl to my room while he was kicking me. When I was in my room he grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was half laying on my bed then he took off his belt." Harry closed his eyes then continued. "He made me take all of my clothes off then started hitting me with his belt. He hit me with the buckle so it wouldn't hurt his hand." Harry started trembling.

"I just have to know a few more things." the lawyer said. "Do you remember any more of what your uncle did?"

"I don't want to remember. It hurts too much." Harry said in a whisper. "Please don't make me say."

" We need to know everything you can tell us." the lawyer said.

Harry squeezed his eyes closed tight and buried his head in his hands. "He stepped ... on my ..." Harry took a deep breath. "between my legs... It hurt so ... so bad. I screamed ... and he ... he laughed." Harry choked on his tears. "He put something ...um something ... he put... it up my bum ... I cried... it hurt ... so bad... felt like it ... it was ripping me... it ripping me apart." Harry whispered the end. Suddenly Harry was shaking uncontrollably "No can't tell you. Don't remember no more. Papa saved me. NO MORE!" Harry yelled then went limp.

The judge called "Professor Snape" Severus came out and immediately went to Harry. The Bailiff returned with Stephan after a few minutes and they moved Harry to the room off the court. Stephan and Severus worked on Harry for almost and hour before he could get him back to reasonable calmness. What they didn't know was that the judge had the jury removed and the courtroom cleared except for the lawyers and proceeded to tear into the defense attorney. When the Bailiff told the judge that Harry had calmed down he called everyone back in. Harry was in Severus' arms holding on with a death grip.

I'm sorry your honor but Harry will not let go. It has been very traumatic for him to go through this again." Severus said. The judge looked at the lawyers and asked if there were any further questions. Neither one had any questions so Harry was dismissed. Severus carried Harry back to the waiting room where Mary was waiting. Harry had his head buried in Severus' chest as he sat next to Mary. "They made him relive it all even the rape." Mary rubbed his back and spoke to him softly. Soon it was lunch break but noone wanted to go anywhere so Stephan went and got everyone sandwiches and tea with a shake for Harry. Harry was refusing food but they told him he had to drink his shake which Severus stuck a nutrient potion in.

They remained in the waiting room until almost 4 PM when the Bailiff came in and told them the jury was returning with a verdict. Harry wouldn't go back in so Severus left him with Mary as he and Stephan went in to hear. They were gone about a half hour when they returned. Severus had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face as he dropped to his knees in front of Harry. "They were found guilty. They found them guilty of all the charges. You do not have to worry about them ever again."

Harry looked at Severus unbelieving "They're really going to jail."he said. Severus nodded "They can't hurt me no more" Severus shook his head and told Harry he did not have to worry about them any more. Harry looked Severus in the eyes "Can we go back home to Hogwarts now? I really want to go home now." Harry asked.

Severus said "Yes, Harry, we can go home now." As they were leaving the court's lawyer stopped them.

The lawyer reached out his hand to shake Harry's hand "Hadrian, you are the bravest young man I have ever met." Harry looked at him puzzled. He continued "It takes a lot of bravery to sit up there in front of all those people and tell about what they did to you. I hope that you will never have to go through anything like that ever again."

Harry looked at the lawyer from his place on Severus' hip. "I'm okay now, I've got my Papa and he loves me no matter what. He loves me even if I can't walk and I have nightmares." Harry said.

"You are a very lucky young man to have a new Papa now. I wish you both a lot of love in your future." Severus thanked him and the lawyer went off down the hall and Harry's group went out of the building and into their waiting car. Once at Stephan's Mary floo'd home with a promise to see Harry soon and Harry and Severus floo'd back to Hogwarts where Taffy and Lolly were waiting to take care of him. While the elves were helping Harry in a whirlpool bath with a muscle relaxant added Severus floo'd to Minerva's office.

"Severus, You're back. Is it all over? How is Harry?" Minerva asked. "Where is he?"

"Calm down, Minerva, I'll answer all your questions" Severus said. "The trial is over. Harry had several rough moments. He completely broke when he told about the rape. It took Stephan and I almost an hour to get him completely calm. Right now he is in a whirlpool bath with Lolly and Taffy assisting him. I will be getting hold of the mind healer and see if she can come tomorrow and talk to him." Severus told her "I have a feeling he is going to be extra clingy for the next few days." Severus asked Minerva to let the others know then he floo'd back to his quarters.

By the time he got back, Harry was finishing his bath so Severus ordered dinner for the 2 of them. "Papa, I feel better now." Harry said when Severus walked into the bathroom. Severus helped Harry into his pajamas and carried him out to the table where there were bowls of soup, crusty bread, vegetables and fruit along with camomile tea. Dinner was quiet and when they were done Harry looked at Severus "Papa, can I get some of that sleep stuff and go to bed. I'm really tired." Severus nodded, carried Harry to bed, gave him a dreamless sleep and tucked him in. Severus picked up one of Harry's books and started reading out loud. Harry was asleep soon so Severus went and took his own long soak and went to bed. Hoping against hope Harry would sleep through the night.


	35. Chapter 35

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Hopefully she doesn't mind if I play around with them. Severus is the good guy here. **

I want to thank all those who read and enjoy. Thanks to all those who have put me on story alert. It means you like my story enough to want to read more. I have enjoyed the comments from those who have reviewed.

**Well people this is it the final chapter in Rescued. I have already started the sequel entitled Changed. It will not be posted until the ****beginning**** of July as I am going to be gone for the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 35: Meeting the Mind healer / Last Weekend 8/29-31**

To say that Harry did not sleep well that night was an understatement. He did not sleep for more than an hour before he was screaming. Severus went into Harry's room and pulled Harry into his lap where he held the boy to calm him down. three more times that night Severus was awoke by his son's screams. Severus could not believe that the nightmares were breaking through the dreamless sleep he had given Harry. At 8:00 Lolly peeked her head in " Master, there be the Head Mistress here to sees you. She be saying it be important."

Severus told Lolly to let her in and show her into Harry's room. There was no way he was waking the boy now. Minerva walked in following the elf and looked at Severus on the bed holding Harry in his arms. Severus cast a silencing spell around Harry so they could talk. "What can I do for you Minerva?" Severus asked.

"Minister Garland of the Department of Wizarding Child Welfare fire-called me this morning early. Someone has been in touch with her about Harry and the Dursley trial. She needs to speak to you as soon as possible, preferably this morning." Minerva said quietly looking at Harry.

Severus looked down at Harry sleeping in his lap "I gave him a dreamless sleep last night. Four times the nightmares broke their way through the potion." Severus looked at Minerva with sad eyes. "Please tell Madame Garland I will speak to her anytime if she does not mind coming here and finding us like this." Severus said. Minerva nodded and left after giving Harry and Severus each a kiss on the forehead.

An hour later Harry started moaning and mumbling in his sleep. Severus rubbed his back and talked softly until he once again settled down. Taffy came into the room. "Master, the Healer Stephan and Miss Poppy be here. Should I be bringing them here?" Severus asked her to bring them through and shifted under Harry trying to get more comfortable. He really needed to use the loo but was not letting Harry down.

"Severus," Stephan said as he walked into the room "How is he doing?"

"Not good Stephan. I gave him dreamless sleep last night and he broke through it 4 times with nightmares. Even now I don't dare lay him down. Everytime I move he grabs on and starts moaning." Severus said looking at the healer with sad eyes. "My boy has been through so much. I knew it would be hard but I did not know it would be this hard."

Stephan looked at Severus. "I need to do a check on Harry. I need you to lay him down then go take a shower and get something to eat and drink. Poppy and I will be fine and so will Harry for a short while." Severus got Harry laid down on his bed and went to his room. Within 15 minutes Severus was back in fresh robes and followed by Snip with a platter of tea and food. Stephan was just finishing up his scan when Severus returned so they all sat down to have some tea and talk. "Physically Harry is doing fine. His legs are healed as much as they can be with Potions and Spells the rest is up to Harry's body. Hopefully, with therapy, he will regain more use of his legs. We will have to wait and see." Harry started to stir but it was the normal waking up from a nights sleep kind of stirring. "Severus, I will be calling the Mind Healer and request she come today. She was going to wait until Harry had settled some but he needs her now."

They three adults sat there talking about the trial and the verdict when they heard a muffled voice coming from the bed. "Papa. Is it time to get up yet?" Harry mumbled feeling on the table for his glasses.

"Yes son, it is time to wake up. Poppy and Stephan are here and the elves have brought us breakfast. Do you think you could eat something?" Severus said softly as he went over to the bed. Harry pulled Severus closer and whispered that he needed to use the bathroom first so Severus picked him up and carried him in. When they returned Severus sat Harry in his chair and they joined Poppy and Stephan at the table where Severus got Harry started on eating some scrambled eggs and toast.

Stephan started talking "Harry, remember when I told you about my friend who was a mind healer?" Harry nodded "Your Papa told me you had a bad night with nightmares." Harry hung his head and nodded. Stephan put his finger under Harry's chin and raised his face until Harry was looking at him. "Harry, that is not your fault. I'm calling my friend and asking her to come see you this afternoon so you can talk to her." Harry nodded. Stephan turned back to his tea before he spoke "Now how about you have one of these pancakes. I do believe they have chocolate chips in them." Harry began eating again and the 3 adults talked about things other than the trial and Harry's problems.

Harry sat there listening while he ate when suddenly something peaked his interest "Aunt Poppy" Harry said and the medi-witch looked at him "You like Healer Stephan don't you. You're going to go on a date with him. I heard you say so." Severus and Stephan laughed as Poppy's face got red.

Poppy looked at the 2 men then back to Harry "Yes, my nosy little man, I do like Healer Stephan and thanks to you we will be going on a date." Harry looked at her puzzled Poppy laughed before she continued. "All those days and nights we spent together taking care of you we found out that we really liked each other so we decided that perhaps we should try dating. We both have been alone for a long time."

Harry looked back and forth between them got a smirky smile on his face, pumped his fist and said "YEA" The adults looked at him shocked. Harry smiled at Poppy "I was hoping you would find somebody so you could be happy like me and Papa." His voice got quiet and he leaned toward Poppy. "I heard you talking about wanting a family when I was really sick. I couldn't talk to you but I liked listening to everyone talk to me." Harry turned to Severus "I don't remember a lot but I could tell you really cared for me from the way you talked when I couldn't wake up." Severus gave Harry a hug and then so did Poppy looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Poppy and Stephan left and Severus helped Harry with taking a bath in his sunken tub then gave him a compete massage before getting him dressed. Harry did not want to let Severus out of his sight. The 2 of them hung around their rooms getting everything set up for school. Harry helped Severus and Snip in his class room getting the tables rearranged and things prepared for classes to start in a few days. At lunchtime Harry and Severus had the elves bring them food to their quarters. Harry wasn't ready to face the rest of the teachers yet. Minerva came to their quarters just before they finished. She was accompanied by Minister Garland of the Department of the Wizarding Child Welfare.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your lunch but I needed to check on Harry and talk with you, Severus" Minister Garland said. Severus assured her it was fine and she turned to Harry. "Hello Harry, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you."

Harry smiled. "I remember you. You took care of the papers for my adoption by Papa." he said.

She smiled at Harry "Yes I did Harry, and I was happy to do that for you. I am here today to talk to you and see how you are doing." she said and sat there talking with Harry for about a half hour before saying "Harry, can I ask you to stay here with Minerva while your Papa and I go to talk in the other room." Harry nodded and turned to Minerva while Severus led Minister Garland through to his office and put a silencing spell. "My office was notified this morning by our legal liaison with the Muggle world about the trial results of the Dursley's trial. I will be receiving the transcript of the trial within the next few days. I wish for you to know that unless it is needed I will be placing it under an unbreakable charm that only the Head of the WCW can break." Severus started to protest. "I also wish to inform you that everything that has taken place after the adoption will be filed under Hadrian Severus James Potter-Snape." Severus nodded and after talking some more they went back out into the sitting room where Minerva and Harry were. "Harry I told your Papa and I wish to tell you. I know about the trial and I am pleased to know that those people have been found guilty of everything they did to you. Mister Potter-Snape I will be seeing you again and I hope it will be under more pleasing circumstances." Minerva led Minister Garland back to her office so she could floo back to her office.

Harry and Severus decided to take a walk outside for awhile before dinner. They went down to Hagrid's hut and talked to the half-giant for an hour or so then headed back to the castle. They wandered up to the library and talked to Madame Pince. Harry floated over to the nearest shelf and tried to raise his chair and see if he could reach any of the books he would need for doing his homework. Harry decided he would be needing help with that so he would have to have some of his friends help him with that. When Severus had finished with his business with Irma they went back down to their quarters. As they were getting ready for tea Stephan knocked on the door of their quarters. He was accompanied by a very pretty woman. She was about 5'8 - 5'9, nice build, with long platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Please come in." Severus said to Stephan and the young lady. Turning toward the sitting room he called "We have guests Harry." Harry floated his chair to the entry and stopped just behind Severus.

"Harry, Severus, I would like you to meet Miss Aislin Delacour. She is my friend and I think she may be of help to you Harry." Stephan said. Severus greeted her and welcomed them into his quarters. Harry was very quiet he stayed behind Severus and kept peeking at Miss Delacour. She did not overtly pay any attention to Harry but talked to Severus about school and other things.

Stephan told them about Aislin's interest in art, music and languages. Harry perked up as he liked art and music too. "Harry," Stephan said "Could you show Aislin your room? I think she would really like what the elves had done there. I need to talk to your Papa about the healing class for a few minutes." Harry nodded and led the way. Severus watched them go with concern written all over his face. "He'll be fine Severus, she's really good with youngsters." Stephan and Severus went into the sitting room to talk while Harry and Aislin went to his room.

Aislin looked around Harry's room making comments on how nice it was. " 'arry, did Stephan tell you what I am?" she asked.

Harry nodded before speaking "He said you were a mind healer. He said you could help me with my bad dreams." Harry looked down and was biting his lip for a few moments before speaking again. "Did Healer Stephan tell you about my ... umm the ... ahh those people?" Harry asked looking up at Aislin.

Aislin sat down on the chaise and Harry floated his chair over near her before lowering it. Aislin looked at him before speaking "I 'ave read your whole file, 'arry. I know about what 'appened to you physically and I know what 'appened mentally. I also know about your testimony at ze trial and before." Harry sat there looking down totally embarrassed. " Zere is nothing to be embarrassed about 'arry. You are not to blame. You are just a boy and 'e was a grown man. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded "I know it in my head but I still keep thinking about what happened and I get scared." Harry leaned toward Aislin "I had a bad night. I heard Papa talking. He said I woke up with nightmares 4 times and he even gave me a potion before I went to bed." Harry looked at Aislin. "Miss Aislin, why do you talk funny?" Aislin laughed.

"I was born and spent most of my early life in France. I 'ave tried very 'ard to speak English well but I still have some trouble wiz certain words." she said.

Harry smiled "I like the way you talk. Will you tell me about France?" Aislin nodded. Harry continued "Am I ever going to get over being scared of them? I know the judge said that he had to go to jail but he'll get out sometime and then he could come after me." Harry looked at her again. "You're very pretty."

Aislin laughed and said "Zank you very much 'arry. You are very 'andsome yourself." She said and Harry blushed " Do you remember 'ow many years ze judge said 'e was going to jail for?" Harry shook his head. "We will find out but I zink 'e will be going to jail for a very long time. I zink by the time 'e gets out you will be a grown man and a wizard at zat." Harry nodded. " 'arry, do you like to draw?" Harry nodded. Aislin reached into her bag and pulled out a sketch tablet and a box of charcoals. As she handed them to Harry she said. "When ze bad zings come into your 'ead, I want you to take zese charcoals and draw zem on ze paper. We are going to put all ze bad zings here zen when I come again we will talk about zem. OK?" Harry nodded "Now I zink we should go out and talk wiz Stephan and your Papa." Aislin walked by Harry's side and they went to the sitting room where Severus and Stephan were having tea.

Severus had Snip bring tea and a snack for Harry and they all sat around and talked. Aislin looked at Severus " Mister Snape" Severus stopped her and told her to call him Severus. "Severus" she said "I will not be telling you what 'arry and I talk about but zis I need to know. Did zey tell 'ow long ze person will be in ze jail?" Severus told her that the jail term had not been given yet. " 'arry is worried about ze chance zat ze man will be getting out of ze jail and come to find him. 'arry needs to know what ze sentence is when it is given."

Severus knelt down in front of Harry " Son, as soon as I know you will know. I will also let you know right now if he ever gets out of the muggle prison he will then face justice in the wizarding world. We just went through the muggle world first so you would have less problems here." Harry nodded. "You do not need to worry. I will teach you to protect yourself both with magic and without even if I have to arm you the muggle way." Harry leaned forward and hugged Severus. Severus sat back in his chair and they continued talking. They made arrangements for Aislin to stop by on the 31st at 4:30 to talk to Harry again. When Stephan and Aislin left it was almost dinner time. Harry and Severus decided to go to the Great Hall and eat with the staff.

Harry had a good time. They talked about school and the new classes. Minerva wondered what the students would think when they came back and everything was different. Severus was telling about his plans for Potions. He had already changed the tables so there would be 2 students from each house at a table and when they had partners they would be from the other house. "I figured if they had to partner with each other they wouldn't be sabotaging each other." Severus looked at Harry " Actually it was Harry and Miss Granger that clued me in that the Slytherins were the reason the Gryffindors had so much trouble. Now that we do not have to worry about Voldemort or Dumbledore I think we can finally have some unity." Minerva and the other teachers were talking about their plans to bring the students together.

"I have been thinking about something and I would like your opinion." Minerva said. The teachers all turned to her. "I want to change the points system. I would like to have points awarded for good things. For example answering questions, assisting another student,and other positive things." The teachers nodded. Filius asked about what to do with misbehavior. Minerva smirked "I thought we could ask Professor Binns to act as our detention teacher. Students who misbehave will be assigned lines or an essay for a first offense after that they will be assigned detention with Professor Binns." The teachers all thought that was a great idea and desired to give it a try for the first term.

Harry and Severus went to their rooms after dinner. Severus had Harry take a bath using the whirlpool tub then he gave him a rubdown with his muscle cream. Harry was tired after his hard night the night before so he was more than ready to go to bed early. Severus sat going through his lesson plans and then he headed off to bed too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry had a good night. He woke once with a dream but Taffy settled him down and did not have to wake Severus. When Harry woke in the morning Severus was still sleeping so Taffy and Lolly helped Harry with his morning routine. Harry got his own clothes out of the wardrobe and dressed himself with some help from Lolly. After getting settled in his chair he made his way out to the dining table and called for Snip. "I would like some breakfast please. Could I have waffles and fruit, scrambled eggs and a glass of milk, please. Papa is still asleep but if you want to bring his and keep it hot that would be great." Snip popped out and soon was back with Harry's breakfast and a tray with Severus' food and coffee under a spell to keep the hot things hot and his juice cold. Harry ate his breakfast then decided to surprise Severus.

Picking up the tray Harry said "Severus' bedroom" Harry's chair carried him to the door which opened for Harry when he got there. Severus started when Harry came in the door. "Good morning, Papa. I brought you breakfast." Severus sat up in his bed and leaned against the headboard while Harry placed the tray on his lap. "I woke up and Lolly and Taffy helped me a little get ready. I went to the table but you were still sleeping so I asked Snip to bring our breakfast. I had waffles, fruit, scrambled eggs and a big glass of milk. You were still sleeping so I brought your breakfast to you. Was that alright.?"

Severus smiled at Harry "That was more then alright my independent little one. I kind of like getting breakfast in bed. I'm glad you are feeling more confident in yourself." Severus said. The two of them say and talked while Severus ate. Snip brought in the mail and there was a letter addressed to Severus from Remus. Severus knew that Minerva had asked him to take over the History of Magic class but he would not be there until the 1st as he was taking care of Sirius after his release from Azkaban.

_**Severus Snape,**_

_**As you know I have accepted the position of History of Magic Professor. I know that you and Sirius had problems during our years at school and yes I do realize that it was mostly our fault. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive him and if not forgive at least be civil. I have received permission from Minerva and the Board of Governors to bring Sirius with me to Hogwarts to recuperate.**_

_**Severus he is not the man he used to be. Azkaban has changed him, he is suffering from depression, amongst other things, and has regular visits with the mind healer as well as his medi-wizard.**_

_**The main reason I am writing is he would like to see Harry. I thought perhaps waiting until we arrive on Monday would be better then Harry coming to St. Mungo's. If you feel it is alright that is. I have enclosed a letter from Sirius to Harry. Sirius said that you may read it and if you feel it is alright you could give it to Harry.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Remus Lupen**_

Severus read the letter, folded it and placed it on his bedside table then opened the letter to Harry.

**Hey Prongslet,**

**I hear that Severus is taking good care of you. You don't know me but I was best friends with your father. I know from Remus that you were at the will reading when they found out I was put in Azkaban illegally.**

**I'm in a pretty bad way right now but Remus and the healer's are helping me get better. Remus told me that you were getting over a rough spot too. I will be coming to Hogwarts with Remus. He is helping me like Severus has been helping you. I hope to see you when I get to Hogwarts but I will leave when up to Severus and you. Please let me know when you feel up to seeing me.**

**Padfoot (Sirius Black)**

Severus read the note then handed it to Harry. Harry read it and looked at Severus. "He wants to see me, Papa. He said he was friends with my Dad like Ron and I are friends." Harry said.

"Yes Harry, Sirius Black and Remus Lupen were both friends with your father. They did not get along with me very well. They did not like the fact that I was friends with your mother because I was a Slytherin and they were all Gryffindors. We had a lot of fights while we were in school but we are all grown up now so I will try to get along with him. I'm not going to say we will be friends but I will be civil and he is an important part of your history." Severus said.

"So you guys were like Malfoy and I were last year." Severus nodded " But now Draco and I are trying to get along and you're going to try to get along with him too." Severus nodded again. "Thank you, Papa. I bet he is really sad." Severus told him what he had learned from Remus' letter. "So he's got to do rehabilitation and mindhealers too."

"Yes, Harry, he will be going through a lot of the same things you have to go through." Severus said. "If you wish I would suggest you start a correspondence with him until he is a little more stable then perhaps you can get together during some of your free time. If I remember correctly he was rather good at charms and transfiguration. He also was quite the prankster."

Harry took his letter and went into his room and decided to write Sirius a letter. Harry spent a lot of time trying to figure out just what he wanted to say. When he had the letter written he was going to show it to his Papa but Severus told him unless he really wanted him to read it, he trusted Harry to write his own letter. Harry sent Hedwig out with the letter then went back to his room. Harry started drawing pictures of how he felt when he thought of his former relatives. Before he realized it Severus was coming in to tell him it was lunch time. When Harry looked up at Severus, he started laughing. "Your face is covered with black streaks Harry" Severus said when Harry asked what was wrong. Harry went into his bathroom but Severus grabbed the camera and snapped a picture before Harry washed his face. They decided they wanted a picnic outside so Severus had the elves pack them a basket, he grabbed a blanket and they headed out onto the grounds.

It was a beautiful day out. Harry and Severus were soon joined by Minerva and Poppy. They sat relaxing and talking. Harry told Minerva about Sirius' letter. Severus told her about Remus' letter and that he had already told Harry that they hadn't gotten along in school but that he would try to get along with them for Harry's sake. When Minerva and Poppy went back to the castle Harry just lay there watching the clouds while Severus read. The next thing Severus knew Harry was asleep on the blanket so they just stayed there until Harry woke up at tea time then they made their way to the castle.

When they got back to their rooms Hedwig was back with a letter for Harry. It was from Hermione. "Hedwig must have went there after she delivered my letter. She always seems to know when Hermione needs to send me a letter." Harry said as he sat down to read his letter as Severus ordered tea to be brought to the sitting room. "Papa," Harry said to Severus "Hermione's birthday is coming up soon. Can I buy her an owl then she can write to people? She can write her parents without having to borrow an owl. Last year she used Hedwig." Severus said that they would talk about it when it was closer to her birthday.

"So my son what does Miss Granger have to say?" Severus asked. "Are you two perhaps planning a date."

Harry got red "Papa!" Harry said " "Mione is my friend. She's like my sister if I had one that is." Severus laughed "Papa, quit teasing. She just wanted to say she would see me on the first and she had a lot to tell me." Severus and Harry had tea then wandered around the castle making sure Harry's chair was set for the different classrooms. Harry decided to make a map with the classes being changed they were going to be using different classrooms. Minerva had also changed the wards on the stairs so that from 8 AM to 6 PM the stairs would remain stationary but from 6 PM to 8 AM they would move like normal. He figure out he would have a few days as the classes won't actually start until Wednesday.

Dinner found Harry and Severus in the Great Hall. Most of the teachers were there and the talk again turned to classes. Harry asked Severus if he could go to their quarters. They called Lolly and the elf walked with Harry back to their quarters. When they got there Harry used the loo then sat at his desk writing things down that were bothering him. Severus returned in a few hours and found Harry sitting on the chaise reading a book half asleep. Severus helped Harry into the shower then did his massage and got him into bed. Severus sat on the age of Harry's bed and they talked until Harry fell asleep. Severus worked on school plans then went to bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'The last day of peace. Tomorrow the dunderheads return.' This is what Severus was thinking when he got up that morning. Harry had sleep through the night. After breakfast Severus had some potions to brew for Poppy. Harry decided to work on his map some more so Taffy went with him. It was quite the sight a boy in a floating chair chatting with a house elf who walked along side of him. By the time lunch came Harry had the first three floors mapped out with stairways and classrooms. He even marked the empty rooms, the teachers offices and their quarters on the map.

Severus and Harry met up in the Great Hall for lunch with the others. After lunch Harry went and helped Filius get his room set up for classes while Severus finished up the potions he needed to do. At 4 PM Harry went back to his quarters to get cleaned up for tea and the visit by Aislin.

At 4:30 on the dot there was a knock on the door. Harry was sitting at the dining table while Severus answered the door and let Aislin in. When they were all seated Snip brought their tea, biscuits and Harry's extra snack. While they had their tea they talked getting to know each other better. When tea was over Harry and Aislin went into Harry's room to talk. Aislin sat on the chaise and Harry sat in his chair. "Well 'arry, 'ow 'ave your days been?" She asked. Harry got out the sketch book and showed her the pictures. The first one was a picture of a giant man with a little boy under his foot. "What is zis one about 'arry?" Aislin asked Harry.

Harry explained "It's Uncle Vernon he always was crushing me down. Even if it was with his words. I always felt some small and worthless. A freak... good for nothing ... a waste of air. That was some of the things he said." Harry said. " I can't say those things around Papa. They make him angry at Vernon. He says they were the freaks not me."

The next picture was dark. It showed a man laying on the ground with knives and spears sticking out of him. Aislin looked at it then turned to Harry "who is zis 'arry?" Harry didn't answer he just looked at his hands. "Is zis the man who 'urt you?" Harry nodded. "Is zis what you wish to do to 'im?"

So quiet that he could barely be heard, Harry whispered. "He did bad things. I didn't do anything and he did things. I want to hurt him bad like he hurt me." Harry did not say anything else he just looked at his hands.

Aislin did not say anything she just leaned forward and hugged Harry. " 'arry. you did nozing wrong. Zis creature was just evil. You are a little boy there was nozing you could do. Now I am giving you permission to do whatever you ant to zis zing on paper zat you wish. Chop his head off. Do whatever you want to do to him on paper. you need to get zis out of your head so you can start to heal. Your Papa and I are boz here to help you." Aislin said. They talked some more then went out to the sitting room where Severus was sitting. They made arrangements for Aislin to come on Tuesday at 4 PM for Harry's next session.

After Aislin left Harry sat there quietly not talking or reading, just sitting. Severus left him to his thoughts knowing that sometimes it was the best thing to do. The only thing Severus did was to lift Harry out of his chair and sit back down with Harry in his lap. Harry laid his head against Severus chest and Severus carded his fingers through Harry's hair which was much longer and softer now.

At 7PM Snip popped in. "Master Severus do you be eating in your quarters tonight?" Severus looked down at Harry then told Snip to bring them a light meal and some treacle tart with ice cream for Harry. Snip brought their meal and they sat at the table and ate it. Severus thought if you asked Harry later what he had he would not be able to answer.

At bedtime Severus helped Harry with his bath, did his massage and got him into bed. Harry looked up at Severus "Papa, Aislin said that he was an evil creature for what he did to me." Severus told him that Aislin was right. "She said I can kill him all I want on my sketch paper." Severus nodded. "You know what Papa... It felt good killing him on my paper." With that Harry rolled over "Goodnight Papa. I love you." Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Severus made his way back out to his chair and sat there for a long time thinking about what Harry said. Aislin gave him permission to kill him all he wanted on paper... she gave him permission to get revenge ... she empowered him ... he was no longer just a victim. Severus was beginning to like the way this girl worked.


End file.
